Naomi
by WD
Summary: La vida de una exitosa abogada cambiará cuando conozca a una adorable niña [versión completa, sin editar]


** Naomi **

por WarriorD

**La historia de esta historia**

Era una tarde algo fría de invierno en mi ciudad natal.

Mi madre y yo viajábamos de regreso a casa conversando sobre mi ascenso de cinturón en Karate.

Como en toda típica conversación una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos hablando sobre mi profesor y su pequeña hijita, Naomi.

Siempre me conmovió mucho el hecho de que mi profesor tuviera la gran tarea de criar sólo a su hija y aunque sé que no es el único, fue mi aprecio hacia él lo que me llevó a escribir sobre su vida.

"Sería una buena trama..." le dije a mi mamá y ella supo de inmediato a lo que me refería, con una sonrisa me dio su aprobación y desde ese momento se convirtió en la segunda al mando de esta historia.

Ya han pasado más de seis meses desde que me sumergí casi por completo en esta versión adaptada de la vida de mi _Shihan _y su adorable hija y por fin, después de tanto tiempo de entera devoción hacia ésta, acabé mi primer Über titulado Naomi.

**Lo que se debe decir **

Si bien es cierto que esta historia es basada en hechos reales y personas reales, me di el lujo de alterar algunos detalles.

Tomé prestado los personajes de Xena: Warrior Princess y Hercules: The Legendary Journeys para que caractericen esta historia y no pretendo infringir ninguna ley por hacerlo.

Tanto marcas registradas, canciones y nombres verdaderos son utilizados en esta historia y tampoco son usados con ánimos de lucro.

Debo aclarar que esta historia podría se la excepción a la regla. Si bien es über, **no es alt** y existe un romance entre dos personas adultas de diferentes sexos.

Quiero mencionar que para realizar parte de esta historia tuve que recurrir a una de mis películas favoritas: Kramer vs. Kramer, así que si encuentran alguna similitud en cuanto a las caracterizaciones, no es por pura coincidencia.

**Agradecimientos y dedicaciones **

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está tu "gran" párrafo en mis disclaimers ma...

Gracias por siempre responder a mis "Ya... ayúdeme...", por siempre tener la solución a mis vacíos en cuando a ideas, por no haber desistido cuando yo ya lo había hecho y no haber dejado que "se me vaya la musa..." como otras tantas veces, gracias por recordarme cuáles son mis prioridades pero aún así ser mi compañera en crimen, etc., etc, etc. y por último pero no menos importante, gracias por estar ahí siempre.

Gracias al maravilloso mundo del Internet que me permitió hacer las investigaciones necesarias para llenar los vacíos de esta historia.

Y gracias a mi familia en general que siempre me apoya y ayuda cuando los necesito.

Esta historia está dedicada a mi profesor de Karate Rafael Janowitzer y su pequeña hija Naomi.

**Reglas a seguir**

No se puede hacer una copia parcial o total de esta historia a menos que sea para uso personal.

Está prohibido publicar este trabajo sin permiso previo... no pido mucho, sólo algún tipo de notificación.

Tanto la portada como las fotos son de mi propiedad y no pueden ser tomadas sin aviso previo... miren que me saqué el alma haciéndoles arreglos y otras cosas así que consideración por favor.

**A quién interese**

Me tomé el trabajo de hacer un documento con las fotos de los personajes principales de esta historia, así que si quieres saber quiénes son antes de leer la historia has clic **aquí**... si no funciona escríbeme, yo gustosa te las mando a tu dirección.

_**Ahora sí... la historia...**_

CAPÍTULO I - PARTE I

_ El mundo visto a través de los ojos de la inocencia, es el mundo en el que todos quisiéramos vivir. _

El día es soleado para Naomi a pesar de los tremendos nubarrones que obstruyen el paso del sol.

Su mirada está fija en su nueva muñeca, la inspecciona y la tira al aire para ver si es que vuela, al ver que cae sobre el tatami del dojo1 de su padre, su rostro se nubla al igual que el día, se queda parada al frente de su muñeca y se cruza de brazos

"¿te pasa algo Naomi?" le pregunta uno de los alumnos de su padre, Naomi se limita a negar con la cabeza y a recoger su muñeca que está en el suelo, sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas en el lapso de recogerla e irse a sentar, con una de sus manos regordetas se seca las lágrimas que cayeron sobre su hermoso rostro, "¿por qué lloras linda?" el alumno se acerca a la hija de su maestro y se pone de cuclillas junto a ella, en ese momento la voz del maestro Bench, despista a ambos

"Roger, ¿qué haces ahí?" le dice firmemente Kevin Bench

"disculpe maestro" Roger, el cinturón más bajo del grupo se integra a este, dejando sola a Naomi, ella pone su muñeca a un lado y se acerca a su padre, el cual estaba instruyendo

"papi…" le dice jaloneándole el karate-gi2

"Naomi ahora no" le dice con voz fuerte

"pero papi…" le dice ella quejándose

"Naomi, dije que ahora no" Kevin es un hombre de treinta y dos años con una altura de 1.90 m aproximadamente, su físico es admirable, tanto por su fuerza, como por sus músculos, su rostro tiene fracciones definidas, su cabello es castaño claro y sus ojos son azules, su aspecto definitivamente es imponente y muchas veces atemorizante, a pesar de ser extremadamente guapo

"solo quería preguntarte por qué no vuela la muñeca" le dice ella enojada mientras se va a sentar, su padre le encarga el grupo por unos momentos al cinturón que lo sigue en rango

"la muñeca vuela Naomi, solo mírala" Kevin toma la muñeca nueva de su hija y la lanza al aire para luego atraparla entre sus manos

"pero a mí se me cayó" le dijo ella más con admiración que con preocupación

"lo que pasa es que debes aprender a atraparla antes de que caiga al suelo, si practicas lo vas a lograr..." Kevin sonríe a su pequeña hija y le da su muñeca.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche Naomi se pasó practicando como atrapar a su muñeca en el aire.

Ya es tarde cuando Kevin y su pequeña hija llegan a su hogar, más de las ocho seguramente. Ella se ha dormido en el carro ya que el viaje es bastante largo desde la academia hasta su casa.

Kevin la acuesta en uno de los sillones de su sala y se saca la chompa de cuero que lleva puesta sobre su uniforme de Karate, toma el teléfono y marca un número

"Hola... con Kelly por favor"

"no se encuentras aquí..."

"muchas gracias, buenas noches..." Kevin cuelga el teléfono y se va a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, se hace un sánduche y va a sala en donde está su hija durmiendo, acaricia su cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio ondulado y le da un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento suena el timbre, se levanta a abrir la puerta

"Hola Kev, lamento la demora, es que tenía un montón de trabajo"

"no te preocupes Kell" le dice Kevin a su hermana menor mientras le da un suave abrazo

"¿dónde esta la nena?" dice Kelly con voz dulce mientras inspecciona con la mirada la casa de su hermano

"está en el sillón dormida... Kelly tengo que irme"

"no te preocupes, la cuidaré" le dice ella con una sonrisa radiante, "nos vemos más tarde"

"adiós" Kevin coge su chompa, las llaves de su carro y sale de su casa, debía ir a seguir trabajando.

La mañana siguiente Naomi despierta sin saber en donde está, lo último que recuerda es el auto de su padre, cuando abre sus ojitos color azul se da cuenta de que está en su cuarto, para ser precisos dentro de su camita, con una sonrisa igual de radiante que la de su tía, se levanta y corre hacia el cuarto de su padre, esperando encontrarlo ahí durmiendo, cuando abre la puerta puede ver la cama vacía

Inocentemente pregunta en voz alta, "papi, ¿estás en la ducha?" al no recibir respuesta alguna corre a la cocina en donde encontró a su tía desayunando

"hola amor, ¿cómo estás preciosa?" le dice la rubia y hermosa mujer mientras la amarca y la abraza

"bien... tía, ¿dónde está mi papi?" le dice Naomi escurriéndose de entre los brazos de la hermana menor de su padre

"salió muy temprano a trabajar, pero me dijo que te diera un beso de su parte" Naomi la ve con tristeza pero luego sonríe

"¿tiene que ir a trabajar porque somos pobres?" le dice inocentemente

"¿de qué hablas corazón?, no son pobres es solo que tu padre es aficionado al trabajo" le dice Kelly mientras la ve con sus ojos verdes azulados

"¿me vas a llevar al dojo de papá?" le dijo Naomi mientras come los cereales que su tía le puso en el plato

"más tarde, ahora termina de desayunar que debo bañarte..." le dice Kelly mientras le señala con la cuchara de sus propios cereales

"noooo" grita Naomi mientras se baja de la mesa y corre por toda su casa, Kelly se levanta y comienza a perseguirla hasta que la logra atrapar, cayendo con ella al suelo alfombrado

"¿cómo que no?, te tengo que bañar, no quieres que tú papá me hable, ¿o sí?" le dice mirándola seriamente

"mi papito nunca se pondría bravo contigo, lo conoces"

"no importa, igual tengo que darte un baño..." le dice mientras se para junto a su sobrina.

Kevin se encuentra dando clases a sus alumnas cuando por la puerta entra su hermana e hija, él para un momento la clase y se va a recibirlas

"Papi" grita Naomi mientras corre a los brazos de su padre, el cual la carga y la abraza cariñosamente

"hola amor" le dice él mientras la pone en el suelo, Naomi ni bien toca tierra corre hacia el tatami en donde están todas las alumnas de Kevin, ellas la miman y la abrazan mientras Kevin habla con su hermana, "mil gracias Kelly" le dice ella

"no hay problema... ahora debo irme, tengo una reunión a las 10" le dice Kelly mientras juega con las llaves de su automóvil

"gracias Kelly" Kevin se despide de su hermana la cual voltea justo antes de salir

"deberías tomarte un tiempo para arreglar este lugar" le dice ella mientras inspecciona con la mirada la academia

"tal vez algún día" le dice él mientras se une a su grupo, "Naomi linda, ve a jugar arriba" Naomi toma su maleta llena de juguetes y obedece a su padre, se va a jugar a la planta alta en donde están los camerinos de la academia.

"...¿Desea tomar una taza de té?" Naomi juega con sus muñecas en los camerinos, "oh sí, por favor con dos de azúcar" representa una voz diferente mientras hace que una de sus Barbies se siente

"Naomi, hija baja que debemos irnos" la voz de Kevin viene desde la planta baja

"ay no papi, estoy jugando" le dice ella sin moverse de su lugar

"Naomi por favor baja hija, tenemos que irnos" le vuelve a decir Kevin

"no quiero, no quiero y no quiero" le dice ella enojada

"no me hagas enojar" le dice nuevamente su padre

"ay papi, un ratito más, estoy jugando" le dice ella mientras continúa jugando con sus Barbies

"Naomi" le dice él desde atrás, su hija voltea y se acerca a su padre

"ten, juega conmigo" le dice mientras le da una de sus muñecas, Kevin le sonríe y toma la muñeca entre sus manos

"qué dices si jugamos a que nos vamos de viaje..."le dice él tratando de que Naomi se moviera

"pero papi, no tenemos un avión..."

"digamos que el auto es un avión, ¿qué dices?, ¿jugamos a que nos vamos de viaje?"

"bueno pero luego sigues jugando conmigo a las Barbies" Naomi guarda en su maleta sus muñecas y agarra la mano de su padre lista para irse, "digamos que tú eras mi esposo y nos íbamos de viaje a Hewai..."

"se dice Hawai... está bien, tú eres mi esposa" Kevin carga a su hija y corre con ella hasta el auto

"AHHH" grita ella con emoción mientras su padre la carga

"ponte el cinturón" le dice Kevin mientras la ve por el espejo retrovisor, Naomi obedece

"espera, mejor digamos que tú eras el piloto y yo la pasajera" le dice mientras se abrocha el cinturón

"señorita, ¿lista para despegar?"

"si señor piloto" le dice ella con emoción, según ella realmente estaban yendo a Hawai.

"Naomi ponte la chompa, está lloviendo" le dice Kevin mientras se baja de su carro

"pero papi, está haciendo sol, no vez que estamos en Hawai y ahí nunca llueve"

"en Hawai también llueve cariño, ahora, ponte la chompa" le dice mientras la espera con el paraguas abierto

"¿a dónde vamos papi?" le dice mientras es cargada por Kevin

"a aquel edifico"

"¿es el hotel en el que nos vamos a quedar?" le dice ella mientras ve la lluvia caer sobre el asfalto

"sip, es el hotel más lujosos de todo Hawai" le dice él siguiéndole el juego

"¿de vedad estamos en Hawai?" le dice ella confundida

"en el juego sí... ahora te vas a quedar aquí tranquila mientras yo voy a hablar con esos señores de ahí"

"¿los feos?"le dice ella mientras mira a los hombres que su padre le había señalado

"sí, con ellos, pero no lo digas en voz alta, se pueden enojar" le dice con seriedad, Naomi ríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras Kevin está hablando con la oficina de anuncios de unos de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad, Naomi está sentada esperándolo, en vista de que su padre no sale, ella se pone a correr por los alrededores, el guardia se acerca a ella y le dice

"Niña, esto no es un parque, debes sentarte"

"por supuesto que no es un parque, es un hotel de Hawai, ya me aburrí de estar sentada" le dice ella desafiante

"este es un periódico niña—"

"¿si es un periódico en dónde están las hojas?"

"este es el lugar en donde se hacen los periódicos, ahora vete a sentar"

"este no es un periódico, es un hotel, si no me crees pregúntale a mi papito..." le dice ella mientras sigue corriendo por todo el lugar sin prestarle atención al guardia que la está llamando

"niña, niña, hey tú... quédate quieta" el guardia comienza a corretearle tratando de atraparla, en ese momento sale Kevin de la oficina de publicidad

"papi, papi, ese señor me quiere coger" grita Naomi mientras se resguarda detrás de su padre

"aprenda a educar a su hija señor" le dice una señora que pasa por ahí ya disgustada por el escándalo armado por Naomi

"disculpe" le dijo Kevin mientras toma a Naomi fuertemente por la mano y no la deja seguir corriendo, ella comienza a llorar, "le pido disculpas señor" le dice al guardia el cual se pone a retomar algo de aire, "Naomi vámonos" le dice Kevin a su hija tomándola en brazos

"pero papi..." se queja ella mientras es sacada del lugar, ya en el auto de su padre Naomi comienza a llorar descontroladamente

"Naomi basta, deja de llorar" le dice Kevin mientras maneja por la ciudad

"¿por qué estás bravo conmigo?" le dice ella entre lágrimas

"por que te portaste mal y me hiciste quedar mal ante toda la gente que estaba en el periódico"

"me dijiste que era un hotel..."

"estábamos jugando hija y de todas maneras te comportaste muy mal—"

"pero papi..." le dice ella mientras se quejaba amargamente

"basta, ahora has silencio" le dice Kevin a su hija, con todo el estrés adquirido durante el día y los gritos de su hija realmente se había puesto muy tenso.

(Corte a la ciudad de Nueva York)

"Hija por Dios reconsidéralo" una mujer alta de cabellos negros y ojos azules y de aspecto refinado le dice a su hija, la cual está empacando

"¿reconsiderar qué mamá?" le dice ella mientras guarda todas sus ropas en una maleta

"aquí está tu familia, tu trabajo, tu esposo"

"ex esposo próximamente" le dice una mujer de máximo veintinueve años, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de aspecto aún más refinado e imponente que el de su madre

"¿por qué no conversan Joan?, no puedes comportarte como una niña malcriada huyendo de tus problemas"

"primero: tengo todos mis problemas bien solucionados, segundo: no tengo por qué volver a cruzar una palabra con... tú sabes quién..."

"¿a dónde te irás?"

"lejos, muy lejos..."

"todavía no estás divorciada hija, no puedes irte así como así sin antes haber solucionado el problema legal con Mark"

"no te preocupes, cuando todo esté listo le mandaré los papeles" Joan toma la maleta y baja a la planta baja donde estaban otras tres valijas

"hija, escúchame por primera vez en tu vida, no cometas una locura... a tu padre no le gustará que te hayas escapado... sabes que puedes perjudicar a su bufete con todo esto... hija, escúchame" Joan sube corriendo a su habitación dejando a su madre hablando sola en la planta baja, "Joan, baja" después de unos minutos Joan baja con una maleta más entre las manos

"madre, por primera vez en **mi** vida voy a hacer lo que **yo **siento que es lo mejor para mí... no te preocupes, estaré bien" Joan mira con sus ojos azules a su madre y luego la abraza

"¿a dónde irás?"

"no lo sé todavía—"

"¿y esperas que me quede tranquila sin saber a donde irás?"

"soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué hacer madre, a demás, me sé defender"

"no me interesa que seas una abogada y mucho menos que sepas artes marciales—"

"madre, adiós" Joan pone sus maletas en su Mercedes último modelo y se sube a él

"Joan, no te vayas... hija vuelve acá..." Joan arranca su auto y sale de su lujosa casa en las afueras de Nueva York tomando un rumbo totalmente desconocido para ella.

PARTE II

"...Adiós Kevin, chao corazón" Kelly sale corriendo de la casa de su hermano, tiene una cita a las nueve y ya son las ocho y cincuenta. Toma las llaves de su auto y corre al garaje donde lo tiene parqueado, se sube hecho un rayo y conduce por la ciudad de la misma manera. A las nueve y cinco logra llegar al bufete de abogados en donde ejerce, para su suerte, la persona a la que debía atender todavía no ha llegado, con más tranquilidad se instala en su oficina y espera pacientemente a que llegue.

A las nueve y veinticinco llega su cita

"Buenos días señorita Bench" le dice un señor de buena presencia a Kelly

"Buenos días señor..."

"Garner, Tomas Garner" le dice él mientras se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio de Kelly

"dígame señor Garner, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?"

"estoy aquí por que me han hecho muy buenas recomendaciones sobre usted alrededor del país, me han dicho que es una abogada muy profesional y que lleva gran repertorio de casos ganados a sus espadas"

"si no le molestaría ir al grano señor Garner..." le dice ella apresurándolo

"nuestro bufete quiere contratarla" el asombro se hace evidente en el rostro de Kelly, "no necesita decirnos ahora que sí, puede pensarlo y si desea ir a hacer una prueba, para nosotros sería un placer"

"disculpe, ¿de qué firma me está habando?" el señor saca una tarjeta y la pone en el escritorio, justo en frente a Kelly

"¿BMarc me quiere a mí?" le dice ella con asombro

"justamente, seríamos extremadamente generosos con usted señorita Bench..."

"si no le importa me gustaría pensarlo, no lo tome a mal, es que tengo otras responsabilidades a las cuales atender"

"para nada, piénselo, y si decide algo llámame a ese teléfono"

"muchas gracias, le aseguro que tendrás una respuesta cuanto antes"

"que pase bien señorita Bench" el señor Garner se levanta y sale de la oficina de Kelly, la cual vuelve a tomar la tarjeta entre sus manos y la ve fijamente

"no puedo aceptarlo... Kevin me necesita y Naomi también" Kelly vuelve a poner la tarjeta sobre su escritorio y se pone a trabajar, tenía varios casos que atender y debía salir temprano para poder retirar a su sobrina de la academia de Kevin.

Naomi está sentada detrás del mostrador de la academia de Karate de su padre, está jugando a que vende cosas mientras su padre da clases a algunos alumnos.

"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shishi, hachi, kyu, ju 3… matte4… cinturones amarillos hagan mawashi geri5, naranjas mawashi zuki 6 con mikasuki geri 7, verdes y azules practiquen kata8, tienes diez minutos todos" les dice Kevin fuertemente a sus alumnos, los cuales se ponen en movimiento de inmediato

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una mujer observa la clase desde afuera, aunque llueve a ella parece no importarle. Lleva puesto un abrigo negro que le cubre el rostro y el cuerpo. Naomi es la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia, baja del mostrador y se acerca a la puerta.

"¿No prefiere entrar?" le dice dulcemente desde el filo de la puerta, la mujer voltea

"no gracias, ya me voy" le dice a Naomi mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a su carro

"espera un momento" le grita la pequeña, la mujer voltea y mira a Naomi, "¿estás bien?" la mujer se quita la capucha y le sonríe a Naomi, la muchacha es joven y hermosa, sus ojos son azules como el océano y su cabello negro como la noche

"¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" le dice con tono fuerte pero con una expresión amigable en su rostro

"...¿eres un ángel?" titubea Naomi con asombro ante tanta belleza

"no, pero de seguro tú si lo eres"

"no, mira, tengo carne y hueso" le dice Naomi mientras se pellizca suavemente la piel

"¿estás segura?, es que necesito un nuevo ángel por que el mío creo que se fue de vacaciones, últimamente las cosas no me están saliendo muy bien" bromea Joan con Naomi

"si quieres puedo ser tu ángel, pero no te aseguro que las cosas te salgan mejor si despides a tu ángel original" le dice Naomi mientras cierra la puerta y se sienta en la vereda para conversar con Joan

"estaré muy agradecida... oye debo irme, pero fue un placer conocerte"

"oye... ¿quieres ser mi ángel?"

"trato, tú eres el mío y yo soy el tuyo" Joan le guiña el ojo

"adiós ángel" le dice Naomi despidiéndose con su mano

"chao" Joan se da la vuelta y continúa caminando hacia su auto, mientras que Naomi la ve alejarse desde la puerta de la academia de su papá.

"Naomi, entra hija" la voz viene desde adentro del lugar

"papi, papi... vi un ángel" le dice Naomi mientras corre a los brazos de su padre

"¿un ángel?, ¿y cómo era?" le dice él mientras la carga

"tenía cabellos negros y unos ojos azules más claros que los tuyos, era hermosa" le dice la niña de cinco años de edad

"de seguro era muy hermosa... ahora ve a seguir jugando que debo continuar la clase" Kevin la pone en el suelo y va al tatami a seguir entrenando con sus alumnos.

Después de varias horas de pasear por Northline, Joan decide ir al hotel en donde había reservado una habitación, no era para nada lujoso o fino, pero estaba bien para una fugitiva matrimonial.

Sube al ascensor, empapándolo con su ropa mojada, entra a su habitación, solo para encontrarse con sus maletas ocupando la mayoría del espacio de la "suite", las retira de un empujón y se tira sobre la cama, en ese momento suena su celular, imprudentemente contesta

"Hola"

"Regresas a casa en este preciso momento"el padre de Joan tiene un carácter peor al de ella (!¡) y en este momento es bastante obvio que no está de muy buen humor

"hola papá" le dice Joan sarcásticamente, "¿cómo van las úlceras?"

"no seas malcriada conmigo muchacha, te vuelves a casa en este mismo momento y no quiero escuchar un NO por respuesta"

"ya soy mayor de edad padre, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto—"

"quiero que sepas que tu esposo cerró tus cuentas, personalmente estoy de acuerdo, creo que será la única manera de hacerte volver"

"traje suficiente efectivo conmigo papá, sabía que ese parásito me iba a cerrar las cuentas"

"es tu esposo"

"solo hasta que termine los papeleos, créeme falta muy poco... ahh y todo te lo debo a ti, tú me hiciste la abogada que ahora soy..." le dice Joan nuevamente con sarcasmo

"no te das cuenta de que estás poniendo en riesgo mi bufete Joan, eso quiere decir que podemos perder todo por un capricho tuyo"

"sabes deberías agradecerme por haber transferido tus cuentas a otro banco..."

"no creo que Mark haga algo loco... son ideas tuyas"

"mira papá , no tengo humor para estar discutiendo algo que ya está hecho, ahora me iré y disfrutaré de mis vacaciones... adiós"

"ni se te ocurra colgarme el teléfono... Joan—" la muchacha le cuelga el celular a su padre y sonríe complacida

"los hombres son todos iguales..." Joan toma su salida y entra al baño de su habitación, aunque no quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en la traición de su esposo y en lo lastimada que estaba.

"Adiós Martha" le dice Kelly a su secretaria

"hasta luego señorita Bench" Kelly sale del edificio y se dirige a la farmacia, necesita comprar algunos medicamentos y algunas otras cosas.

Kelly entra a la farmacia y se tropieza con la alfombra de entrada, una mujer la alcanza antes de que tope suelo, cuando Kelly alza la vista se topa con unos témpanos azules mirándola directamente a sus ojos verdes azulados

"¿Cuándo será el día que veas por dónde caminas?" le dice Joan a Kelly la cual se incorpora y le sonríe a la morena

"cuando tú dejes tu mal humor de lado" ambas se sonríen y se dan un breve abrazo, "que gusto verte Joan"

"¿cómo has estado Kelly?" le dice la morena a su ex compañera de trabajo

"muy bien, gracias a Dios... ¿y tú?, ¿qué haces por acá? Pensaba que te habías casado"

"es una larga historia..."

"¿qué dices si vamos a la cafetería que hay doblando la esquina y nos ponemos al tanto sobre nuestras historias?"

"me parece bien..."

"si deseas esperarme allá... es que debo comprar algunas cosas"

"te espero afuera" Kelly se va a la parte de los medicamentos mientras que Joan sale a esperarla afuera.

"...Lo siento" Kelly toma el contenido de su taza de café

"no lo sientas, créeme cuando te digo que lo prefiero así..."

"...¿en dónde te estás quedando?"

"¿mhhm?" le dice Joan mientras toma su café

"es que yo estoy viviendo con mi hermano y su hija, y mi departamento está desocupado, si quisieras podrías quedarte ahí—"

"por supuesto que no, no quiero molestarte..."

"pero qué dices, no sería ninguna molestia, además en esta ciudad no hay buenos hoteles y tú estás acostumbrada a la los lujos, no es que mi departamento sea lujoso, pero mejor que un hotel si es... vamos, no será ninguna molestia, en serio"

"claro que no, no quiero que pienses que soy una interesada, al fin y al cabo eso parece, no te he llamado en mucho tiempo y ahora estoy aquí—"

"Joan, solíamos ser buenas amigas, y sé que no nos hemos comunicado en años, pero eso no importa, siempre te tendré un gran cariño y ahora me gustaría pagarte aunque sea una parte de tu inmensa generosidad, si bien lo recuerdo fuiste tú quien me dio una oportunidad de trabajo en el bufete de tu padre—déjame devolverte un poco de lo que hiciste por mí años atrás"

"sólo si no te molesta"

"ya te dije que no..."

"gracias, realmente eres una buena amiga y lamento que no haya mantenido la comunicación contigo todo este tiempo"

"déjame decirte Jo que si quieres desahogarte yo estoy aquí para ayudarte" Kelly toma la mano de la morena mujer, la cual extrañamente no hace nada para retirarla -(hay que tener en cuenta que Joan siempre fue una persona reacia al contacto humano)-

"sabes que yo me desahogo de diferente manera, ¿segura que quieres estar ahí para cuando lo haga?"

"pensándolo bien..." ambas mujeres ríen, "no me gustaría ser una víctima más de tus conocimientos marciales... mhhm, hablando de conocimientos marciales debo ir a retirar a mi sobrina de la academia de mi hermano... tú dame la dirección del hotel en el que te estás hospedando y mañana de mañana te paso ver para llevarte a mi departamento" Joan le dice la dirección exacta, "...realmente me da gusto que hayas venido" ambas sonríen y se despiden.

"Tía" Naomi corre a los brazos de su tía, "a que no adivinas qué me pasó ahora"

"no tengo ni idea, ¿qué dices si me lo vas contando en el carro?... ve a despedirte de tu papá" Naomi va y se despide de su padre y luego sale de la academia junto a su tía

"... hoy de tarde conocí a un ángel" Naomi se abrocha el cinturón

"¿en serio?"

"si, estaba parada afuera viendo las clases que mi papi estaba dando, cuando me acerqué a ella supe que era un ángel, aunque me lo negó, yo sé que lo era... hicimos un trato, me dijo que yo fuera su ángel y que ella sería el mío..."

"creía que ya tenías un ángel Naomi"

"ésta era más bonita" Kelly ríe

"yo también tengo cosas que contarte, ahora volví a ver una amiga que no veía desde que vivía con la abuela, le voy a prestar mi departamento para que se quede un tiempo hasta que pueda arreglar algunos problemas que tiene..."

"¿me llevas para conocerla?"

"tal ves mañana que tengo que pasar por ahí"

"bueno" Naomi se queda callada durante algunos minutos, luego pregunta: "¿crees que mi ángel se pondrá bravo?"

"nah, tal vez se ponga feliz porque le das un descanso..."

"¿tía?"

"¿mhhm?"

"¿todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege?"

"las personas buenas lo tienen"

"¿por qué hay gente mala?"

"no lo sé corazón"

"yo lo sé"

"¿por qué?"

"para que los policías tengan trabajo" Kelly ríe ante la inocencia de su sobrina

"nunca lo había pensado, pero tienes razón, es para que los policías tengan trabajo"

"¿es verdad que mi papi quería ser policía?"

"un tiempo lo fue, cuando vivía en Nueva York y tú todavía no nacías"

"¿por qué ya no lo es?"

"por que cuando conoció a tu madre se mudó a esta ciudad y se puso la academia de enseñanza"

"¿crees que mi mami me está viendo?" Kelly ve por algunos segundos a través de su espejo retrovisor

"sí... oye, ¿qué dices si vamos a alquilar alguna película?" Kelly intenta despistarla

"!SIII¡"grita Naomi felizmente, ninguna de las dos vuelve a tocar el tema de la madre de Naomi durante todo el día.

Horas más tarde Kevin llega a su casa y encuentra su hija profundamente dormida junto a su tía en el cuarto de video, carga a Naomi sigilosamente y la lleva a su habitación para poderla recostar en la cama. Cuando lo hace se dirige a la sala de video, apaga la TV y cubre a su hermana con una cobija, con el contacto ella se despierta

"Buenas noches Bella Durmiente" ella le sonríe y se incorpora un poco, inspecciona con la mirada a su alrededor, "no te preocupes, ya la llevé al cuarto"

"Kevin, debo hablar contigo" le dice Kelly mientras se para

"¿comiste?" ella asiente, "entonces hazme compañía y mientras tanto me dices lo que tengas que decirme" ambos van a la cocina

"ehm ¿Kev?...creo que deberías decirle a Naomi la verdad sobre su madre" Kevin se queda parado en donde está y luego regresa a ver a su hermana a los ojos

"no lo entendería, todavía es una niña" le dice mientras pone la comida en el micro

"una niña que necesita saber la verdad"

"sabes como es Naomi, no le haría bien saberlo"

"¿que pasa si algún día se entera de la verdad?, ¿qué le dirás a tu hija?"

"Kelly, no deseo hablar sobre esto" Kevin la ve seriamente

"está bien, como quieras..." le dice ella, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir

"dime, ¿qué hiciste ahora en el trabajo?"

"lo de siempre" Kelly baja la cabeza

"¿qué me estás ocultando?" ella niega con su rubia cabeza, "dime que es" Kevin insiste

"me ofrecieron un puesto en BMarc"

"eso es genial, ¿por qué no me lo querías contar?"

"porque no lo voy a aceptar" Kelly lo ve con tristeza y a la vez con convencimiento

"¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿no estás con fiebre verdad?"

"tendría que viajar a Miami"

"¿y?" le dice Kevin ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

"y... que no me puedo alejar de ustedes"

"no estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?"

"Kevin—"

"escúchame, si piensas que dejaré que desaproveches la oportunidad de tu vida por nosotros estás loca..."

"Kevin seamos realistas, ambos sabemos que necesitas mi ayuda y yo **quiero** dártela, además no podría separarme de Naomi"

"encontraré alguna forma de ajustar mis horarios, pero tú no vas a sacrificarte por nosotros, Naomi es mi responsabilidad no la tuya Kell, no puedo dejar que arruines tu carrera por mí... no lo haré" Kevin la ve seriamente

"... me iré si aceptas que consiga una persona que la cuide por la tarde y la noche, sabes que cuando se acaben las vacaciones de Navidad se complicarán las cosas... "

"está bien, te dejo que lo hagas" Kelly lo ve con tristeza, él la abraza fuertemente

"ustedes dos son las personas más importantes para mí" le dice ella mientras llora en el hombro de su hermano

"Kell, todo va a estar bien hermana, nos las arreglaremos"

"igual solo pienso ir a hacer una prueba, no firmaré ningún contrato ni nada que me comprometa..."

"solo quiero que te sientas libre Kell"

"tú me enseñaste a ser libre..."

"ahora debes poner en práctica tus conocimientos" Kevin revuelve la dorada cabellera de su hermana menor, la cual ríe mientras se seca las lágrimas

"...¿estás seguro Kev?"

"por supuesto" él la vuelve a abrazar, "ahora cuéntame que hiciste con Naomi mientras yo estaba en la academia"

"vimos películas y comimos comida chatarra mientras lo hacíamos" Kevin la ve seriamente, "hey... tú preguntaste" le dice ella mientras se sirve un jugo, "cambiando de tema, ¿ya conseguiste al otro profesor que querías para las clases de la mañana?"

"ya puse en el periódico un anuncio, ahora hay que esperar a que alguien responda a él" Kelly asiente con la cabeza

"¿puedo darte un consejo?"

"¿qué?"

"tómate unas vacaciones y así aprovechas para arreglar el lugar, no es que esté mal, pero podría estar mejor"

"tal vez tengas razón, un par de días no me caerían mal"

"¿mañana tienes clases?"

"no"

"¿por qué no vamos a comprar pintura y otras cosas y nos vamos a divertir pintando? A Naomi le encantaría"

"pensé que querías descansar mañana"

"no te preocupes... vamos, será entretenido" le dice ella, Kevin asiente, "genial, pero primero debo pasar por mi amiga, debo llevarla al departamento... ah, ¿puedo llevar a Naomi conmigo?"

"si... por supuesto, quiero descansar y me parece una buena idea que te lleves a Naomi por unas horas a que se distraiga"

"gracias... oye, ya es hora de dormir... Buenas noches" Kelly le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se va a su cuarto a dormir.

"Papi" Naomi le dice a su padre mientras trata de moverlo para despertarlo, él yace boca abajo tapado el rostro con una almohada

"Naomi, déjame dormir" le dice desde debajo de la almohada, generalmente todos los sábados Kevin tiene clases en el dojo y debe despertarse igual de temprano que los otos días y justo este fin de semana que no tiene que hacerlo Naomi perturba su sueño

"no..." le dice ella enfurecida mientras jalonea la almohada tratando de sacarla de encima de su padre

"por favor Naomi..." le dice Kevin dándose la vuelta, Naomi se sube encima de su padre y trata de hacerle cosquillas pero sin lograr nada

"papito... despiértate" le dice mientras lo comienza a llenar de besos

"grrrrr" Kevin comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Naomi, la cual ríe sin parar y se revuelca en la cama de su padre sin aire

"ya... no... más" le dice entre risas, Kevin para de hacerle cosquillas

"eso te pasa por despertarme" le dice él mientras se apoya sobre su codo y ve a su hija a los ojos

"¿papi?"

"dime" le dice él a su pequeña de cinco años

"¿siempre tuviste el pelo largo?" le dice ella mientras toma entre sus manos el cabello castaño claro de su padre

"no siempre, cuando era joven lo tenía bastante corto"

"¿por qué no te lo cortas?"

"¿no te gusta así?"

"es que así no vas a conseguir ninguna novia..."

"no quiero una novia Naomi..." le dice él

"¿por qué no?"

"por que me gusta estar soltero"

"hay papi, nooo"

"¿tú quieres que tenga una novia?"

"es que a veces te veo triste y sé que es porque mi mami está en el cielito... la extrañas ¿verdad?" Kevin la ve fijamente, traga en seco y luego asiente tratando de ser lo más convincente posible, "lo vez, por eso es que tienes que conseguir una novia"

"ya veremos" le dice él dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose

"...la mamá de Jenny tampoco tiene un esposo, es una linda señora, ¿por qué no sales con ella a cenar?, tal vez funcione..." le dice Naomi ilusionada

"¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado esto en tu cabecita?" le dice mientras se cepilla los dientes

"por un tiempo... papi, hazme caso, habla con la mamá de Jenny"

"algún día de estos"

"no te preocupes, mejor yo lo organizo" Naomi sale disparada del cuarto de su padre, el cual se seca la boca y sale detrás de ella, demasiado tarde, Naomi ya estaba al teléfono con su mejor amiga, "Jenny, pásame con tu mamá"

"Naomi dame el teléfono" le dice Kevin mientras avanza hacia su hija

"hola... ¿señora Anderson?, habla con Naomi, la compañera de Jenny, le quería preguntar si quería venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros... ¿puede a las 7:30?... muy bien, nos vemos de noche, chao..."Naomi cuelga el teléfono, Kevin está boquiabierto, todavía no puede creer que su hija le haya hecho una cita con una señora que había visto sólo un par de veces

"Naomi, no debías hacerlo" le dice Kevin enfurecido

"ponte feliz papi, ahora vas a tener una novia—"

"no quiero una novia Naomi, y te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿entendiste?"

"pero papi, ¿por qué te pones bravo?" le dice ella mientras lo ve con tristeza

"por que no me gusta que hagas cosas sin mi consentimiento, y menos algo así... Naomi yo soy quien decide si quiere o no una novia, tú no te debes meter" Kevin va a su cuarto y cierra la puerta, Naomi se queda parada en medio de la sala, las lágrimas comienzan a correr por su hermosos ojos azules, empapando su rostro. Kelly, la cual se había despertado por los gritos de su hermano, va y carga a su sobrina, la cual no pronuncia palabra alguna, de su boca solo salen sollozos. –()-

"No te preocupes corazón, ya se le van a pasar las iras a tu papi" le dice Kelly mientras seca con un poco de papel higiénico el rostro de su sobrina

"solo quería ayudarle" le dice mientras hace pucheros involuntariamente

"lo sé, pero debes entender que a veces es mejor dejar que los adultos resuelvan sus problemas solos"

"...sólo quiero que seamos como una familia normal" Kelly no puede evitar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella también

"el que tu mami no esté aquí no quiere decir que no seamos una familia normal linda"

"¿por qué todos tienen papá y mamá y yo no?"

"no todos tienen un papi y una mami, pero eso no te hace nada diferente a las demás personas"

"¿lo crees?"

"sí que lo creo Naomi... además tú tienes un ángel más, no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de tener dos ángeles" Kelly le guiña el ojo a su sobrina la cual le sonríe

"tienes razón, yo te tengo a ti, a mi papi y a mis dos ángeles"

"y no olvides a los abuelos"

"y a los abuelos..."le dice Naomi mientras se retira todas las lágrimas de sus ojos

"eso es, ahora espera que voy a coger mi ropa para darme un baño..." Kelly se levanta y se va a coger sus ropas.

PARTE III

Joan está sentada en la pequeña mesa de desayunar que hay en su habitación, en sus manos está un periódico y una taza de expreso.

Aunque realmente no lo necesita, está buscando algún empleo, sabe que el efectivo que tiene ahora no le va a durar para siempre y realmente necesita algo de actividad

Tiene un par de anuncios que piensa podrían servirle, realmente ninguno la convence mucho ya que está bastante acostumbrada a su vida de abogada hasta que, al pie de página, lee este clasificado:

**Academia **de artes marciales busca a instructor capacitado en el área de Karate- Do. Informes al:

623-877-5776 ó al 623-547- 6745

"Ángel, ayúdame" Joan ríe para sí misma y toma su celular, marca el número que está en el periódico y espera a que alguien le conteste, nada, minutos más tarde marca el segundo número y luego de dos timbrazos alguien la contesta, eran una voz de hombre, esta hizo que los vellos del cuello de Joan se erizaran sin razón aparente

"...hola" vuelve decir esta persona

"Hola, llamo por el anuncio que esta en el periódico"

"ahh, sí" le dice Kevin recordando sobre el anuncio

"mire, me mudé recientemente a esta ciudad por lo que no traje mis certificados, pero tal vez podría hacerle una prueba de mis conocimientos..."

"¿qué le parece el Lunes a las 6:30 PM? No sé si conozca el dojo, está ubicado justo en el centro de la ciudad, no hay mucho por donde perderse, es el único de la zona—"

"si no estoy confundida con otro sé donde es"

"se llama North Shotokan9..."

"ya me ubico... entonces el Lunes a las 6:30 estoy por allá señor..."

"Bench" termina Kevin

'¿Bench?' piensa Joan, '¿será el hermano de Kelly?, creo que él tenía una academia...'

"...hola" le dice Kevin

"lo siento..."

"disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?" le dice Kevin a Jo

"Joan De Barrat"

'¿así se llamaba la jefa de Kelly?, no importa...' piensa Kevin

"entonces señorita De Barrat, nos vemos el Lunes"

"cuente con eso, hasta luego" Jo cuelga el teléfono, ambos se quedan pensando por algunos segundos si eran quienes pensaban que eran, 'es la academia en la que conocí a aquella niña...' en ese momento suena la puerta de la habitación

"disculpe señorita, abajo está una mujer que dice ser su amiga, su apellido es Bench, ¿la dejo subir" le dice uno de los maleteros

'Kelly' piensa Jo, "si, por supuesto" la muchacha va al baño y se cambia rápidamente, luego guarda sus cosas en las maletas y en ese momento suena la puerta

"Joan, soy yo, Kelly, ¿estás lista?" Jo abre la puerta y ve a Kelly

"Buenos días... ya estoy lista, déjame llamar a recepción para que bajen las maletas"

"...oye, te espero abajo, es que dejé a mi sobrina en el hall..."

"si, no te preocupes, ya bajo" Kelly entra al ascensor y llega a la planta baja en donde está Naomi sentada esperándola, "¿te portaste bien?" le dice ella a su sobrina

"como un ángel" le dice ella mientras se para y deja que su tía se siente en su puesto, "¿ya viene?"

"sí, ya baja" Kelly toma entre sus brazos a Naomi y espera a que baje Joan

"oye... ¿cuándo va a comenzar a caer nieve?"

"oficialmente debería empezar a nevar el 23, pero quién sabe, tal vez comience antes o un poco después..."

"tenemos que ir a comprar el árbol y los regalos y—"

"dame un respiro tesoro..." En ese momento Joan sale del ascensor

"es... es... ¡ES MI ÁNGEL!" grita Naomi emocionada mientras corre hacia Joan, la cual estaba pagando su estadía en la recepción, al verla le sonríe y se pone en cuclillas para saludarla, "¿qué haces aquí ángel?" le dice mientras la abraza, Kelly ve toda la escena boquiabierta, luego se acerca a Naomi y Joan

"¿qué crees?, me escapé del paraíso y tuve que venir aquí..."Naomi regresa a ver a su tía y luego a Joan, "¿ella es tu famosa sobrina?" le dice Jo a Kelly mientras se incorpora

"no sabía que se conocían"le dice ella asombrada

"ohh, pero si somos buenas amigas, ¿o no ángel2?" Naomi asiente

"oye, pero no sé tu nombre" le dice la pequeña

"me llamo Joan, pero tú me puedes llamar como quieras"

"Naomi, ella es la amiga de la que te hablé" le dice Kelly a su sobrinita

"es un milagro..." dice la pequeña

"yo lo llamaría una coincidencia" les dice Kelly mientras salen del hotel y se dirigen a su departamento.

"Tienes un lindo departamento"

"está a tu disposición Jo... por aquí está el baño, la cocina, los dormitorios y el estudio" le dice Kelly mientras le enseña la casa a su amiga, "...si quieres puedes retirar las fotos y esas cosas"

"...¿él es tu hermano?" le dice Joan mientras le señala a una foto enmarcada

"sí, ese es mi papi... es guapo ¿no?" Naomi le dice a Jo la cual solo le sonríe

"Naomi" Kelly le dice mientras la ve seriamente

"creo que lo conocí esta mañana por teléfono... llamé por un anuncio que estaba en el periódico"

"sí, definitivamente ese era mi hermano... no sabía que estabas buscado empleo"

"¿bastante raro verdad?... pero es algo temporal" le dice Jo mientras lleva sus cosas a la habitación master

"... ¿tienes cosas que hacer ángel?"

"algunas" le dice Jo

"ven con nosotras a ayudarle a papá a pintar el dojo"

"Naomi, no creo que sea lo más oportuno corazón, Jo se tiene que instalar y eso toma tiempo..." Joan asiente y agrega

"tal vez otro día... cuando ya esté instalada"

"noo, ven con nosotras, por favor" Naomi se le cuelga del brazo y comienza a hacerle pucheros

"...por nosotras no hay ningún problema" le dice Kelly

"hoy no ángel 2, tengo que hacer varias compras sino me voy a quedar sin comer..." le dice Joan, la verdad es que ella nunca había sido una persona muy sociable y estaba pasando por un momento no muy agradable y realmente prefería estar sola para tratar de sanar las heridas producidas por su divorcio en proceso, "...pero si te parece bien el próximo fin de semana podemos salir almorzar" le dice Jo al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de Naomi

"bueno" le dice ella dándose por vencida

"debemos irnos cariño, tu papi debe estar preocupado..."

"mil gracias Kelly, de verdad me ayudas bastante..."

"no hay de qué... oye mantenme al tanto de tu situación, ¿OK?"

"por supuesto" Joan las acompaña hasta la puerta y se despide de ellas, luego va a su cuarto y comienza a desempacar.

Horas después de haberse desocupado, se encuentra en el supermercado haciendo compras para su diario vivir.

'Jamás pensé llegar a hacer estas cosas' piensa Jo mientras llena el carro de compras con cosas, según ella, "necesarias" para no morirse de hambre, 'y bien... he pensado no hacer muchas cosas en mi vida y siempre las he terminado realizando' razona mientras sigue avanzando por los percheros, en ese momento la llaman por teléfono, "hola" contesta con dificultad

"señora De Barrat, soy Frank Cage"

"ahh hola, ¿cómo está?"

"bien, muchas gracias... señora tenemos un problema con los trámites de su divorcio"

"señor Cage, me parece haberle indicado exactamente lo que quería..."

"el problema es que su esposo no quiere aceptar el divorcio, las cosas se agravaron cuando usted desapareció de la ciudad..."

"¿le dijo que lo demandaría por adulterio si no firmaba los malditos papeles?"

"pruebas, necesitamos pruebas, hasta tanto el divorcio no puede ser llevado a cabo"

"ese maldito..."

"cuando usted se fue su marido cerró el acceso a su cuenta, me dijo que hasta que no vuelva a la ciudad no podía tener libre acceso a estas"

"créame que ya lo comprobé..."

"es necesario que vuelva para poder—"

"sé lo que es necesario, soy abogada, ¿lo recuerda?... quiero que todo esté listo para el Lunes—" le dice ella descontrolada

"pero señorita, mañana es domingo"

"no me importa un &$ que sea domingo, iré a comparecer contra el juez el Lunes, y dígale a Mark que no se le ocurra faltar a la Audiencia, quiero el divorcio y lo voy a obtener..."

"como usted diga, el Lunes tendrá una audiencia con el juez..."

"espero que así sea..."

"hasta luego señora De Barrat" el abogado cuelga el teléfono y Joan golpea enfurecida el coche, las cosas no están resultando como ella quiere y eso la disgusta en grado extremo.

"... ¿Puedes creerlo?" le dice Kelly a su hermano mientras toma una brocha y la embadurna con pintura color blanco

"realmente todo esto es un tanto raro, pero así es la vida, está llena de coincidencias..." le dice él mientras continúa pintando las paredes del dojo, "¿sabes?, pensé que ella era rica...¿por qué habría de querer trabajar para mí?"

"la verdad es que vino acá mientras se arreglan los papeleos de su divorcio, creo que lo hizo para alejarse de todo el mundo, su marido cerró sus cuentas bancarias y, aunque tenga dinero, no le va durar para siempre, creo que se piensa quedar por un largo lapso de tiempo..."

"mientras sea buena profesora—"

"es genial, la he visto pelear y déjame decirte que es tan buena como tú o mejor" Kevin la ve aparentando estar resentido

"apuesto que no tiene un muro lleno de medallas..."

"no seas presumido" Kevin ríe, realmente solo estaba bromeando con su hermana, "y no sé, puede ser que sí, no la conozco **tan **bien"

"solo estaba bromeando, realmente no me importa si es mejor o no que yo... Naomi no te metas eso a la boca" Naomi deja a un lado lo que se estaba metiendo a la boca y continua trabajando

"oye... ¿mamá va a venir?" le dice Kelly mientras continua pintando

"no, se quedará en Nueva York con los demás parientes"

"otra vez seremos solo los tres" les dice Naomi, ninguno de los dos adultos sabía que la pequeña estaba prestando atención a la conversación, ambos se ven y no dicen ninguna otra palabra, "¿por qué no vamos a visitar a la abuela como lo hacíamos antes papi?"

"no puedo dejar el dojo solo Naomi..."

"pero si ya va a estar mi ángel para reemplazarte"

"igual debo estar aquí..."

"aysh..." se queja Naomi mientras sigue pintando, "... papi, hay que pasar por el supermercado comprando la comida para esta noche"

"Naomi, no me lo recuerdes, todavía no se me han pasado las iras por lo de esta mañana"

"Kevin" Kelly le niega con la cabeza, "es importante para ella" le susurra

"no quiero que se ilusione" le dice él en el mismo tono de voz que el de su hermana

"déjala soñar, es muy chica para preocuparse por la realidad" aquella palabras llegaron tan al fondo del corazón de Kevin, que no volvió a quejarse sobre el asunto en todo lo que quedaba del día.

Horas después, cuando ya habían terminado de pintar un par de paredes del dojo, Kelly, Kevin y Naomi se fueron al super a comprar algunas cosas de comida.

Ahora estaban de vuelta en la casa de Kev, Naomi estaba muy ilusionada, quería dejar todo perfecto para la cena que tendrían esa noche.

"Tía, ¿tú crees que mi papi se pueda volver a enamorar?" Kelly y Naomi estaban en el cuarto alistándose

"cuando encuentre a la persona indicada lo va a hacer..."

"¿crees que volveré a tener una segunda mami?" Kelly le sonríe

"esperemos que no sea una como la de Cenicienta" Naomi la ve con terror, "estaba bromeando, tu papi jamás se enamoraría de alguien como ella"

"¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

"¿cuál?"

"¿me puedes ayudar a buscarle una novia?"

"no cariño, eso tiene que hacerlo él"

"pero si trabaja todo el día, no tiene ni tiempo de conocer a personas" Kelly la ve como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo

"veamos cómo van las cosas con la mamá de tu amiga... ¿está bien?"

"está bien, tal ve mi papi se enamore de ella, luego se case y ahí yo seré la hermana de Jenny"

"no nos apresuremos, puede que no pase absolutamente nada Naomi, lo mejor será esperar..."

"vas a ver que pasa algo, la mamá de Jenny es muy linda..."

"lo que verdaderamente importa es que a tu papá le guste, puede que a nosotras nos parezca encantadora, pero él la odie..."

"bueno, si no es con la mamá de Jenny será con otra..."

"¿puedo pedirte una cosa?" Kelly termina de peinarla

"¿qué?"

"no le presiones a tu papá, déjalo que encuentre por él mismo el amor"

"no hay nada de malo en darle un pequeño empujoncito..." le dice Naomi con picardía

"si lo empujas mucho se va a caer"

"esa es la idea, quiero que se enamore de alguien..."

"en vez de estarle buscando una novia a tu papá, búscame un novio a mí"

"¿quieres un novio?"

"y sí, ¿no te parece que necesito uno?" la verdad es que Kelly no quería un novio, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió para que se distrajera de lo de su padre

"no, no quiero que me dejes solita" le dice mientras se cruza de brazos enojada

"entonces nada de novios por el momento..." le dice Kelly mientras la abraza fuerte y cariñosamente, en ese momento suena el timbre

"llegaron" dicen ambas al mismo tiempo mientras corren a la entrada a abrir la puerta.

La velada pasó lentamente para Kevin, aunque todo había salido bien, no podía evitar sentirse aburrido y presionado.

Las horas pasaron, la cena se acabó y por desgracia a Naomi se le ocurrió la idea de dejar a su padre y a la mamá de Jenny solos, Kelly trató de evitarlo, pero no consiguió más que un par de miradas matadoras de su sobrina, la cual se retiró junto a su amiga a jugar a su cuarto, mientras sus padres se "enamoraban" -(eso era lo que ambas niñas querían)-.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos horas, así pasó la noche hasta que Becca se fue con su hija de la casa de los Bench.

Ahora Naomi está recostada dentro de su cama mientras escucha como su tía termina el cuento que ella había escrito.

"...¿Crees que haya pasado algo entre ellos?" Naomi juega con la mano de su tía, la cual está recostada junto a ella

"sinceramente no... pero no te desanimes, vamos a encontrar la novia perfecta para tu padre..."

"¿entonces si me vas a ayudar?" le dice Naomi ilusionada

"si esto es tan importante para ti, lo haré... pero ojo con que Kevin se entere, es capaz de matarme si sabe que te estoy ayudando a conseguirle pareja"

"no se dará cuenta... ahora, quién está en la lista" Kelly sonríe y se acerca al oído de su sobrina, le susurra algo y Naomi abre la boca sorprendida, "eres un genio tía" le dice alegremente

"tú eres la clave Naomi, sin ti no hay plan"

"no te preocupes, tengo todavía vacaciones" con todo esto Kelly se había olvidado de la propuesta que le habían hecho el día anterior

"yo te ayudaré pero tú serás la persona que lleve a cabo nuestro plan ¿OK?" le dice Kelly mientras la ve directo a los ojos

"sipy" le dice la pequeña mientras la abraza, "te quiero tanto tía, nunca te apartes de mí" en ese momento la mujer recordó sobre su trabajo

"Naomi... hay algo que te tengo que decir cariño..." Kelly está a punto de decirle sobre su trabajo, pero lo reconsidera y decide mejor no decirle nada, "...yo también te quiero mucho" le besa la frente y se queda recostada con ella hasta que la pequeña se queda dormida, luego se dirige al cuarto de su hermano y al verlo leyendo un libro se sienta al pie de la cama, "Kevin... gracias" él baja el libro y la ve sin entender a dónde iba

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"a lo de esta noche, sé que fue espantosa para ti, pero para Naomi significó mucho..."

"solo lo hice por ella... me hiciste dar cuenta que ella solo está tratando de hacerme sentir bien—"

"ella quiere una mamá Kev, la necesita"

"pero te tiene a ti, eres más madre de ella que Sarah"

"igual necesita verte con alguien, como amante, eso la haría sentir segura"

"no quiero involucrarme con alguien Kell"

"si no te sientes preparado no lo hagas..." Kelly le sonríe a su hermano y se para, cuando se dispone a salir de la habitación él la llama

"¿realmente crees que Naomi necesite verme con alguien?"

"sí lo creo... pero déjame decirte que si no quieres hacerlo, lo mejor será que no lo hagas... Adiós" le dice ella mientras sale y cierra la puerta, Kevin se queda viendo por algunos segundos al lugar en el que había estado su hermana pocos instantes antes, luego vuelve su libro.

Ya era más de media noche y Joan no podía dormirse, se había dado más de veinte mil vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que consiguió fue despertarse más.

Con enojo se levanta y va al baño, se pone su abrigo y se dirige a la sala, camina entre los muebles hasta que llega a la ventana con vista a la ciudad, solo las luces de las calles están prendidas para ese entonces; abre la puerta y se dirige a la terraza, el aire helado hace que sus sedosos cabellos se revuelvan, el vapor que sale por su boca es visible en la helada noche de diciembre, de su abrigo saca una cajetilla de cigarros, prende uno y lo fuma, no porque realmente tuviera ganas sino por monotonía, cuando lo acaba lo apaga por completo y lo lanza al asfalto de la calle que hay dos pisos bajo ella, los témpanos de hielo que tiene por ojos se fijan en el horizonte, con su mirada perdida en la nada deja que un lágrima caiga por su rostro, sin siquiera poder evitarlo una segunda se une a la primera y luego una tercera desencadenando todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando durante los últimos días.

No quería llorar, muy pocas veces lo había hecho y realmente no era algo que le gustara hacer. Estaba segura que esta vez lo hacía porque se sentía débil y manejable, sus dos mayores temores estaba aplastándola por dentro y eso la atemorizaba -(!¡)-, además estaba muy lastimada, todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de que la persona con la que convivió por cinco años la haya engañado, realmente esto la hería. '¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?' piensa con vergüenza de sí misma, lo que más le dolía era saber lo ingenua que había sido, no lo podía creer, jamás, en todo su vida, alguien se había atrevido a hacerle algo tan bajo, 'pero fue mi culpa' razona con disgusto, si ella no se hubiera dejado seducir y enamorar por Mark, definitivamente no estaría sufriendo, 'no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no es la primera vez que alguien me lastima, pero esta será la última...' su lista de rompimientos de corazón era bastante grande, sorprendente, pero cierto, cada vez que todo parecía ir bien con alguien algo pasaba que reventaba la burbuja y la dejaba con cicatrices, muchas insignificantes, pero otras bastante notorias, aunque lograba sanarlas, siempre dejaban su marca en ella, "...pero no más" dice en un susurro mientras se seca las lágrimas, "no si puedo evitarlo" mira por última vez al horizonte y vuelve a entrar a la casa de Kelly, como ninguna luz estaba prendida y su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas, se choca con una mesa llena de fotos y una cae al suelo, Joan se agacha a recogerla y se da cuenta de que el vidrio se había roto por la caída, prende la luz y trata de recoger todos los pedazos de vidrio que están en el suelo, cuando los bota recoge la foto y el marco, cuando le da la vuelta a la fotografía se encuentra con Kevin cargando a Naomi en brazos, inconscientemente pasa su dedo sobre ambas figuras, al darse cuenta de lo que acabó de hacer tira la foto al sillón y deja la sala atrás como demonio poseído.

PARTE IV

Joan alista su maleta y la pone en su Mercedes, aunque era todavía temprano por la mañana, prefería llegar cuanto antes a Nueva York para poder aclarar un par de puntos con su marido y con sus padres.

Cuando está lista toma el teléfono y llama a Kelly al celular, sin conseguir respuesta alguna, vuelve a llamarla y le deja un mensaje en la grabadora

"Hola Kelly, soy Joan, te llamaba para avisarte que debo volver por un par de días a Nueva York y que seguramente no podré ir a la academia de tu hermano... bueno, cuídate... adiós" Joan cuelga y se sube a su auto, lo arranca y emprende su viaje de regreso a Nueva York.

"Acabamos, ahora hay que dejar que la pintura se seque por completo" le dice Kelly a su sobrina, la cual está jugando en el tatami con sus muñecas

"¿me prestas tu celular?"

"¿para qué necesitas mi celular?" le dice Kelly mientras cierra los botes de pintura

"para jugar, solo un ratito... por favor" Naomi se cuelga de su ocupada tía hasta que la logra convencer

"ten cuidado" le dice ella mientras le pasa el celular, Naomi comienza a aplastar todos los botones, sin darse cuenta de que estaba borrando los mensajes de voz, entre los cuales estaba el de Joan

"ya no quiero" dice Naomi mientras ve a su tía enfurecida

"¿qué pasó?" le dice Kelly mientras se guarda el celular nuevamente

"no suena como el de mi papi..."

"eso es porque está en silencio... pero ahora mejor ponte a jugar con tus juguetes... ya mismo llega tu papá con los productos de limpieza así que es mejor que descansemos ahora porque luego no podremos"

"ya no quiero estar aquí... ya me aburrí" le dice Naomi mientras lloriquea

"debemos esperar un rato más Naomi"

"ya no" le dice la pequeña mientras se tira al suelo

"solo hay que limpiar un poco el lugar y ya, no nos tardaremos demasiado"

"quiero ir a casa y ver una película" le dice Naomi mientras comienza a pegar a una de los sacos de golpear

"te prometo que si esperas a que acabemos te compraré una sorpresa" Naomi deja de golpear a la bolsa y se acerca a su tía

"¿qué cosa?" le dice ella interesada

"es una sorpresa... ahora, ¿te quedarás tranquila mientras esperamos a que Kevin regrese?"

"bueno" le dice Naomi mientras se sienta en una de las sillas que bordeaban el tatami, "... ¿sabías que todos esos trofeos y medallas son de mi papi?" le dice mientras señala a una de las paredes del dojo

"por supuesto que sí... ¿vez ese trofeo de ahí? El más grande" le señala Kelly a su sobrina, la cual asiente, "ese lo ganó cuando tenía dieciséis años, recuerdo que justo había pasado de cinturón cuando participó en ese torneo"

"¿por qué dejaste de hacer Karate?" le dice Naomi a su tía mientras mueve sus piernitas hacia delante y hacia atrás

"falta de constancia"

"¿qué es consatancia?"

"constancia... es cuando te dedicas mucho tiempo a algo y no dejas de practicarlo..."

"mi papi es muy consante entonces"

"constante"

"eso..."

"sí, la verdad es que es muy dedicado, imagínate, viene haciendo Karate desde que tenía doce años" Naomi la ve confundida, "ha hecho Karate por veintidós años..."

"¿eso es mucho tiempo?" le dice Naomi

"muuchoo" le dice su tía, en ese momento entra Kevin con algunas fundas al dojo, "hola... ¿qué conseguiste?"

"lo necesario" les dice mientras se saca la chompa y la bufanda, "a trabajar" Kelly y Naomi se ven y luego se dirigen a ayudar a Kevin con la limpieza del North Shotokan.

"Señorita, no la esperábamos" Joan se saca su abrigo color negro y se lo da al mayordomo de la mansión de su padre

"¿Por qué había tantos autos afuera Samuel?" le dice ella mientras se arregla un poco el cabello mojado por la lluvia

"los señores tienen invitados señorita, están festejando el aniversario de su casamiento" Joan lo ve por unos segundos

"lo olvidé" susurra ella

"¿desea que la anuncie?" le dice Samuel mientras sostiene el empapado abrigo de la hija de sus patrones

"no Samuel, puedo hacerlo sola... dime una cosa, ¿está Mark?" le dice ella en voz baja

"sus padres creyeron oportuno invitarlo debido a que usted sigue siendo su esposa ..."

"es un imbécil" susurra ella

"¿perdón?" le dice el mayordomo

"nada... lleva mi abrigo a mi habitación por favor"

"como usted diga" el mayordomo la deja sola en el hall de la casa, ella ve a su alrededor y luego se dirige hacia donde seguramente se encontraban sus familiares, incluyendo a su marido. Se acerca al salón, está totalmente lleno de amigos de la familia, otros abogados y algunas personas que Joan no conocía, todas estaban vestidas formalmente y muchas estaban bailando en la pista mientras otras conversaban sentadas en las mesas que estaban ubicadas alrededor de la pista de baile. Toma un respiro y entra a la sala recibiendo la mirada de muchos invitados, pasa sin cuidado entre ellos y llega a la mesa en la que están sus padres y el objeto de su actual estado, los ve por unos segundos mientras todas las personas susurran cosas entre ellos y luego los saluda apropiadamente

"hola madre... felicitaciones" le dice mientras la abraza, luego ve a su padre, el cual la quería matar tan solo con la mirada, "padre..." lo saluda rápidamente, luego ve a su esposo sentado al final de la mesa, pasa su lengua por su labio superior y se acerca a él, lo ve con desprecio, los susurros de las personas se hacen aún más auditibles, con hipocresía y descaro Mark se pone de pie y abraza a su inmutada esposa, la cual se escurre rápidamente de entre sus brazos y le da una cachetada, todas la personas se quedan en silencio, lo único que resuena en la sala es el sonido de la cachetada, Mark se toca el pómulo adolorido y ve a Joan con rabia.

"¿Por qué no hablan afuera?" le dice Samantha a su hija mientras trata de que todo volviera a la normalidad

"Joan, has caso a tu madre" le dice Robert a su hija, la cual no le quita los ojos de encima a su esposo, "Joan" ella deja de mirar por algunos segundos a Mark y ve a su padre

"sigan con la fiesta, nosotros tenemos un par de cosas que aclarar, no es así ¿cariño?" Mark la ve enfurecido pero decide que lo mejor sería salir con ella del salón

"por supuesto" las cosas vuelven a la normalidad en el lapso de que Joan y Mark se dirigen al hall, "¿cómo se te ocurre golpearme enfrente de toda esa gente?" le grita Mark

"¿cómo se te ocurrió haberme traicionado?" le dice ella en el mismo tono de voz, Mark avanza rápidamente hacia ella y la toma fuertemente por el antebrazo, "yo de ti no haría eso Mark..." él la suelta pero la ve enfurecido, Joan no le quita los ojos de encima pero sonríe sarcásticamente

"veo que recibiste mi mensaje"

"tú elegiste que fuera de esta manera Mark..."

"no tienes pruebas Joan, es tu palabra contra la mía"

"yo de ti no estaría tan tranquilo... "

"Joan, déjame darte un consejo, no te metas en mi camino, no te tengo miedo dulzura, recuerda que en este juego se avanza según las reglas que yo ponga—"

"no me amenaces Mark, porque contrario a lo que pienses yo tengo como desenmascararte... aunque contrates al mejor abogado del país no vas a salir ileso de ésta amor..."

"tan solo piensa en las consecuencias que podría traer esto a tu familia... con un solo chasquido de mis dedos podrían quedar en la calle..."

"te equivocas Mark, mi familia es millonaria y así quisieras quitarles el dinero no lo vas a lograr Mark, no seas ingenuo"

"la inversión que está en mi banco es bastante grande Joan..."

"que estaba en tu banco" Mark la ve confundido, "¿crees que mi padre dejaría el dinero en tu mugroso banco después de lo que pasó?, no es estúpido Mark, sabía que algo podías hacer para tratar de que no se lleve a cabo el divorcio" Mark la ve sorprendido

"no te daré el divorcio así de fácil Joan"

"no tienes opción, mañana a las nueve de la mañana tenemos una cita con el juez, él decidirá lo que va a pasar... ahh y no puedes faltar"

"por supuesto que sí"

"claro, solo si quieres que la prensa se entere que uno de los empresarios más poderosos y "rectos" del país cometió adulterio..."

"oh mujer eres un demonio" le dice Mark a su esposa

"tomaré eso como un sí"

"no se te hará tan fácil conseguir el divorcio Joan..." Mark le da las espaldas y sale de la mansión, Joan sube las escaleras y toma su abrigo, se lo pone y también sale de la casa de sus padres.

Kevin se encuentra en la oficina del North Shotokan, en su mano está el auricular de su teléfono celular, en la otra mano tiene un papel con varios números telefónicos.

En el dojo se encuentran algunos alumnos entrenando los movimientos que Kevin les había dado, la mayoría ya habían acabado y Kevin seguía hablando por teléfono en su oficina

"... necesito que esté durante esta semana desde las cuatro y media hasta las diez PM en mi casa... mi hija tiene cinco años... sí esta semana está de vacaciones... ¿$15 por noche?... está bien... solo necesito que la cuide por esta semana... muy bien, hasta luego..." Kevin cuelga su celular y sale a seguir dando clases en el dojo.

Para la suerte de Joan, su esposo asistió puntualmente a la corte, se había tomado en serio sus amenazas y eso la gratificaba.

Ahora ambos estaban ante el juez dando sus argumentos y razones para el divorcio. Joan ya le había explicado al juez todas sus razones, ahora era el turno de Mark

"...si la llegué a traicionar fue porque ella no cumplió con sus labores de esposa, ella me condujo al adulterio..."Joan mueve la cabeza sin poder creerlo, definitivamente Mark era un descarado, "...tengo y tuve necesidades que ella nunca supo satisfacer..."

"no veo la razón del por qué deben seguir casados, si usted no se siente cómodo con su esposa y ella tampoco con usted, entonces se llevará a cabo su divorcio, en cuando al tema de los bienes... eso es algo más complicado, pueden pasar varios días para que los trámites estén terminados, deben tener en cuenta que todo lo que han dicho hoy día en esta sala podrá ser usado a su favor o en su contra el momento de hacer la división de los bienes... pueden retirarse" el juez se pone de pie y sale de la sala, en la cual solo se quedan Joan, Mark y el abogado de Mark

"oh Joan, Joan" le dice mientras empaca sus cosas en su maletín, "debo admitir que eso fue muy impresionante, realmente nunca supe que fueras tan buena en tu trabajo—"

"déjate de halagos Mark, ya conozco a tu sucia boca..." le dice Joan mientras se pone a su altura y lo ve a los ojos, realmente estaba sorprendida con lo fácil que fue ganar su divorcio, si Mark hubiera actuado así anteriormente de seguro que no hubiera sido necesario un juicio

"seguramente el juez va a darte la mayor parte de nuestros bienes, pero es no es lo más importante para mí, aunque debo admitir que si me molesta un poco... pero ¿sabes? Es suficiente saber que dejé una marca en ti, y una bastante grande... es algo de lo cual me puedo sentir orgulloso—" Mark no puedo terminar la frase porque Joan le pegó un rodillazo en la entre pierna

"**eso** es algo de lo cual me puedo sentir orgullosa" Joan ve como su ex marido se retuerce adolorido y sale de la sala totalmente satisfecha, había conseguido lo que quería y eso era más que suficiente.

Kelly está en su oficina, ya había acabado con todo su trabajo, pero necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, debía pensar sobre qué era lo que haría con su propuesta de trabajo, era una oportunidad única, y lo sabía, el problema era que sentía que no debía dejar a Naomi y a Kevin solos; él le había dicho que debía tomar aquel trabajo, todos sus amigos y compañeros también, pero Naomi le había dicho que no se alejara de ella nunca, realmente esta muy indecisa.

Toma entre sus manos el teléfono y marca el número de la casa de su madre, ella le contesta

"Hola, ¿mamá?" le dice Kelly

"Hola mi vida, ¿cómo estás tesoro?" le dice ella

"bien gracias..."

"¿Kevin y Naomi?"

"están muy bien mami"

"¿cómo así me llamas linda?, ¿pasa algo?"

"necesito que me des un consejo ma"

"dime" le dice su madre, Kelly le cuenta toda la historia y sus dudas, "debes ir... definitivamente, no puedes quedarte ahí en ese pueblucho esperando que el viento te mueva como lo hace tu hermano, debes ir a Miami y hacer por lo menos una prueba de trabajo, date cuenta de que es una gran oportunidad y que posiblemente sea la única amor, además tienes amigos en esa ciudad, no estarás completamente sola..."

"tienes razón, solo necesitaba oírlo salir de tu boca"

"¿lo vas a tomar?"

"sí, lo voy a hacer" le dice Kelly

"muy bien tesoro, me mantienes al tanto de todo, ¿está bien?"

"por supuesto... te quiero ma, saluda a papá..."

"y yo a ti, mándale besos a Kevin y a mi preciosa"

"no te preocupes"

"suerte"

"adiós" Kelly cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a marcar otro número, esta vez era el de Tomas Garner, él contesta el teléfono, "Buenas tardes señor Garner, habla con Kelly Bench—"

"Buenas tardes, ¿cómo está?"

"muy bien gracias, le llamaba para avisarle que acepto en parte su propuesta"

"no la entiendo"

"me gustaría primero hacer una prueba— espero que no haya ningún inconveniente—"

"por supuesto que no, usted podría viajar y quedarse por un tiempo, si le gusta el trabajo puede quedarse, pero si no puede regresarse"

"me gustaría que habláramos personalmente, no es un tema para tratar por teléfono..."

"por supuesto que sí, ¿qué le parece si en media hora nos encontramos en Pippin's Café?

"por supuesto, entonces en media hora lo veo" ambos se despiden y Kelly llama a su hermano

(Corte al North Shotokan):

"Kevin, teléfono" la secretaria de Kevin le dice a su jefe, "es tu hermana" Kevin se acerca y contesta

"Hola Kell, ¿qué pasó?"

"Kevin, no voy a poder pasar por Naomi, tengo que hacer algo más..."

"no te preocupes, nos vemos luego entonces"

"chao" ambos cuelgan el teléfono y continúan con sus actividades pendientes.

Joan estaba en la habitación del hotel más lujoso de Nueva York, su mirada estaba fija sobre el reloj.

"Las seis y media" dice en voz alta, 'seguramente el hermano de Kelly ya consiguió a otro profesor, claro eso si es que escuchó el mensaje que le dejé a Kelly en su cel, ¿y si no lo escuchó?, noo, de seguro que sí, una persona como ella siempre o hace' Joan toma entre sus manos uno de los casos que su padre le había dado esa tarde cuando fue a la oficina, 'oh Joan, Joan, no debiste haberlo aceptado, quedamos en que ya no trabajarías hasta que tu cabeza se pusiera en orden, no podrás ayudar a nadie hasta que esta ola de recuerdos y malos sentimientos no se alejen de ti mujer, pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada, me podré volver loca...', '¿qué crees que estás haciendo Jo? Regresa a aquel pueblo y aléjate de esta ciudad que solo te trae malos recuerdos, ¿qué te importan tus padres y lo que piensen? Has lo que siempre quisiste hacer, ser libre y sin compromisos, lárgate de aquí, deja que el bufete de tu padre se encargue de estos casos y sé libre mujer, vete de aquí ahora' se dice tratando de convencerse de abandonar su vida actual, la vida que había llevado por sus últimos cuatro años y la vida que tanto la había dañado, "vete y cuando los papeles de tu divorcio estén listos regresas... ve a tratar de conseguir aquel trabajo en la academia del hermano de Kelly... ve a tratar de conseguir la paz mujer' Joan se para de la silla y empaca todo de nuevo, baja al hall y paga por su corta estadía en el hotel, entra a su hermoso Mercedes y se aleja nuevamente de la ciudad que la vio crecer.

(Corte a Northline)

"Hola" Kelly contesta su celular

"Kelly necesito que me des en número del dojo de tu hermano"

"Estoy bien gracias—"

"Kelly estoy de apuro... recibiste mi mensaje ¿verdad?"

"¿de qué diablos me estás hablando Jo?, no he recibido absolutamente nada—"

"mira, tuve que venir a Nueva York de urgencia y la cita con tu hermano era a las seis y media, si no recibiste mi mensaje de seguro que me está esperando... ahora estoy en camino hacia allá pero de seguro llego pasando la diez –"

"no te preocupes, yo le llamo a Kevin y le digo que no vas a poder ir"

"dile que lo siento"

"yo le digo... cuidado en el viaje, nos vemos luego" Kelly cuelga su celular al igual que Joan

'si solo hubiera aeropuertos en Northline' piensa Joan mientras acelera su lujoso Mercedes.

PARTE V

"Kev, mira Joan me llamó y me dijo que te dijera que no iba a poder ir porque tuvo que viajar a Nueva York—"

"¿te das cuenta que la llevo esperando media hora Kelly?" le dice Kevin alterado a su hermana menor

"lo sé pero la culpa es toda mía, me dejó un mensaje en el cel diciéndome que no iba a poder ir y yo lo borré sin haberlo escuchado... ¿Kevin?, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"no quieras defenderla Kelly, tú nunca pasas por alto un mensaje en tu celular así que no me vengas con excusas poco creíbles... solo dile a tu amiga que ya conseguí a un profesor para la tarde y que lo siento mucho"

"a veces sí que eres cabeza hueca..." Kelly le cuelga el teléfono enfadada

"Naomi, nos vamos" le dice Kevin fuertemente a su hija, la cual está jugando con su muñeca en el tatami

"¿no esperarás a Joan?" le dice ella mientras alza la vista

"no va a venir porque según tu tía está en Nueva York"

"si Kelly dijo que estaba en Nueva York es porque mi ángel está en Nueva York"

"Naomi, deja de decir que esa mujer es tu ángel, no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo ¿verdad?" Naomi lo ve con sufrimiento, a veces sí que hería sus sentimientos

"es mi ángel y yo soy el suyo" le dice ella enfurecida

"solo le viste un par de veces hija... y no es un ángel porque es una mujer común y corriente"

"no la conoces, es demasiado hermosa como para no ser un ángel" le dice Naomi enfurecida a su padre

"... vámonos Naomi, te pasaré dejando en casa ya que tengo que ir a la compañía"

"no quiero quedarme con esa niñera que contrataste ahora"

"te quedarás con ella y punto, Kelly está ocupada y no puede ir a cuidarte"

"no y no y no" zapatea Naomi el suelo

"sí que sí que sí, ahora muévete sino te quedas aquí sola por que yo ya me tengo que ir"

"no papi, por favor no..." Kevin se acerca a ella y la carga por la fuerza, la mete en el carro y se dirige a su casa para dejar a Naomi con la niñera que le había recomendado Becca mientras conversaban la otra noche en su casa.

"No..." Naomi se cuelga del filo de la puerta tratando de que su padre no la llevara adentro en donde le estaba esperando la niñera

"Naomi ahora" le dice él mientras trata de soltarla, Naomi de alguna u otra forma lograba quedarse agarrada del filo de la puerta, "si no te sueltas papá Noel no te dará nada este fin de semana" Naomi se suelta pero comienza a llorar

"no papi, no me dejes, no quiero quedarme con ella" le señala a la chica parada en la puerta

"mira que este Domingo es Navidad y si no te portas bien Papá Noel se va a enojar" le chantajea Kevin

"bueno" dice Naomi mientras corre enojada a su casa y entra con Kim, la cual ve por algunos segundos a Kevin mientras él entra a su auto y se aleja de ahí.

Kelly llega a la casa de su hermano, parquea el auto y saca sus llaves de la casa, cuando sale del garaje puede ver que la luz del cuarto de video está prendida, se queda un rato viéndola y luego recuerda que su hermano a esa hora estaba trabajando, se preocupa ya que piensa que dejó a Naomi sola hasta que ella llegara, abre la puerta y corre al cuarto de video, cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con una joven de unos dieciséis años durmiendo en el sillón y a Naomi en el suelo jugando con sus muñecas

"Naomi" susurra Kelly, la pequeña alza la vista y corre abrazar a su tía

"gracias al cielo que llegaste" le dice mientras le abraza

"¿quién es ella?"

"la niñera que papá contrató para cuidarme"

"¿niñera?" le dice aliviada pero a la vez entristecida

"no sé porqué la contrató si tú no te vas a ningún lado" le dice ella mientras se baja de los brazos de su tía

"corazón, tu papi la contrató porque yo debo viajar a Miami el próximo Lunes" la sonrisa en el rostro de Naomi se desvanece, "tendré que estar ahí por un tiempo..."

"llévame contigo"

"no me voy de vacaciones amor, tengo que ir por el trabajo"

"no importa yo me voy a portar tranquilita, no te molestaré... en serio tía, por favor, no quiero quedarme con ella por las tardes y noches mientras mi papi trabaja, por favor, me puedo quedar en la casa de Jamy, ella no trabaja y me puede cuidar--" le suplica Naomi

"no podemos amor, tú regresas el próximo Miércoles clases..." Naomi comienza a hacer pucheros y luego a llorar, Kelly la abraza

"me vas a dejar como lo hizo mi mami ¿verdad?"

"claro que no, yo voy a volver..."

"sé que mi mami está en el cielo ahora pero si tú te vas ya no te veré y eso sería como que si tú también estuvieras muerta" razona Naomi, en a garganta de Kelly se hace un nudo tan grande que hasta le duele el respirar

"no estaré lejos mucho tiempo, te lo prometo" le dice Kelly con la voz totalmente quebrada

"igual no quiero que te vayas" le dice secándose las lágrimas, en ese momento la niñera se despertó y se quedó viendo a Kelly y a Naomi

"buenas noches señorita" le dice ella a Kelly avergonzada

"hola" le dice Kelly

"creo que es hora de irme" Kim se levanta y sale del cuarto de video

"cuánto te debo" le dice Kelly mientras le acompaña a la puerta

"no se preocupe, el señor Bench ya me pagó" le dice ella mientras se pone su abrigo y su bufanda

"¿te pagó por esta semana?" la muchacha asintió, "lo más seguro es que esta semana yo me quede aquí cuidando a mi sobrina entonces será mejor que no vengas, pero el próximo lunes puedes hacerlo ya que me voy de viaje"

"muy bien, entonces vengo el Lunes próximo"

"sí, chao" Kim sale de la casa y corre a la parada de bus que está cerca de la casa de Kevin

"Kelly" Naomi solo le decía así a Kelly cuando estaba brava

"¿qué corazón?" le dice ella acercándose

"¿me vas a traer regalos?" Kelly y Naomi sonríen

"muchos" Kelly la toma en brazos y juntas se dirigen a la sala de video a recoger los juguetes que están en el suelo.

Después de varias horas de viaje, Joan llega a Northline. Son las once de la noche en punto, el único sonido en el pueblo es el motor del Mercedes de Joan y la fuerte lluvia que azota al pueblo. El asfalto mojado de las calles es alumbrado por los faros de luces amarillas que están ubicadas a sus costados. Las gotas de lluvia resbalan por la pintura plateada del auto de Jo hasta que llegan al suelo para unirse con las demás, las plumas limpian el parabrisa una y otra vez tratando de mantenerlo despejado por al menos un par de segundos. En su interior yace Joan con un cigarrillo en mano y con un abrigo color negro calentando su cuerpo en la helada noche de Diciembre.

"Las once" dice en voz alta mientras tira el tabaco a la calle y continúa manejando hasta que llega al departamento en el que se estaba hospedando, entra a él y deja descansar su cuerpo en uno de los sillones de la sala de Kelly, sin que se diera cuenta, el sueño se apodera de su cuerpo y queda profundamente dormida.

(Corte a la casa de Kevin)

"...Hola" le dice Kevin a su hermana

"hola"

"¿dónde está Naomi?"

"durmiendo"

"¿y Kim?"

"¿la niñera?" Kevin asiente "supongo que en su casa... –hay un silencio considerable- ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"lo presentí... lo hiciste ¿verdad?"

"el Lunes debo viajar a Miami"

"sabía que no me desobedecerías" Kevin revuelve la dorada cabellera de su hermana y luego la abraza

"gracias"

"¿por qué?"

"por apoyarme y comprenderme"

"para eso están los hermanos, ¿o no?, además tú lo haces siempre, ¿por qué yo no?"

"igual gracias" le dice ella feliz

"de nada, con que seas feliz Kell..."

"hay otra cosa que me gustaría pedirte"

"¿qué?"

"dale otra oportunidad a Joan, ella no tiene la culpa de que se me hayan borrado los mensajes"

"ya veremos"

"no seas malo... dale"

"hay personas que realmente necesitan el trabajo Kelly, tu amiga es millonaria"

"¿cuántas de esas personas han respondido a tu anuncio?" Kevin lo reconsidera y le dice

"mañana, temprano, si no tomaré a otra persona" Kelly le abraza fuertemente

"gracias, gracias, gracias"

"de nada, de nada, de nada... hora ve a dormir"

"como usted diga señor" Kelly se va a su cuarto y se acuesta a dormir.

"Naomi, corazón, despiértate" Kelly le susurra al oído a su sobrina

"¿qué?" le dice mientras se da la vuelta

"quiero mostrarte algo" Naomi se pone de pie, Kelly le pone su abrigo de pluma y sale con ella al patio de la casa, los ojos de Naomi se abren por completo y comienza a gritar emocionada

"¡nieve!" corre por todo el patio muy feliz luego entra a la casa disparada y va a despertar a su padre, "papi, papi, está nevando, despiértate papi"

"ya voy" le dice mientras se despereza

"vamos, levántate" le comienza a jalar del brazo, Kevin se levanta y va al patio junto a su hija

"Buenos días" le dice Kelly mientras saluda a su hermano, el cual toma en brazos a su hija y se queda parado junto a su hermana observando el hermoso panorama

"¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños?" Kell asiente

"ni se te ocurra" le mira amenazadoramente, Kevin pone en el suelo a su hija y toma una gran bola de nieve entre sus manos

"no, no ¡no!" le grita Kelly mientras camina hacia atrás, Kevin le lanza suavemente la bola de nieve, Kelly la esquiva pero no a la de su sobrina, la cual se pone a reír sin parar mientras huye y se para detrás de su padre, "ustedes par de niños me las van a pagar" Kelly hace una bola y se la tira a Kevin, los tres se quedan jugando durante algunos minutos y luego entran a la casa para alistarse e ir a sus trabajos.

Cuando los tres se disponían a salir sonó el teléfono, Naomi lo contesta

"Buenos días familia Bench" Naomi espera algunos segundos, "¿hola?"

"¿e...eres Naomi?" una voz dulce de mujer suena al otro lado de la línea

"sipy, ¿quién es usted?...¿hola?...señora, ¿está ahí?" Naomi ve al auricular y luego cuelga

"Naomi ¿quién era?" le dice Kevin mientras toma el abrigo de su hija entre sus manos y se acerca a ponérselo

"no sé, era una voz de señora pero no sé de quién"

"¿qué te dijo?" Kevin le pone el abrigo a su hija

"me preguntó si era Naomi y yo le dije que sí..." Kevin ve a su hija extrañado, un sentimiento de preocupación se apoderó de su cuerpo, sabía que algo no estaba bien pero no tenía idea de qué, "¿papito?" le dice ella jaloteándole el Karate-gi

"¿mmhh?"

"¿en qué pensabas?"

"en nada... vamos... Kelly, ya nos vamos, nos vemos más tarde..."

"chao" grita ella desde el baño, Kevin y su hija salen de la casa y se dirigen al North

Shotokan.

Ya son las nueve y media de la mañana en Northline, Joan sale del baño con una toalla cubriendo su hermoso y moreno cuerpo, prende la máquina de hacer café y se pone un calentador, abre el periódico y lo lee desatentamente mientras toma su taza de expreso, cuando lo termina prende un tabaco y los deja consumirse sin haberlo siquiera fumado, vuelve al baño y se maquilla, hace una cola alta con su cabello negro y sale del departamento con una chompa gruesa de pluma, se acerca a la portería y le da los buenos días al guardia, el cual no puede evitar quedar atónito ante su belleza. Jo saca su auto del garaje y va a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, se para en uno de los centros comerciales y se va a comprar algunas cosas necesarias para la casa de Kelly, no es que estuviera mal, pero necesitaba algo más de decoración.

Luego de un par de horas de estar rondando por el Centro Comercial, recibe una llamada a su celular

"Hola" contesta mientras conduce

"Hola Jo, hablas con—"

"hola Kelly"

"pensé que no me reconocerías... oye te llamaba para decirte que si todavía estás interesada en el empleo del dojo de mi hermano debes ir hoy más o menos en quince minutos... lo sé, es muy poco tiempo pero sé que estarás lista"

"Kelly, no lo estoy, debo ir a cambiarme y—"

"no hay tiempo para eso, o estás allá en quince o mi hermano monta en cólera y no sabes de lo que es capaz"

"está bien, estoy allá cuanto antes..."

"así me gusta... oye una cosa más: suerte"

"gracias... cuídate" ambas cuelgan y Joan se dirige hacia el North Shotokan.

La clase termina en el North Shotokan, los alumnos de Kevin se van a los camerinos a cambiar mientras él entra a su oficina a decirle algunas cosas a su secretaria, la cual está jugando con Naomi.

"Kevin, ya hice lo que me pediste"

"¿cuántas copias sacaste?"

"las que me dijiste..." Gina pone un montón de hojas sobre su escritorio

"muy bien, el Jueves me las das para poder repartirlas"

"listo..." Gina las vuelve a guardar

"... oye, debo dejarte, al parecer alguien llegó" Kevin ve a través de las persianas semi cerradas de la oficina en la cual se queda Gina trabajando, cuando Kevin sale de la oficina puede ver como una mujer se acerca al dojo, Naomi se para en la puerta y luego sale corriendo, Kevin preocupado la sigue hasta la puerta de donde ve a su hija lanzarse a los brazos de aquella hermosa mujer

"Hola hermosa, ¿cómo has estado?" le pregunta ella mientras la pone en el suelo, Naomi la toma de la mano y camina junto a ella hasta que llega a la puerta del dojo en donde Kevin está observando todo

"papi, papi, mira quién vino... ella es Joan" los dos adultos se ven por algunos segundos, una sonrisa aparece inconscientemente en ambos rostros, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera por qué, una corriente eléctrica recorre por los dos cuerpos, Joan le estira la mano y le dice fuerte pero amistosamente

"Joan De Barrat, un gusto" Kevin toma su mano

"Kevin Bench"

"entremos" les dice Naomi, los dos hacen caso a la pequeña de cinco años y entran a la academia

"lamento no haber podido venir ayer, es que tuve que hacer un viaje a Nueva York..." le dice Joan mientras lo ve con sus témpanos azules

"mi hermana me explicó su situación... si desea puede cambiarse arriba"

"la verdad es que no vine preparada, estaba en mi auto cuando Kelly me llamó a decir que debía venir—"

"...creo que coincido con su usted señorita, no me parece preparada" le dice en un tono sarcástico, la sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Joan se desvanece

"déjeme demostrarle lo contrario" le dice ella seriamente, sabía que su lado dulce y amable con este hombre no funcionaría, 'como quiera... puedo ser una buena amiga, pero aún mejor enemiga' piensa con rabia mientras se saca su abrigo y el saco del calentador, dejando sus perfectas curvas detrás de un top color blanco de lycra.

"Como usted desee, espero que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo ya que no me puedo estar dando el lujo de desperdiciarlo..." Kevin realmente no sabía por qué la estaba tratando así, tal vez era una especie de auto defensa, la mujer que estaba en frente suyo era definitivamente un ángel caído del cielo y eso lo asustaba, no podía evitar sentirse atraído pero ya había pasado por eso antes, esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

"Primero quiero que aclaremos un par de cosas, no me gusta que la gente se crea superior a mí y menos que me trate de la manera en la que usted lo está haciendo, así que por favor le rogaría que me deje de tratar como a una inútil y que prosigamos con la prueba ya que contrario a lo que usted piense yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder y mucho menos con una persona tan prepotente y presumida como usted..." -(¡!)- Naomi no podía creerlo, todo estaba saliendo mal

"lamento si llegué a herir sus sentimientos—"

"no es lo suficientemente directo como para decirme exactamente lo que piensa de mí en mi cara ¿no es cierto sensei Bench?" Joan alza su ceja regalándole una mirada enfurecida, en ese momento bajan todos los alumnos de Kevin y los ven a ambos en medio del dojo discutiendo, Kevin se sintió algo humillado por esa declaración y más aún en frente de todos sus alumnos, los cuales al adquirir una mejor visión de Joan no se quisieron mover de el lugar en el que estaban

"le diré exactamente lo que pienso de usted señorita, pienso que es una persona totalmente improvisada—"

"¿así que eso es lo que piensa de mí? ¿eh?" le dice Joan colocando sus manos al nivel de su cintura tratando de disimular cuánto la estaban afectando las palabras del hermano de Kelly

"eso es lo que pienso—"

"¿Sensei?" le dice uno de los alumnos, Kevin voltea y Joan ve al alumno el cual está parado junto a un grupo de cinco karatekas, "lamento si me entrometo, pero nosotros pensamos que debería darle una oportunidad a la señorita..." todos los alumnos asienten y Kevin regresa a ver a Joan, la cual está ahora cruzada de brazos esperando una respuesta

"está bien, veamos qué tan cierto es eso de que es un cinturón negro"

"cuarto dan10, para ser precisos" le dice mientras le guiña el ojo a Naomi y tira sus medias junto a sus tenis, ella aplaude emocionada, el resto de alumnos se sientan en las bancas y observa como Joan se calienta brevemente, primero estira sus manos y piernas, luego hace algunos ejercicios para calentar los músculos, sin que nadie se lo esperara Joan hace una Mae Ukemi11 y deja a todos boquiabiertos, incluyendo Kevin

"si está lista creo que podemos empezar" Joan hace una breve reverencia y se para frente a frente con Kevin, ambos se ponen en yoi 12 y hacen otra reverencia, Kevin y Joan hacen seiza13, ambos cierran los ojos por algunos segundos y luego los vuelven a abrir, hacen dos reverencias y se paran, primero Kevin y luego Joan, "empecemos con kihon14 de cada kyu15" Joan lo ve y mueve la cabeza en signo de obediencia, "Peter, tú nos vas a ayudar" el cinturón café se para orgulloso y entra al tatami haciendo una reverencia, saluda a su sensei y luego a Joan, "van a hacer ippon kumite16 de cada nivel... kamae17" ordena Kevin, Joan se pone en yoi y espera el ataque de Peter. Después de haber terminado con Ippon de cada nivel hacen Sanbon Kumite 18 y luego prosiguen con Kumite19 de Kihon y Kumite libre en donde Joan demuestra todas sus habilidades para el combate a manos libres. Ya agotada prosigue a realizar las Katas20 de café y negro -(muuuccchhaaasss!!!)-, cuando termina una capa de sudor cubre su cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada demuestra su agotamiento y cansancio, pero aún así nunca baja los brazos en signo de rendimiento, persevera y le demuestra a Kevin que ella era la candidata indicada para tomar el puesto bacante en el dojo como profesora. Kevin está realmente admirado pero no lo demuestra, su posición de brazos cruzados y mirada centrada en el tatami hace que Joan se desespere ya que estaba esperando alguna respuesta de parte de él.

"¿Papi?" le dice Naomi a su padre desde la parte trasera del tatami, ahora llena de espectadores

"tendré que pensarlo, cualquier cosa le aviso" Joan pasa su lengua por sus labios y lo ve fija y desafiantemente, se agacha y se despide de Naomi, luego toma sus pertenencias y sale de la academia como demonio poseído dejando a Kevin y a todos los alumnos con la boca abierta

"Que mujer" comenta uno de los karatekas con impresión, "sensei, déjeme decirle que esa mujer es PERFECTA para asistirlo en las clases de la mañana, personalmente no me quejo.." todos ríen y comentan algunas otras cosas

"Carl, esa mujer no es para ti... no quieras meterte con alguien que no vas a poder controlar... "le dice Kevin entendiendo perfectamente a qué iba su alumno

"¿quiere apostar sensei?, esa mujer estará en mis brazos en menos de lo que se espera" le dice el cinturón café a su profesor

"...ella no es para ti" le dice un tanto enojado, Kevin los ve por algunos momentos y luego entra al salón más pequeño del dojo, sin pensarlo dos veces va y se descarga con una bolsa de golpear, realmente su interior estaba gritando desesperado por piedad, aquellos ojos azules le habían clavado profundamente en el corazón y lo habían dejado desahuciado y lo peor es que no podía siquiera admitir lo que le estaba rondando en la cabeza, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para hacerlo, además de todo Joan le había demostrado que no era una persona fácil, que estaba a su altura y se merecía el puesto que él estaba ofreciendo, pero era tan complicado dejar que una persona obviamente conflictiva tomara el mando de sus alumnos de la mañana, aunque ellos obviamente estaban encantados con **aquella** mujer, ¿entonces cuál era el maldito problema?, ¿por qué sentía que no debía dejar que Joan entrara a su "círculo"?, ¿acaso era por su persona dominante y calculadora?, si ya había logrado llevarse el cariño de su hija en un par de días, Kevin estaba seguro que podría sin duda alterar su vida de una manera en la que difícilmente podría tergiversar, ¿pero cómo podía decirle qué no a una persona que realmente se merecía el puesto en la academia?, simplemente no podía; debía dejar de lado su maldito orgullo y completar con el favor que Kelly le había pedido. Debía hacerlo aunque eso significara poner en riesgo su bienestar emocional.

PARTE VI

"...Mira Kevin, la decisión está en tus manos, es tu dojo como son tus alumnos, pero si me dejas darte un consejo toma a Jo como profesora, realmente necesitas a una persona que te ayude con el North Shotokan y ella es aquella... además de que necesita algo que la ayude emocionalmente—"

"Kelly, créeme que lo que menos me importa es su estado emocional..." Kelly lo ve con dureza, "lo que pasa es que no me parece seria, es la típica niña rica que cuando se cansa de algo lo deja y yo necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar.."

"te equivocas, Joan es una persona de palabra..."

"si, si" le dice él irónicamente

"realmente me a pena que hayas hecho que las cosas empiecen tan mal hermano..."

"de esta manera pude conocer con quién me estoy metiendo..."

"definitivamente no lo sabes, pero bueno, sí tú dejas que una karateka de su calibre pase desapercibida es tu problema no el mío..." Kelly se va enfurecida a su habitación y se recuesta a dormir.

(Corte al departamento en el que vive Joan);

La morena está sentada al frente de la chimenea la cual pinta su entorno de colores naranjas y rojos, en su mano yace un vaso de Vodka y en la otra un tabaco a punto de extinguirse.

Su cuerpo está cubierto por un pijama de algodón y encima de esta una salida gruesa que la protege del frío de la madrugada.

En el equipo de sonido se repite una y otra vez el CD de Frank Sinatra el cual da un aire melancólico a la situación.

Su cabellera negra cae rebeldemente sobre su rostro y espalda, toma un sorbo de vodka, se acomoda en el sillón y se queda viendo a la chimenea cavilando sobre todos los sucesos de ese día, pero principalmente sobre la prueba de aquella mañana.

'¿Quién se cree ese desgraciado?'piensa con rabia la morena mientras traza el borde del vaso con uno de sus dedos, 'no puedo creer que me haya tratado de esa manera y encima haberme dejado esperando por una respuesta... oh pero me las va apagar, por supuesto que sí... nadie me trata como una inútil y se sale con la suya...' Joan deja el vaso a un lado en la mesa de la sala y se dirige al cuarto para tratar de dormir un rato pero lo único que consigue es alimentar la rabia y aquella sensación que había estrechando su corazón durante todo el día, no sabe a que se debe pero está segura de que se trata de algo peligroso, es como si algo primitivo se estuviera despertando muy dentro de ella y la estuviera induciendo a sentirse atraída por Kevin, 'definitivamente no puedo estar peor, de verdad esto del divorcio me ha afectado demasiado...' piensa con frustración, de verdad el hecho de que Kevin le haya gustado "un poco" era algo que la molestaba en grado extremo, no es que lo haya admitido pero muy en el fondo sabía que aquellos sentimientos estaban presentes.

A la mañana siguiente Jo se despierta temprano, se cubre bien y sale a trotar por la calle para despejarse un poco de aquellos sentimientos y preocupaciones que estaba teniendo a raíz de aquella prueba en la academia de Kevin.

Con un MP3 en mano y su Nokia en la otra, trota por la hierva de las aceras para no resbalarse en el asfalto lleno de nieve.

Su respiración es claramente visible en el aire helado de la mañana, el sudor que cae por su frente se hace hielo enfriándola considerablemente.

Dándose cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea el haber salido a correr sube a "su" departamento, pone las llaves junto a su celular y MP3 en la mesa de entrada y se saca las piezas excesivas de ropa quedando únicamente en calentador, se sujeta el cabello en un moño y va a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando termina de beber el contenido del vaso toma una naranja entre sus manos y la pela con un cuchillo, en un par de minutos la naranja está totalmente acabada y Joan se dirige a tomar un baño.

A penas eran las ocho de la mañana pero Joan ya estaba aburrida, realmente esta vida de no hacer nada la terminaría matando, era una persona tan acostumbrada al trabajo que realmente el día se le hacía infinitamente largo, si no llegaba a conseguir el empleo en la academia regresaría a Nueva York a seguir trabajando en lo de siempre.

'¿Cómo quieres ayudar a la gente si no te puedes ni ayudar a ti misma?...' el tema del divorcio la había dejado en un punto en el que realmente no sabía que hacer con su vida, ¿cómo podía volver a ser una abogada si su vida personal estaba hecha pedazos?, tal vez por eso es que se alejó de la metrópolis en la que vivía, pero ahora que las posibilidades de conseguir trabajo en el North Shotokan eran prácticamente nulas tenía ganas de regresar a su vida habitual o por lo menos tratar de rehacerla a través del trabajo u otra cosa en la cual mantenerse ocupada.

En ese momento el teléfono de Joan empieza a sonar, ella no contesta, deja que suene hasta que la contestadora de Kelly se activa

"Hola soy Kelly Bench y en este momento no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje y número para que te llame, adiós" Joan ve a la contestadora y espera a que alguien le deje un mensaje a Kell

"Hola ángel –Naomi ríe y continúa hablando- ¿cómo estás?, necesito que me hagas un favor y como eres mi ángel sé que te lo puedo pedir – Joan mueve la cabeza alegremente mientras oye como Naomi le deja un recado- necesito que alguien me lleve a la casa de mi amiga Jenny, mi papito no puede y tampoco mi tía... por favor ángel, cuando oigas este mensaje llámame a la academia de mi papi, yo te estaré esperando, eres mi única esperanza Jo... por si te dejo el número para que me llames... ah, si te contesta la secretaria de mi papi le dices que quieres hablar conmigo... haber el número es el... ¿papi qué dice aquí? –la voz de Kevin suena distante- haber es el 623-877-5776, por favor ángel, llámame, realmente te necesito... te mando muchos besos—ya papi ya cuelgo –le dice Naomi a su padre- me tengo que ir pero luego hablamos Jo-Jo" Joan sonríe y se acerca la contestadora

"este definitivamente ha sido el mensaje más largo me he han dejado en toda mi vida..." se dice en voz alta mientras marca el número de la academia, espera hasta que alguien le contesta, '¡es él!' piensa aterrorizada, "Hola Kevin hablas con Joan, mira Naomi me dejó un mensaje y quería ver si puedo hablar con ella" le dice Joan mientras siente como los nervios se apoderan de ella

"a hola, antes de pasártela me gustaría decirte que ya tomé una decisión y creo que mereces una oportunidad para trabajar en la academia—"

"mira Kevin si no te importa me gustaría hablar con Naomi" Kevin se queda anonadado

"como quieras... Naomi, tu ángel está al teléfono" le dice él sarcásticamente sabiendo que iba a ser escuchado por la morena, Naomi agarra a toda prisa el auricular

"Hola Jo-Jo" le dice con emoción

"Hola corazón, dime ahora sí ¿qué es lo que necesitas?"

"es que mi amiga Jenny me invitó a su casa y ni mi papi ni Kelly me pudieron pasar dejando por allá..."

"agradece que tienes un ángel tan bondadoso, yo te llevaré pero me tienes que dar la dirección de donde vive tu amiga"

"si, cuando vengas le digo a mi papi que te la de"

"si no hay otra opción" le dice Jo a su encantadora amiguita

"muchas gracias ángel"

"de nada, ahora debo colgar para poder salir a buscarte"

"chao entonces... oye espera, mi papi me dice que por favor te diga que si deseas comenzar ahora con tu trabajo estás bienvenida"

"dile a tu papi que de eso hablaremos después y que no te utilice como intermediaria"

"interme ¿qué?"

"no importa, en todo caso ya voy para allá Naomi"

"ya... chau" le dice mientras cuelga el teléfono

'¿así que ya te decidiste? Como me va a encantar hacerte esperar Bench' piensa Joan sin darse cuenta que estaba actuando como una adolescente vengativa y totalmente inmadura.

"Martha, comunícame por favor con el señor Stuart" le dice Kelly por el intercomunicador a su secretaria

"enseguida señorita" le dice ella mientras cuelga el intercomunicador y llama al jefe de Kelly para comunicarla con él

"Hola Kelly" le dice Martin por una de las líneas de la pequeña empresa

"¿cómo está señor?" le dice ella amigablemente

"oye, date un salto por mi oficina en vez de estar hablando por teléfono" Kelly obedece y en pocos minutos está en la planta superior a la de ella habando con el jefe del bufete en el que ella trabaja

"... señor Stuart quería comunicarle que tomé una decisión en cuanto a mi nueva oferta de trabajo..."

"espero que hayas hecho lo que te dije" Kelly asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro, "me alegra que me hayas obedecido muchacha, esa oportunidad realmente es buena para ti y creo que hiciste bien en aceptarla"

"muchas gracias señor Stuart, realmente es una persona muy buena..."

"nada de eso muchacha, solo hice lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho"

"el que me haya recomendado con BMarc es realmente halagador"

"para este Viernes ya no quiero ver nada tuyo en esa oficina ¿entendido?"le dice amistosamente Martin Stuart

"para el Viernes ya no habrá ni un solo papel más sobre mi escritorio..."

"y no quiero verlos en mucho tiempo, y si es posible nunca más"

"no puedo asegurarle nada, soy tan indispensable en esta empresa que no creo que puedan completar la semana tranquila sin mí" le dice Kelly siguiéndole el juego

"yo de ti apagaría el celular" ambos ríen y se ven por algunos segundos y continúan conversando.

Ambos se tienen un gran aprecio y respeto, siempre se recordarán como dos personas incansables, luchadoras y sobre todo justas.

(Corte al auto de Joan)

"Bien, ya estás aquí, valentía mujer" susurra mientras sale de su Mercedes, dejándose ver por completo.

Un buzo blanco de lana cubre su torso y brazos y un jean color azul sus piernas. Lleva puesto encima de todo esto un abrigo de pana color café que le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, este acentúa las curvas de Joan y la hace ver bastante delgada. Un par de zapatos cafés al estilo "jugador de bolos" le dan un toque deportivo a su look refinado e imponente.

Toma un respiro y se acerca al dojo, abre la puerta y ve a Kevin, Naomi y todos los demás alumnos.

El cinturón negro está de espaldas a Jo, la cual aprovechando esto, toma un aspecto seductor y con una de sus manos saluda a los alumnos de Kevin haciendo que pararan sus actividades, todos comienzan a murmurar algunas cosas, cuando Kevin se da cuenta del motivo de la distracción de sus alumnos se pone furioso.

"Todos a abajo a hacer cincuenta flexiones de pecho y abdominales..." todos se quejan mientras Kevin se acerca a Joan

"veo que viniste—"

"por ella... hola Naomi" le dice Joan le saluda a la pequeña la cual corre a recibirla

"creo que debemos hablar—" Kevin no entendía a esta mujer, definitivamente era igual o más difícil que él y esto lo desesperaba

"Kevin, lo lamento pero estoy de apuro... Naomi, ¿vamos?"

"un momento, un momento, ¿tú te llevarás a mi hija?" le dice Kevin incrédulo

"no te quejes, te estoy haciendo un favor, en vista de que por tu trabajo no te puedes ocupar de tu hija yo te haré el favor de llevarla a la casa de su amiga..." le dice Joan todo con tono sarcástico, Kevin ignora el comentario y continúa

"¿esperas que deje a **mi** hija en **tus **manos?" le dice Kevin a Joan

"me ofendes Bench, pensé que sabías cuál era mi profesión" le dice ella irónicamente

"de seguro no una niñera"

"soy abogada especialista en divorcios en los que intervienen niños"

"y qué hay con eso"

"jamás le haría daño a un niño..."

"grandioso, ahora sí que me siento más tranquilo" le dice irónicamente

"perfecto... vamos linda, tu amiga debe estar esperando" Naomi toma la mano de Joan la cual comienza a caminar y luego voltea a ver a Kevin y luego a los karatekas, "adiós muchachos" les dice con una voz seductora para molestar a Kevin, "hasta luego sensei" le dice a él mientras sale con Naomi del dojo dejando atrás a una fila de admiradores y a Kevin retorciéndose en donde estaba.

Después de algunas horas Joan pasa por la casa de Becca en donde había dejado a Naomi horas antes para que se distrajera con Jenny.

Se para en la puerta y toca el timbre, en enseguida una mujer muy hermosa sale a recibir a Joan.

"Buenas tardes, soy Joan y estoy aquí por Naomi" le dice a Becca

"hola, un gusto, Rebecca, la madre de Jenny... voy a llamar a Naomi, si deseas puedes pasar"

"no, la espero aquí, gracias" Becca asiente y entra a la casa a buscar a la mejor amiga de su hija

"Naomi, te vinieron a buscar linda" le dice ella mientras la busca

"ya bajo" grita escaleras arriba, ambas niñas corren y se dirigen a la puerta en donde está Becca esperándolas, "chao Jenny" se despide Naomi mientras sale con Becca hacia la puerta

"adiós corazón, fue un gusto que vinieras" Naomi se despide de Becca y corre al auto con Joan.

En el camino Naomi le cuenta a Jo todo lo que había hecho en el día.

"Naomi, ¿te llevo con tu padre o a tu casa?" le dice Jo

"no lo sé, ¿por qué no le llamas a preguntar?"Joan no le responde, "si quieres lo llamo yo" Jo le pasa el celular a Naomi la cual se comunica rápidamente con su papá, "hola papito ¿cómo estás?"

"hola tesoro, ¿dónde estás?"

"en el auto con Jo"

"¿en dónde están?"

"no sé... ¿quieres hablar con Jo?"

"pásamela" Naomi le devuelve el celular orgullosa a Joan, pensando que ya había cumplido con su función

"Hola ¿Bench?" le dice Joan mientras continua manejando

"¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"

"es simple, ¿a dónde llevo a Naomi?"

"Kelly seguramente está en casa, si no es mucha molestia puedes llevarla allá"

"listo... hasta mañana señor Bench"

"antes de que me cuelgues me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, ¿aceptas o no el trabajo en el dojo?"

"hagamos una cosa, mañana de mañana paso por ahí y veo si me conviene o no"

"como quieras"

"entonces mañana nos vemos..."

"hasta luego" ambos cortan la llamada

"Jo... ¿por qué te gusta hacer que mi papi se enfade?"

"por que alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar" murmura la morena

"si te pidiera que no lo hicieras más, ¿lo dejarías de hacer?"

"no te preocupes, desde mañana no lo molestaré" le dice Joan a la pequeña, con la cual se había encariñado mucho, la verdad es que no sabía cómo había hecho esta pequeña para ganarse su afecto y confianza en tan poco tiempo, era algo mutuo, ambas complementaban algún espacio vacío en el corazón de la otra y aunque tan solo hayan pasado muy poco tiempo juntas el cariño era bastante grande.

Para Joan era algo difícil de creer, aquella niña había derribado todas sus defensas en menos de tres días y la había dejado totalmente desprotegida ante sus ataques constantes. Aunque siempre le pareció que un niño era igual a una carga ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que había excepciones, y Naomi era una de ellas, 'te estás encariñando demasiado con esta niña Joan, y eso es definitivamente muy peligroso, tanto o más que un hombre' pensaba en el camino de ida a la casa de los Bench.

Después de algunos minutos de manejar por Northline, Jo y Naomi llegan a casa.

Para este entonces la pequeña de cinco años está dormida en el asiento trasero, Joan la carga cuidadosamente para que no se despierte, Kelly sale a ayudarla con su sobrina pero se da cuenta de que Jo ya se las había arreglado, moviéndose rápido Kelly se dirige al cuarto de Naomi y deshace la cama en donde Jo acuesta a la niña, luego de arroparla ambas mujeres salen a la sala

"Gracias por traerla Jo" le dice Kelly mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto de su sobrina

"no hay problema" le dice la abogada mientras le sonríe

"toma asiento por favor… ¿quieres tomar algo?" Joan le ve seriamente y luego se sienta en uno de los sillones, Kelly se acerca al bar y le muestra una botella de vino tinto, Joan asiente con la cabeza, "y… ¿cómo has estado?" le dice Kelly mientras le pasa la copa a su amiga

"he estado mejor" le dice fríamente, toma un respiro y luego regresa a ver a Kelly, la cual no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que se sentó en el sillón frente al suyo, "quiero decir… no he estado del todo bien" le dice como disculpándose por su respuesta anterior

"¿lograste conseguir el divorcio?" le dice Kelly con preocupación en su mirada

"estoy en eso –Joan le sonríe a su amiga y continúa- solo falta resolver la separación de bienes, los trámites se demorarán un poco pero espero que para mi bien estén listos máximo en un par de semanas…"

"me alegro que hayas podido conseguir el divorcio Jo" le dice con una mirada de ternura, Joan la queda viendo por unos momentos directo a los ojos para tratar de descifrar lo que le estaban diciendo a gritos, "… sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?" Joan toma un sorbo de vino y asiente

"gracias Kelly… pero la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre lo que me está pasando" le dice con un tono de tristeza

"eres una mujer fuerte Joan, vas a salir de esta, podría apostar mi cabeza a que lo harás"

"no sé si soy una mujer fuerte, realmente ya no sé que soy y que no soy" le dice Jo mientras sonríe, Kelly se acerca y se sienta junto a ella, la mira por algunos segundos y luego la abraza, Joan se queda paralizada pero luego reacciona y abraza a Kelly

"a veces lo mejor son este tipo de cambios, me refiero a los drásticos, a los que aparentemente te dejan a la deriva…"

"perdí todo Kelly, tal vez no en un plano material, pero emocional sí" le dice Joan abriéndose

"estoy segura que algún día vas a volver a encontrar el amor y te casarás y quién sabe, tal vez hasta tendrás hijos…"Joan baja la mirada entristecida

"no puedo tener hijos" le dice sin alzar la mirada, Kelly escoge cuidadosamente las palabras para decirle

"...estoy segura que vas a encontrar la felicidad" ella asiente

"gracias Kell" le dice con una sonrisa

"¿de qué?" ella la vuelve a abrazar y esta vez Joan cede

"ahora, dejemos de hablar de mí y de mis problemas, cuéntame de ti"

"… me propusieron un trabajo en BMarc…"

"¿lo aceptaste?" Kelly asiente, "felicitaciones, realmente te lo mereces"

"lo único que aún no me convence es el hecho que deba viajar este Lunes a Miami y dejar a mi hermano y a Naomi, por suerte una ex compañera de la universidad vive con su esposo ahí, por lo que no voy a estar sola..."

"van a estar bien…si de algo te sirve, prometo cuidar a Naomi, en vista de que no estoy trabajando no se me hace ningún problema…"

"gracias, pero no sé si sea lo más oportuno debido a tu relación con mi hermano"

"ahí sí no te puedo prometer nada..."

"no te preocupes, yo me encargo de convencerlo de que cuides a Naomi"

"como quieras…"

"oye –le da un golpe en la mano- ¿vas a aceptar el trabajo?"

"no lo sé, depende si me conviene o no, ya no tengo problemas económicos por lo que mis cuentas fueron reabiertas entonces todo depende de la oferta que tu magnánimo hermano me quiera hacer"

"Jo… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

"si tiene que ver con tu hermano preferiría que no lo hagas…"

"es solo que no te pongas a la defensiva con él, es una persona extremadamente orgullosa y te aseguro que las cosas van a tardar un poco en cambiar, tenle un poco de paciencia—"

"es difícil quedarme callada y dejar que se comporte como un arrogante…"

"solo trata de tenerle paciencia, por que sino ambos van a matarse en cualquier momento…"

"ves, ese es otro punto en contra para no trabajar con él"

"pensé que eras una persona a la que le gustaban los riesgos"

"esto es arriesgarme demasiado" susurra Joan, Kelly la ve confundida, "tengo que hablar con él mañana…"

"si tomas el trabajo te vas a distraer, y eso es bueno, además eres una persona acostumbrada a la acción, no puedes quedarte sentada en un sillón viendo TV, las actividades pasivas no son para ti"

"tienes razón…"

"oye… ¿vas a volver a Nueva York por Navidad?" Joan niega con la cabeza, "¿por qué no pasas la Nochebuena con nosotros?" Joan la ve cuestionante, "no te preocupes por mi hermano, la mayoría de veces no pasa con Naomi y conmigo, no es una fiesta que le agrade mucho… vamos, será divertido, a Naomi le va a encantar, vamos Jo" le insiste Kelly

"no sé por qué tú y tu sobrina siempre me terminan convenciendo…" Kelly le sonríe

"gracias"

"pero por lo menos me vas a dejar ayudarte, ¿verdad?"

"si quieres hacerlo, no tengo ningún inconveniente"

"me parece justo"

"Naomi va a estar encantada"

Joan mira a su reloj "creo que es hora de irme, se hace tarde"

"si es por Kevin—"

"no, no es por él, debo llegar temprano a casa porque mi padre quedó en enviarme algunas casos en los que necesita ayuda"

"pensé que ya no ibas a ejercer"

"sólo trataré de ayudarlo, además me sirve mantenerme ocupada" ambas se paran y se dirigen a la puerta, "…gracias Kelly" la joven rubia le sonríe, Joan le devuelve la sonrisa y sale de la casa de los Bench.

PARTE VII

Es martes por la mañana, para ser precisos las 7:30 AM.

Kevin yace en su cama, de pronto el despertador cumple su función y lo despierta, Kevin lo apaga de un manotazo, hace el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y se incorpora, en ese momento entra Naomi corriendo por la puerta

"Hola papito" se cuelga del cuello de su padre y lo llena de besos

"hola linda… ¿cómo dormiste?" le dice mientras se levanta

"bien... adivina con quién soñé"

"no lo sé, dímelo tú" Kevin se acerca al baño y cierra la puerta

"con la abuela" le grita desde afuera, Kevin sale y le sonríe

"¿a sí?"

"sí… ¿y tú, con quién soñaste?"

"no lo recuerdo… vamos a desayunar, ¿sí?" Naomi lo toma de la mano y sale con él hacia el comedor para poder desayunar

"shhhh, tía Kelly sigue durmiendo" le dice la pequeña mientras pone su dedo índice sobre sus labios rosas

"lo siento" le dice Kevin mientras saca la leche del refrigerador y lo sirve en dos tazas

"no quiero leche" le dice Naomi

"¿qué quieres?" le dice él antes de servirla

"Tostada Francesa" le dice ella con una sonrisa,

"¿tostada francesa?" le dice él, la verdad es que en su vida había hecho máximo un par de veces la bendita tostada y nunca le había salido bien, "y qué tal si te hago unos cereales"

"no hay nada de interesante en hacer unos cereales papi" le dice ella

"tostada francesa –Naomi asiente, Kevin también- muy bien, voy a necesitar, ¿Qué voy a necesitar?" Naomi lo mira y se acerca a él

"huevos, leche, pan…" Naomi le da todos los ingredientes y se sienta en el mesón de la cocina esperando a que su padre hiciera el trabajo duro. Después de hacer un desastre en la cocina Kevin termina la supuesta tostada

"ves que soy un experto" le dice mientras Naomi se cubre el rostro para no ver el desastre al cual su padre llamaba Tostada Francesa

"así no es como le queda a Kelly" le dice con una cara de asco

"es que ella no la hace bien" Kevin sirve la tostada en un plato y se lo pone en frente a su hija

"¿debo comerlo?" le dice reacia a la idea de probar la preparación de su padre

"tú lo pediste…"

"pedí una tostada Francesa papi, esto es una... masa" le dice con su dulce voz, en ese momento sale Kelly de su cuarto, se dirige a la cocina media dormida pero cuando se da cuenta del desorden se despierta por completo

"Santo cielo qué pasó aquí" les dice a Kevin y Naomi

"hey… no me mires así, solo trataba de hacer una tostada Francesa"

"obviamente no te fue bien" Kelly toma un trapo y empieza a limpiar los mesones y el piso

"…no quiero comer esto" Kevin asiente y le retira el plato de enfrente

"¿qué dices si tu tía Kelly nos prepara algo de comer?" Kelly alza la mirada enfurecida

"sí" grita Naomi

"¿encima de que tengo que limpiar tu desastre te tengo que preparar el desayuno?" Kelly le tira el trapo a su hermano, "tú limpias, yo me encargo de la cocina" después de algunos minutos unas verdaderas tostadas francesas están en los platos sobre el desayunador

"esto es lo que quería" le dice Naomi a su padre, el cual asiente y se dispone a comer la preparación de su hermana.

(Corte a la casa de Joan):

El despertador suena haciendo que Joan se despierte, toma su salida de baño y se dirige a tomar una ducha, cuando sale se prepara un café y lo toma gustosa, cuando lo acaba llama a su padre y espera a que alguien la conteste

"Buenos días familia Ryan"

"hola Tomas, hablas con Joan, ¿mi padre ya despertó?"

"señorita Joan, un gusto oírla"

"gracias Tomas, ¿está o no despierto mi papá?" le urge Joan

"enseguida le comunico al señor –hay un largo silencio- vamos, vamos" susurra Joan mientras espera que le comuniquen con su papá

"Hola"

"papá"

"hola hija, ¿cómo estás?"

"bien, oye, necesito que me mandes el caso que me mencionaste, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte…"

"¿vas a volver?"

"no por el momento… ¿me vas a o no a mandar el bendito caso?"

"ahora que vaya a la oficina le digo a Sandra que te lo mande vía e-mail"

"perfecto… -hay un silencio considerable- papá, quería disculparme por lo del otro día"

"estás perdonada…" aunque el padre de Joan tuviera un carácter peor al de ella, nunca podría permanecer enojado con Jo, ella siempre sería la niña de sus ojos "...ahora dime, ya está resuelto lo tuyo y lo de Mark"

"sí, solo falta la separación de bienes"

"¿quieres que apresure los trámites?"

"no te preocupes padre, ya puse a mis contactos a trabajar" le dice Joan "papá, te tengo que dejar, ¿está bien?, cuídate y mándale saludos a mamá, adiós"

"adiós" Joan cuelga el teléfono se va a su cuarto a cambiar.

Después de una hora Kevin y su hija están en el dojo.

"Díganos sensei, ¿va a tomar a la profesora?" Carl se acomoda el karate-gi

"tal vez, debo hablar con ella" le dice Kevin mientras se calienta con una de las bolsas de golpear

"¿y para qué clase sería?" le dice otro de los karatekas

"para la de las 9:30"

"noo" gritan todos haciendo que Kevin volteara

"no puede desperdiciar una profesora **así** para las clases con aquellas señoras que no pueden ni hacer kata" le dice Carl hablando por el grupo

"es mi decisión, y les pido respeto hacia sus compañeras"

"pero sensei, nosotros creemos que Joan nos podría dar clases a nosotros" le dice otro de los karatekas

"no, no, a todos menos a ustedes" Kevin hace un Ushiro Geri21 haciendo que la bolsa tambaleara

"no es justo" menciona un imprudente karateka

"si no te gustan las clases conmigo puedes irte – Kevin se pone a su altura y lo intimida tal solo con su posición- y por tu falta de discreción te has ganado una serie de cien flexiones combinadas y otros cincuenta abdominales –el alumno traga en seco y asiente- a trabajar –sin pensarlo dos veces el karateka se tira sobre el tatami del primer salón y se pone a hacer lo que su maestro le dijo-"

"papi, papi..." Naomi abre la puerta del salón y corre hasta ponerse a la altura de Kevin

"¿qué pasa Naomi?"

"es Jo, está aquí" le dice la agitada pequeña, todos los alumnos se acercan disimuladamente a la vitrina y abren las persianas para ver a la hermosa morena

"en seguida salgo" Naomi corre hacia donde su amiga está, "¿se puede saber qué están haciendo ahí?" a través del vidrio se ve a Joan cargada de Naomi, ella saluda a los alumnos de Bench, los cuales son retenidos únicamente por el vidrio, Kevin por otro lado no puede evitar sentirse enfurecido, más que todo por que Joan ha atraído su atención y eso es algo que lo enojaba mucho "si no quieren tener el mismo castigo que Patrick cierren las persianas y comiencen a calentar" ellos obedecen y hacen lo que él les dice, "enseguida vuelvo, Tim encárgate del grupo, has calentamiento" el karateka asiente y pone a su grupo en marcha, Kevin sale de la sala y se dirige al salón principal en dónde lo espera Joan y Naomi

"Buenos días señorita De Barrat" Kevin se acerca a ambas con dificultad, toma algunas carpetas y la lleva a la oficina en donde está Gina trabajando, "sígame por aquí" Joan lo ve con su mirada penetradora y luego sigue a Bench, "hey Gin, necesitamos la oficina por algunos segundos" Gina lo ve picaronamente

"por supuesto que sí, siéntanse cómodos" Joan la sigue con la mirada confundida mientras la ve salir

'es mi idea o pensó que… o no, por supuesto que no' se dice Jo mientras ve como la puerta de la oficina se cierra

"me alegro que hayas venido"

Joan se sienta en la silla

"no seas mentiroso, sabes Bench, no tienes que utilizar una careta cuando estoy presente porque sé perfectamente lo que piensas de mí, así que por favor dejémonos de falsedades…"

'eso fue duro' piensa Kevin mientras se sienta en la silla en la parte posterior del escritorio "está bien, como quieras…"

"si no te molesta me gustaría que fueras al grano"

'y me llama a mí prepotente…', "muy bien, la oferta consiste en dar clases de 9:30 a 10:30 de la mañana todos los días, incluyendo el sábado, a un grupo de señoras de entre 35 y 50 años, te pagaré $1200 mensuales…la oferta está dada De Barrat"

"suena bien" Joan lo ve directamente a los ojos y continua, "¿estás seguro de esto Bench?, mira que todavía puedes retractarte" Kevin la ve fijamente y luego saca unos papeles y los pone sobre el escritorio

"por más que me cueste admitirlo, tú eres lo que necesito... me refiero—"

"no me des explicaciones, sé a lo que te refieres" Jo acerca los papeles y los lee cuidadosamente

"¿estás de acuerdo con que sea algo temporal?, para serte sincero no confío del todo en tu devoción a un trabajo así que creo que es lo más seguro" Joan alza la mirada

"define temporal"

"vamos a ver como van las cosas, si te gusta te quedas y sino te vas, sin compromisos, lo mismo de mi parte, si me gusta en la manera en la que trabajas te puedes quedar y sino..."

"de acuerdo, acepto tus requerimientos, ahora es la cuestión de si tú aceptas los míos..." Kevin la ve confundido

"de qué estás hablando"

"bueno Bench, creo que mi amor por ti no es ningún secreto así que te pediría que solo hablemos cuando es estrictamente necesario, también me gustaría que dejes de hacerte el superior sobre todo en frente de mis alumnos, y eso incluye a los muchachos..."

"si acepto" le dice Kevin, Joan toma el esfero que está sobre el escritorio y firma el contrato y luego se lo pasa a Kevin

"muy bien De Barrat, bienvenida al North Shotokan, si deseas podemos empezar con las clases ahora o sino te espero mañana a las 9:15"

"traje mi equipo, me gustaría empezar ahora"

"dentro de unos 30 minutos estarán aquí las alumnas, si quieres puedes cambiarte arriba en los camerinos..."

"está bien" Joan se para y abre la puerta y se encuentra con que Naomi y Gina estaban paradas al lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación, Gina le sonríe nerviosamente y entra apresuradamente a la oficina

"¿y?" le dice Naomi emocionada

"lamento decirte ángel 2 que –Naomi pone una cara de tristeza- desde ahora en adelante me tendrás aquí todas las mañanas" Naomi salta a los brazos de Joan y la llena de besos

"gracias, gracias, gracias" le dice ella

"¿oye?, ¿te importaría si me das un tour rápido por la academia" Naomi niega con la cabeza y la toma de la mano, "espera, debo coger mis cosas" Joan toma la maleta entre sus manos y alcanza a Naomi la cual la lleva por toda la academia para que la conociera.

La figura de una mujer alta se refleja en uno de los espejos de los camerinos del North Shotokan, su cuerpo está cubierto por un traje de algodón color blanco compuesto de dos piezas, la primera interpuesta a la segunda, un cinturón color negro del mismo material sujeta su uniforme y dibuja claramente la cintura de Joan, su hermoso y sedoso cabello está recogido en una cola alta dejando despejado su largo cuello y su hermoso rostro. Ella se acerca al espejo y se acomoda su cerquillo, luego recoge la maleta que está en el suelo y sale del camerino de mujeres, baja las escaleras y se encuentra con todos los alumnos de Bench y él mismo hablando cerca del mostrador, Naomi la ve y se cubre la boca con ambas manos

"Definitivamente eres un ángel" con estas palabras todos los chicos voltean y se quedan extasiados tan solo con la maravillosa vista que estaban teniendo, Jo deja la maleta a un lado y se acerca a ellos a saludarlos

"Buenos días muchachos, creo que no hemos sido correctamente presentados, mi nombre es Joan De Barrat y estaré aquí durante algún tiempo dando clases" todos se acercan a ella y la saludan cordial y caballerosamente, al último se encuentra Carl él cual la coquetea desde el primer momento en que cruzan miradas

'otro arrogante' piensa Joan mientras ve como se acerca a saludarla 'pero puede servir...' piensa picaronamente mientras ve como Kevin trata de hacerse el desinteresado hablando con su secretaria, 'o demonios, ¿acaso estás admitiendo que te gusta?, nah, para nada' piensa mientras le sonríe, Carl toma su mano y la besa

"un placer... Carl Henrikson" le dice haciéndose el interesante, Joan le sonríe y luego llama a Kevin

"Bench, ¿en qué salón?" Kevin la ve como si acabara de cometer el peor error de su vida y le dice que al pequeño, Jo asiente y se despide de los karatekas, Naomi la sigue y entra con ella al dojo

"estoy enamorado" declara Carl a uno de sus amigos mientras ve como Joan se va

"no puedes estar enamorado de alguien a quien no conoces" le dice Tim mientras sube con él al camerino

"creo que el pequeño bicho tiene razón, definitivamente Joan es un ángel..." Carl le sonríe a Tim el cual mueve la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

Después de algunos minutos más de quince mujeres de entre 35 y 45 años están en el salón pequeño del dojo mimando a la pequeña Naomi.

Cuando el reloj del dojo marca las nueve y media en punto, Joan comienza a tomar lista, la mayoría de las integrantes estaban presentes

"...En vista de que estamos casi completas me gustaría presentarme, soy Joan De Barrat, su nueva profesora, espero que nos llevemos bien y que les sean provechosas las clases conmigo" Joan deja el fólder a un lado mientras todas sus alumnas murmuran, "primero me gustaría hacerles un tipo de prueba para ver cómo están y en qué podemos reforzar" todas asienten alegremente y se ponen en fila, la verdad es que ninguna pasaba del cinturón blanco por lo que no se formaban de acuerdo al rango, Joan se pone en frente a ellas y las saluda, todas siguen y buscan su espacio en el pequeño tatami

"disculpe, ¿sensei Bench ya no nos dará más las clases de la mañana?" le dice una de las karatekas

"no" le dice Joan amigablemente

"otra pregunta, ¿cómo nos dirigimos hacia usted?"

"pueden llamarme Joan... ahora vamos a hacer quince minutos de calentamiento" Joan las ve y luego empieza a correr bordeando el tatami, todas la siguen, "cuando cuente quiero que bajen y hagan cinco flexiones de pecho... ¿está claro?"les dice ella mientras continúa corriendo, en el rato menos pensado Joan empieza la cuenta haciendo que todas bajaran al suelo, "... Ni..." vuelven a bajar y repiten la rutina, "... San..." luego de hacer diez veces lo mismo todas menos Joan están exhaustas, "vamos aquí" les dice Jo mientras se prepara para hacer abdominales, todas se ponen en posición y empieza la cuenta, "Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shishi, hachi, kyu, ju –Joan mira a una de las alumnas- cuenta" la alumna cuenta con dificultad mientras hace los ejercicios, "de pie" todas obedecen, "tobillos" calientan tobillos, "vamos a calentar las muñecas" lo hacen y al terminar continúan con movimientos circulares de la cadera y luego la cabeza, después de los quince minutos de calentamiento Jo les da un par de minutos para que recobraran el aire, obviamente no tenían muy buen estado físico, 'hay que trabajar en eso' piensa mientras observa a las agotadas mujeres, "¿están bien?" les pregunta preocupada

"seguimos vivas" le dice una de ellas

"muy bien, ubíquense por favor" todas lo hacen y Jo les ordena que hagan los ejercicios básicos de cinturón blanco, todas las alumnas se miran entre sí confundidas, "Kevin debió haberles enseñado las cuatro defensas principales y seguramente también los golpes y patadas" todas asienten, "vamos con mi cuenta" Jo se pone en posición y comienza a contar y hacer defensa alta, sigue contando mientras corrige a las señoras, '¿acaso Kevin no les enseñó como hacer bien las defensas?' piensa al ver que las mujeres no podían hacer las defensas bien, "¿repasaron esto con Kevin?" les pregunta para ver si era culpa de Kevin o si aquellas señoras simplemente no tenían madera de karatekas

"el curso empezó hace un par de semanas, esto vimos los primeros dos días, luego pasamos a kata" le dice una de los miembros del grupo

"no creo que lo más oportuno haya sido que pasaran tan rápido a hacer kata, se necesita hacer bien los movimientos principales para poder realizar una buena kata, si los cimientos no están bien hechos la casa no se va a poder sostener, lo mismo pasa aquí... practicaremos esto hasta que considere que ya estén listas para hacer otra cosa" 'oh Kevin definitivamente eres machista...' piensa enfurecida Joan, 'yo te estas señoras te pediría de vuelta todo su dinero, obviamente tomaste muy a la ligera a este grupo y no le dedicaste el tiempo necesario...'durante el resto de la clase Joan les enseña correctamente cómo son las defensas de blanco haciéndolas practicar una y otra vez para que el movimiento les saliera cada vez mejor, cuando la clase termina todas se ponen en fila y Jo les da un pequeño sermón como lo hacen todo los profesores de Karate –(lo digo por experiencia)-, "primero que todo quiero felicitarlas a todas por su constancia y paciencia, si siguen así van a poder llegar lejos... en estos días vamos a practicar todo lo que es Kihon de blanco, eso incluye defensas, golpes y patadas, con el fin de perfeccionar los cimientos en los cuales se apoyará todo su Karate... segundo quiero decirles que no se desesperen por la monotonía de las clases, al comienzo van a ser así pero con el tiempo vamos a ir implementando cosas nuevas e interesantes... tercero y último, no quiero que piensen que todo el "trabajo" que han hecho con Kevin fue en vano, por que no lo fue, iremos perfeccionándolo y les aseguro que van a notar la diferencia, recuerden que de la práctica se hace el maestro, así que no pretendan llegar a la meta sin antes haber pasado por el recorrido porque no les habrá servido de nada... espero que tengan un buen día y las espero mañana" Joan hace una reverencia y todas la siguen

"gracias Joan" todas toman sus cosas y se dirigen a los camerinos a cambiarse, Jo se queda por un momento en el salón pensando, luego de algunos segundos llega a la conclusión de que iba a hablar con Bench para reclamarle por la forma en la que había instruido a esas señoras, era totalmente una injusticia y eso no iba con ella, sale del salón y espera hasta que Kevin acabara con la clase que estaba dando a algunos cuantos alumnos

"Bench, ¿puedo robar un segundo de tu tiempo?" Kevin asiente mientras bebe agua de uno de los bebederos del dojo, "¿me puedes decir por qué diablos no les dedicaste el tiempo suficiente a esas señoras?" Kevin la regresa a ver enfurecido, definitivamente esta mujer lo quiere enojar

"les dediqué el tiempo que tenía"

"obviamente fue más una hora de descanso para ti que una hora de clases" le dice ella fuertemente

"Joan, no comiences" le señala Bench con el dedo mientras se ubica detrás del mostrador

"primero me bajas el dedo y segundo me escuchas... en vista de que les timaste a aquellas señoras voy a tomarme quince minutos más para instruirlas como se debe—"

"¿crees que con quince minutos vas a poder hacer una gran diferencia?" Joan sintió como si le hubiese dado una bofetada

"tu machismo va más allá de lo tolerable" le dice ella enfurecida, "... definitivamente eres una basura" ella le da las espaldas

"si así es como comenzamos creo que no vamos o más bien dicho, **vas **a llegar muy lejos"

"urgh, eres insoportable"

"mira señorita sabelotodo, les dediqué a esas señoras el tiempo que disponía, hice lo mejor que pude para que pudieran hacer bien los movimientos, ahora que ellas no entiendan no es mi problema" le dice mientras se apoya enfurecido en el mostrador, en esos momento en donde ambos estaban exaltados y enfurecidos era en donde más se gustaban, su deseo por el otro era algo primitivo al igual que su supuesto odio y disconformidad con el otro

"por supuesto que lo es... tú deber es hacer que perfeccionen sus conocimientos—"

"créeme que lo intenté" hay un silencio luego Jo mueve la cabeza en desaprobación

"no, no lo hiciste... pero no te preocupes, les daré dos horas diarias si es necesario pero ellas terminan haciendo bien los movimientos, porque yo soy una persona perseverante"

"no lo vas a hacer, y sabes por qué, porque yo no lo permito, tú eres mi empleada y sigues mis órdenes así no estés de acuerdo con ellas... –ambos se miran con rabia, ambos pares de ojos azules brillan con una ira y deseo incontrolables- bienvenida a la realidad, tu caja de cristal en donde puedes hacer y deshacer lo que te da la gana desapareció, acostúmbrate a ser la empleada y no la mandamás, aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo y tú simplemente debes obedecerlas"

"no te confundas conmigo Bench" Joan lo ve por última vez y sale del dojo azotando puertas

"maldita sea" dice Kevin mientras golpea la pared con su puño desnudo haciéndose unos pequeños lastimados en los nudillos, aquella mujer saca lo peor de sí y a pesar de todo la desea con todo su ser.

Naomi sale de la oficina de Gina y ve a su papá entristecida y algo enojada

"no debías tratarla así" le dice ella mientras se acerca a él

"Naomi, por favor, vete de aquí"le dice Kevin alterado

"pero papi—"

"vete" Kevin señala a las escaleras con su brazo y Naomi se va llorando hacia el piso superior en donde se encuentran los alumnos alistándose.

(Corte al auto de Jo)

Jo se encuentra tratando de prender un tabaco pero solo consigue quemarse la mano con este, lo bota enfurecida por la ventana y se para a un lado de la calle, apoya su cabeza en el volante y cuenta hasta diez tratando de calmarse, respira profundamente haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire limpio y fresco, alza la vista y golpea fuertemente el volante con su mano, "eres una estúpida, no debiste aceptar el trabajo... te vas a terminar matando con ese idiota—" suena su celular, lo contesta rápidamente, "¿sí?" pregunta enfurecida

"¿llamé en un mal momento?"

"eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar en este momento, así que te rogaría que no me molestes"

"¿así es como le tratas a tu esposo?"

"ex – esposo—"

"todavía no están listos los papeles cariño—"

"me vuelves a llamar así y te juro que regreso a Nueva York para sacarte los ojos..."

"como que estamos de mal humor—"

"ve al grano" Joan vuelve a encender el auto y arranca

"me enteré que estás utilizando algunos de tus contactos para la separación de los bienes—"

"error, los estoy utilizando para la aceleración de la separación de los bienes, no te confundas"

"solo quería decirte que si me entero que estás haciendo alguna jugarreta sucia—"

"me parece que me estás confundiendo contigo"

"sé que tú y tu padre están llenos de contactos, algunos buenos y otro digamos que no tanto, solo quiero decirte que si el segundo grupo está metido en el asunto de nuestro divorcio te vas a arrepentir Joan"

"¿a qué le temes Mark?, pensaba que la cuestión del dinero no era tu prioridad sino la marca que dejaste en mí..." le dice ella sarcásticamente

"lo reconsideré y el dinero es lo que más me importa..."

"no será que te metiste en algún tipo de problema y necesites ayuda económica" le dice ella

"no... solo quiero la parte justa de mi divorcio"

"no te mereces ni eso..."

"Joan" le dice Mark advirtiéndole

"Mark, tendrás la parte que el juez decida que es justa…"

"no metas uno de tus sucios dedos en el caso Joan, será lo que el juez diga"

"no te preocupes, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… ahora te rogaría que me dejes en paz"

"como tú quieras" Mark cuelga el teléfono y Joan tira el celular al asiento del pasajero

"imbécil" grita enfurecida mientras continúa manejando por Northline.

PARTE VIII

Cuando Kelly se desocupa en su trabajo pasa por el dojo de su hermano para retirar a Naomi.

Abre con dificultad la pesada puerta de vidrio y entra al North Shotokan, que como siempre, está lleno de alumnos y un par de profesores de la tarde.

"Hola Gina" Kelly le dice a la secretaria de Kevin la cual está guardando algunas cosas

"Kelly, ¿cómo estás?" le dice mientras se incorpora

"¿dónde está mi bicho?" Gina le señala las escaleras, "¿y Kevin?"

"salió tipo 5:30 y no ha vuelto" una mirada preocupada cruza por el rostro de Kelly

"¿no sabes a dónde se fue?"

"salió disparado, estaba muy enojado… Naomi se quedó aquí conmigo y los otros profesores se repartieron los alumnos de la clase de Kevin"

"¿intentaste llamarlo al celular?"

Gina asiente, "apagado" le dice con igual preocupación, Kelly saca su celular y marca el número de su hermano

"Hola Kevin, habla Kelly, cuando escuches el mensajes por favor me llamas, oye voy a llevar a Naomi a casa así que no te preocupes, bueno hablamos luego" Kelly cierra la llamada y sube a la planta alta en donde está Naomi jugando con una niña más grande, 'seguramente es la hija de uno de los alumnos' piensa Kelly mientras entra a la pequeña bodega en donde están jugando ambas niñas, "amorcito" Naomi voltea y corre a saludar a su tía

"tía" grita mientras se lanza a los brazos de Kelly, "ella es Amy..."

"hola- se dirige hacia su sobrina- amor, debemos ir a casa, despídete de tu amiga" Naomi obedece y sale con su tía de la academia. "¿Qué dices si vamos de compras?" le dice Kelly mientras manejaba

"siii" dice la pequeña emocionada, Kelly asiente y va con su sobrina a hacer algunas compras en el centro comercial.

Después de varias horas de pasear por Northline sin ningún propósito más que el de tranquilizarse y pensar, Kevin vuelve a la academia.

Ya se habían acabado las clases, solo se encontraba Gina arreglando algunas cosas en la oficina, Kevin entra y la ve por algunos segundos

"Santo Cielo Kevin me asustaste... ¿dónde diablos has estado?, todos estábamos preocupados, sobretodo tu hermana, cada cinco minutos me ha estado llamando para ver en dónde estabas... Kev--¿Kevin?" Gina se da cuenta de que él la había dejado hablando sola, cuando sale de la oficina puede ver como prende las luces del salón principal y se saca la chaqueta de cuero, prende la radio y se pone a golpear a una de las bolsas que tiene colgada desde una biga, la golpea con tanta fuerza que esta se tambalea; patada tras patada, golpe tras golpe, durante al menos veinte minutos Kevin golpea sin descanso a la pobre bolsa, Gina lo ve preocupada, "¿estás bien?" le dice mientras ve como Kevin para a tomar algo de aire, él la regresa a ver y asiente, "...voy a llamar a Kelly y a decirle que llegaste" Kevin ni la regresa a ver, la joven secretaria entra a la oficina y llama a Kelly

"Hola" dice ella

"Hola Kelly, hablas con Gina, te llamaba para decirte que tu hermano está aquí, llegó hace algún rato"

"Gracias a Dios... ¿me lo puedes pasar?"

"no creo que sea lo mejor, verás algo le pasa y está todo alterado"

"¿tienes idea de por qué?" le dice Kelly

"desde la mañana que está así, es por eso que se fue, creo..."

"¿y por qué se puso tan bravo?"

"tuvo una fuerte discusión con la nueva profesora – 'Joan' piensa Kelly mientras escucha como Gina continúa hablando- no recuerdo como se llama, pero es una morena muy guapa, todo parecía estar bien hasta que Kevin y ella empezaron a pelear después de su primera clase en el dojo"

"Gina, hazme un favor, llama a mi hermano y dile que quiero hablar con él"

"como quieras--- Kevin, tu hermana quiere hablarte" Kevin la ve con aquella mirada fría con la que llegó y luego se acerca a la oficina

"¿qué quieres Kelly?" le dice ásperamente

"¿qué te está pasando? Primero dejas la academia de esa manera y ahora me tratas como si fuera—"

"Kelly, te rogaría que hablemos más tarde, no estoy con ganas de hacerlo ahora"

"he pasado con el corazón en la boca en las últimas horas, así que por favor sé algo comprensivo... ¿cuándo vas a venir a casa?" le dice ella

"no te preocupes, ya voy para allá"

"te estaré esperando, tú y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar hermano" le dice ella mientras cuelga el teléfono

"Gina, ¿me puedes responder una cosa? –ella asiente- ¿por qué las mujeres son tan problemáticas?" Gina lo ve fijamente y ríe

"no creo que lo seamos, el problema es que los hombres no nos entienden"

"cómo quieres que las entendamos si ni siquiera ustedes lo hacen"

"¿es mi idea o tienes algo en contra a nuestro sexo?"

"es imposible no tener nada en contra, son todas unas... urgh" Kevin se cubre la cabeza frustrado

"muy bien Kevin, dime de quién estás enamorado" Kevin la regresa a ver confundido "nunca te he visto así, la única respuesta que consigo a tus comportamientos es que estás enamorado de alguien y no sabes cómo lidiar con eso..."

"pero qué estás diciendo Gina..."

"tus comportamientos encajan con el perfil de hombre duro y orgulloso enamorado"

"no lo estoy, créeme" Gina lo ve seriamente

"está bien, está bien... no lo estás" le dice ella

"en verdad no lo estoy"

"está bien" le dice ella

"¿por qué no me crees?" le dice él

"no puedes mentirle a una mujer experimentada como yo... aunque no lo creas sé mucho del amor" Kevin la ve por algunos segundos

"creo que es hora de que vayas a casa, ya es tarde y no quiero que andes por la ciudad sola a esta hora" le dice él cambiando completamente de tema

"no te preocupes jefe, ya me voy" apaga la luz de la lámpara de su escritorio, toma sus cosas y sale de la oficina

"vamos... te llevaré a casa" le dice Kevin mientras toma sus cosas y sale con ella de la academia, no sin antes apagar todas las luces y cerrar todas las puertas

"no es necesario Kevin... no quiero molestarte"

"súbete al auto y no lo harás" ella obedece y sube al auto, se abrocha el cinturón y espera a que Kevin se suba, cuando ya está instalado arranca el auto y va a dejara su amiga a su casa.

Cuando llegan Kevin apaga el auto y ambos se quedan por unos momentos en la oscuridad

"muchas gracias por haberme traído Kev—" él se acerca desprevenidamente y le da un beso en la boca interrumpiéndola, Gina se aparta luego de algunos segundo y le dice seriamente "Kevin, no me uses para tratar de desviar a tus sentimientos..." Kevin la ve confundido

'demonios, está mujer me conoce demasiado...' piensa avergonzado mientras vuelve a su lugar

"déjame darte un consejo, ve a tu casa, toma un relajante baño y trata de despejar tus ideas y sobre todo tus sentimientos Kev..." ella lo ve por algunos segundos y luego se baja del auto de su jefe y entra a su casa. Kevin vuelve a arrancar el auto y se dirige a su casa, en donde lo espera una larga y tediosa conversación con su hermana.

En la casa de Joan todo parece normal, las luces de la sala y el comedor están prendidas y una música leve acompaña a la solitaria figura, la cual yace en uno de los sillones acabándose la tercera botella de vino blanco que encontró en la despensa del pequeño departamento.

Obviamente Joan había dejado el estado normal hace algunas horas ya, en este momento estaba borracha, su cuerpo entumecido y descontrolado yace desparramado en el sillón, su rostro totalmente negro por su rimel corrido por las lágrimas que habían caído a lo largo de la solitaria y fría velada. De una de sus manos caen pequeñas gotas de alcohol y sangre, producida por un pequeño corte en la palma, el cual se había hecho horas antes cuando trató de recoger los pedazos de una de las botellas que accidentalmente se le habían roto.

Por novena vez en aquella noche el teléfono suena despistando tan solo un poco a la borracha mujer

"Hola soy Kelly Bench y en este momento no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje y número para que te llame, adiós" el mensaje de la grabadora suena mientras Joan se arrastra por el suelo en un intento fallido de alcanzar el teléfono

"Jo, soy Kelly, otra vez... oye cuando llegues a casa me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?, nos vemos luego, adiós" Kelly cuelga el teléfono, en ese momento Jo trata de atraparlo logrando que caiga al suelo y se descolgara, de pronto un tremendo cansancio invade su cuerpo haciendo que se quede profundamente dormida.

(Corte a la casa de los Bench)

Kelly pone el teléfono en su lugar y regresa ver enfurecida a su hermano, el cual se siente atacado por su mirada

"¿qué?" le dice en tono defensivo

"estoy segura que regresó a Nueva York..."

"gracias a Dios" comenta Kevin recibiendo otra mirada enfurecida de parte de su hermana

"espero que tu pelea no haya tenido nada que ver con esto—"

"por qué te agarró ese amor loco por aquella mujer Kelly, siempre tratándola de ayudar y proteger, basta, sino cambias de actitud voy a empezar a pensar que tú—"

"ni siquiera lo pienses" le dice ella furiosa, "¿se te fundieron todas las neuronas o qué?" le dice obviamente ofendida

"por supuesto que no... es simplemente que no puedo entender tu preocupación por aquella mujer, hace algunos días no sabías nada de ella y ahora solo vives preocupándote por su bienestar"

"eso es lo que hacen los amigos, pero claro, como tú no los tienes nunca vas a experimentar lo que yo estoy sintiendo" Kevin la fe ofendido

"¿qué estás tratando de decir?"

"que estás prácticamente solo Kevin, después de Sarah te recluiste en la más alta torre para que nadie pudiera llegar a tocar tu corazón nuevamente... tienes miedo, miedo de volver a querer, de volver a sentir todo lo que sentiste porque temes a que te vuelvan a lastimar... déjame decirte hermano que si no empiezas a retirar todas la murallas que rodean a tu corazón vas a morir solo y triste... aunque no lo quieras admitir sabes que tengo razón"

"esa es mi decisión Kelly, no quiero que te entrometas... si muero solo y triste es mi problema, no el tuyo"

"te equivocas porque mientras la misma sangre corra por nuestras venas yo me preocuparé por ti y tus problemas serán también míos..."

"no estoy de humor como para estar oyendo tus sermones... hoy tuve un mal día y realmente no estás cooperando"

"entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar..." Kelly lo ve a los ojos y se dirige a su cuarto, Kevin la sigue con la mirada y luego cierra los ojos tratando de sacar de su cabeza al objeto de sus preocupaciones haciendo o pensando en otras cosas y personas, en este intento de despejarse va al cuarto de su hija, la ve por algunos segundos y se acerca a ella, le acaricia el cabello y la cubre bien

"papi" susurra dormida la pequeña, Kev le da un beso en el tope de la castaña cabellera

"duerme bien amor" la ve por algunos segundos más y se dirige a su cuarto, ya ahí baja una maleta de la repisa más alta del armario, la abre y se encuentra con un montón de cosas viejas: fotos, ropa y uno que otro documento. Saca todo lo que llena la antigua maleta y se encuentra con un álbum de fotos relativamente nuevo, tal vez de hace unos seis o siete años, lo sopla tratando de que el polvo se desvanezca en el aire y lo abre, en la primera página se encuentra él abrazado de una mujer de normal estatura, cabello café oscuro y ojos color miel, ambos están parados de espaldas a un hermoso paisaje lleno de fauna y flora. Kevin analiza a la foto por algunos segundos y luego la saca del álbum, toma una tijera y recorta a las dos figuras separándolas, ve a ambas mitades y se para, deja las tijeras sobre su cama y sale del cuarto, se pone al frete de la alacena y saca un vino tinto, vuelve a su cuarto y lo abre.

Con el paso de las horas la cantidad del vino se va reduciendo y las fotos del álbum se dividen en dos

"adiós..." susurra Kevin mientras pone todas las mitades de las fotos en una funda, se dirige al baño y mira "fijamente" al basurero, duda por un momento pero luego tira la funda dentro de este, él sabía que este había sido el fin, dejaría a su esposa irse de su corazón. Kevin mueve la cabeza tratando de quitar todos esos pensamientos tristes de su mente pero lo único que consigue es marearse más de lo que ya estaba, se sienta en el suelo y apoya la cabeza al respaldo de la cama, dentro de un par de minutos está profundamente dormido.

Son las ocho AM, el despertador de la habitación de Kelly suena haciendo que el velador se mueva. De un manotazo Kelly lo apaga, su cerebro, el cual estaba comenzando a funcionar, deduce que su hermano y Naomi ya estarían despiertos.

Kelly se levanta con dificultad y se pone su salida de cama, sale de su cuarto y se da cuenta de que todo está demasiado silencioso, camina hacia la habitación de Naomi y se da cuenta de que yace apaciblemente dormida entre las cobijas de su cama, se mueve de su cuarto y va al de su hermano, cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con un Kevin en el suelo rodeado de cosas, incluyendo una botella de vino, se acerca tratando de no pisar nada y lo mueve, Kevin adopta una posición defensiva inmediatamente y deja a Kelly en el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

"Oh Dios, Kelly lo siento" le dice Kevin mientras se retira de encima de su hermana y se sienta en el suelo

"¿bebiste?" le dice ella mientras se incorpora y comienza a ordenar las cosas

"¿no es obvio?" le dice el adolorido Kevin mientras se sienta en su cama

"no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho" le reta Kelly mientras cierra la maleta y la pone a un lado

"Kell—"

"ya no eres un adolescente—"

"Kell... te juro que no estoy como para sermones de madre" le dice él mientras se frota la cabeza adolorido

"ven conmigo" ella lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la cocina, Kevin se sienta a la mesa y apoya su pesada cabeza sobre esta, "no debería hacer esto" le dice ella mientras saca algunos medicamentos, "pero creo que realmente tenías problemas y yo no cooperé mucho ayer de noche, así que esta es mi manera de pedirte disculpas" Kelly pone un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua en frente a Kevin

"sabes que no me medico... –alza la vista- pero esta vez haré una excepción" Kevin toma las pastillas

"creo que deberías quedarte a descansar" le dice ella amistosamente, Kevin niega con la cabeza mientras se acaba el contenido del vaso de agua

"no, ya tendría que estar ahí, a las ocho empezaba mi primera clase" le dice él mientras se para y va a su habitación

"¿por qué bebiste?" le dice ella haciendo que se pare

"... por todo..." continua caminando hasta que llega a su cuarto, Kelly lo ve entristecida y mueve la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

"¿estás bien?"

"eso creo" él le sonríe y continua caminando hacia su cuarto para tomar un baño. Kelly ve como entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta, ella mueve la cabeza con tristeza y se va al cuarto de su sobrina, la cual sorprendentemente seguía durmiendo; se acerca a ella y le acaricia tiernamente

"mhhm" se queja la pequeña mientras se mueve

"despierta tesoro" le susurra Kelly, Naomi se vuelve a dar la vuelta

"quiero dormir" le dice debajo de su almohada, Kelly le queda viendo por algunos minutos y luego se dirige a la sala, toma el teléfono y marca el número de su oficina

"Hola Martha, hablas con Kelly"

"señorita buenos días, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?"

"era para decirte que voy a pasar más tarde para retirar mis cosas... ¿algo nuevo en lo que pueda cooperar?"

"no, todos los casos entrantes ya se han repartido"

"muy bien, entonces solo voy a pasar a retirar mis cosas más tarde"

"está bien señorita Bench"

"chao Martha"

"hasta luego señorita" Kelly cuelga el teléfono y se dirige al cuarto de su hermano y le dice desde afuera

"Kevin yo me voy a quedar con Naomi, ¿está bien?"

"¿no se quiere despertar?" suenan las puertas del armario

"está profundamente dormida" le dice ella pegada a la puerta

"puedes entrar – Kelly entra y se encuentra con su hermano ya listo para irse- si tienes cosas que hacer la puedes pasar dejando después" Kevin toma su mochila y sale del cuarto

"listo" le dice ella mientras lo sigue hacia fuera

"nos vemos Kell" le da un beso en la rubia cabellera y sale de su casa mientras se cierra su chompa y entra en su auto.

Joan abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar, los vuelve a abrir y ve que las cosas a su alrededor no son las que ve todos los días cuando se despierta, de repente siente un fuerte martilleo en la cabeza y cierra los ojos forzadamente tratando de que pararlo, en un intento fallido los vuelve a abrir, retomando fuerzas levanta su cuerpo con sus brazos y se queda sentada en el suelo de madera mientras su cabeza para de dar vueltas, cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que junto a ella está el teléfono descolgado, lo toma entre sus manos y lo pone en su lugar, se apoya con dificultad en la mesa y se para, en ese momento siente otra vez como todo le da vueltas, espera unos segundos hasta que le pase un poco el mareo y se da cuenta de que la contestadora tiene varios mensajes, aplasta el botón para escucharlos y se sienta en uno de los sillones; todos, absolutamente todos eran de Kelly. Con el pasar de los mensajes su voz se iba tornando más y más preocupada, Joan sonríe ante la preocupación de su amiga, 'de alguna manera es reconfortante saber que alguien está pendiente', piensa mientras se levanta y recoge las cosas que están tiradas a lo largo y ancho de la sala

"por Dios ya es tarde" dice mientras mira a su reloj de mano, el cual marca las ocho y veinte en punto, "ay mi cabeza" se queja mientras se dirige a la ducha y abre las llaves, luego de hacerlo va hacia la cocina, "¿dónde diablos dejé las pastillas?" dice mientras abre todas y cada una de las puertas de la alacena sin encontrar nada, se para un momento tratando de acordarse dónde las puso, en ese momento se acuerda de que dejó la llave de la ducha abierta, corre al baño y siente que el agua ya está caliente, "después las sigo buscando" piensa mientras se desviste y entra la ducha.

PARTE IX

"Buenos días a todo el mundo, disculpen la demora" les dice Kevin a todos mientras camina a lo largo del dojo, los alumnos le saludan y le preguntan por Naomi, "se quedó en casa con mi hermana" les dice Kevin mientras calienta rápidamente, "¿estaban haciendo algo?"

"Kumite sensei" le dice Tim

"muy bien, sigan, quiero ver como combaten" Kevin se apoya a uno de los pilares y observa a sus alumnos mientras combaten, les corrige en algunas cosas y les da algunas recomendaciones todo sin moverse. Obviamente está bastante adolorido de la cabeza, ya que de rato en rato, cierra los ojos forzadamente y pone su mano a la altura de su cien tratando de que le pasara la resaca, tanto es así que uno de los alumnos le pregunta si se siente bien, "me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo" les dice Kevin mientras continúa con la clase.

Gina, la cual había estado todo el rato en su oficina, sale y ve a Kevin, lo saluda y le pregunta si se encuentra bien

"es mi cabeza..." le dice él

"en la oficina tengo algunas aspirinas, ven que te las tomas" le dice ella

"no gracias, ya tomé unas hace un rato en casa" Gina se acerca y pone su mano en la frente de Kevin el cual se agacha un poco

"no estás con fiebre..."

"no, no es gripe lo que tengo..." Gina lo ve seriamente y entiende qué es lo que le está pasando

"muchacho malo" le da un golpe en el musculoso brazo y vuelve a su oficina

"díganos sensei, ¿por quién lo hizo?" le dice Carl mientras le guiña el ojo

"¿por qué todos piensan mal? Simplemente me duele la cabeza" les dice en tono defensivo

"eso ni usted se lo cree sensei" le dice Tim, todos ríen menos Kevin

"abajo a hacer cincuenta abdominales" todos obedecen y Kevin sonríe mientras espera a que acaben todos, "ahora, ¿podemos seguir con la clase?, ¿o alguien quiere seguir interrumpiendo? –todos asienten- eso es, ahora sigan" les dice Kevin mientras se para sin apoyarse a ningún lado, debía aparentar estar bien aunque su cabeza le estuviera dando algunas vueltas.

El reloj de mano de Jo marca las nueve y cuarto de la mañana; maneja rápidamente por las angostas calles de Northline hasta que llega la dojo de Kevin, se parquea fácilmente y se abriga para salir, camina un par de cuadras hasta que llega al North Shotokan, faltan pocos minutos para que Kevin y sus alumnos terminen la clase, Jo los ve por algunos segundos y luego sube a los camerinos para cambiarse.

Después de algunos segundos suben los alumnos de Kevin a cambiarse y se encuentran con Joan

"Buenos días muchachos" les dice ella

"¿cómo estás Joan?" Carl se acerca y le da un beso en el pómulo pero tomándola por la cintura, Jo ríe y se libera de los fuertes brazos del apuesto muchacho

"no te confundas conmigo Carl..." ella le da un par de palmadas en el cachete y sale del camerino, todos los compañeros de Carl empiezan a reírse de él

"amigo a este paso lo único que vas a conseguir con esa mujer son golpes" le dice Roger

"¿quieres apostar?" le dice el orgulloso muchacho

"no quieres hacerlo Carl..."

"por supuesto que sí"

"está bien, si se llegan a besar para el viernes te daré $100"

"trato..." Carl y Roger se dan la mano y se concentran en lo suyo.

(Mientras tanto en la planta baja)

Joan baja corriendo las escaleras y adquiere visión competa de Kevin, el cual está realizando algunas patadas realmente impresionantes, cuando se da cuenta de qué él la regresa a ver Joan sigue bajando las últimas escaleras sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Kevin se queda parado en donde está, Joan se acerca a él y lo saluda secamente

"Buenos días Bench" le dice ella mientras se frota la frente, realmente el dolor seguía en su cabeza y no había encontrado las benditas pastillas

"Buenos días" Kevin continúa con sus ejercicios

"¿y Naomi?" le dice Joan mientras revisa el fólder de su clase

"en casa con Kelly" Joan alza la vista y se aleja de ahí, en ese momento se topa con Gina la cual había estado observándolos por algunos segundos

"Buenos días" le dice Joan mientras pasa de largo

"buenos días" le dice Gina, la cual se queda parada en la puerta de su oficina pensando, luego alza la vista y ve a Kevin observando a la clase en la que Joan está calentando, Kevin se da cuenta de que su secretaria lo está viendo y se pone a hacer otra cosa, Gina se acerca a él y se sienta en una de las sillas que están al rededor del dojo, "es linda, ¿noo?" Kevin se encoge de hombros y se seca el sudor con una toalla, "¿no te cae bien verdad?"

"Gina, qué es esto, ¿un interrogatorio?" le dice Kevin evadiendo el tema

"Naomi la adora, ¿sabes?"

"no sé por qué" le dice Kevin

"por que le da cariño—"

"todo el mundo le da cariño a Naomi" Gina se encoge de hombros y continúa

"déjame darte un consejo, trata de dejar tus diferencias con esa mujer de lado, por lo menos cuando tu hija está presente" en ese momento todas las alumnas de la clase de Joan empiezan a llegar

"lo trataré" le dice Kevin a su secretaria mientras va y las saluda amistosamente.

(Corte a la casa de los Bench):

"...¿En serio?" le pregunta Naomi a su tía emocionada

"sí, Joan va a venir este sábado a pasar la Nochebuena con nosotras"

"siii" grita Naomi emocionada

"pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a tu papi"

"prometido"

"... sabes, tengo una gran idea en la que puedes cooperar..."

"dímela"

"primero que nada quiero que le llames a Joan y le digas que venga a hacer compras con nosotras esta tarde"

"pero no va a querer"

"tienes que tratar de convencerla" Kelly le guiña el ojo a su sobrina la cual toma el teléfono y llama al trabajo de su padre

"Hola Gin, ¿puedes pasarme con Jo?".

"¿Te divertiste con nosotras ángel?" le dice Naomi mientras pasea con Joan y su tía por el centro comercial

"mucho" le dice Joan mientras toma una papa frita de la bolsa que Naomi está sosteniendo

"¿vas a venir el sábado a casa?" Joan le ve a Kelly y luego vuelve a ver a Naomi

"cariño, no creo que sea lo mejor" la sonrisa del rostro de Naomi y de Kelly se desvanece

"por favor, por favor, por favor..." le dice la pequeña con tristeza

"pensé que quedamos en que ibas a venir Jo" le dice Kelly seriamente

"Kelly, ayer me peleé con tu hermano... si sólo estuvieran ustedes dos iría, pero va estar él y sinceramente no me—"

"por favor" le repite Naomi

"¿él sabe?" les dice Joan

"por supuesto que sí... " le dice Kelly, "igual casi nunca está porque no le gustan este tipo de fiestas... casi siempre vuelve para el 25" Naomi asiente, Joan las ve con confusión en su rostro, o era una mentira bastante grande o definitivamente Kevin era raro

"si es así entonces—"

"¿vas a venir?" le dice Naomi feliz

"sí" le dice Jo no muy segura de lo que acababa de hacer

"siii" grita la pequeña con felicidad mientras corre por el centro comercial

"gracias" le susurra Kelly

"de nada" le dice Jo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Naomi

"realmente a Naomi le hace bien estar contigo, creo que cuando me vaya a Miami va a ser lo mejor que se quede contigo"

"por supuesto... ¿ya se lo dijiste a tu hermano?"

"no te preocupes Jo... ya voy a encontrar el momento" Joan la ve y luego vuelve a centrar su mirada en Naomi, la cual se había puesto a jugar con un regalo anticipado que Joan le había dado.

El Jueves pasó sin mucha diferencia a la del día anterior.

Joan y Kevin seguían con su política de hablar solamente lo necesario aunque ambos se estuvieran muriendo de ganas de, aunque sea, pelear.

Naomi fue a jugar un rato a la casa de Joan después de que ella terminó la clase, horas después Kelly la fue a retirar y se quedó un rato conversando con Joan en su casa, cada día ambas mujeres se llevaban mejor la una con la otra.

Cuando el día se tornó en noche, Naomi y Kelly regresaron a casa para continuar con sus actividades diarias mientras que Jo se quedó nuevamente sola en aquel apartamento.

Kevin, por su parte, se quedó en el dojo hasta tarde trabajando ya que tenía varios asuntos que arreglar para unos torneos que estaban preparándose para Enero.

Mientras estaba en su oficina llamó su madre, le preguntó si podía ir a pasar la navidad con ellos, Kevin le dijo que por supuesto y ambos quedaron en darles una sorpresa a Kelly y a Naomi.

Son las nueve y cuarto del 23 de diciembre.

Kevin está con su hija en dojo, él y sus alumnos están conversando sobre el torneo que se llevaría a cabo en Enero.

"Sensei, ¿quién va ir?" le dice Carl mientras se seca con una toalla

"no sé todavía... ¿por qué?" le dice Kevin el cual está apoyado al lavabo del camerino del dojo

"por nada..." le dice mientras entra a una de las duchas

"bueno... debo ir abajo... luego nos vemos" Kevin deja sin querer el celular en el mesón y sale del camerino.

(Minutos más tarde)

Joan sube las escalera del camerino corriendo, en ellas se encuentra con todos los alumnos de Kevin menos uno, les saluda a todos y se dirige al camerino, cierra la puerta y se dispone a cambiarse, en ese momento sale Carl de una de las duchas, Joan lo ve por algunos segundos

"Buenos días" se acerca Carl a ella, Joan se mueve hacia los casilleros y guarda su maleta en uno de ellos

"preferiría no tener espectadores..." le dice ella aún de espaldas, Carl se acerca a ella y la acorrala

(Planta baja)

"...ya te doy el número –Kevin busca su celular- dejé el celular arriba, enseguida lo bajo" sube corriendo las escaleras y se dirige al camerino el cual está con la puerta cerrada

(adentro)

"no creo que te tenga que decir que me gustas" la risa de Joan llega hasta los oídos de Kevin, el cual está a solo dos pasos de la puerta

"no necesitas decirlo, es bastante obvio" le dice Joan sin moverse de donde está

(afuera)

Kevin se pega a la puerta y oye una risa, obviamente es la de Carl

(adentro)

"...ahora... has lo que te pido y todo va a salir bien" le dice Joan, obviamente le había dicho algo que Kevin no había alcanzado a oír

"espera" Carl la apoya fuertemente contra los casilleros y la besa, antes de que Joan pueda hacer algo, Kevin entra y separa fuertemente a su alumno de Joan, la cual apenas puede respirar, Kevin agarra a Carl de la garganta y lo apoya contra la pared levantándolo un par de centímetros sobre el suelo

"no" Joan se acerca y los separa, "¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" le dice a Kevin, el cual suelta a Carl, "¿estás bien?" le dice a Carl, el cual cae al suelo

"lárgate de aquí Carl" le dice Kevin mientras lo señala con el dedo, el alumno asiente y sale del camerino, "no puedo creer que seas capaz de algo así..." le dice furioso a Joan, según él ella había permitido que todo eso pasara

"yo no lo besé, él me acorraló" le dice defensivamente Joan

"si no hubieras querido que pase lo hubieras detenido" le dice mientras deja una distancia de apenas algunos centímetros entre ellos, al ver esto Joan retrocede un poco

"me acorraló, ¿en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?"

"¿y esperas que crea todo eso?"

"no, además es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana con ella..."

"no aquí, no con mis alumnos..." le dice Kevin bastante alterado

"¿estás diciendo que fue mi culpa?" le grita Joan

"fue tu culpa porque desde el día en que pusiste un pie en la academia lo único que has hecho es portarte como una –Joan le da una cacheta cortando las palabras de Kevin-"

"no voy a tolerar tus insultos Kevin, te exijo que me respetes..." le dice ella furiosa, "si no me crees es tu problema, no el mío..."

"puede que él te haya acorralado y te haya besado, pero tú lo provocaste"

"piensa lo que quieras de mí Bench, porque realmente me resbala" le dice Joan saliendo del camerino, Kevin golpea con todas sus fuerzas a los casilleros haciendo que una de las puertas se hundiera, al oír el ruido Joan se para por un segundo en donde está y luego continua caminando, Naomi sube corriendo para ver lo que estaba pasando y se encuentra con Joan en el camino, en su rostro había una expresión que la atemoriza

"¿pasa algo?" Joan traga en seco y niega con la cabeza, "¿ángel?" le dice mientras le toma la mano, Joan suaviza sus fracciones y le sonríe

"déjame pasar linda" le dice ella, Naomi se retira y Joan baja las escaleras hecho un demonio, cuando ve a Carl se acerca a él y lo golpea tan fuerte que en la entre pierna que lo deja retorciéndose en el suelo, "espero que eso te sirva para que te dejes de hacer el vivo conmigo Carl" le dice mientras lo ve con su mirada matadora, "todo el mundo vuelva a sus cosas, el espectáculo se acabó" todos, absolutamente todos los estudiantes, incluyendo las alumnas de Joan, estaban viendo lo que pasaba y cuando ella pronunció estas últimas palabras todos volvieron a la "normalidad".

(Minutos después en la oficina de Gina)

Kevin está sentado en el escritorio de su secretaria mientras ella le cura la mano lastimada por el golpe.

"¿Qué te está pasando Kevin?" le dice ella mientras limpia los nudillos ensangrentados

"esa mujer saca lo peor de mí..." le dice Kevin con rabia

"no fue su culpa"

"por supuesto que sí"

"mientras estabas acabando con los casilleros y tus nudillos arriba ella aclaró las cosas con Carl"

"no me importa"

"lo golpeó bastante fuerte y le dejó sin ganas de volvérsele a acercar..."

"eso no cambia las cosas..."

"por supuesto que sí... es obvio que ella no tuvo la culpa"

"esa mujer tiene la culpa de todas mis desgracias, eso es lo que me tiene así"

"¿es eso o es que estás sintiendo cosas por ella?" Kevin la ve pero no le responde

"por supuesto que no" le dice después de algunos segundos

"vamos, no me mientas... ¿es por ella que te has estado comportando así?" Kevin vira el rostro, no le dice absolutamente nada, "fue por ella que me besaste, ¿verdad?"

"no" le dice él ahora viéndola a los ojos, "¿terminaste?" Gina asiente y ve como Kevin se va de su oficina, mueve la cabeza apenada, realmente el temor de su amigo era mayor de lo que se imaginaba.

PARTE X

Es viernes por la noche en Northline, las calles al igual que toda la ciudad está cubierta por una capa de nieve iluminada por los cientos de arreglos navideños.

La calle principal del pueblo está totalmente llena de personas que entran y salen animosas de los almacenes, ninguna parece tener problemas, todas llevan una sonrisa en el rostro y un espíritu de paz. Kevin los ve con envida, en ese mismo momento no podía tener ninguna clase de paz, no después de lo que pasó aquella mañana; aunque habían pasado varias horas ya, la imagen de Carl y Joan besándose seguía rondando en la cabeza de Kevin, no sabía por qué lo había afectado tanto, ¿acaso estaba celoso?, 'lo que sea que haya pasado Kevin, no es tu problema...' se dice mientras avanza dos metros debido a la congestión producida por la gente, a este paso de seguro llegaría tarde a casa.

It's a human sing

When the things go wrong

When the scent of her lingers

And temptations strong

Into the boundary

Of each married man

Sweet deceipt comes on callin'

And negativity lands

Cold, cold heart

Hard done by you

Some things look better baby

Just passin' through

() And it's no sacrifice

Just a simple word

It's two hearts living

In two separate worlds

But it's no sacrifice

No sacrifice

It's not sacrifice at all

Mutual misunderstanding

After the fact

Sensitivity builds a prison

In the final act

We loose direction

No stone unturned

No tears to damn you

When jealousy burns

Cold, cold heart

Hard done by you

Some thing's look better baby

Just passin' through

()22

Kelly y Kevin están sentados en el comedor hablando.

"¿a qué hora es tu vuelo?" le dice Kevin a su hermana

"tengo que estar en el aeropuerto a las 6 AM..."

"está bien, entonces mañana salimos y nos quedamos en un hotel en Nueva York"

"no te preocupes, llamo a un taxi para que me venga a retirar—"

"¿sabes cuánto te va a costar un viaje en taxi desde aquí hasta Nueva York?"

"está bien... si me quieres ir a dejar, entonces veme a dejar... solo que hay un problema, no podemos llevar a Naomi, es un viaje muy largo"

"ahí vemos qué hacer..." Kelly lo ve fijamente y decide que es el momento para pedirle a Kevin que dejara a Naomi con Joan

"Kev, ¿qué vas a hacer con Naomi por las tardes y noches?"

"la dejaré con Kim—"

"ya hablamos sobre Kim y quedamos en que no ibas a dejar a Naomi con esa muchacha"

"hasta que consiga a alguien más, es mi única opción"

"por supuesto que no, conozco a alguien a quien Naomi adora y—"

"ni siquiera lo pienses, no dejaré a mi hija con esa mujer" le dice Kevin señalándole con el dedo sabiendo a quién se refería

"pero Naomi adora a Joan y ella a Naomi, además no te costará"

"no me importa, no quiero que mi hija se quede con esa mujer"

"Joan se ofreció, ella no tiene problemas en cuidarla por las tardes y noches, trabaja en su casa y Naomi estará feliz ahí"

"¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?"

"Kevin, te dije que viajaría si tú me dejabas escoger a la persona que cuidaría a Naomi, ya la escogí... si no aceptas no iré Miami, así de simple" le dice Kelly haciéndose hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos

"no me hagas esto Kelly, por favor—"

"¿sabes lo que creo?, que este "odio" tuyo no es más que una manera de cubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella—"

"¿por qué todo el mundo piensa que me pasa algo con esa mujer?" le dice frustrado

"¿no será que realmente **algo** está pasando?"

"por supuesto que no... y no me cambies de tema, estábamos en que no dejaré a Naomi con Joan"

"sabes que es la mejor opción, para ser precisos tu única opción" le dice Kelly, "la tomas o no me voy" Kevin la ve, se cubre el rostro con sus manos, respira profundamente y luego asiente

"si me termino matando con esa mujer será toda tu culpa—"

"entonces déjate de comportar como un idiota con ella y vas a ver que las cosas pueden funcionar—"

"es imposible Kelly, con Joan las cosas **jamás** podrían funcionar, saca lo pero de mí y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto"

"solo intenta convivir con ella, nada más"

"¿qué crees que he estado intentando en los últimos días?"

"¿que no te llegue a gustar?—"

"ahh otra vez con esa historia, ¿en qué idioma te lo digo Kelly?, no me pasa absolutamente nada con ella y punto"

"si es como tú dices, entonces vas a comportarte como un caballero esta noche y le vas a demostrar cómo eres en realidad..."

"¿podemos cambiar de tema?, si es posible no volver a mencionar el nombre Joan durante todo el día"

"está bien, está bien, no te enojes" Kelly lo ve de reojo y sonríe en parte por la sorpresa que le tenía preparada para esa noche

"¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"estás sudando... te pusiste nervioso" Kevin deja a un lado su taza de café y sale de la cocina, Naomi sale de su escondite y le sonríe a su tía "¿la llamaste?" Naomi asiente con la cabeza, "¿le dijiste lo que te dije?" Naomi vuelve a asentir

"todo está más que listo" le dice la pequeña emocionada

"muy bien Naomi, ahora solo queda esperar..." Naomi asiente emocionada y se sienta junto a su tía en la silla en la cual estaba su padre antes.

Ya son las cinco y media de la tarde, tanto Naomi como Kelly están preparando las cosas para la cena de aquella noche.

"¿Tía?" le dice Naomi mientras se baja de la mesa del comedor y se acerca a ella, "¿crees que papá Noel me traiga lo que le pedí?"

"¿te portaste bien este año?" Naomi asiente y Kelly continúa, "¿le dejaste la lista en el lugar de siempre? –Naomi vuelve a asentir y toma uno de los dulces que su tía había comprado esa mañana en el supermercado- yo creo que sí... hey, esos dulces son para más tarde Naomi" Naomi pone el papel del caramelo vació en la mesa y se va corriendo de ahí hacia la sala en donde ya todo está arreglado

"¿tía Kelly?" le dice Naomi desde la sala

"¿qué?"

"¿me sacaste la película que te pedí?" le dice ella mientras se mira en los bombillos color azul y dorado

"está en el cuarto de video" le dice Kelly desde la cocina

"¿puedes ponérmela?" Naomi toma un bombillo entre sus manos y juega con él

"vamos" le dice Kelly mientras camina hacia el cuarto de video y le pone la película, "la ves por un ratito porque luego te tengo que bañar—"

"¡NOO!"

"por supuesto que sí, tienes que estar toda linda y limpia para noche"

"¿a qué hora va a venir mi ángel?"le dice la pequeña mientras se recuesta en la alfombra y pone atención a su película

"dentro de un par de horas..." le dice Kelly mientras acomoda a unos almohadones debajo de su sobrina, "ahora, quédate aquí tranquila que voy a seguir haciendo la cena" Kelly sale del cuarto y vuelve a la cocina.

(Corte al North Shotokan)

Kevin está en la oficina del dojo al frente del computador, está pasando unos formularios y otras cosas que usualmente no tiene tiempo de pasar, ve al reloj y decide que dentro de algunos minutos irá al centro comercial a comprar algunos regalos para su familia, en especial para Kelly, con la cual no se había estado comportando del todo bien en los últimos días; habían peleado varias veces a lo largo de la semana y quería recompensarla de alguna manera.

(Corte a la casa de Joan)

Joan está al teléfono hablando con su madre, al mismo tiempo está tipeando rápidamente algunas cosas en la computadora y anotando algunas otras en una libreta

"Hija, es Sábado, deja de trabajar por favor" le dice Samantha a su hija, "recuerda que el estrés te produce arrugas y un rostro hermoso como el tuyo **no** puede tener arrugas"

"madre, estoy pasando el informe que papá necesitaba tan urgentemente... además el trabajo me entretiene..." le dice ella mientras sigue escribiendo

"aún no entiendo por qué no viniste a casa, tendremos una cena hermosa con toda la familia y amigos"

"esta noche necesitaba hacer algo diferente..."

"¿te conté que vendrá la prensa?"

"¿la prensa?" le dice Joan a su madre

"¿y qué esperabas hija?, una cena así no se da en todo el país..."

"¿papá que dijo?"

"nada, tú sabes que en este tipo de cosas prefiere no entrometerse, dice que solo le dan dolor de cabeza..."

"no puedo culparlo" susurra Joan

"¿perdón?" le dice Samantha a su hija

"nada—"

"espera un segundo—Hanna, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?, te dije que ese arreglo va en la entrada –hablando con Joan- no puedo creerlo, falta un par de horas para que los invitados empiecen a llegar y todavía faltan cosas por arreglar"

"¿qué estás haciendo en este momento?"

"me están peinando y maquillando"

"¿y puedes hablar por teléfono?"

"hola... para eso están "las manos libres"..."

"ya veo –Joan ve el reloj-... mamá te tengo que dejar..."

"¿a dónde irás?"

"a la casa de una amiga" le dice Joan mientras apaga su computadora

"¿vas a utilizar el vestido que te di?, mira que costó mucho y que lo compré con todo mi cariño"

"no sé todavía mamá... ahora debo dejare, que tengas una linda noche y una feliz Navidad, saluda a todos por allá..."

"antes de que te vayas, déjame decirte que estás invitada para la cena de año nuevo que voy a preparar, esta vez no tienes excusas para no venir así que te quiero ver aquí, ¿entendido?"

"si prometes no invitar a Mark"

"es una promesa..."

"nos vemos luego entonces..."

"adiós amor, que te diviertas... ahh, y no te olvides de utilizar las cremas especiales que te compré para la noche..."

"adiós mamá, te quiero..."

"y yo a ti tesoro, adiós" ambas cuelgan el teléfono, Joan ordena rápidamente su escritorio y se va a alistar para ir a la casa de Kelly.

Kevin se encuentra en el centro comercial haciendo las compras cuando recibe una llamada al celular, son sus padres,

"¿Hijo?"

"mamá, ¿dónde están?" le dice mientras saca su tarjeta de crédito y la pone sobre la caja de uno de los almacenes

"dentro de una media hora estamos por allá... ¿tú nos vas a esperar verdad?"

"los espero afuera para que todo funcione..."

"listo amor, nos vemos luego"

"adiós mamá" Kevin cuelga y guarda su celular, luego espera a que la chica de la caja le diera la factura para firmarla, cuando lo hace sale del almacén y se dirige a otro, 'sorprendámoslas de verdad' piensa mientras toma algunas ropas y se va a probar, cuando escoge las que desea las paga y se viste con ellas.

(Corte a la casa de los Benchs)

"Lista... te ves hermosa" le dice Kelly mientras deja el cepillo de cabello a un lado y carga a su sobrina para que se pueda ver en el espejo, su cabello castaño claro está suelto pero un cintillo color rojo lo sujeta hacia atrás, está vestida con un vestido color verde oscuro, saco rojo, mallas blancas y zapatos de negros que brillan como el firmamento

"no me gustan los vestidos" le dice la pequeña mientras trata de aplacar la falda corta de su vestido

"pero te queda muy bien... te ves hermosa"

"me quedo con esto si tú te pones tu vestido rojo..."

"ese vestido no es para este tipo de ocasiones –le dice mientras se sujeta bien la salida de baño- pensaba ponerme el terno negro con una blusa blanca" le dice Kelly mientras lo saca del armario

"¿y dónde está la parte navideña?"

"buen punto... ¿y si me pongo este vestido?" le indica un vestido negro simple pero muy hermoso

"te gusta el negro, ¿verdad?" Kelly vuelve ver a su armario y se da cuenta de que el 90 de prendas de vestir eran de color negro

"tienes razón" le dice mientras avienta la mano

"ponte este pantalón –le señala al pantalón negro- con este buzo blanco y tus zapatos rojos... ahh, te puedes poner este poncho para darle vida a tu ropa -le muestra uno color rojo-"

"eres una genia" le dice Kelly mientras le da un beso en el tope de la cabeza

"...¿puedo llamarle a Jo?"

"está bien, habla con ella mientras me cambio" Kelly entra al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

(Corte a la casa de Joan):

"¿Hola?" contesta Joan apresurada

"hola ángel" le dice Naomi muy tranquila

"hola Naomi, ¿cómo estás?"

"bien... ¿ya mismo vienes?"

"estoy saliendo para allá... ¿tu tía?"

"cambiándose... ven rápido para poder jugar" le dice Naomi mientras hace algunos ruidos raros con la boca

"si me dejas colgar estaré ahí más rápido..." le dice Joan mientras juega con el llavero de plata

"entonces chao" Naomi cuelga de prisa

"chao" dice Joan mientras pone el teléfono en su lugar, se pone su abrigo negro de $2000 y sale con varios paquetes para Naomi y para Kelly hacia el estacionamiento en donde yace su Mercedes último modelo.

"¿Segura que no necesitas nada?" le dice Joan a su amiga mientas se asoma por la puerta de la cocina

"tú tranquila, ve jugar con Naomi que yo me encargo de todo" Joan la ve seriamente pero luego accede a ir a seguir jugando con la pequeña

"está bien" le dice mientras camina al cuarto de Naomi

"vamos a jugar a la sala..." Naomi le un par de muñecas a Joan y ella carga otras dos, "ponlas aquí" le instruye mientras pone las suyas al pie de la chimenea con cuidado para no quemarse

"¿aquí?" le pregunta Joan mientras se recoge un poco el pantalón y se arrodilla junto a la pequeña

"ahí" le dice mientras las acomoda ella misma, Joan ríe para sus adentros,'que irónico' piensa mientras recuerda que tiempo atrás era totalmente reacia a los niños y a sus cosas, jamás en su antigua vida se le hubiera ocurrido estar con uno, menos jugar con él. Tal vez lo hacía para no tener que acordarse de su triste realidad, pero ahora que había experimentado cómo era estar al lado de uno, empezaba a sentir una clase de paz que jamás había tenido; aquella energía pura que emanaba de Naomi la llenaba y la alegraba. "¿Qué te pasó en la mano?" le pregunta la pequeña al ver un corte cicatrizándose

"me corté el otro día con un vidrio" le dice Joan mientras deja que la niña tome su mano y la inspeccione a fondo

"¿por qué cuando uno se lastima sale esta cosa?" le señala a delgada costra

"es una manera para regenerar la piel" le dice Joan

"¿qué?" le pregunta Naomi confundida

"cuando te lastimas la sangre que sale se seca para que la piel vuelva a crecer" le dice Joan lo más didácticamente posible

"ahhh... ¿te dolió mucho?" le dice mientras acaricia la mano como tratando de sanarla

"solo un poco –'a la mañana cuando te diste cuenta de lo que había pasado' piensa recordando la borrachera que tuvo aquella noche- pero ya está bien" le dice para que la pequeña no se preocupe

"una vez me caí jugando en el dojo de mi papi y me lastimé mucho la rodilla, todavía tengo una marquita" le dice Naomi mientras se señala a la rodilla, "pero mi papi me curó muy bien y el lastimado sanó rápido"

"debió dolerte mucho" le dice Joan mientras se apoya a uno de los sillones

"sí, lloré muuchoo..."

"¿no me digas?"

"sí, además me golpeé las manos y se me rasparon"

"pobre..." Joan acaricia la cara de la niña y le sonríe, '¿por qué me siento tan bien cuando estoy a tu lado?' piensa Joan, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grito de Kelly, Joan se para de inmediato y corre a la cocina, "¿qué pasa?" le dice preocupada mientras se acerca a ella

"me quemé la mano" le dice mientras abre la llave de agua fría y sumerge su mano en esta, Joan apaga la hornilla y se acerca a su amiga para ver si todo está bien, la palma entera tiene una tonalidad roja

"¿tienes hielo?" Kelly asiente con dolor, Joan se acerca a la congeladora y toma el hielo se acerca a su amiga y le pone cuidadosamente sobre el quemado

"¿qué pasó tía?" le dice Naomi mientras se acerca a ella

"me quemé la mano" le dice Kelly mientras sostiene el hielo con su otra mano

"¿tienes alguna crema para quemaduras o algo por el estilo?" le dice Joan

"en el cuarto de Kevin, entra al baño, en la repisa están los medicamentos" le dice Kelly, Joan asiente y se dirige al cuarto de su "enemigo", en ese momento llega Kevin y entra al su casa como si nada pasara, cuando Kelly y Naomi lo ven se quedan sin habla, no se suponía que debía llegar tan temprano

"hola chicas" les dice alegremente mientras se acerca a ellas, "que lindas que están –Kevin se da cuenta de que su hermana tiene el hielo sobre su mano- ¿qué pasó?"

"me quemé..." le dice ella vagamente

"¿estás bien?- Kelly asiente- vengan, les tengo un regalo adelantado—"

"Kelly solo encontré—" Joan se queda con las palabras en la garganta cuando ve a Kevin junto a Naomi y Kelly, Kevin ve a su hermana confundido, ella le sonríe

"sorpresa" le dice Kelly con una vaga sonrisa

"saluda a Jo papi" le dice Naomi a su padre mientras jalonea su abrigo negro, Kevin ve a Joan y trata de ocultar la admiración tras una máscara de dureza

"hola Kevin" le dice Joan aún parada en el marco de la puerta, detrás de ella un par de señores se asoman

"¿interrumpimos algo?" dice un hombre muy apuesto de unos sesenta años, Kelly y Naomi se levantan de un salto y van a abrazar a Peter Bench, tanto Kevin como Joan no se mueven ni rompen el contacto visual

"papá... mamá" Kelly los abraza fuertemente

"abu" Naomi corre a los brazos de su abuela y la besa incansablemente

"mamá, papá, ella es Joan, es una muy buena amiga mía y de Naomi, trabaja en el dojo con Kevin" les dice Kelly a sus padres, Joan les muestra su hermosos dientes en una amplia sonrisa mientras los saluda

"mucho gusto, Joan De Barrat" les dice cordialmente

"un gusto" le dicen ambos

"Kelly, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?" le dice Kevin disimuladamente al oído, Kelly asiente y sale con él hacia la sala, Joan los sigue con la mirada pero luego se enfoca en responder las preguntas de los padres de Kelly, 'por Dios, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer?' piensa nerviosamente mientras siente como los ojos de Naomi están fijos en ella

(En la sala)

"... me podías haber avisado" le dice Kevin enfurecido a su hermana

"era una sorpresa" le dice ella mientras presiona el hielo contra su mano aún más fuerte

"¿por qué lo hiciste?" le dice con desesperación en su voz, no sabía si podría negar más sus sentimientos hacia Joan, y menos teniéndola en frente toda la bendita noche tentándolo aunque sea con su aroma

"por que es mi amiga" Kelly ve la perdición en los ojos de su hermano, 'está preocupado' piensa

"Kelly..." le dice él

"sé valiente" ella le sonríe y camina hacia la cocina, "¿por qué no pasamos a la sala?" les dice a sus padres y a Joan, la cual tiene una mirada tanto o más desesperada que la de Kevin

"enseguida voy" les dice la morena mientras voltea, se acerca a la ventana, la abre y respira el aire frío mientras cierra los ojos forzadamente tratando de borrar la imagen de Kevin de su cabeza, cuando los vuelve a abrir se da cuenta de que él está atrás suyo, "sé que estás ahí Bench"

"oye... hagamos un trato, dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado, por lo menos por esta noche... hagámoslo por Naomi" Kevin fija sus ojos en la hermosa espalda de Joan y en su sedoso cabello que cae en mechones sobre esta perdiéndose en el negro de la blusa... al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo vira la mirada aún más molesto consigo mismo

Joan toma un último respiro y voltea, "por Naomi" le dice ella mientras intenta que su máscara volviera a su lugar

La desesperación invade ambos cuerpos, deben controlar su insaciable deseo por el otro y hacerlo sin que ninguno se de cuenta de la tortura por la cual están pasando; es el infierno y el cielo todo en el mismo momento, quieren gritar al viento todo lo que están sintiendo pero sus convicciones y, sobre todo, su orgullo no se los permite, ninguno de los dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer, y por como las cosas van ninguno lo hará en algún tiempo.

"Oigan, ¿vienen?" les dice Kelly la cual deja el hielo en el mesón, al verlos se da cuenta que ha interrumpido algo

"vamos..." Kevin le regala una última mirada a Joan y abraza a su hermana con la cual sale de la cocina, Joan maldice a todo el mundo y sale de la cocina tratando de comportarse lo más natural posible.

PARTE XI

El resto de la noche es una tortura para Kev y Jo, ambos se tientan mutuamente con solo mirarse a los ojos, es algo inevitable, algo primitivo, no quieren aceptarlo, pero tampoco negarlo, están en la cuerda floja peleando por llegar al fin sin caer.

Peter está sentado al piano tocándolo mientras su esposa canta, su hermosa voz llena los oídos de Joan. Cuánta envidia siente con solo verlos, parecen tan felices, llenos de paz y un amor incondicional... en esos momentos es cuando Joan se pregunta si algún día podrá llegar a poseer esa paz y ese amor que los caracteriza.

Naomi se acerca a ella y la abraza cariñosamente, Joan accede al abrazo y la sienta sobre su regazo, Kevin no puede evitar posar sus ojos en su hija y en la hermosa morena, la imagen es encantadora, Joan sostiene a Naomi entre sus brazos y apoya su barbilla en el tope de la castaña cabellera, Naomi, por su lado, parece que al fin encontró su lugar en el mundo, entre los brazos de Joan

Kelly ríe felizmente y abraza a su hermano como cuando eran niños y se sentaban en frente de la chimenea a esperar a que papá Noel llegara.

"Traje mi cámara, esperen un segundo, no se muevan" les dice Diana a sus hijos, la toma entre sus manos y saca un par de fotografías de ellos dos, "ahora toda la familia" le dice ella mientras ubica la cámara en un lugar alto, Joan se abre espacio para que tomen la foto sin ella pero todos, menos Kevin –(aunque quería)- le dicen que se una a ellos, ella accede y se para junto a Kevin, Naomi se sube a los brazos de su tía y con una de sus manos sostiene fuertemente a Joan, "digan cheese" les instruye Diana, todos repiten y la foto es tomada

"...tómate una foto conmigo y mi papi" le dice Naomi a Joan mientras juega con el cinturón de plata fina que rodea la cadera de Jo

"no tesoro, tómatela tú con Kelly y tu papi" le dice ella mientras toma su vaso de vodka entre sus manos

"quiero contigo" le dice Naomi tomándola de la mano y jaloteándola

"sí, ven" le dice Peter mientras avienta su mano hacia sí

"por favor Jo... quiero tener un foto contigo y con mi papi" Joan la ve y luego asiente sin pronunciar palabra alguna

Kevin y ella se ven por algunos segundos y luego acceden a la petición de Naomi, Kevin la carga entre sus brazos, Joan se para un tanto lejos de él y espera a que le tomen la foto y ya

"acércate un poco más Joan..." ella obedece y se acerca a Kevin y a Naomi, están tan cerca que se puede oír la respiración de ambos, Kevin lo piensa dos veces pero decide pasar su brazo por los hombros de Jo, la cual se eriza ante el contacto, pero luego cede, sonríe y Diana toma la foto, "hermosa..." susurra ella refiriéndose a la foto

"estoy de acuerdo, Joan es hermosa"dice Naomi refiriéndose a la morena "¿no es cierto papi?" Kevin no sabe que decir solo asiente rápidamente y cambia de tema

"me parece que es hora de que ya vayas a dormir" le dice él, Kelly, la cual está entre los brazos de su padre, sonríe y asiente

"ya es hora corazón" le dice ella

"me voy a dormir si tú me acompañas Jo" la mujer asiente, Naomi se despide de todos y se va en brazos de Joan a su cuarto

"Naomi adora a esa chica" comenta Peter, Kevin no lo regresa a ver, está demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

"¿Te divertiste?" le dice Naomi a Joan, la cual está recostada al filo de la cama

"sí, me divertí mucho…" Naomi toma la mano de Joan entre las suyas y se abraza a estas

"cuéntame un cuento ángel" le dice la pequeña mientras penetra con sus ojos azules a los de Joan

"eh, la verdad es que no sé contar cuentos" le dice ella mientras acomoda su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama

"yo te ayudo… siempre comienza con "Había una vez" y esas cosas" Joan la ve seriamente y asiente

"Había una vez una pequeña princesa llamada…"

"Naomi" completa la pequeña

"sí Naomi… ella era la niña más linda de todo el reino –Joan regresa a ver a la pequeña la cual asiente para que siga-, ella tenía un…"

"un ángel"

"tenía un ángel que la iba a visitar todas las noches… –Naomi abraza a Joan la cual para de hablar al sentir el pequeño peso en su costado, luego sigue- ambas eran muy buenas amigas, cuando Naomi no podía dormir su ángel se quedaba junto a ella toda la noche esperando a que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Cuando la pequeña despertaba su ángel seguía a su lado; aún cuando no tenía pesadillas el ángel se quedaba junto a ella y jugaba por las mañanas, hasta que la pequeña se retiraba a hacer sus quehaceres…"

"¿tiene Naomi un hermanito?"

"muchos, ella juega con ellos todo el día hasta que se van a dormir"

"yo también quisiera tener un hermanito" le dice la pequeña con tristeza

"ser hija única tiene sus ventajas…"

"¿eres hija única?"

"nop, tengo dos hermanos, uno mayor a mí y uno más joven" Naomi la ve por algunos segundos y le pregunta

"¿son casados?"

"el mayor sí, pero Tom, mi hermano menor, no… ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"curiosidad… sigue con el cuento" le dice mientras cierra los ojos y se apoya en el hombro de Joan la cual le cuenta el cuento hasta que la pequeña se queda dormida.

Kevin abre la puerta sigilosamente, observa como Joan cubre a su hija y le da un suave beso en la frente, cuando ella se da la vuelta se queda parada en donde está.

"Pensaba que todavía no se dormía" le dice él mientras entra y recoge algunas cosas que están en el suelo

"se durmió hace un rato" le dice ella mientras se agacha y toma un oso que está en el suelo, se incorpora y se lo da a Kevin

"gracias por acompañarla..."

"un placer..." Joan lo ve por algunos segundos y luego se retira hacia la sala, en donde los tres adultos la reciben cariñosamente

"¿se durmió?" le pregunta Kelly

"hace algún rato –Joan mira a su reloj y se da cuenta de que ya es bastante tarde- bueno, creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde"

"espera un segundo para que Kevin te acompañe" le dice Peter

"oh, no, no se preocupen" le dice ella mientras se pone su abrigo

"Joan, deja que mi hermano te lleve a tu casa, ya es tarde y es peligroso... mañana vienes y retiras tu auto"

"... tengo los regalos de Naomi en mi auto... déjame subirlos y ahí vemos que hacemos" le dice Joan con una sonrisa a su amiga, en algunos minutos está de regreso con varias fundas de regalos, la mayoría de Naomi, "los acomodas y le dices que son de mi parte" le dice Joan mientras pone las fundas en la entrada, "esto es para ti" le dice mientras le muestra un estuche pequeño color rojo

"no debías molestarte Jo, en serio" le dice Kelly con un abrazo

"no fue una molestia" Joan le dice con una sonrisa, "te voy a pedir un favor, no lo abras hasta que llegues a Miami –Kelly la ve confundida- prométeme que harás lo que te digo" le dice a su amiga, ella asiente y lo deja a pie del árbol con el resto de regalos, Joan se acerca a los padres de Kelly y Kevin y se despide de ellos, "despídeme de tu hermano" le dice a Kelly, la cual le acompaña hasta la puerta "¿a qué horas viajas mañana?" le dice mientras se para afuera de la puerta de su auto

"debo salir de aquí tipo cinco de la tarde para llegar de noche a Nueva York y tomar el vuelo a Miami, regresaré con mis padres"

"mañana paso por aquí un rato para despedirme, ¿está bien?"

"por supuesto" ambas se dan un último abrazo y Joan entra a su Mercedes

"gracias por todo y Feliz Navidad" le dice desde adentro, Kelly asiente y se despide desde afuera, Joan arranca el motor alejándose de la casa de lo Bench.

Es temprano por la mañana, Naomi abre sus ojos azules y se despereza, se pone su salida con motivos navideños y corre al cuarto de su padre, se sube de un salto a la cama y se ubica sobre el abdomen de su padre, el cual se despierta enseguida

"¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!" le dice felizmente mientras se abraza al cuello de su padre y lo llena de besos

"Feliz Navidad" le dice mientras se despereza, le da un beso cariñoso a su hija y se sienta apoyando su espalda al respaldo de su cama

"vamos a ver qué trajo papá Noel" le dice jaloteándole el brazo

"ya va, ya va" Kevin se para y se pone su salida, "no hagas ruido, no quiero que los abuelos se despierten" le dice Kevin mientras la toma de la mano y sale hacia la sala con ella tratando de hacer silencio, cuando ambos llegan a la sala se dan cuenta de que ellos y Kelly los están esperando

"¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!" los saludan alegremente

"Naomi, mira cuántas cosas te trajo papá Noel" le dice Diana a su nieta, la cual se sienta al pie del árbol y se pone a abrir los regalos muy emocionada

"mira papi, todo lo que le pedí" grita feliz mientras se pone a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes

"wow...-le dice a su hija, luego toma otro regalo y se dirige a su hermana- Kell, esto es para ti... es una forma de decirte lo siento" le dice Kevin a su hermana mientras le pasa una pequeña caja de forma rectangular bastante delgada, Kelly le sonríe y le abraza fuertemente

"no tenías que hacerlo"

"quise hacerlo" Kelly asiente y abre la caja dejando al descubierto un hermoso reloj de plata

"gracias, es hermoso" le dice ella con un abrazo

"me alegro que te haya gustado... –dirigiéndose a sus padres- papá, mamá, esto es para ustedes" les da una caja grande cubierta con un hermoso papel de regalo, "espero que les guste" Diana se para y abraza a su hijo no sin antes llenarlo de besos

"gracias tesoro" le dice ella

"Naomi –ella se acerca a su padre y toma el paquete que tiene en sus manos- dáselo a Kelly"ella asiente emocionada y corre hacia el lugar en donde está su tía

"tía Kelly, esto es para ti" Kelly la toma entre su brazos y la llena de besos

"gracias linda"

"ábrelo" le insiste, Kelly lo abre y se encuentra con un álbum de fotos, lo abre y ve que está lleno de fotos tomadas a lo largo de su vida, cuando a las últimas páginas ve la primera foto que se tomó con Naomi, sin poder evitarlo varias lágrimas mojan su hermoso rostro. Sigue pasando las páginas hasta que llega a la última, en donde está una foto que se había tomado con Kevin y Naomi en Halloween, sonríe alegremente y se levanta para abrazar a su hermano

"es el mejor regalo que alguien pudo hacerme" le dice mientras se seca las lágrimas

"sabía que te gustaría" le dice revolviéndole la rubia melena, Diana y Peter ven complacidos y esperan a que sus hijos abran los regalos que ellos habían llevado.

Cuando Naomi acaba de abrir los regalos dados por su familia procede a abrir los que Joan le había dejado, eran regalos hermosos. Naomi estaba feliz, muy feliz.

El momento de la despedida se acerca aún más, ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

Las maletas de Kelly ya están listas, las pone al filo de la puerta de entrada y las ve por algunos segundos, luego se da la vuelta y regresa a su cuarto.

Kevin y Naomi la están ayudando a empacar las cosas en varias maletas y algunas cajas cuando el timbre suena, Peter, que estaba sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico, se levanta y abre la puerta.

"Buenas tardes señor Bench" le dice Joan mientras se sacude la nieve del abrigo

"pasa Joan, ¿cómo estás?" le dice mientras toma su abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero

"bien gracias... ¿está Kelly?" le dice mientras lo ve directamente a los ojos

"ya la llamo... toma asiento" él se dirige al cuarto de su hija, Joan pasa entre los muebles y se pone al frente de la chimenea, mira a las fotografías que están en la parte superior de esta y toma una entre sus manos, en ese momento sale Kelly

"hola" Joan voltea y la saluda, en ese momento Naomi corre hacia Joan gritando su nombre

"hola linda" la toma entre sus brazos y la saluda

"¿quieres tomar algo?" le dice Kelly

"no, no quiero molestarte, debes estar ocupada, solo vine a despedirme" le dice ella con una sonrisa

"estoy cansada de estar empacando, ¿qué dices si salimos a tomar un café o algo por el estilo?" le dice Kelly mientras se cruza de brazos

"solo si no te molesta"

"por supuesto que no..."

"¿puedo ir con ustedes?" les dice Naomi

"no, tú te quedas aquí--- Hola Joan" les dice Kevin desde atrás, Joan asiente y regresa a ver a Naomi

"tía, llévame contigo"

"dije que no Naomi, te quedarás aquí y me ayudarás con esto"

"aysh" se queja la pequeña mientras va al lado de su padre y entra nuevamente al cuarto, luego de algunos segundos se asoma por la puerta y les manda besos a ambas mujeres.

Kelly se abriga y sale con Joan, ambas pasean por la ciudad un rato y paran en uno de los cafés.

"¿Estás bien?" le dice Joan notando la tristeza en la mirada perdida de su amiga

"no, la verdad es que no lo estoy" le dice mientras bebe su café, del cual sale humo, "...¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?"

"absolutamente" le dice Joan mientras se reclina en la silla y la ve directamente a los ojos, "tomaste una sabia decisión..."

"¿entonces por qué me siento tan mal?"

"el dejar a tu familia no es fácil, pero vas a superarlo"

"es que ellos son todo para mí"

"te estás haciendo un mal en pensar así Kelly, debes buscar tu camino y hacerlo ya, por que luego será muy tarde... sé que duele tener que dejar a tu vida para comenzar otra, sino mírame a mí, pero a veces es la única manera..."

"¿qué será de Naomi? La vida de una academia de artes marciales no es para ella—"

"Kelly, Naomi no es tu hija por consiguiente no es tu responsabilidad... eso no quiere decir que no te puedas preocupar por ella, al contrario, hazlo, pero no dejes de vivir por una carga que tu hermano te dio"

"yo no lo veo como una carga—"

"Kelly, vive tu vida, no la de tu hermano y la de tu sobrina –Kelly asiente pero en sus ojos hay una capa llena de lágrimas- no quiero lastimarte Kelly, pero si no te lo digo ahora vas a cometer el peor error de tu vida"

"sé que tienes razón, pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada al hecho de tener esa responsabilidad de madre que me es difícil dejarla de lado"

"sí pero no lo eres Kelly, tienes apenas veintiséis años, eres una estupenda abogada y si no te arriesgas no vas a llegar lejos... si no lo haces por ti hazlo por Naomi, ella necesita un modelo de madre para que le enseñe a vivir, no puedes enseñárselo hasta que no lo hayas aprendido tú Kell y para hacerlo necesitas alejarte de ella y de tu hermano"

"a veces sueño con que soy la verdadera madre de Naomi, y ella es mi hija..."

"estoy segura que de alguna manera lo eres para Naomi"

"...solo quiero lo mejor para ella"

"yo me esforzaré por darle mi apoyo, y estoy segura que tu hermano dará lo mejor de sí, a su manera, pero lo hará... ahora vamos, arriba esos ánimos, estás por dar un gran paso en tu vida, no puedes estar deprimida"

"gracias" Kelly toma las manos de Joan entre las suyas y la ve los ojos, una energía corre a través de ambos cuerpos con tanta intensidad que les da una especie de escalofrío

"mereces ser feliz Kelly" le dice Joan mientras se para, se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente, "no quiero que te preocupes más por Naomi, la cuidaré mucho..."

"muchas gracias por todo, en serio"

"no me lo agradezcas... suerte Kelly" le da un último abrazo y sale de la cafetería en la cual se queda Kelly pensando por algunos minutos más.

PARTE XII

"Ten eso –le dice Naomi a su tía mientras le da una paloma de cerámica- era de mi mami, quiero que tú lo tengas" Kelly se agacha y abraza fuertemente a su sobrina, Kevin las ve por algunos segundos y siente como sus ojos se humedecen, "te dará suerte" Naomi sujeta la cabeza de Kelly ente sus manos y besa la frente de la acuclillada mujer, "quiero que seas feliz"

"te prometo que lo intentaré, ahora te voy a pedir un favor... cuida a tu papi y obedécelo... ¿está bien?" Naomi asiente la cabeza mientras se seca algunas lágrimas, "esta bien –Kelly ve por última vez a su sobrina y la abraza- te quiero mucho linda, no lo olvides" Peter carga a su nieta y deja que Kelly y Kevin se despidan, "no te pongas así" le dice mientras le seca las lágrimas

"quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti..."

"yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti Kev"

"no debes preocuparte por nada... todo estará bien"

"lo sé –ella lo abraza fuertemente- gracias"

"no hay de que"

"cuídate y a Naomi"

"lo haré" Kelly entra en el auto y Kevin cierra la puerta, Peter sale de la casa y se despide de su hijo, Naomi se abraza a su padre y ambos ven como Kelly se aleja junto a Peter y a Diana.

Kevin entra a la casa con su hija, por primera vez en su vida se siente totalmente destruido, no quiere hacer nada más que dormir y dejar que el dolor se fuera con el sueño, pero su hija está ahí, y ella necesita más consuelo de lo que alguien se pudiera imaginar, está sufriendo, y mucho.

Kevin la toma entre sus brazos y se sienta junto a ella en un sillón al frente de la chimenea, oye como solloza y como llora en su pecho, no puede hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, y eso es lo que más lo entristece. Ver a su hija en ese estado simplemente le rompe el corazón.

Acaricia suavemente su cabello dorado mientras deja que los recuerdos de toda una vida pasaran por su cabeza; desde que era un niño hasta el día de hoy, en la mayoría se encuentra Kelly, siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo y a compartir sus problemas con él.

Kevin suspira apenado, piensa que su hermana no volverá en mucho tiempo y eso le parte el corazón.

Son las cinco y media de la mañana de un Lunes aparentemente normal en Northline.

Kevin yace en su cama despierto, pensando en todas las cosas que le han ocurrido a lo largo de su vida. Quiere dormir, pero el sueño no es más un privilegio del cual puede disfrutar.

Sus ojos azules miran al techo sin pestañar, no necesita hacerlo, está tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se olvida de hasta lo más esencial para vivir. Cierra los ojos en un intento de aliviar su sufrimiento, pero no lo logra, la imagen de su hermana, de Sarah, de Joan y otras personas y hechos que marcaron su vida continúan paseando por su cabeza; se da cuenta de cuánto lo había afectado la partida de su hermana y sabe que debe ser fuerte, debe serlo por Naomi.

El sol se abre paso entre las espesas nubes que cubren a Northline.

Joan abre los ojos y mira a su reloj, luego de un par de minutos suena su despertador, ella lo apaga y se acomoda entre las espesas cobijas, ubica sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mira el techo, suspira apenada y luego se levanta para iniciar su día.

Luego de haberse bañado y alistado toma su mochila y sale de su casa ya que había una reunión de los profesores del dojo.

(Corte al aeropuerto de Miami)

Kelly acaba de llegar a la ciudad en la cual trabajaría de ahora en más.

Hace todos los trámites y se dirige hacia el parqueadero del aeropuerto, pide un taxi y le dice que le lleve al hotel en donde se hospedaría hasta encontrar residencia.

Apoya su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y mira hacia fuera de la ventana, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Tanto tiempo para pensar en su familia le hace mal, quiere despejar su cabeza o por lo menos alejarla de los recuerdos pero no puede. Las lágrimas son demasiadas ahora, las aparta con su mano pero otras vuelven a mojar su rostro, es algo inevitable, o más bien incontrolable, el lamento parece interminable, inagotable y eso le hace mal, sabe que no puede trabajar en este estado, debe despejar su cabeza.

Cuando llega al hotel le paga al taxista y pide por la reservación a su nombre, enseguida la llevan a su habitación.

Ella se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos, en ese momento se acuerda del regalo de Joan, se abre paso entre la gran cantidad de sus maletas y encuentra el regalo, lo abre y se encuentra con una llave dorada y una pequeña nota que dice:

_Espero de todo corazón que te guste mi regalo... sé que es un poco raro pero descubrirás exactamente a qué me refiero cuando vayas a esta dirección a retirarlo... por favor acéptalo ya que es una demostración de todo mi cariño y gratitud hacia ti._

_Espero que te encuentres bien y te deseo mucha suerte. Te quiere mucho, _

_Joan. _

Kelly voltea la nota y encuentra un croquis, lo estudia por algunos momentos y luego sale de la habitación del hotel para dirigirse a la dirección que está marcada en la nota.

Naomi está sentada en la parte trasera del auto de Kevin, está demasiado callada, en el viaje no ha pronunciado más que algunas pocas palabras.

Kevin mueve la cabeza entristecido, realmente nunca fue muy bueno con los niños y no sabe que hacer para que su hija hable y se distraiga un poco.

"¿En qué piensas?" le dice él mientras conduce por la ciudad

"En Kelly, ¿y tú?"

"en que ahora cuando me desocupe de trabajar tal vez podemos alquilar alguna película o algo por el estilo para divertirnos"

"¿no iba a ir a la casa de Joan?" le dice ella

"oh... lo había olvidado... ¿tú quieres ir con ella?" Naomi asiente la cabeza,"está bien, entonces dejamos las películas para otro día..." le dice Kevin algo dolido

"¿crees que Kelly ya habrá llegado?"

"hace algunas horas... Naomi, ¿quieres ir a visitar a Jenny?"

"nop, quiero llegar al dojo para estar con Joan"

"vamos a estar en una reunión tesoro"

"cuando se acabe, ¿me puedo ir con ella?" le dice ella

"si eso te hace feliz" le dice resignado, después de aquella pequeña conversación ninguno vuelve a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegan al dojo, en donde los esperaban los pocos alumnos que no se fueron de viaje.

"Disculpe señor, soy Kelly Bench y estoy aquí por una especie de encargo" le dice ella al portero de un edificio muy hermoso y lujoso

"ah, sí... la señora De Barrat me habló de usted... espere un momento por favor" Kelly se sienta en uno de los sillones que hay en el hall, "el señor la acompañará" le dice el portero, que más parece un recepcionista de hotel, Kelly se para y le sigue al uniformado, entra al ascensor y espera en silencio mientras el ascensor asciende

"disculpe, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?"

"tengo ordenes específicas de no decírselo señorita, pero no se preocupe, pronto lo averiguará" Kelly lo ve asustada y se apoya inconscientemente a la pared del ascensor, "por aquí" ambos salen del ascensor, Kelly se queda atónita ante la hermosura del pequeño salón de aquella planta, la alfombra es del color de la arena, las paredes son de color crema y hay varias palmeras en macetas, limitando el edificio con el exterior hay una capa gruesa de vidrios que cumplen el papel de pared, la vista es realmente alucinante, el mar y la playa se ven a lo lejos. Kelly se acerca a los vidrios y mira el paisaje, "lindo, ¿no?" le dice el joven

"es hermoso" le dice ella con una sonrisa, luego se aleja de los vidrios y mira al muchacho

"por favor por aquí" le dice mientras camina por el amplio pasillo, al final de este hay una puerta de un color un poco más oscuro que el de las paredes con un lazo rojo pegado a esta, Kelly regresa a ver al muchacho el cual le sonríe y asiente, Kelly se acerca a esta y saca la tarjeta pegada al lazo

_Feliz Navidad Kelly_

Kelly cierra la tarjeta sin poder creerlo, luego mira a la llave que está en su palma y la introduce en a cerradura, la puerta se abre.

"La dejo señorita Bench" le dice el portero, Kelly se para en la entrada del apartamento y observa sin poder creer lo que tiene en frente a sus ojos, es el departamento más hermoso que jamás haya visto, está todo amoblado y muy bien decorado, el sol alumbra a toda la sala y el comedor, Kelly cierra la puerta y camina hacia la sala y se sienta, todavía no puede creerlo, Joan le había regalado un departamento en la zona más lujosa de todo Miami

"esto no puede ser real" se dice mientras se desparrama en el hermoso sillón de cuero fino ubicado estratégicamente en la hermosa y amplia sala, "esa mujer definitivamente está loca..." se cubre la boca y ríe complacida, esa era la primera vez que reía en todo el día y definitivamente la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

En el dojo de Kevin se está llevando a cabo una pequeña reunión con todos lo profesores del mismo.

Joan también está presente, Kevin y ella están coordinando con los profesores de las distintas disciplinas que se dan en el dojo, la distribución y organización de sus grupos.

Todos llegan a concordar los horarios y distribuciones para las próximas semanas.

Joan ahora no solo daría clases por las mañanas, sino también por las tardes. A su grupo se integrarían algunos de los alumnos de Kevin, el cual se va a centrar únicamente en las personas que se alistaron para asistir al campeonato de Enero.

Usualmente en las tardes hay más de cinco grupos, dos de los cuales son de niños menores de diez años. El resto de grupos pertenecen a adolescentes y adultos que ahora conforman dos grupos únicamente. Joan dará clases a los adolescentes y adultos de ambos grupos, mientras que otro de los profesores dará clases a los niños.

Kevin entrenará por las mañanas y por las noches solamente con los alumnos alistados para el campeonato Nacional De Karate.

Con los horarios y distribuciones arregladas, los profesores se van del dojo a disfrutar de lo que queda de su día libre, todos menos Joan y Kevin, los cuales se quedan conversando por algunos segundos en la oficina de Gina

"¿Has hablado con Kelly?" le pregunta la morena mientras recoge algunas carpetas y las guarda en un cajón

"no me ha llamado todavía" le dice Kevin

"cuando tengas noticias de ella me avisas" ambos cruzan miradas y asienten, Joan toma sus cosas y se dispone a salir cuando Kevin la detiene

"¿te llevarás a Naomi ahora?" Joan se da la vuelta

"si no te molesta" Kevin niega con la cabeza, "entonces sí, me la llevaré y puedes pasarla a retirar cuando te desocupes" le dice ella mientras sale de la oficina, en ese momento entra Gina con algunas cajas cerradas, "¿necesitas ayuda?" Le dice Joan, Gina niega y sigue su camino

"jefe, ya llegaron las nuevas guantinetas" le dice mientras apila las cajas en una esquina de la oficina

"Gin, necesito que pases esta nota a limpio y que saques copias para repartirlas a todos los alumnos"

"listo" ella pone la hoja a un lado y sigue acomodado las cajas, Kevin la ayuda y luego sale de la oficina, en ese momento suena el teléfono, "North Shotokan, buenos días"

"Hola Gina, hablas con Kelly, ¿está mi hermano por ahí?"

"Hola Kelly, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué tal el viaje?"

"muy bien gracias... ¿me podrías comunicar con Kevin?"

"en seguida— Kev, es tu hermana al teléfono" Kevin entra hecho un rayo a la oficina y contesta

"¿Kelly?"

"hola grandote"

"¿cómo estás?"

"muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?"

"trabajando... ¿qué tal el vuelo?"

"cansado, pero ya me repuse... ¿cómo está Naomi?"

"está bien… extrañándote pero bien, se irá con Joan dentro de un rato, como no hay clases..."

"me alegro, dile que le mando muchos besos y que esta noche la llamo para hablar un ratito... oye, ¿está Joan por ahí?" Kevin se siente un tanto celoso por un par de segundos pero luego se le pasa

"ya la llamo... cuídate mucho... adiós"

"cuídate Kev" Kevin pone el teléfono sobre el escritorio y llama a Joan, la cual entra y toma el auricular entre sus manos

"Hola"

"¿te volviste loca o qué?" le dice Kelly amistosamente

"veo que recibiste mi regalo" Kevin la regresa a ver pero luego continúa en lo suyo

"no debías hacerlo... no sé qué pasó tu cabeza en el momento en que lo hiciste—"

"que te lo debía..."

"¿pero qué estás diciendo?—"

"tómalo como una especie de arreglo, yo estoy en tu departamento y tú en el mío..."

"mi departamento es una pocilga al lado de esta mansión"

"no exageres... dime, ¿te gustó?"

"¿qué si me gustó?, por favor, es el lugar más hermoso en donde he puesto un pie..."

"me alegra oír eso..."

"oye, te tengo que dejar... igual solo quería agradecerte por tu regalo, es definitivamente hermoso... nunca podré pagar tu generosidad"

"no te lo di buscando algo a cambio... ahora, ve a descansar que mañana comienzas a trabajar y tienes que estar con las pilas puestas"

"mil gracias Jo..."

"adiós"

"chao" Joan cuelga el teléfono y se da cuenta de que Naomi la estaba esperando para irse a su casa, "¿lista?" Naomi asiente y toma la mano de Joan para salir del dojo, "ve a despedirte de tu padre…" Naomi corre y abraza a su padre y luego alcanza a Joan, la cual la está esperando en la puerta para llevarla a que se divierta un rato en su casa.

Luego de un par de días Kelly ya estaba totalmente instalada en su departamento.

Los primeros días de Kelly en BMarc y en Miami fueron definitivamente muy duros, pero para su suerte sus compañeros de trabajo y jefes eran muy buenos y gentiles, aun así no sabía si quedarse en Miami, solo el tiempo le ayudaría a resolver sus dudas e inseguridades.

Su ex compañera de universidad y ella enseguida se pusieron en contacto y pasaban su tiempo libre juntas. Jamy la invitó a pasar con ella y su marido la noche de año nuevo, Kelly aceptó gustosa.

Durante aquellos días Naomi pasó en la casa de Joan. Kevin estaba empezando a sentir celos del cariño de su hija hacia Joan, pero aún así no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía así que se contuvo por todos esos días.

Colateralmente a los celos que pudiera estar teniendo, Kevin no podía dejar de sentir "cosas" muy fuertes por la morena, por lo cual no dejó de lado su manera dura y hostil hacia ella, no quería dejar que sus sentimientos le ganaran, así que se mantuvo lo más alejado de ella durante este par de días.

Naomi empezó a comportarse como de costumbre, la tristeza producida por la partida de su tía estaba siendo reemplazada con las atenciones y cuidados de Joan y su padre, con el cual pasaba ahora menos tiempo del acostumbrado.

Joan había quedado en viajar a Nueva York el viernes por la noche para poder pasar las fiestas de año nuevo con su familia.

Naomi ya había iniciado las clases en el Kinder por lo que no saldría a ningún lado con su padre por las fiestas de año nuevo, se quedaría por una ocasión más en casa sola junto a él.

"¿Te gustó la película?" Naomi asiente emocionada mientras camina por el pasillo del cine

"¿y a ti?"

"sí… ahora ponte tu abrigo que afuera está haciendo frío" Joan bota las bolsas de canguiles y los envases de cola a la basura y ayuda a Naomi a ponerse el abrigo

"¿ángel?" le dice la pequeña mientras camina junto a Joan hacia el Mercedes, "¿crees que podrías volverte a enamorar?"

"no lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Joan abrocha el cinturón de la pequeña

"por nada..." el resto del viaje lo hace en absoluto silencio.

"Naomi, linda ya llegamos" Joan mueve levemente a la pequeña la cual se había dormido en el camino, "ángel 2, ya estamos en casa" Naomi abre los ojos levemente pero no tiene fuerzas para caminar, Joan la toma entre sus brazos y cierra su auto, sube por el ascensor hasta su departamento y en el camino se encuentra con Kevin, el cual está apoyado a la pared esperándola, "lo siento" le dice en voz baja, "había bastante tráfico" se excusa, Kevin asiente y toma a su hija entre sus brazos

"gracias" le dice él también en voz baja, Joan asiente y entra a su departamento, Kevin baja por el ascensor hasta su auto que está parqueado en frente al edificio, sin que se diera cuenta Joan lo observa desde la ventana de su departamento, cuando él se va ella se aleja de la ventana y se dirige a cambiarse.

PARTE XIII

La clase de Kevin está por terminar, luego él se va a duchar y sale de su dojo para ir a retirar a Naomi de la casa de Joan.

Maneja por la ciudad rápidamente hasta que llega al edificio, sube hasta el departamento y toca el timbre, Joan abre la puerta

"Hola Bench—"

"¿puedes decirle a Naomi que salga?" le dice mientras se cruza de brazos adquiriendo una posición imponente

"está durmiendo, ¿por qué no la dejas—"

"despiértala" le dice con un tono áspero

"Kevin, ¿porqué no la dejas aquí?, no vale la pena despertarla—" le dice Joan evadiendo el tono ofensivo de Kevin, la verdad es que Naomi está despierta y que está viendo televisión, ella le había pedido a Joan que hablara con su padre para que la dejara quedarse con ella, y la verdad que lo único que se le ocurrió a Joan para que Kevin accediera era decirle que ya estaba dormida

"esta noche vendrá a casa, además mañana debe ir al Kinder" Kevin se cansó de que su hija ya no pasara en casa con él, siente que si no actúa ahora, la va a terminar perdiendo

Joan lo ve por algunos segundos, luego sale de su casa y cierra la puerta detrás de sí, "definitivamente no te das cuenta de que a tu hija le hace mal estar en su casa" aunque Kevin no lo demuestre, el tema de su hija y familia en general lo pone susceptible

"es impresión tuya... ahora tráela... esperaré en el auto—"

"si cumplieras tu función de padre sabrías que no es solo una impresión" ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta de lo hirientes que son sus palabras y de todos los sentimientos que están despertando muy dentro de ellos, la rabia es tan grande que se confunde con la pasión y el deseo que se aviva con cada palabra

"lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema" le dice Kevin tratando de que las palabras de Joan no le lleguen

"tu egoísmo con tu hija va más allá de lo comprensible Bench, ¿cuándo empezarás a preocuparte por ella y no solo por ti mismo?" Joan siente mucha ira dentro de ella, se está desquitando con Kevin por todo lo que le ha estado pasando en las últimas semanas

"tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo debo criar a mi hija, además tú eres la egoísta, la tratas como un animal que solo te sirve de compañía y consolación..." Kevin le da las espaldas pero Joan no lo deja caminar ya que lo detiene con sus palabras

"¿yo?, ¿yo la trato como un animal?, por lo menos no la tengo encerrada más de diez horas al día en una academia de artes marciales en donde no puede ni jugar" Kevin sigue de espaldas a Joan, ella continúa "por lo menos aquí se mantiene algo alejada de los recuerdos que la hacen tanto mal... eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer lo que es mejor y más conveniente para tu hija—" esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la rabia creciente en Kevin lo hace voltear y como un demonio poseído agarra a Joan de los hombros y la besa con mucha furia a manera de detención de sus palabras hirientes. Jo sigue rítmicamente el beso con la misma rabia y pasión que Kevin dejando bien en claro que no es una presa fácil. Ambos son dos animales salvajes luchando por resistirse a la conquista, tanto física como sentimental, pero aún así no pueden detenerse, es algo inevitable, inclusive adictivo, sus bocas y aromas son demasiado fuertes como para pasar este momento por alto, pero cuando ambos se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo y de lo que significaba se separan abruptamente, Joan lo ve con un toque de rabia y necesidad pero aún así no pronuncia palabra, abre la puerta de su casa y deja que Naomi salga, todo esto sin romper contacto visual, Kevin la ve de igual manera pero no se atreve a decirle nada, adopta sus antiguas fracciones rudas y agarra a Naomi fuertemente de la mano, ella los ve con tristeza, había oído cómo se gritaban y pensaba que todo esto había sido culpa suya. Kevin toma entre sus brazos a su hija y camina por el pasillo dándole las espaldas a la enfurecida Joan.

Cuando entra al departamento derrumba todo a su paso, está tan o más enfurecida con ella misma por haber disfrutado del beso, de lo que podía estar con Kevin.

Aunque todo pasó en un par de segundos pareció una eternidad para ambos, con aquel beso pudieron descubrir y sentir tantas cosas que jamás habían imaginado hacerlo. En aquellos segundos se dieron cuenta de todo el sufrimiento por el cual habían pasado ambos corazones, pudieron finalmente experimentar el dolor que estaba detrás de aquel beso y, por apenas algunos segundos, Kevin llenó el vacío que Mark había dejado en el corazón de Joan y ella el vacío que había en el de Kevin.

If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one

Drying in the color of the evening sun

Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away

But something in our minds will always stay.

Perhaps this final act was meant

The clinch of a lifetime's argument

That nothing comes from violence a nothing ever could

For all those born beneath an angry star

Let's we forget how fragile we are

On and on the rain fill fall

Like tears from the starts, like tears from the stars

On and on the rain will say

How fragile we are, how fragile we are (2x).23

Son las siete y media de la mañana en el poblado de Northline.

Tanto Joan como Kevin ya están despiertos pensando en el otro y en el suceso de la noche anterior.

Después de todo un dilema y luchas internas, ambos llegan a la conclusión de que deben hablar, primero para disculparse con el otro y segundo para aclarar el beso que les ha quitado, por lo menos cinco horas de sueño.

Con esta idea en la cabeza ambos se levantan y se alistan para encontrarse en el North Shotokan, aunque Kevin debe pasar dejando primero a Naomi por la guardería en donde pasará el resto de la mañana.

Joan llega temprano al dojo, este está cerrado como es de suponerse por la hora, la verdad es que fue temprano porque prefiere hablar con él cuando ningún alumno esté presente. Se queda sentada en su automóvil esperando a Kevin, pasan algunos minutos más y luego lo ve llegar en su auto.

Con un hondo suspiro se baja del auto y le da alcance.

Él está parado en la puerta del dojo abriendo el seguro de las rejas cuando la ve acercarse, sin poder evitarlo siente como su corazón se acelera; él ríe para sus adentros, desde que era un adolescente no le pasaba eso.

Joan se acerca a él y le sonríe, él le devuelve la sonrisa y le pregunta: "¿Te importa si me das una mano?" a diferencia de las otras veces que a hablado con Joan, esta vez su voz lleva un tono bastante amigable

"no hay problema" le dice mientras se agacha y sostiene la reja lista para subirla, Kevin se agacha y ambos cruzan miradas, él asiente con la cabeza y ambos suben la reja, "Kevin... vine antes porque quería disculparme contigo, ayer me porté mal y no creo que realmente te merecieras todas mis insolencias..." Joan respira aliviada, lo dijo y definitivamente se sentía mejor

"creo que me lo merecía, realmente desde que nos conocimos me he portado como un idiota contigo y si alguien tiene que disculparse, ese sería yo... tú sólo estabas tratando de hacer lo mejor para mi hija y yo estaba tan celoso que no me di cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones, te pido disculpas" Joan lo ve sorprendida

"¿estabas celoso?" le dice con extrañeza, una sonrisa está pintada en su rostro, Kevin la ve de lado y luego asiente, "¿creías que me iba a robar el cariño de **tu** hija?" su voz tiene un tono de diversión

"desde que se fue Kelly, Naomi ha pasado la mayoría de su tiempo contigo—"

"eres su padre Kevin, nunca nadie podrá robar el espacio que posees en su corazón"

"¿lo crees?"

"estoy segura... –ambos cruzan sus miradas y sonríen- por lo menos hasta que consiga un novio" le dice riendo mientras entra al dojo

"tenías que mencionar eso –Kevin la sigue hacia adentro-"

"mhhh, un consejo, vete haciendo a la idea desde ahora porque—"

"basta" le dice Kevin entre risas, Joan mueve la cabeza divertida

"lo siento..." al alzar la vista se topa con los ojos de Kevin y ambos se pierden por algunos segundos en el profundo océano azul del otro, saben que no deben sacar a flote el tema del beso, eso sólo inquietaría la situación nuevamente entre ellos, y por ahora ninguno lo permitiría.

El resto del día ninguno de los dos pelea –(¡WOW!)- es más, entablan un par de charlas de lo más divertidas, sorprendiéndose no solo a sí mismos sino a las personas que los rodean y que han sido testigos de sus encontrones.

Es tanta la emoción y sorpresa que Naomi llama a su tía por la tarde y le cuenta todo, ella la escucha y le sigue dando consejos como lo hace todos los días cuando habla con su sobrina.

Cuando el reloj marca las seis de la noche, Joan acaba con su clase y se va con Naomi a su casa ya que Kevin debe seguir entrenando con sus alumnos inscritos en el torneo.

"... ¿Y cómo estás?" le pregunta Joan a Kelly por el teléfono

"estoy bien Jo"

"me alegra oír eso—espera un segundo... Naomi esos papeles no los cojas –Kelly al oír esto se pone triste- ... perdón... te estaba diciendo que me alegra mucho que te estés sintiendo bien en Miami" le dice Jo

"sí, realmente estoy mejor de lo que me esperaba... oye, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"no sé, ¿cómo están las cosas entre tú y Kevin? Por ejemplo" Joan se queda callada y regresa a ver a Naomi

"¿qué te dijo Naomi?" la pequeña regresa a ver a Jo

"¿me debía decir algo?" se hace la extrañada, la verdad es que a Joan no le podía tomar el pelo

"no respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta..."

"no sé, no me dijo nada"

"déjame comunicarte que eres una muy mala mentirosa"

"está bien, está bien... sólo me dijo que estaban empezando a llevarse bien—"

"eso es todo"

"¿eso es todo?" le dice con un tono picaresco

"absolutamente todo" le dice Joan con aspereza

"OK, no te enojes"

"no me enojo" hay un silencio entre las dos

"¿te conté que pasaré el 31 con Jamy y su esposo?"

"nop"

"¿estás brava?"

"no"

"hay Jo... no seas niña, no dije nada malo para que te pusieras así"

"así cómo"

"enojada... mira, si no pasa nada realmente no hay razón para que te pongas brava..."

"no estoy brava... ahora, sígueme contando sobre tus planes para este 31..." ambas conversan por un rato más y luego cortan la llamada.

Es jueves por la tarde, Naomi y Joan están en el departamento haciendo la maleta que Jo llevará en su viaje.

"¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros Jo?" Le dice mientras guarda algunas cosas que ella le va pasando

"mis papás me necesitan corazón" le dice Joan

"¿cuéntame de tus papis?" le dice mientras se sienta en la cama

"¿te sirve si te muestro algunas fotos?" Naomi asiente, Joan le muestra algunas fotos que están en su billetera

"ya veo por qué eres tan linda" Joan ríe, toma la billetera y la guarda –(visualicen a Joan Collins y a Sean Connery y sabrán a qué se refiere)-

"oye... se nos hace tarde, tengo clase a las cuatro y solo faltan quince minutos"

"corramos" le dice la pequeña

"buena idea" Joan toma entre sus brazos a la pequeña y sale de su departamento.

Ese día más tarde:

"...Joan se va a ir a casa, ¿y tú?, ¿qué vas a hacer tía?"

"me voy a la casa de Jamy" Naomi regresa a ver a Joan, la cual está trabajando en su laptop toda concentrada

"¿qué van a hacer?

"no lo sé cariño..."

"¿quieres que te cuente lo que hice ahora en el Kinder?" Joan la regresa a ver y le sonríe, luego sigue trabajando

"pero por supuesto"

"hicimos figuras con la nieve, aprendimos los números, nos contaron muchos cuentos, Jenny me contó que su mami consiguió un novio, y yo le conté que mi papi ya mismo también… -Joan la regresa a ver asustada y espera a que siga hablando- jugamos con un conejo que Samuel llevó, y eso es todo"

"Naomi, espero que Joan no haya estado junto a ti..." le dice Kelly con preocupación

"ups!!"

"tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices"

"lo haré..."

"...amor te tengo que dejar..."

"¡NOO!"

"me están llamando"

"…¿hablamos mañana?" le dice Naomi con tristeza

"por supuesto... duerme bien y sueña con los angelitos"

"tú también tía..."

"te quiero"

"yo también" Naomi deja el teléfono a un lado y se sienta a seguir jugando con sus cosas mientras Joan la observa y se pregunta a qué se refería con que su padre también estaba por en noviarse con alguien, sin siquiera poder evitarlo se pone celosa y no se da cuenta de que la pequeña se refería a ella

"ángel 2, ¿tú padre está saliendo con alguien?" le pregunta tratando de ser lo más disimulada posible

"nop"

"¿le gusta alguien?"

"creo que sí..."

"¿conoces a ese alguien?"

"sipy"

"¿me podrías decir quién es?"

"nop... ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a papá?" Naomi continúa jugando

"correcto" susurra Joan enfurecida, 'no es tu problema Joan, el que se hayan besado no quiere decir que algo pudiera pasar entre ustedes, él definitivamente debe tener a alguien más en la cabeza... ¿POR QUÉ ESTOY TAN PREOCUPADA?' piensa mientras hunde su cabeza entre sus brazos, en ese momento oye el timbre

"el timbre" le dice Naomi, Joan se levanta y se dirige a abrir el la puerta

"¿quién es?"

"yo" Joan abre la puerta y se encuentra con un Kevin vestido semiformalmente, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos saltan de la sorpresa y admiración

"viniste temprano" le dice ella fijándose en su reloj de mano intentando desviar su mirada

"Naomi me contó que mañana te irás a Nueva York y estaba pensando que tal vez... no sé... te gustaría salir a cenar con nosotros, además seria un "pago" por tus gentilezas con mi familia" al segundo de haberle preguntado Kevin se arrepiente ya que, de alguna manera, está admitiendo que Joan le gusta; ella, por su lado está recuperándose de la impresión, simplemente no puede creer que Kevin la esté invitando a salir, "¿qué dices?" le pregunta él nerviosamente

"…está bien" le dice ella aceptando la invitación "ehm...pasa hasta que me vaya a alistar" le dice abriendo la puerta, "ponte cómodo... yo... en seguida vuelvo" Joan voltea rápidamente y se golpea en la mesa de entrada

"estás bien" le dice Kevin desde atrás, Joan se recupera rápidamente y asiente nerviosamente

'au' piensa adolorida mientras camina hacia su cuarto, "Naomi, tu papá está en la sala"

"papi" grita Naomi mientras corre hacia el lugar en donde está su padre, "¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?" se sienta en su regazo y mira al reloj de mano de su padre

"invité a Joan a salir a cenar con nosotros—"

"¡¿qué?!" le pregunta la pequeña sorprendida

"lo que oíste, en vista de que te cae tan bien pensé que podría hacer un sacrificio e invitarla a salir con nosotros" le dice Kevin haciéndose el comedido y sacrificado

"que sacrificio papi" le dice Naomi sarcásticamente, eso había aprendido de su tía

"...dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo?" Kevin trata de cambiar de tema, Naomi se pone de pie y le jalonea la mano para llevarle al estudio de Joan en donde estaba jugando minutos antes, cuando Kevin entra queda muy impresionado, Joan le había comprado un escritorio a su hija en donde tenía múltiples cosas de oficina para que jugara, "¿todo esto es tuyo?" Naomi asiente y se sienta en su silla, saca los papeles de un cajón y le muestra los dibujos que estaba haciendo antes, "son hermosos... –Kevin para en el dibujo de una mujer- ¿quién es?" Naomi toma la hoja entre sus manos

"Kelly... ¿no la reconoces?" Kevin traga en seco y se incorpora, en ese momento se da cuenta de que Joan está apoyada al marco de la puerta sonriéndole, de alguna manera con compasión, Kevin se deslumbra al verla tan hermosa

"¿le dijiste que la dibujaste tú sola?" le dice la morena a Naomi mientras se cruza de brazos

"papi, la dibujé yo solita..."

"es muy hermosa tesoro" le dice él con una sonrisa, luego vuelve a posar su vista en Joan, la cual se para erguida regalándole una visión completa de sí misma

"wow... que linda" le dice Naomi a Joan mientras se acerca, "¿no es cierto papi?" Kevin asiente con una sonrisa, Joan se siente algo incómoda y cambia de tema

"muy bien... ¿a dónde vamos?"

"es una sorpresa" le dice Kevin mientras camina con ellas hacia la puerta

"mhhm" murmura Joan mientras se pone su abrigo y toma su cartera con las llaves de la casa y su celular, "me encantan las sorpresas" susurra mientras sale del departamento.

Naomi está sentada en la parte trasera del auto de su padre mientras juega con el labial de Joan, la cual está sentada en el asiento del pasajero conversando con Kevin

"...No sabía que seguías ejerciendo..." le dice él

"desde lejos, la verdad es que le ayudo a mi padre a resolver algunos casos que llegan a su bufete ya que la mayoría de los abogados que ejercen ahí son unos incompetentes..."

"¿por qué no buscan a otros abogados?, no creo que sea muy difícil de encontrarlos"

"te equivocas. Por lo menos estos son unos incompetentes con título y conexiones..."

"¿sabes lo que pienso? –Joan lo regresa a ver y mueve la cabeza- que esperas mucho de tus subalternos—"

"¿y eso es raro?" Kevin ríe haciéndola sonreír

"creo que el problema es que siempre esperas algo más de alguien"

"perdóname si no soy conformista..." le dice Joan

"no te digo que ser conformista es la solución, pero la exigencia podría llegar a ser un gran dolor de cabeza—te lo digo por experiencia" Joan ve por algunos segundos a Kevin y luego baja la cabeza asintiendo

"tal vez tengas razón..."

"tal vez no" Joan alza nuevamente la mirada

"es solo que me desespera cuando las personas no tratan de superarse o por lo menos dan todo de sí..."

"ahora entiendo el por qué tu aferramiento al trabajo..."

"ah no, ese es otro problema, soy demasiado hiperactiva..." Joan y Kevin ríen

"¿ya mismo?" les dice Naomi aburrida

"ya mismo" el resto del viaje Naomi es la que habla, Joan y Kevin permanecen en silencio dejando que sus dudas y sentimientos viajaran con ellos.

"Espero que te guste la comida italiana" Kevin carga a Naomi y camina varias cuadras junto a Joan

"me encanta" le dice ella mientras caminan por la calle

El restaurante al que entran es bastante elegante

"Buenas noches y bienvenidos... ¿tienen reservación?" les dice la recepcionista, Kevin asiente, "¿a nombre de quién?"

"Bench, Kevin Bench" Kevin le dice a la chica

"por aquí por favor" ella los guía al piso superior y les indica la mesa que tiene vista a la ciudad

"gracias" le dice Kevin, Joan ayuda a Naomi a sentarse y luego ve como Kevin se acerca a ella y le ayuda a quitarse el abrigo, este momento pasa en lenta moción, Kevin roza sus manos por los hombros de Joan y ella voltea su rostro adquiriendo mejor visión de su torturador, sus ojos se conectan con los de él y siente cómo su abrigo se separa de su cuerpo, un mesero se acerca a ellos y toma el abrigo llevándoselo, Kevin separa la silla de la mesa y Joan se sienta en esta, luego se la acerca, Naomi mira asombrada y alegre, algo le dice que su plan está dando resultado

"buena elección" le dice Joan mientras mira por la ventana que da a la ciudad, "... es bastante grande" comenta ella

"¿dónde está nuestra casa papi?" le dice Naomi mientras mira el centenar de puntitos de colores

"no lo sé" le dice Kevin mientras acomoda la servilleta en el regazo de su hija

Joan sigue viendo hacia fuera, el paisaje realmente capturó su atención minutos antes y lo sigue haciendo ahora. Después de algunos segundos voltea y ve a Kevin entablando una conversación con su hija, por lo visto ya está bastante avanzada, en ese momento se pregunta cuánto tiempo estuvo en las nubes.

"… ¿Por qué no papi?"

"por que yo lo digo—" en ese momento llega el mesero y les pasa las cartas a Joan y a Kevin, cuando está por retirarse Naomi lo llama

"¿señor? –el hombre voltea- le faltó una –le dice señalándole su puesto, el mesero ve a Joan pensando que es su madre y ella asiente, luego pone una carta más sobre la mesa- que no vuelva a suceder" le dice la pequeña mientras toma la carta en sus manos y se hace la que la lee

"nunca más" le dice el gentil mesero

"gracias" le dice Kevin y luego se centra nuevamente en la carta, "muy bien… ¿qué deseas?...".

PARTE XIV

Después de la exquisita cena Joan y Kevin caminan lentamente por la calle. Naomi yace dormida en los brazos de su padre, el cual no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que salieron del restaurante al igual que Joan.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may, I can never explain

What I feel when you don't say a thing

[CHORUS

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day on I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near you can drown out the crowd

Try as they may the can never define

What's been said between your heart and mine

[CHORUS

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

You say it best when you say nothing at all

You say it best when you say nothing at all

[The smile on your face, the truth in your eyes, the touch of your hand lets me know that you need me

You say it best when you say nothing at all…24

El sonido de los tacos de Joan golpeando la acera de piedra resuenan en ambos oídos.

Joan está mirando hacia al frente totalmente distraída, no se percata que a pocos pasos de ella hay un pequeño, pero peligros hueco, Kevin tampoco se percata de la presencia de éste, ambos caminan unos pocos pasos más cuando Joan pisa en falso y se tuerce el tobillo, Kevin reacciona instantáneamente y toma con su brazo libre el de Joan para darle soporte

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunta asustado, Joan esta inclinada sujetándose con una mano el tobillo recién doblado, cierra sus ojos esperando a que el dolor se aminorara

"mcjú" le dice ella irguiéndose, en seguida se da cuenta de que su tobillo no puede soportar el peso de su cuerpo y flaquea, Kevin logra retener nuevamente su cuerpo tratando de que su hija no se cayera de su otro brazo

"pasa tu brazo por mi hombro, trata de no asentar el tobillo" le dice mientras la toma por la cintura, cuando comienzan a caminar Joan maldice el día en el que decidió comprarse aquellas botas con semejantes tacos.

Auque su tobillo izquierdo le está matando trata de no demostrárselo a Kevin, pero el dolor es demasiado fuete y sus fracciones no pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo su malestar, "¿quieres descansar por unos segundos?" le dice Kevin realmente preocupado, todavía faltan algunas cuadras para llegar al lugar en donde está parqueado su auto y puede ver claramente que el dolor es agudo

"no, no… ya falta poco" le dice ella, Kevin acomoda a su hija y trata de sostener a Joan lo más fuerte posible para que ella no hiciera casi ningún esfuerzo con su tobillo

"tengo una mejor idea, te quedas aquí sentada y traigo el auto para que no tengas que caminar"

'gracias a Dios que lo dijiste Bench...'piensa aliviada, su orgullo nunca le hubiera permitido decirle algo así, "está bien" le dice ella, Kevin le ayuda a acercarse a una pared en la cual puede apoyarse y se va con su hija rápidamente a buscar su auto.

"...No me discutas, iremos a que te revisen ese pie y punto" le dice Kevin mientras maneja

"es una pequeña torcedura nada más, llego a mi casa y me la atiendo..." le dice Joan

"es tan pequeña que no se te nota el tobillo"

"por favor, si me quieres ayudar no agraves la situación..."

"no seas testaruda, ese pie no tiene forma..."

"...no aceptas un "no" por respuesta, ¿verdad?"

"nop... te llevaré a ver a un doctor y no hay más vueltas que darle al asunto" le dice amigablemente, Joan niega con la cabeza rendida mientras sonríe, definitivamente ese hombre es peor que ella.

Después de que el doctor revisara a Joan, le mandara todos los medicamentos y le diera todas las indicaciones, ella y Kevin llegan su edificio.

"Hogar, dulce hogar" murmura Joan, cuando Kevin se parquea ella le regresa a ver y le sonríe, "gracias por todo..." se desabrocha el cinturón y se dispone a salir

"¿no quieres que te acompañe?"

"no... Naomi" le dice ella ya parada en la puerta

"no son más que cinco minutos... vamos" Kevin se para y sale de su auto para ayudar a subir a Joan

"sí que eres testarudo..." le dice ella mientras pasa su brazo por sus hombros y camina apoyada en él

"es una virtud" ambos suben por el ascensor

"no es verdad..."

"por supuesto que sí..."

"no, no lo es"

"para mí es una virtud..."Joan lo ve seriamente con sus témpanos azules y pronto baja la mirada, siente temor de la sensación que tiene cada vez que lo ve, a todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de aquel día y al beso que se dieron, "¿todo está bien?" le pregunta Kevin al ver cómo sus fracciones cambian de repente y su cuerpo se tensiona

"sí..." le dice ella tratando de relajarse, lo regresa a ver nuevamente y decide que lo mejor es dejar de preocuparse y dejar que lo que tenga que pasar, pase

Kevin la acompaña hasta afuera de su departamento, "¿necesitas algo más?" le dice amablemente

"no gracias..." le responde Joan

"entonces... buenas noches..." le dice Kevin luchando por resistirse

"buenas noches y... –toma un respiro hondo- ehm... gracias por todo" le dice ella desde la puerta de su apartamento

"adiós" Kevin la ve por una última vez y se aleja de su más cruel atormentadora, Joan se queda un par de segundos parada afuera de su departamento y luego entra a éste.

"...No vas a creer lo que pasó Kell" le dice Naomi a su tía mientras juega con el cable del teléfono del dojo de su padre

"¿qué pasó?" le pregunta la hermosa rubia

"ayer mi papi invitó a Jo a cenar con nosotros—"

"¿QUÉ?"le dice ella casi cayéndose de la silla en la que está sentada trabajando

"lo que oíste, fuimos a un restaurante italiano y todo"

"lo ves, las cosas están funcionando"

"sipy... mi papi se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esta mañana, supongo que está feliz..."

"de seguro..."

"...tía, mi papi me está llamando... tengo que colgar, hoy de noche te llamo desde casa para que puedas hablar con mi papi también"

"está bien tesoro... te quiero"

"chau" Naomi cuelga y corre hacia el lugar en donde está su padre.

Es sábado 31 de Diciembre en la ciudad de Nueva York. El reloj de mano de Joan marca las diez PM.

Más de cien personas están reunidas en un salón inmenso lleno de mesas y una pista de baile. Todos los invitados hablan y ríen de temas variados que, sinceramente, a Joan no le interesan.

Con frustración prende un tabaco y pretende, una vez más, estar prestando atención al diálogo entre su padre y un puñado de abogados que trabajan en su firma.

Una vez más mira el reloj esperando que los minutos pasaran rápidamente y que aquella tediosa noche volara así como muchas otras.

Varias veces piden su opinión y ella los deslumbra con su inteligencia y cultura.

"Permiso..." les dice mientras se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al jardín, el cual está decorado alucinantemente, camina por los caminos de piedras llenos de nieve por algunos minutos hasta que se aleja de su casa. Con una de sus manos retira la nieve acumulada en una silla colgante de madera, se sienta y mira el firmamento perdiendo su mirada en la hermosa Luna llena. Los ruidos de la fiesta son aún bastante auditibles al igual que la música que están tocando los músicos que su madre contrató, 'no podías llegar en mejor momento Frank' piensa mientras escucha una de las piezas de su amado Frank Sinatra, cierra los ojos e inhala el espeso aire nocturno mientras deja que las notas aviven sus recuerdos, inclusive aquellos que la hacen mal. Cuando abre los ojos siente que se humedecen considerablemente, se seca los rezagos de su sufrimiento y mueve su cabeza tratando de despejarla, ¿por cuánto más debe soportar y cargar con el peso de la traición de su ex marido?, ¿cuándo va a poder dejar que aquellos recuerdos no la dañaran y le dieran inseguridad?, quiere salir corriendo de aquella casa, quiere sentir la ternura de Naomi entre sus brazos, quiere volver a ver a Kevin y tratar de sanar sus heridas con las palabras de Kelly.

Sin percatarse un hombre se le acerca e intenta poner su mano sobre su hombro, Joan esquiva instintivamente la mano y la sujeta fuertemente, cuando alza la mirada la suelta enseguida y se pone de pie.

"ahora sé por qué te echaron de la fiesta" Joan sonríe y abraza repentinamente a su hermano menor, él ríe mientras sujeta fuertemente a su hermana

"Tom" susurra ella mientras se aferra a su abrazo

"ha pasado tanto tiempo" le dice mientras toma las manos de su hermana entre las suyas

"te he extrañado" le dice ella

"y yo a ti... ¿te importa si me siento?" Joan alza su ceja y no le responde, "sabía que te encontraría aquí..." Joan se sienta en el columpio junto a Tom, "y... ¿cómo has estado?"

"tengo tanto que contarte..."

"no me iré a ningún lado, no por ahora" Joan toma un respiro hondo y empieza

"ya creo que te enteraste sobre mi divorcio—"

"por otras bocas, porque la señorita no se dignó en alzar el teléfono y pegarme una llamada..."

"disculpa... estaba pasando por un momento realmente malo y lo único que quería era desaparecer... –Joan lo mira y continúa- una cosa llevó a la otra y sin saber porqué ni cómo, llegué a una ciudad que ni siquiera consta en el mapa, o si estaba no me fijé bien..."

"¿y?"

"conocí a Naomi"

"¿quién es?" Joan alza la vista y le sonríe

"mi ángel"

"¿tu qué?"

"una pequeña niña que me movió el piso haciéndome dar cuenta de tantas cosas que antes para mí no existían..."

"¿una niña?, pero Joan a ti no te agradan los niños"

"no hasta que la conocí... esa pequeña puso mi mundo de cabeza Tom..."

"...puedo verlo en tus ojos, ya no eres la misma..."

"por parte sí y por otra no... "

"¿y esta pequeña es la única que te tiene así?"

"**todo **me tiene así Tom, aunque me cueste aceptarlo todavía no puedo sacar al espectro de Mark de mi cabeza... más que un recuerdo y nostalgia, es rabia e inseguridad"

"¿tú?, ¿insegura?"

"totalmente..."

"vamos enlistando puntos..." bromea Tom

"me siento... frustrada, esa es la palabra" Joan se pone de pie

"estás teniendo una crisis existencial bastante grande"

"y para empeorar todo está Kevin..." dice Joan en voz alta sus pensamientos

"¿Kevin?, ¿quién es Kevin?"

'la fregaste Jo...' piensa ella, "nadie"

"mhhm... me suena que por ahí hay algo..."

"¿te hable de Kelly?"

"nop... pero no me cambies de tema"

"sigo en lo mismo Tom... Kelly es la tía de Naomi, no sé si la recuerdas, trabajó por un tiempo en el bufete..."

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly... mhhm, no la recuerdo"

"es una persona increíble, no sabes cómo me ha ayudado... "

"¿es linda?"

"más que linda..."

"soltera, casada, rubia, morena, ¿cómo es?" le dice Tom

"vamos a dentro, ¿sí?... ahí te sigo contando..."

Adentro le cuenta a su hermano absolutamente todo. Con él era tan fácil conversar, la entendía completamente y la escuchaba siempre.

(Corte a Miami):

Kelly está junto a sus amigos cenando, los tres ríen y comentan muchas cosas, realmente está feliz de poder pasar esta noche con alguien.

Sus miradas se centran en el televisor en donde se está transmitiendo en vivo la celebración en Time Square y disfrutan del hermoso espectáculo.

Kelly trata de no dejarse deprimir ya que las escenas que aparecen en la TV le recuerdan mucho a Kevin y Naomi, toma varios respiros y cierra los ojos, luego los vuelve a abrir con dificultad e intercepta las lágrimas antes de que cayeran sobre sus rosadas mejillas, se disculpa con sus amigos y se retira por un rato de la mesa.

Luego de pocos minutos vuelve con una sonrisa en su rostro, Jamy y su esposo la ven y la animan con bromas y otras cosas, para este momento las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.

Son las 11:58 PM.

La luz del televisor alumbra parcialmente al sillón en el que Kevin está sentado cargando a Naomi, la cual se había quedado dormida hace algún rato ya.

Kevin observa cómo la cuenta regresiva se está llevado cabo en Time Square, acaricia el cabello de su hija, cierra los ojos cuando la cuenta termina y la besa tiernamente

"Feliz año nuevo..." susurra mientras apaga la TV y lleva en brazos a su hija para acostarla, ella murmura con dificultad un "te quiero" y vuelve a quedarse dormida.

(Corte a Nueva York)

"¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" gritan todas las personas presentes en la fiesta de los Ryan

"Feliz año Tom" Joan abraza a su hermano

"Te quiero" Tom le da un beso en la cabeza a su hermana y puede sentir como ella apoya su frente en su hombro, gira el rostro para tratar de obtener una mejor visión de ella y se da cuenta de que está llorando, "... todo va a salir bien" le dice mientras acaricia su espalda con su mano, Joan alza la vista, se seca las lágrimas y le sonríe, justo en ese momento se acercan sus padres, Joan abraza a su padre y luego a su madre y se retira del salón sin decir ninguna palabra a nadie, Tom ve como se aleja, sabe que debe estar sola, por lo menos por un rato.

"¿En serio quieres venir conmigo?" le pregunta Joan a su hermano mientras desayunan

"¿qué tiene de extraño? –Joan se encoge de hombros y bebe el contenido de su taza- quiero pasar un tiempo contigo y conocer a tu jefe... y a su hija –Joan alza ambas cejas y le sonríe, sabe que la intuición de su hermano es mayor que la de ella y que de seguro se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Kevin no era "nada" como se lo había repetido varias veces la noche anterior- y de paso a la hermana, para serte sincero esa es la parte que más me atrae"

Joan le lanza la naranja que tiene en la mano y le señala con su índice como amenazándole, Tom no lo hace caso, en cambio toma un cuchillo y pela la naranja con toda tranquilidad, la verdad es que es un mujeriego -(PERO UNO BUENO!!!)- y que la sola mención de una rubia de veintitantos años y SOLTERA lo atrae mucho, "sígueme contado de esa rubiecita por favor..." Joan le sonríe y se apoya en la mesa acercándose a su hermano, lo ve directamente a los ojos y le dice las siguientes palabras

"...no con ella!" en tono amenazador

"¡hey!, no me la voy a comer" –Joan lanza una carcajada- "solo quiero conocerla"

"lamento decirte que vive en Miami—"

"¿y desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema para Tom Ryan?"

"...mira hermanito, Kelly no es como cualquier muchachita, es realmente una persona especial y no me gustaría que **nadie** la lastimara... cada vez que sales con alguien terminas rompiéndole el corazón por las pocas horas o días que dura la relación..."

"he cambiado... mi última relación sí que duró..."

"¿ah sí...?, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto?"

"dos largos meses"

"wow, me impresionaste" - le dice sarcásticamente

"está bien, está bien... no haré nada sin tu permiso..."

"así me gusta" Joan le señala con el tenedor, Tom abre el periódico y se entretiene con éste.

PARTE XV

Es Domingo 1° de Enero en Northline.

Kevin y Naomi están acostados en la sala de familia viendo una película, Naomi no quita sus ojos de encima de la pantalla mientras que Kevin ya se está quedando dormido, mira al reloj y luego le dice a su hija:

"Naomi ya son las nueve, hora de dormir"

"nooo" le dice ella sin dispersar su mirada

"vamos, ya es tarde..."

"un ratito más..." le ruega ella

"no... mañana hay clases y tienes que despertarte temprano"

"por favor..."

"no Naomi, ya vamos a..." –suena el teléfono e interrumpe a Kevin- "ve al baño a alistarte enseguida te alcanzo..."

(Corte a Nueva York):

"¿Crees que una niña de cinco años te va a contestar a esta hora?" le dice Tom a su hermana

"no debe estar dormida" le dice Joan

"¿no será que quieres hablar con el papá?"

"shhh" le dice ella, la verdad es que su llamada sí tiene segundas intenciones

"es obvio que no está nadie o que están dormidos—"

"Tom, ¿podrías hacer silencio?"

"sí que eres difícil" le dice mientras centra su mirada en el televisor

"Familia Bench buenas noches" contesta Kevin

"Hola Kevin..." le dice Joan

"que manejo más impresionante de vocabulario" se burla Tom, Joan le lanza una de sus miradas y se queda callado

"hola..." le dice Kevin amigablemente

"...¿cómo estás?" le dice ella

"bien gracias... ¿y tú?"

"bien... oye llamaba para hablar un ratito con Naomi, ¿está por ahí?"

"justo la mandé a la cama..."

"ah" Tom regresa a ver a su hermana y nota que está algo nerviosa

"oye, ¿cómo está tu tobillo?" le dice Kevin

"está bien, gracias por preguntar..."

"¿irás mañana a la academia?"

"sí...por la tarde" Joan regresa a ver a su hermano y cruzan sus miradas

"...¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros?" le dice Kevin apresuradamente, Joan se queda algunos momentos en silencio y continúa

"me encantaría, pero mañana no puedo..." le dice ella pensando en su hermano y en que no lo podía dejar solo

"ah..." le dice Kevin algo avergonzado, "será otro día entonces"

"sí... oye, ¿has hablado con Kelly?" le dice Joan intentando cambiar de tema, Tom salta al lado de su hermana la cual lo trata de apartar con su mano

"esta mañana... por cierto, me dijo que te saludara..."

"basta" –le susurra Joan a su hermano- "gracias por darme el recado... ¿cómo está?"

"bien, ayer estuvo con sus amigos..."

"sí me comentó que iba pasar las fiestas con Jamy"

"…hablando de fiestas, ¿qué tal la pasaste?"

"bien… ¿y tú?"

"también… entonces mañana nos vemos…"

"sí –Joan toma un respiro y continúa- ehm ¿Kevin?"

"dime"

"Feliz Año" Kevin sonríe

"igualmente…" le dice él

"adiós"

"adiós" ambos cuelgan la llamada, Joan sonríe para sí misma y pone el teléfono en su lugar todo esto sin observar a su hermano, el cual no le quita la mirada de encima

"¿qué fue todo eso?" Tom se ríe mientras cambia de canal

"es mi idea o te estás burlando de mí" le dice ella mientras se cruza de brazos aparentando estar brava

"…Joan, si planeas conquistarlo no puedes tener esa clase de conversación"

"no planeo conquistarlo… –le quita furiosa el control remoto y cambia los canales una y otra vez-"

"¿ah no?"

"nop, antes de tratar de conquistar a un hombre quiero poder olvidar a Mark por completo" le dice ella

"¿has oído el dicho "un clavo saca a otro clavo"?" le dice Tom recuperando el control remoto

"eso es solo un dicho Tom…"

"pero funciona—"

"¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto?"

"a que te vas a dar otra oportunidad y a olvidar al idiota de Mark" Tom y Joan se miran por algunos segundos, luego Joan baja la cabeza

"…estoy trabajando en eso" le confiesa ella

"ya vamos avanzando –Joan lo ve seriamente- sabes que no puedes mantener la verdad oculta de mí por mucho tiempo.."

"…tú y Kelly se llevarían bien, los dos son **tan **insistentes"

"no me cambies de tema Jo—"el celular de Tom los interrumpe, Joan ve como contesta y respira aliviada

'salvada por la campana...' piensa mientras sale de la sala de video y se dirige a su cuarto para descansar un poco.

Es Lunes por la mañana en Nueva York.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?" Robert le pregunta a su hija mientras se ajusta la corbata sin mucho éxito, Joan se acerca a su padre y se la acomoda

"¿necesitas mi ayuda?" le dice ella mientras toma su café

"hacen falta tus griteríos" Robert le dice mientras arregla su portafolio, Joan ríe por algunos segundos pero luego retoma sus fracciones serias

"papá, creo que te pedí que no me insistieras más—" le dice ella amablemente

"no te estoy diciendo que vuelvas a trabajar conmigo, sólo que vayas y pongas un poco de orden…"

"pensé que tu voz era más fuerte que la mía" le dice ella mientras abre el periódico

"yo también lo pensé, pero después de que te fuiste las cosas cambiaron un poco en el bufete y me di cuenta de lo indispensable que eras…"

"¿era?" Joan alza la vista y le sonríe

"nos estamos acostumbrando…" Joan lo ve seriamente y asiente

"está bien, iré contigo… pero sólo por un rato…" Robert le sonríe a su hija la cual se pone su abrigo color océano de pana y toma las llaves de su Mercedes. Ambos salen de la cocina y se dan cuenta de que por todas partes hay movimiento a pesar de la hora, en ese momento baja Tom vestido únicamente con su pijama de rayas, bostezando y con el cabello hecho un remolino

"Buenos días a todos" les dice mientras se acomoda el cabello y camina hacia la cocina

"hey, hey muchachito ya deberías estar listo..." le dice Robert enfurecido a su hijo menor

"¿listo para qué?" le dice él medio dormido

"¿no ibas a venir conmigo a la oficina?" en ese momento Tom se acuerda y sólo le puede sonreír a su padre el cual avienta sus brazos por el aire furibundo

"lo siento, lo siento... lo olvidé por completo—"

"me di cuenta" le dice Robert sin cambiar su tono

"papá..." Joan le dice apresurándole al ver que el chofer está parado en la puerta

"¿tú irás?" le pregunta Tom a su hermana

"por un rato... así que más te vale que estés listo con todas tus cosas para cuando regrese" le señala ella con el índice pero luego sonríe

"padre, ¿realmente necesitas que esté en aquella reunión?" Joan los ve confundidos

"¿qué reunión?" les pregunta ella

"una de la mesa directiva" le dice Robert

"gracias por excluirme..." susurra ella con algo de resentimiento pero luego se da cuenta que no debe, las cosas han cambiado y ella fue la que las quiso así

"padre, en cuanto esté listo te alcanzo" le dice Tom

"tienes veinte minutos, si no estás en la oficina en veinte minutos olvídate de la oportunidad que te estoy dando"

"gracias pa'" le dice Tom sarcásticamente

"quince" le señala con el dedo y luego sale al garaje, Joan lo ve seriamente y comienza a salir, sin darse la vuelta le dice

"veinticinco" Tom sube corriendo las escaleras y en ese tramo le grita a su hermana

"gracias" ella se para en donde está y luego sale de la casa de sus padres.

Joan ve el edificio de su padre desde la ventana de su auto, lo inspecciona por algunos momentos y continúa manejando hasta que llega al parqueadero, baja hasta el que era su lugar y se parquea ahí, cuando apaga el auto y sale se da cuenta de que en ese par de semanas de ausencia habían cambiado algunas cosas, la pintura del estacionamiento había sido renovada y habían espejos redondos en las subidas y en las bajadas, 'al fin me hiciste caso' piensa recordando las tantas veces que le dijo a su padre que los pusiera para evitar accidentes en el parqueadero subterráneo de sus oficinas, camina hasta que llega a la puerta del ascensor donde su padre la estaba esperando y suben hasta la planta baja, en donde está la inmensa sala de recepción

"Cambiaste los sillones" le comenta mientras observa los nuevos sillones de cuero negro que están sobre el piso de mármol

"ya era hora" Robert continúa caminando, Joan se queda parada observando la nueva decoración, lo único que no había cambiado eran los pisos de mármol, la vitrina a la entrada del bufete y, claro, el personal seguía siendo el mismo

"¿por qué ese cambio de decoración?" le dice mientras le da el alcance en el ascensor, el cual es como una "cápsula" de vidrio de la cual se puede ver el exterior

"tu madre vino" le dice Robert mientras observa a su hermosa hija

"mhhm, eso explica muchas cosas" le dice Joan mientras sale con su padre al piso en donde se encontraban sus oficinas, justo a la salida del ascensor se encuentra una pequeña sala y un par de chicas tras un escritorio atendiendo los teléfonos, una de ellas era la secretaria de Joan

"Buenos días señor Ryan –cuando la chica ve a Joan se emociona mucho- Buenos días señora De Barrat"

"Buenos días Christa" le dice Jo a la muchacha, luego su mirada se centra en la puerta de la que era su oficina, está abierta, mira cuestionante a su padre

"Salomón tomó tu lugar…" Joan siente enojo, alguien más está en su sagrada oficina ocupando su puesto y ella no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿o tal vez sí?, "tú te fuiste…" le dice Robert a Joan al ver el enojo en su mirada, en ese momento sale su odioso primo de **su** oficina

"vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí" dice con un tono totalmente sarcástico, "bienvenida a casa", Joan lo ve con enojo, ellos nunca fueron muy amigos que digamos

"¿te gusta ser el plato de segunda mesa Salomón?" le dice ella mientras se balancea sobre sus pies sin darse cuenta de que su tobillo todavía no está del todo bien, pero este pronto se lo recuerda

"los espero en diez minutos en la sala de reuniones" Robert entra a su oficina, en ese momento sale Marie, la ex asistente de Joan

"señorita" ella se acerca y abraza a su jefa, "¿cómo está?... al fin regresó—" al darse cuenta de que su actual jefe está ahí se queda callada

"también te extrañe" le dice Joan con una sonrisa

"¿qué pasó con el café Marie?" le pregunta Salomón enfurecido

"enseguida se lo traigo" la asistente, que cumplía antes la función de consejera y única amiga de Joan camina en dirección norte alejándose de la pequeña sala de espera

"así que la señorita ya se cansó de jugar a las escapadas" le dice Salomón a Joan mientras revisa algunos informes, Joan se los arrancha y Salomón la ve furioso

"esa no es la manea de dirigirte hacia tus superiores Salomón" Joan le da un par de palmadas en el rostro y entra a su oficina

"si no te diste cuenta soy **yo** quien se sienta ahora en esa silla" le dice mientras le señala al asiento de gerente

"¿te preguntaste por cuánto tiempo más?" Joan tira los informes a los pies de Salomón y se sienta en su silla, con un aire de total superioridad sube las piernas y las apoya en el escritorio enseñando sus botas negras, apoya sus brazos en los costados de la silla y lo ve con displicencia, "déjame informarte que el tiro te salió por la culata... el que Mark me haya traicionado con una mujer que **tú **le presentaste no te asegura **mi** puesto en este bufete—"

"¿de qué estás hablando?" Joan baja las piernas y se para apoyándose sobre sus manos

"no he terminado... puede que tú hayas convencido a mi padre de que podías tomar mi puesto, pero déjame decirte que yo no lo voy a permitir, no más... ahora sal de aquí" le dice Joan furiosa

"estás invadiendo propiedad privada Joan, esta es mi oficina ahora—"

"no lo creo" Joan se para y se pone a la altura de su primo, "ahora... hazme el favor de sacar tus cosas de aquí e irte... tu oficina está un piso abajo a mano derecha, junto a los servicios sanitarios..." ambos intercambian miradas y Salomón sale de la oficina azotando la puerta, Joan sonríe complacida, no había nada mejor que poner a su primo en su lugar.

Minutos después entra Tom agitado a la oficina de su hermana.

"¿Cómo me veo?" ella baja unos papeles que estaba leyendo y lo analiza de pies a cabeza

"has tenido mejores días... pero..." le dice ella en broma

"no en serio" le dice él dándose una pequeña vuelta, Joan se para y se acerca a su hermano, le toma la mano y lo saca de la oficina, les señala a las chicas de información, las cuales seguían suspirando; cuando se dan cuenta de que sus jefes las están viendo vuelven rápidamente al trabajo

"creo que eso vale más que mil palabras—"

"¿quién es ella?" le señala a Christa, una pelirroja hermosa pero algo extraña

"Christa" le dice Joan mientras se apoya a la pared y conversa con su hermano

"es linda" Joan lo ve seriamente y entra a su oficina

"hey espera..."

Kevin está preparando a sus alumnos para la competencia que se llevaría a cabo en una semana.

"Amanda, trata de entrar más y salir más rápido, te estás quedando y el oponente no va a esperar hasta que salgas" le dice Kevin enfurecido, la verdad que todo esto del campeonato y las otras clases lo han estresado mucho

"hai25 sensei" Amanda le dice a Kevin

"Hajime26" les ordena y por un par de minutos lo único que se oye en la sala es la respiración de los dos karatekas, en ese momento abre la puerta Gina, espera hasta que termine la pelea y le da un recado a Kevin

"Kevin, te llamó Peter Cage y dijo que apenas te desocuparas lo llamaras" Kevin asiente y continúa con la clase

"Sam de pie, pelearás conmigo" el muchacho se pone de pie e inicia la pelea con su maestro, Kevin no hace casi ningún movimiento, su intención es tan solo que Sam practique, cuando terminan Sam se sienta y Kevin hace que Carl se ponga de pie, el cinturón café aún no ha podido olvidar lo que pasó aquella mañana con Joan y Kevin, siente rabia hacia su maestro y está dispuesto a no dejar pasar esta oportunidad para tratar de lastimarlo, "¿listo?" le dice Kevin de lo más tranquilo

"cuando quieras" le dice Carl, Kevin y él dan un par de vueltas y se desata la pelea, aunque Kevin no desea hacerle daño a su alumno, este intenta desesperadamente de llegarle por lo menos con un golpe, y luego de varios intentos lo logra golpear con mucha fuerza en el pecho y lo deja sin aire, todos los alumnos se levantan rápidamente y al acercarse a Kevin, se dan cuenta de que había sido todo menos un golpe suave.

"Estuviste genial al poner en su lugar al idiota de Salomón frente a toda la mesa directiva… fue simplemente… WOW… –Joan sonríe, su hermano siempre seguiría siendo como un niño para ella - Jo, eres una genia, en serio te lo digo… no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a cantárselo todo en la cara…"

"mhhm… te perdiste de la mejor parte" le dice ella mientras conduce

"¿qué hiciste?"

"no te imaginas cómo lo humillé antes de que tú llegaras, se fue con el rabo entre las piernas" Tom ríe y luego toma la mano libre de su hermana

"gracias… por darme tu suporte y confianza"

"sé que vas a poder con el reto…"

"¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?"

"no estoy segura de nada, pero **creo **que puede ser lo que quiero…"

"¿una vida totalmente diferente a la que estás acostumbrada?"

"una vida que sea realmente eso, vida" le dije ella mientras acaricia la mano de su adorado hermano

"harás falta en el bufete…"

"no te preocupes, iré a menudo a repartir un par de alaridos…" ambos ríen y continúan su viaje hacia Northline.

Horas más tarde en la guardería de Northline están Joan y su hermano esperando a que Naomi acabara las clases para llevarla a comer.

"No puedo creer que **tú** estés haciendo esto" le dice sorprendido

"ni yo tampoco…" ella le sonríe

"¿la quieres tanto?"

"sip" le dice ella sin quitar los ojos de encima de la puerta de la guardería

"¿qué hizo? Dime por favor qué hizo para que tu vida haya cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana"

"no lo sé…" Tom también fija su mirada en la puerta

"ya vengo" Jo sale del auto y se para en la puerta, minutos después la abren y ella entra, dentro de algunos instantes sale con Naomi en brazos, Tom se fija en las expresiones de su hermana y en las cosas que nunca antes la había visto hacer, la forma en la que carga a Naomi, la sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos, cómo besa su dorada cabellera son cosas totalmente ajenas a Tom. Cuando la tiene a menos de tres pasos, él se baja a saludar a la pequeña, "Naomi, él es mi hermano Tom"

"Wow" dice ella impresionada

"Hola Naomi, mucho gusto en conocerte" Tom toma la pequeña mano en la suya y la besa como todo un caballero, Naomi se sonroja, Joan ríe, "Jo, ¿qué dices si compartes conmigo a tu ángel?" bromea el chico, Naomi y Joan ríen.

"¿A qué hora me dijiste que te viniera a recoger?" le pregunta Tom a su hermana

"a las seis y media..." Jo ayuda a Naomi a salir de su Mercedes

"listo, a las seis y veinte estoy aquí..." le dice él

"¿a dónde irás?"

"a conocer el pueblo..."

"cuidado con mi auto"

"sí... no te preocupes, ya pasé la etapa de chocar tus autos"

"eso espero... Naomi vamos"

"chau Tom"

"adiós guapa" Joan y Naomi se dirigen al dojo, cuando entran todos los alumnos las saludan, Naomi corre la oficina en donde está Gina y le pregunta sobre su padre

"Tuvo que salir Naomi..." le dice la secretaria, Joan la ve fijamente y siente que algo no está del todo bien, espera hasta que la pequeña salga de la oficina y le pregunta a Gina qué está pasando, "¿por qué debería estar pasando algo?" le dice ella

"¿dónde está Kevin?, Gina"

"te dije que tuvo que salir, no me dijo a dónde ni a qué hora volvía" Joan toma el teléfono y llama a Kevin al celular, está apagado, le deja un mensaje de voz y cuelga, "si llama o viene le dices que me llevaré a Naomi a mi casa" Joan sale de la oficina y se va a dar clase.

Horas después Joan acaba su clase, cuando baja del camerino se da cuenta de que su hermano está con Naomi conversando sobre algo que no puede oír, les da el alcance y saluda a su hermano, Gina los ve y sospecha que son novios o algo por el estilo, no les dice nada, sólo entra nuevamente a su oficina y llama a Kevin, el cual tiene el celular apagado.

"¿y dónde está el famoso...?" le pregunta Tom mirando alrededor y tratando de averiguar quién es Kevin

"no está... lo siento" le dice Joan mientras carga a Naomi y sale con su hermano, el cual pasa un brazo por los hombros de Joan protectivamente. Mientras están caminando por la calle a poca distancia Kevin los ve, se queda parado en donde está y fija sus ojos en la pareja, ambos están riendo y se puede ver cómo el chico la abraza fuertemente. Los celos consumen a Kevin, el cual comienza a sacar conclusiones por adelantado e imaginarse cosas que no son.

PARTE XVI

Joan está sentada al comedor esperando a que Tom y Naomi volvieran de comprar la comida que querían, en ese momento el timbre suena, Joan se levanta de la mesa y va a abrir la puerta

"¿Kevin?" Joan le dice con sorpresa por la hora, casi siempre va a retirar a Naomi más tarde

"por favor trae a Naomi" le dice él enfurecido, Joan lo ve extrañada

"¿pasa algo?" le dice ella, primero por la reacción de Kevin y luego porque se lo nota algo desencajado

"pasa que no quiero que vuelvas a traer a mi hija a esta casa, no por lo menos cuando estás teniendo uno de tus amoríos" Joan abre la boca para hablar pero Kevin no espera a que ella le conteste, entra a la casa haciéndola a un lado, Joan lo detiene con su brazo dándole un golpe suave en la zona abdominal

"¿a qué te refieres?" le dice ella exaltada, Kevin no la regresa a ver, el golpe de Carl le había producido una lesión que ahora, con el golpe de Joan, lo ha dejado adolorido

"... te vi salir del dojo con un chico—" la risa de Joan lo interrumpe, "¿qué tiene de chistoso?" pregunta él ahora más molesto.

"él...él...es mi ..." ella trata de hablar entre risas

"¿qué?" le dice Kevin furioso al oír las risas

"es mi hermano menor Kevin" le dice ella ya seriamente, "se va a quedar algunos días conmigo, eso es todo"

Kevin está muy avergonzado, no sabe dónde esconderse de la mirada penetradora de Joan, ahora no sólo le duele el golpe sino también su orgullo, pero por lo menos hay algo que lo tranquiliza, Joan no tiene novio.

"...¿Estás bien?" le pregunta ella al ver la expresión del rostro de Kevin, '¿acaso lo golpeé tan fuerte?' piensa extrañada

"perfecto" le dice él, ambos cruzan sus miradas por un par de segundos

"Kevin... Naomi y mi hermano salieron a comprar algunas cosas que querían, estarán aquí en unos diez minutos... ¿por qué no pasas hasta que lleguen?" Kevin la ve directamente a los ojos y asiente. Cuando entran, Joan lo invita a sentarse y ve que realmente algo le está doliendo.

"¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?" le dice algo avergonzada mientras se sienta

"no realmente, lo que pasa es que esta mañana estábamos practicando combate y Carl me golpeó en las costillas..." Joan lo ve algo asustada y avergonzada, sabe que Carl no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para lastimar a Kevin, no después de lo que pasó entre ellos

"¿te hizo daño?" le dice ella con preocupación

"me duele un poco pero viviré..."

"acompáñame, tengo una crema que es excelente para esos golpes" Joan comienza a levantarse pero Kevin la detiene por el brazo

"no es necesario—"

"no seas orgulloso, sé que estás adolorido..." Kevin la suelta y se pone de pie, ambos caminan hasta llegar al dormitorio, los dos se miran nerviosamente, Kevin se sienta al pie de la cama que era de su hermana mientras que Joan se dirige al baño en donde tiene los medicamentos, luego de un par de segundos regresa con un tuvo color blanco y amarillo entre las manos, "ehm... la camisa" le dice ella señalándola, Kevin se la saca y la pone a un lado, Joan se acerca a él tratando de disimular su asombro –(por no decir otra cosa)- ante semejante cuerpo, lo mira a los ojos y enseguida a sus manos ahora llenas de crema, se sienta junto a él e inspecciona la zona afectada, "¿fuiste al doctor?" le dice ella sin retirar la mirada del golpe, Kevin no le responde enseguida, está demasiado ocupado contemplando su belleza

"no tuve tiempo" le responde él luego de algunos segundos

"deberías hacerlo..." Joan masajea suavemente el golpe tratando de mantener la compostura; un mechón de su sedoso cabello cae sobre su rostro, Kevin instintivamente lo recoge con una de sus manos la cual viaja posteriormente por el rostro de Joan

"no por el momento..." le susurra él, Joan siente cómo la mano de Kevin se posa detrás de su nuca y reconoce sus segundas intenciones; dejando sus temores de lado, permite que la mano de Kevin la acerque a él, sus ojos se conectan y cuando sus labios se juntan el resto del mundo deja de existir, sólo están ellos experimentando nuevamente el dulce sabor de la muerte y el triste delirio de un sólo momento. Kevin la toma entre sus brazos y la besa sin ningún temor, puede sentir la respiración y el fuerte latido del corazón de Joan cercanos a su cuerpo, ella se aparta por un momento, lo mira a los ojos con temor a las consecuencias que podría traer un solo beso, se sienta al pie de la cama y ve cómo Kevin se alza y se queda sentado junto a ella, con una de sus manos acaricia la de Joan y luego se para, ella no se mueve, está algo aturdida, Kevin se pone la camisa y luego se acuclilla justo al frente de la hermosa mujer, ella se arrodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de Kevin y toma su rostro con ambas manos y justo cuando se disponía a besarlo el timbre de su casa los interrumpe.

"Llegaron" le dice ella mientras se para y trata de caminar hacia la salida

"¿Jo?" le dice Kevin haciéndola detenerse, ella voltea y cruzan una vez más sus miradas

"¿mhhm?"

"tal vez lo mejor sea—" Kevin es interrumpido nuevamente por el timbre, "mejor ve a abrir" Joan asiente y se dirige a la puerta de su casa a abrir, cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que Tom tiene en brazos a Naomi, la cual está dormida

"me podrías decir, ¿por qué demonios no abrías la puerta?" le dice él mientras pone a la pequeña con dificultad en el sillón, cuando alza la mirada se encuentra con Kevin

"estaba ocupada..." le dice Joan sabiendo que sus palabras traerían graves consecuencias, "... Tom él es Kevin" le dice ella apresuradamente a su hermano, el cual deduce que lo que en verdad pasó había pasado entre su hermana y aquel extraño

"mucho gusto, Tom Ryan" le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Kevin Bench..." le dice Kevin cordialmente, luego se acerca al sillón en donde Naomi está acostada y la toma entre sus brazos, camina hacia la puerta y le dice a Joan y a Tom "gracias por cuidar a mi hija... –a Joan- nos vemos mañana" ella asiente y cierra la puerta, cuando voltea se da cuenta de que su hermano tiene una mirada picarona en su rostro

"ocupada ¿eh?" Joan lo ve histérica, uno por haberlos interrumpido y dos porque se había dado cuenta de todo

'más obvia no podías ser' piensa enfurecida

"creo que no voy a poder dejarte sola más nun—" Joan lo sujeta fuertemente de la camisa cortando todas las palabras que iba a decir

"te diré exactamente lo que pasó para que dejes de imaginar cosas que no llegaron a suceder y si mencionas alguna parte de lo que te voy a contar a alguien, **quien sea,** da por hecho que no vas a poder hablar con nadie nunca más"

"entendido" le dice él despreocupado, sabe que las amenazas de su hermana con él no sirven

"estaba curando a Kevin—"

"JA... ni tú te crees eso" le dice él mientras abre la funda de golosinas y las come

"¿me dejas terminar? –Tom mueve la mano en señal de que prosiga- ... lo estaba curando y... nos besamos... **punto final**" le dice ella mientras le arrancha las golosinas

"¿nada más?"

"nada más" le dice Joan

"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"qué" le dice ella algo enojada

"¿todas las mujeres toman un beso tan a la ligera? Por que si es así no me voy a volver a molestar en dárselo a ninguna si no es por intereses meramente personales" Joan lo ve molesta

"depende de quién es..."

"¿te lo tomaste en serio?, ¿o no?" Joan no le responde, "vamos Jo..."

"sí...-hay un silencio y Joan le dice cambiando de tema- ahora me voy a dormir Tomy, mañana nos vemos" ella le da un beso en el cachete a su hermano y desaparece de su vista.

"...Muy bien, entendí... a las diez y media te paso retirando entonces" Tomy le dice a su hermana

"diez y media Tom" le repite ella por tercera vez consecutiva

"siii" le dice él mientras alza el volumen del radio del Mercedes

"te quiero" le dice ella cerrando la puerta de su auto

"yo también" le dice él antes de arrancar, luego de unos segundos ya está bastante lejos de la cuadra en donde está ubicado el North Shotokan, Joan acomoda la maleta que tiene en la mano y toma un fuerte respiro

'muy bien, aquí vas' piensa mientras camina hacia el dojo, cuando entra los alumnos de Kevin (sin excepciones) la regresan a ver y la saludan, ella lo hace pero sus ojos pronto se centran en Kevin y los de él en ella, ambos sonríen y Joan continúa su camino hacia los camerinos, luego de algunos minutos baja y se dirige a la oficina de Gina "Buenos días Gina... oye, preparaste las circulares que te pedí" Gina le sonríe y le entrega un sobre amarillo, Jo lo revisa y se dispone a salir

"¿Jo?" la morena voltea y espera a que Gina hable, "... ehm, no sé como comenzar—"

"Gina, no tengo todo el día... ¿qué necesitas decirme?" Gina mira hacia otro lado y luego baja la mirada, "¿Gina?" le dice Joan

"...¿qué pasa con Kevin?...quiero decir..." Gina se calla

"¿por qué la pregunta?"

"es sólo que... él a sufrido mucho y veo en sus ojos que...él siente algo por ti..."

"¿y?" es obvio para Joan que Gina siente algo por Kevin y se pone celosa

"y que ayer te vi salir con un chico..." Joan la ve furiosa, no le gusta que se metan en su vida

"déjame informarte que aquel 'chico' es mi hermano y que no me gustó para nada lo que hiciste ayer..."

"pero no hice nada—"

"claro, siempre tan santa..."

"Joan yo—"

"no te metas en mi vida Gina, puede que quieras a Kevin y te preocupes por él, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a entrometerte en mis cosas y menos ir a decirle tus tontas elucubraciones para que las cosas empeoren entre nosotros..." Gina se queda callada, Joan la ve por algunos segundos y luego sale de la oficina furiosa y se choca con Kevin "lo siento" le dice ella seriamente mientras se abre paso, Kevin la ve algo confundido y luego a Gina, la cual estaba de espaldas a la puerta

"¿Gin?" ella voltea, "¿está todo bien?" ella asiente y vuelve a voltear, Kevin la ve por un par de segundos y luego se dirige a la sala a la que Joan acababa de entrar, ella alza la vista y le sonríe, todos los nervios con los que había llegado al dojo se reavivan con cada paso que Kevin da para acercarse a ella, "¿pasa algo?" le dice él mientras toma entre sus manos las de Joan

"nada grave" le dice ella mientras las acaricia insegura, "nada grave" susurra mientras las retira

"oye, me debes una cena, ¿qué dices si está noche me la pagas?" le dice cambiando un poco de tema

"le prometí a Tom que lo llevaría al centro a comer..."

"entonces vamos los cuatro a cenar..." Joan le sonríe

"déjame pensar... después te aviso cualquier cosa" Kevin asiente y sale de la sala.

"...Estoy bien... tratando de acostumbrarme a este calor infernal..., ¿cómo estás tú, Naomi y... Jo?"

"los tres estamos bien, eso creo, Joan trajo a su hermano de Nueva York, se va a quedar unos días aquí..." Kelly ríe "¿de qué te ríes si se puede saber?"

"estás bien enterado de todo lo que le pasa, ¿noo?"

"para tu información las cosas entre nosotros no están cómo antes... nos estamos llevando bien"

"mhhm, sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas iban a cambiar..."

"¿te comenté sobre el campeonato que habrá en un par de semanas?" le pregunta cambiando de tema

"sipy, ¿en dónde es?"

"N.Y."

"¿y Naomi?"

"Joan se ofreció a cuidarla--"

"¿ahh?..."le pregunta Kelly confundida

"lo que oíste..."

"déjame adivinar... también se quedará a cargo del dojo..." le dice Kelly todavía algo impresionada

"sólo si puede, las horas que no está en el dojo trabaja para su padre desde tu casa" hay un largo silencio

"... Kev... ¿estás interesado realmente en ella como para tener algo más que una relación de amistad?"

"¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"porque si fuera así... ¿qué pasará con lo de Sarah?"

"Kell"

"solo me preocupo, eso es todo"

"Kelly, no hablemos de este asunto ¿OK?" le dice Kevin algo enojado

"Kevin **díselo**"

"mira Kelly, te pido por favor que no vuelvas a tocar el tema y menos decir algo sin mi consentimiento"

"no seas egoísta Kevin"

"no quiero pelear contigo, por favor, no hablemos más de esto"

"está bien" le dice Kelly preocupada, al fin y al cabo es algo muy personal de Kevin así que deja que su hermano resuelva sobre ese tema.

Esa noche en Northline.

"entonces los paso retirando a las ocho, ¿está bien?"

"a las ocho está bien Kevin... adiós" Joan sale de la academia y entra a su amado Mercedes en el cuál está Naomi ya sentada y Tom esperándola, "estoy bien gracias..."

"Hola Joan ¿cómo estás?" le dice Tom mientras arranca

"perfecta y tú"

"aburrido, esta ciudad tiene poco o nada de entretenimiento" Joan ríe

"hoy de noche tendrás algo de diversión..."

"¿a sí?, ¿a dónde me llevarás?"

"Kevin nos va a llevar a comer a—"

"de repente siento que tengo ganas de quedarme a jugar a las Barbies con Naomi" le dice él

"siii" grita Naomi feliz

"no, nada de eso, ustedes vendrán con nosotros..." les dice Joan mientras regresa a ver a Naomi y a su hermano

"no Jo, ve con mi papi, yo y Tomy nos quedaremos en casa jugando a las muñecas" le dice Naomi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

"no creo que sea lo mejor... Tomy, no sabes nada de niños—"

"perdón... ¿quién ha sido el niñero de los hijos de Sack todo este tiempo?, ¿y quién te enseñó a cambiar pañales a los bebés?—"

"tú no"le dice Joan riendo

"tienes razón, jamás en mi vida he cambiado pañales, pero nunca es tarde para comenzar..."

"YO YA NO USO PAÑALES" le dice Naomi enfurecida a Tom

"¿quién dijo Naomi?..."

'Tom definitivamente es como un niño' piensa Joan mientras se cubre el rostro con una de sus manos

"hola, soy la única persona menor de edad en este auto..." le dice ella continuando con la pelea

"eso no te convierte en la única que usa pañales" Joan y Naomi lo regresan a ver confundidas

"te dije que no uso pañales..."

"niños, niños... podrían dejar sus peleas para más tarde" les dice Joan con dolor de cabeza

"está bien" dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, Joan ríe y se apoya al vidrio de su auto y cierra sus ojos tratando de descansar del arduo día que ha tenido.

"¿Van a venir o no?" le dice Joan a su hermano mientras sale del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y con un vestido negro semi-formal cubriendo su cuerpo

"wow... que guapa!" le dice Naomi mientras recoge sus muñecas y las lleva al cuarto de Joan

"Tom, ¿vienes o no?" le dice ella

"¿estás estresada?" le dice Tom mientras entra a la cocina

"noo, pura idea" le dice ella con cinismo, Tom camina hacia el lugar en dónde está su hermana y ve que recoge la ropa y pone sus maquillajes sobre la mesa del lavabo "entonces...¿te vas a quedar?" Tom le pasa el rimel después de investigar cuál podía ser

"sipy, mañana salimos tú y yo... ahora vas con Kevin y se divierten un rato a **solas"**

"...pásame las sombras..." le dice Joan a su hermano un tanto disgustada con él

"...me vas a terminar agradeciendo..."

"...mcjú..." Joan se está pintando los labios cuando Tom la abraza fuertemente, ella ríe, "suéltame"

"te saqué una sonrisa" le dice Tom

"hiciste que me manchara..." moja un algodón y cuando se iba a limpiar se lo lanza a su hermano, Naomi oye que ambos gritan y ríen y corre hacia el baño

"¿a qué están jugando?" les pregunta la pequeña

"a que te voy a comer..." Tom y Naomi corren por toda la casa mientras Jo se termina de alistar.

PARTE XVII

Horas más tarde en un bar de Northline.

"Un cognac por favor" le dice Joan al _bar tender_ mientras prende otro tabaco

"deja eso..." le dice Kevin desde el otro extremo de la mesa para dos

"¿te preocupas por mí?" le dice Joan alzando una de sus cejas y botando el humo por la boca

"para serte sincero me preocupo por mí..." le dice Kevin bromeando, Joan lo ve fijamente aspira un poco y se acerca a Kevin, le da un beso en la boca y le tira todo el humo haciéndolo toser

"lo siento tanto..." le dice riéndose mientras apaga el tabaco

"por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"está bien, no te volveré a dar un beso..."

"no eso no... quiero decir..." Joan se mata de la risa y Kevin la sigue

"¿que fue eso?, ¿a caso el más orgulloso de todos lo hombres se está rebajando a pedirle a una mujer que no lo trate mal?" se burla Joan

"no, el más orgulloso de los hombres se está arrodillando ante la más hermosa mujer pidiéndole que no lo deje..." Joan se queda en silencio y pronto baja la mirada, cuando la alza ve a Kevin sonriéndole y siente que puede arriesgarse nuevamente a amar a alguien y a ser amada en retribución. Por su lado Kevin también está decidido a dar este gran paso, a dejar todos aquellos años de soledad y nostalgia atrás y a tratar de volver a amar a alguien como amó alguna vez. Ambos necesitan estar juntos, necesitan volver a sentirse amados y poder confiarle a alguien su corazón

"dime que podré confiar en ti Kevin..." él se queda callado por algunos segundos y luego asiente, "dime que esto funcionará"

"te prometo que trataré que esto funcione..., ¿y tú?"

"sabes que puedes confiar en mí..." Kevin se acerca a ella y la besa con ternura y posesión marcando el inicio de una nueva etapa para ambos.

Los días pasaron y Tom tuvo que regresar a Nueva York a incorporase en el bufete de su padre, para ser precisos, iba a tomar el puesto que era de su hermana.

La despedida fue algo sentida, Naomi y Tom se había hecho realmente buenos amigos al igual que con Kevin por lo cual todo fue más difícil.

Joan quiso acompañar a su hermano de regreso, pero él insistió en que no era necesario.

El día en que viajó a Nueva York, Naomi le regaló una foto de su tía a Tom ya que desde que la vio, le gustó mucho y Naomi quería que no la olvide –(como que si fuera fácil)-.

En fin, todo terminó con abrazos, besos y demás, en pocas horas Tom ya estaba en su ciudad natal.

Es Miércoles 19 de Enero.

Joan, Kevin y otros profesores de la academia están reunidos discutiendo sobre el viaje que se realizará el día viernes hacia Nueva York.

"Necesito que alguien se quede a cargo del dojo el día Viernes y Sábado..." les dice Kevin a sus compañeros

"Yo puedo tomar tu lugar el Viernes, el Sábado tengo un compromiso" le dice uno de los profesores

"Kevin, yo me haré cargo del dojo" le dice Joan mientras bebe el contenido de su taza de café

"no te preocupes Kev, todos colaboraremos..." le dice Peter, otro instructor

"gracias muchachos... –a Joan- gracias" ella asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro

"con tal de que todo salga bien"

"no se preocupen, este año tendremos ganadores—" les dice Kevin, su celular suena, "disculpen" sale un rato de la oficina

"muy bien Jo, ¿lista la fiesta?" le pregunta Peter

"no se preocupen muchachos, todo está listo para mañana en la noche...".

Es Jueves por la noche en el North Shotokan.

"¿Segura que lo dejaste aquí?" le pregunta Kevin a Joan mientras abre la puerta del dojo

"no puedo haberlo dejado en otro lugar"

"tal vez lo dejaste en el baño Jo" le dice Naomi

"tal vez, en seguida bajo" Joan le guiña el ojo a Naomi y sube las escaleras, "Hola muchachos..."

"¿está abajo?" le pregunta Peter

"con Naomi, ¿y los competidores?"

"en la sala escondidos... espero que nadie haya servido la cidra..." Jim les dice preocupado

"me dijiste que alistara todo..." le dice otro de los profesores

"muchachos, muchachos... no se preocupen, ahora a seguir con el plan" Joan baja nuevamente las gradas retomando la compostura

"¿lo encontraste?" le pregunta Kevin

"sí... estaba arriba, ¿vamos?"

"vamos, ¿Naomi?"

"¿dónde está?" le pregunta Joan hecha la desentendida

"estaba hace un segundo aquí... ¿Naomi?"

"seguramente está en la sala..." le dice ella mientras guarda su celular en su cartera, Kevin asiente y camina hacia la sala, al abrir la puerta todos sus alumnos saltan gritando SORPRESA

"¿qué es esto?" pregunta Kevin feliz

"una fiesta de despedida para los representantes del dojo" le dice una de las alumnas de Kevin, él va a saludar a todos y en ese momento entran todos los demás profesores (4 incluyendo a Jo)

"papi, mira, hay luces y música..."

"esto me huele a..." Kevin voltea y ve a Joan

"hey, la idea fue de Kelly, pero nosotros la llevamos a cabo—" le dice ella

"QUE LA FIESTA COMIENCE" grita uno de los alumnos, la música comienza a sonar y todos bailan alegremente

"realmente me engañaste" le dice Kevin a Joan

"espero que los muchachos y **tú**... disfruten de esta fiesta para que mañana puedan iniciar las competencias con un buen recuerdo..." Kevin ríe y luego abraza a Joan

"por favor, aquí noo...yuck!" les dice Naomi mientras los ve cómo se besan, Joan se agacha y carga a Naomi no sin antes hacerle cosquillas

"tú, señorita ya deberías estar durmiendo" le dice Jo

"merezco algo de diversión..." los tres ríen y disfrutan de la fiesta hasta que es hora de regresar a casa.

Joan está callada, en sus brazos está Naomi dormida y junto a ella Kevin, Joan lo regresa a ver y sonríe, hace un breve recuento de los acontecimientos de estos últimos días y se da cuenta de que realmente su vida está cambiando; sus maneras duras y hostiles están siendo reemplazadas con la ternura de una... ¿madre?, aunque le cuesta aceptarlo así es, y la prueba fehaciente es la pequeña criatura acurrucada en **sus** brazos, los brazos que **nunca **antes habían cargado a un infante en todos sus años de vida... . Joan se asusta por un instante, durante toda su vida adulta había mantenido una actitud totalmente diferente a la que se supone debe tener de una madre y ahora, sin ninguna explicación, sus instintos maternales están a flor de piel al igual que un montón de sentimientos que la están llevando a hacer cosa que antes jamás las hubiera hecho, por ejemplo, la fiesta de hace algunos minutos o la forma en la que está con Kevin desde que comenzaron a ser una pareja, 'si la antigua Joan te viera...de seguro te golpearía...' piensa Joan

"¿en qué piensas?" le dice Kevin al verla tan inmersa en sus pensamientos

"nada importante..." le dice ella mientras toma su mano y la acaricia, un bostezo sale de sus labios

"¿estás cansada?" más que una pregunta es un hecho

"algo" le dice ella mientras descansa su cabeza en el asiento del auto

"duerme un poco"

"no... mejor cuéntame algo"

"¿qué quieres que te cuente?"

"¿qué sé yo?, algo para no dormirme... ya sé, cuéntame de tu amigo, el karateka que los va a recibir en N.Y."

"no hay mucho que contar pero..." luego de un par de minutos Joan está en su décimo sueño, Kevin la ve con ternura y continúa manejando hacia su casa.

Son las siente y media de un Viernes en Northline.

Joan, Kevin, Naomi y los miembros del equipo del dojo de Kevin, están en la academia despidiéndose de sus amigos y familiares para emprender el viaje a Nueva York.

Naomi está jugando con Gina mientras que Kevin y Jo se alejan unos pasos para conversar a solas.

"Tranquilo... todo va a estar bien" le dice Joan mientras acaricia el rostro de Kevin "mírame -toma su rostro entre sus manos-... se han preparado por semanas Kev, no tienes por qué preocuparte" le dice ella mientras apoya suavemente sus manos en sus hombros

"¿estás segura de querer quedarte con Naomi?" le dice él aún entre sus brazos

"por supuesto... ¿tú estás seguro de dejármela?"

"sin duda alguna..."

"gracias por confiar en mí Kev—"

"papi... ¿me vas a traer varios regalitos?" los interrumpe la pequeña mientras corre hacia su padre

"ya veré, Joan me va a mantener informado sobre tus movimientos así que ya veremos—"

"EL AUTOBÚS ESTÁ LISTO" les informa Jim, Kevin toma entre sus brazos a su hija y se despide de ella

"te voy a extrañar" le dice Kevin

"y yo a ti papi... mucha suerte" Kevin la pone en el suelo junto a Joan

"... llámame cuando llegues, ¿si?" le dice Joan mientras toma su mano y la acaricia

"me voy con Gina... adiós papi..." Naomi corre a la oficina de la secretaria y Joan y Kevin se quedan nuevamente solos

"lo haré..." ambos se abrazan, "cuídate y a Naomi..." le da un beso en la mejilla y luego en la boca

"ahora ve..." le dice Joan con una sonrisa

"gracias" él le da un beso rápidamente y luego entra al autobús con los competidores

"cuídense y diviértanse" les dice Jo desde abajo, luego de esto entra al dojo a seguir trabajando con los alumnos que no fueron a las competencias.

Es Lunes en Northline.

Joan está sentada en la estación de Greyhound esperado a que Kevin llegara, junto a ella está sentado Peter leyendo el periódico.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" le pregunta Peter a Joan

"sí..." le dice ella mientras se suena la nariz

"no debías haber venido... Kevin me matará" le dice Peter

"Pete, ya estoy bien—" Peter pone su mano en la frente de Joan y exclama preocupado

"todavía estás con fiebre... debías quedarte en casa descansando"

"si no me sintiera bien no estaría aq—achú" Joan se suena la nariz nuevamente y ve a Peter de reojo

"genial... mujer, ¿te das cuenta de que no sólo estás arriesgando tu vida sino también la mía?"

"no te pasará nada... ah... ahí vienen..." le dice Joan mientras ve que a lo lejos se acerca el grupo del North Shotokan y a la cabeza está Kevin, el cual a verla apresura el paso

"confío en ti..." le dice Peter justo antes de que Kevin los alcance, ambos se acercan a él y lo saludan, Peter se aleja y los deja solos

"Te extrañé" le dice mientras la abraza

"yo también..." ambos se ven por algunos segundos y se vuelven a abrazar.

Días después en el North Shotokan

Kevin está dando clases como de costumbre en el dojo cuando Joan llega y se acerca a él corriendo con un papel en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, cruza el tatami sin fijarse en nadie más que en Kevin y se lanza a sus brazos riendo haciéndolo caer junto a ella, todos los alumnos comienzan a silbar y a gritar algunas cosas mientras que Kevin se trata de alzar

"¿a qué se debe esto?" le dice él

"soy libre... –Kevin la ve algo confundido, no sabe a qué se refiere- el divorcio Kevin, lo tengo" le dice ella mientras se arrodilla y le muestra los papeles, Kevin le sonríe pero la culpabilidad no lo deja tranquilo "¿no estás contento?" le dice ella mientras se incorpora y lo ayuda a levantarse

"por supuesto que sí... es una gran noticia..." él la abraza y trata de disimular un poco su dolor, todos los alumnos se dispersan y comienzan a hacer otras cosas dejando que Kevin y Jo hablen tranquilos

"¿pasa algo?" le dice ella

"nada"

"ahora te dejo tranquilo para que sigas con tu clase... nos vemos en la noche" ella le da un beso rápido y sale del dojo tal y como entró, Kevin la ve irse y cierra los ojos mientras respira profundo.

'y yo sigo aquí como un idiota sin hacer nada al respecto...' piensa enfurecido con sí mismo mientras reinicia su clase.

Por la noche Joan habla con Kelly y le cuenta sobre su divorcio, ella reacciona parecido o igual que Kevin pero rápidamente trata de comportarse normalmente, Joan no presta mucha atención a aquellas reacciones y las deja pasar sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Hablan por un rato más y luego cada una vuelve a lo suyo.

Kevin y Kelly hablan sobre el asunto de Sarah y por más que la muchacha intenta convencer a su hermano de que haga algo al respecto, él no accede; sus temores son mucho mayores de lo que Kelly se imagina, pero aún así no está de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano

"no le digas nada" le ruega él una vez más

"no soy la que se lo debe decir, eres tú..." una vez más lo trata de persuadir pero no consigue nada más que una pelea con su hermano.

"-comienza haciendo los malditos trámites..." le dice enojada

"no tengo la menor idea de dónde está Kelly... no serviría de nada..."

"no te lo voy a volver a decir Kevin, de aquí en adelante lo que pase en cuanto a este tema es tu problema..."

"¿terminaste?" le dice Kevin enfurecido, la verdad es que se siente irritado con su hermana por seguir con la misma cantaleta de siempre, por parte sabe que tiene razón y eso es lo que más le asusta y el hecho de que se lo sigue recordando una y otra vez no lo está ayudando en lo absoluto, "si me quieres ayudar no me compliques las cosas..."

"has lo que quieras" Kelly le cuelga el teléfono, Kevin la sacó de sus casillas pero aún así debe convertirse en la cómplice de su hermano en esto aunque le disguste en grado extremo y, para empeorar las cosas, el maldito calor de Miami parece que jamás la va a dejar en paz.

Esa noche en la casa de Kevin.

Ya es tarde por la noche, Naomi está acostada durmiendo mientras que Joan está preparando una cena para celebrar la obtención de su divorcio.

Luego de algunos minutos Kevin llega a su casa, cuando entra se da cuenta de que ésta está toda iluminada por velas, sonríe complacido mientras deja su equipo en la entrada de su casa y camina hacia la cocina, en ese momento una música lenta y románica comienza a sonar y Joan emerge de entre las penumbras, Kevin queda deslumbrado por lo hermosa que está

"Hola..." le dice Joan con una sonrisa, Kevin se acerca y rodea con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos la perfecta cintura de Joan, ella envuelve con los suyos el cuello de Kevin y lo besa lentamente en los labios explorando cada grieta de su deseable boca. Ambos corazones laten juntos, rítmicamente mientras los besos se incrementan y la pasión se desborda por los poros de las dolidas pieles. Joan separa sus labios de los de Kevin, el cual ignora las detenciones que ella le pone y la besa nuevamente, "hey... la cena está lista" le dice ella mientras echa para atrás su cabeza y contiene con ambas manos su cuerpo que se avecina a ella en varios intentos por retomar su dulce boca, "...primero la cena, luego..." Kevin y Joan se ven a los ojos y ella le sonríe seductoramente reiterando el significado de las palabras expresadas con su lenguaje corporal

"solo si prometes que tendré el postre" le dice él picaronamente

"eso si eres un buen niño" le dice ella mirándolo a los ojos

"y cómo no serlo teniendo tan tentadora oferta como condición...".

Después de la cena ambos exploran una vez más los sentimientos más profundos y secretos que se encuentran en ambos corazones, la pasión se confunde con el deseo y la perdición es algo inevitable para dos corazones enamorados que laten al mismo compás en la noche fría de invierno.

Every endless night has a  
dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you baby  
can't you see  
You're the only one who can  
shine for me

Chorus:  
It's a private emotion that fills  
you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me

When your soul is tired and your   
heart is weak  
Do you think of love as a  
one way street   
Well it runs both ways,  
open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here,  
how can you deny

Chorus

Every endless night has a  
dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray   
It takes a lot to laugh as your  
tears go by  
but you can find me here till you  
tears run dry

Chorus_27_

PARTE XVIII

Han pasado más de dos meses desde que Kelly se mudó a Miami en busca de una nueva y buena oportunidad de trabajar en uno de los bufetes más importantes del país. Ahora, poco tiempo después, simplemente se da cuenta de que aquel no es su ambiente y que por más que tenga un puesto bueno en una empresa de renombre, no puede permanecer alejada de su familia con el teléfono como único intermediario.

Tal vez esta es la decisión más dura que ha tenido que tomar, pero realmente mantiene la esperanza de que algún día una nueva oportunidad tan grande como ésta se la vuelva a dar y que definitivamente no requiera tantos sacrificios como ésta lo ha hecho, por ahora se conformaría con su puesto en el pequeño bufete de Northline, todo con tal de estar con las personas que más quiere.

Toma un respiro hondo y responde a la pregunta de su jefe, él la ve seriamente y asiente no muy complacido, se pone de pie y se despide de Kelly, ella toma sus cosas y emprende su viaje de regreso a casa.

Días después en Northline:

"Un mes, un mes sin hacer absolutamente nada Jo, ¿sabes lo que significa?" le dice Kelly a su amiga mientras se apoya al coche de compras agobiada

"nop, pero estoy segura que encontrarás algo en qué entretenerte..." le dice Joan mientras pone varias cosas dentro del coche

"¿no necesitas mi ayuda en algo?"

"mhmm, desgraciadamente no... los casos que estoy atendiendo no son de tu área"

"dime que alguien puede necesitar una abogada de lo penal en esta época del año por favor..." le dice Kelly mientras camina junto a Jo

"en el bufete de papá sí... si quieres te consigo un puesto—"

"es en Nueva York..."

"Kelly... no lo tomes a mal, pero no tienes más opciones..."

"tienes razón... pero eso significaría alejarme nuevamente de ustedes..."

"...piénsalo, ¿OK?..."

"gracias... –segundos después- ahora ¿qué más hay que comprar?".

Es Viernes por la noche en Northline.

"Tomy, has lo que te digo –Joan regresa a ver a Kelly y asiente con una sonrisa- para el Lunes Tom..."

al otro lado de la línea, "Jo-Jo, no es algo que se pueda conseguir así como así... además es viernes por la noche, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?" Joan adopta unas fracciones de histerismo, Kelly la ve con preocupación

"me importa un bledo que signifique, te quedas haciendo lo que te digo y punto..."

"JOAN por favor, sé razonable, en quince minutos todo el personal de esta empresa ya estará de la puerta hacia afuera!!!"

"¿y desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema para Tomas Ryan?" Joan apela a la muy célebre frase de su hermano

"Jo, entiéndeme, tengo a una hermosa mujer esperándome y **realmente **necesito irme!!!"

"OLVÍDATE DE PEDIRME ALGO EN TU VIDA!!!!"

"no seas tan injusta, por una vez que no te pueda hacer un favor no—"

"escoge Tom, o esa "#$#/ o mi favor... te aviso que de tu decisión dependen **muchas **cosas" Kelly la ve asustada

"está bien, está bien... pero por lo menos mándame los malditos papeles de esa mujer que quieres que contrate"

"gracias… ya se están enviando" le dice mientras los manda por fax

"siempre tengo que hacer todo..." susurra entre dientes Tom mientras espera al fax

"buen muchacho... ahora ve a hacer lo que te pedí y que disfrutes de tu linda velada..." Joan le cuelga a su hermano, el cual, por ahora, no tiene idea de que se trata de Kelly, a la cual Joan le sonríe complacida

"¿está todo bien?" le dice ella algo asustada

"perfecto... empaca tus cosas porque el lunes estarás de regreso en la empresa de papá"

"tu hermano me odiará por el resto de su vida"

"hey, ¿cómo que si no hubiera mujeres de sobra en este planeta?" Kelly la ve con algo de culpabilidad mientras que Joan de lo más tranquila

"seguro..." susurra Kelly con preocupación mientras se sienta junto a Jo a seguir viendo TV.

Temprano por la mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Con un traje entallado color azul océano y un maletín de cuero café, Kelly se abre paso entre las personas que entran y salen del bufete del padre de Joan.

Su sonrisa radiante y luz personal hacen resaltar aun más su belleza única, la cual provoca que más de un hombre la regrese a ver.

'Dios esto sí que ha cambiado' piensa mientras se para en medio del hall y observa la hermosa y finísima decoración del bufete.

Por otro lado está Tom, el cual la reconoce inmediatamente por todas las fotos que vio en la casa de su hermana y las otras tantas que Naomi le mostró. Elabora rápidamente un plan de acercamiento en los segundos que tiene hasta que el ascensor llegue a la planta baja, y cuando las puertas se abren empieza su actuación; camina "leyendo" el periódico apresuradamente justo por donde Kelly está caminando y simula un choque de lo más real. El maletín de Kelly se cae al suelo y todos los papeles se dispersan por la superficie de mármol

"por Dios, lo siento tanto..." se disculpa apresurada y nerviosamente Kelly mientras recoge sus cosas

"no, no se preocupe, fue mi culpa, le pido disculpas" le dice Tom mientras la ayuda a recoger las cosas, Kelly alza la vista y se encuentra con un par de ojos que le recuerdan a Joan

"no... no se preocupe..." le dice totalmente embobada, cuando se da cuenta de su reacción se sonroja

"¿está buscando a alguien?" le dice él sabiendo de antemano su respuesta

"sí, en realidad sí..."

"tal vez la pueda ayudar, trabajo aquí desde hace algún tiempo..."

"busco al señor Ryan..."

"¿padre o hijo?"

"hijo..."

"precisamente estuve con él hace algunos momentos pero justamente tuvo que salir" Kelly lo ve algo apenada

"ya veo... no sabe por si acaso a qué hora volverá"

"N.P.I."

"¿mhmm?" le pregunta Kelly confundida

"quiero decir; no lo sé…"

"bueno, de todas maneras gracias..." le dice Kelly con una sonrisa

"disculpe no me he presentado, TR, a sus órdenes"

"Kelly, Kelly Bench... perdone si soy impertinente pero, de dónde viene TR"

"son mis iniciales, es que mi nombre es algo... solo digamos que no me agrada mucho"

"entiendo" Kelly baja la vista y luego ve en otra dirección

"¿qué le parece si espera al señor Ryan acompañándome a una taza de café?"

"me encantaría..." le dice Kelly con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Minutos después en una café de la ciudad:

Kelly y Tom están sentados frente a frente en una mesa para dos dispuesta al aire libre.

Ambos están hablando de algo y ríen frecuentemente mientras toman sus cafés.

"... así que estás aquí porque eres la mejor amiga de la hija del dueño" le dice Tom

"uhhh, eso no sonó bien..." le dice ella

"tienes razón... pero confío ciegamente en el juicio de mi her—" Tom se queda callado, Kelly la ve sospechosa mientras deja su café a un lado, "quiero decir, que si la jefa te contrató debe ser por algo" le dice él rápidamente tratando de no dejar lugar a alguna sospecha, muy tarde

"¿la jefa o tú hermana?" Kelly le dice mientras toma su maletín y café en sus manos y se para, Tom se queda callado, "sabes Tomas Ryan, me esperaba mucho más del hermano de Joan"

"hey Kelly, no lo tomes a mal, sólo fue una broma"

"me pregunto qué dirá tu hermana si se entera..." le dice Kelly

"sólo quería conocerte..."

"de todas maneras lo hubieras hecho... eres mi jefe, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"es diferente, quería tener un acercamiento más... normal..."

"... ya lo tuviste, ¿ahora qué?"

"no lo sé, dímelo tú" Kelly se vuelve a sentar y deja su maletín a un lado de la silla

"comencemos por presentarnos debidamente..." Tom le sonríe y toma la mano extendida de Kelly, ambos se ven fijamente y se presentan nuevamente

"Tomas Ryan"

"un gusto señor Ryan" le dice Kelly con una sonrisa

"Tom, por favor llámame Tom".

El aire de primavera se abre paso entre las ventanas del cuarto de Kevin llevándose consigo las cortinas y dejándole paso al los rayos de sol para que iluminaran la habitación, en la cual yacen profundamente dormidos Kevin y Joan.

Como una suave caricia, el viento roza la bronceada espalda de Joan y revuelve los cabellos color azabache que protegen en parte su desnudez. Ante este sutil contacto Joan abre sus hermosos ojos e inspira el delicioso aroma de un nuevo día. Se acomoda entre los brazos de Kevin tratando de no despertarlo y los vuelve a cerrar intentando retomar el sueño por, al menos, unos instantes más. Aunque sus movimientos son sigilosos y casi imperceptibles, Kevin los siente y abre los ojos, Joan está de espaldas a él cubierta con una de las sábanas. Él se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la sedosa cabellera, Joan sonríe pero no abre los ojos, Kevin la abraza y apoya su cabeza al hombro de Jo, uno de sus brazos está justamente encima del de Joan, sus manos se entrelazan fuertemente y Joan murmura aún cerrada los ojos

"Lamento haberte despertado"

"shhh... duerme un rato más" ella obedece y se acurruca entre sus abrazos quedándose dormida por algunos minutos más, Kevin por su lado permanece despierto proporcionándole calor a la mujer que tanto ama.

I've been waiting such a long time

For a love that's real to come my way

Gonna take some getting used to

Now that love is here to stay

After we make love

I'll be lost in the afterglow

You're all I'm dreaming of

I just can't, I just can't let the feeling go

After we make love

There's no doubt in my mind

I've been touched by

All that heaven and earth will allow

All that matters is right here and now

Now the world is filled with wonder

You've turned my life around in just one day

I love the spell you've put me under

With just one kiss, you take my breath away…28

"¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?" le pregunta Kevin a su hermana la cual está recostada en la cama en la que solía dormir años atrás cuando aún era una jovencita sin mucha idea de lo que el mundo real significaba

"Bien... ¿te conté que conocí al hermano de Joan?" un brillo especial se apodera de sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados tan parecidos a los de su madre

"nop..." le dice Kevin experimentando esa sensación de celos que hace mucho no había sentido, había algo en su voz, algo que lo asustaba

"es muy buena persona..." le dice con un tono de admiración en su voz

"¿ya visitaste a tus amigos de la niñez?"

"casi a todos... han cambiado tanto Kevin... la mayoría están casados y con una familia... ¿puedes creerlo?"

"es difícil ¿no?, pero ya me he acostumbrado al paso de los años y a aquel tipo de sorpresas"

"realmente no me había dado cuenta de cuándo tiempo había pasado... –hay una breve pausa y continúa con el mismo tono de admiración y añoranza en su voz- a que no te imaginas a quién vi el otro día en el centro comercial que queda cerca de casa"

Kevin hace memoria y recuerda el pequeño centro comercial que quedaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de sus padres

"no lo sé... ¿a quién?"

"a Nancy... ¿la recuerdas?" le dice Kelly divertida mientras juega con el cable del teléfono

"ehmm..." Kevin la verdad no tiene idea de quién diablos está hablando su hermana

"¿en serio no te acuerdas?"

"nop"

"si no me equivoco fue una de tus novias"

"ahhh... esa Nancy..." le dice Kevin acordándose de los rizos rojizos y la tez pálida de la linda Nancy

"a que no adivinas con quién está casada"

"¿con quién?"

"Marvin"

"¿Marvin?"

"si, el mocoso que estaba todo el tiempo detrás de tu pequeña banda de amigos..."

"¿por qué siento que hay algo de resentimiento en esa afirmación?"

"tú siempre lo trataste mal—"

"ohh vamos... no seas exagerada..." le dice Kevin con tono defensivo

"está bien... –hay nuevamente un pequeño silencio- ¿sabes Kevin?"

"¿mhhm?"

"sólo ahora me doy cuenta de lo afortunados que éramos y de todas las maravillosas cosas que vivimos en este barrio..."

"si que lo éramos..." Kevin también se pone a pensar en lo sencilla que parecía la vida al mando de una bicicleta y cuán invulnerable se sentía uno con una pequeña pistola de agua que ahuyentaba a los perros de los vecinos. Recuerda aquellos momentos en el que los juegos con los amigos del barrio lo eran todo y las sencillas labores domésticas eran recompensadas con un par de dólares a la semana. También recuerda las cortaduras y moretones de las primeras peleas que lo condujeron más tarde al camino de las artes marciales. Definitivamente, la niñez es algo irremplazable e irrecuperable.

"Abue, cuando Kelly llegue a casa le dices que la llamé"

"si tesoro..." le dice Diana a su nieta

"¿estás segura que salió con Tom?" le pregunta Naomi con un tono de felicidad e incredulidad en su voz

"Si bien lo recuerdo así fue..."

"abu, mi papi me está llamando..."

"ve querida"

"chau, chau..." ambas cuelgan el teléfono y Naomi corre por toda su casa buscando a su padre y a Joan para contarles las buenas nuevas.

Días después en Northline.

Joan está hablando por el teléfono con su hermano.

"...júrame que te portarás como un muchacho grande" le dice Joan mientras descarga varias imágenes de su cámara digital hacia su laptop para mandárselas a Kelly y de paso a su hermano

"¿por qué eres tan desconfiada?"

"siento que tus hormonas no están del todo controladas todavía..."

"búrlate cuánto quieras..." le dice Tomy con un tono resentido

"oye Tom, debo colgar para mandarte las fotos que te prometí"

"está bien... está bien... besos"

"igualmente" ambos cortan y Joan procede a mandarle las fotos vía Internet.

Domingo por la mañana en los suburbios de Nueva York.

"...Despreocúpate, en cuánto le muestre esto me dará lo que quiero"

"tú lo conoces, no se dará por vencido... no sin antes luchar"

"necesito el dinero Ricky... esa niña me lo proporcionará"

"¿cómo planeas conseguirlo?"

"pensión Ricky... la pensión será suficiente..."

"sí, pero cómo planeas obtener la patria potestad de esa mocosa"

"mhhm... **eso** es un sorpresa!!!"

La primavera se tornó en verano y es un caluroso Sábado en la ciudad de Northline.

Joan y Kevin están junto a Naomi en uno de los tantos parques de la pequeña ciudad.

El sol a esta hora de la mañana es abrasador, pero esto no parece importarle a Naomi, la cual está jugando con un par de niños junto a una fuente.

De tanto en tanto se moja sus manitos y se refresca la cara con el agua, relativamente limpia, de la fuente.

Su ropa veraniega está toda pegada a su infantil cuerpecito debido al sudor. Su cabellera desde hace rato dejó de estar ordenada y limpia, su piel, normalmente pálida, está algo roja por la acción de los rayos del sol.

No muy lejos a la pileta, están Kevin y Joan caminando mientras conversan sobre algo. Ambos con unas gorras y ropa fresca.

En las manos de Joan está un pequeño frasco de bloqueador y un termo lleno de agua. Ella y Kevin se acercan a Naomi una vez más y le dan algo de beber mientras la embadurnan de bloqueador. Luego de la tediosa rutina, Naomi sigue con lo suyo.

Kev y Jo se sientan bajo un árbol tratando de escaparse de los rayos de sol, dejan las cosas a un lado y se dedican a observar a Naomi y al paisaje.

Jo se saca su gorra color negro y su cabello cae deliberadamente por sus hombros, ella se lo sujeta con una pequeña ramita que encuentra en el suelo y se seca el sudor de su rostro con su top de algodón blanco.

Kevin se saca la camiseta y la deja a un lado junto a las demás cosas. Más de una mujer lo regresa a ver admirando su físico. Joan ríe divertida ante el intento de Kevin por hacerse el desentendido. Él la ataca con una guerra de cosquillas y ella termina cediendo. Mientras están distraídos entre ellos, Naomi se cae de uno de los juegos de madera que hay en el parque y se lastima las rodillas y las palmas de sus manos.

Al oír el grito y llanto Joan y Kevin buscan instintivamente a Naomi con la mirada, cuando se dan cuenta de que es ella salen disparados a su auxilio.

Kevin la toma entre sus brazos mientras que Joan inspecciona los lastimados, no son profundos pero sí varios.

Luego de limpiar un poco los lastimados con el agua de uno de los termos regresan a casa en donde les espera un proceso largo y dificultoso de curación –(sólo imagínense lo difícil que es tratar de curar a un niño...)-.

"...Parezco una momia, estoy llena de curaciones" le cuenta Naomi a su tía mientras inspecciona su cuerpecito con la mirada

"debes tener más cuidado tesoro..."le dice Kelly desde el otro lado de la línea

"sí tenía cuidado..." se defiende rápidamente la pequeña mientras juega con el cable del teléfono

"bueno... oye la abu te manda saludos y dice que espera que te mejores"

"dile que le mando muchos besos y que espero que venga a visitarme..."

"yo le digo...ahora ve a dormir que tu papi ya te debe estar esperando con la pijama en la mano..."

"mi papi salió... y además no quiero todavía... mañana es domingo"

"no importa, ya es algo tarde para que estés andando por ahí"

"está bien, está bien... ya voy... "

"así me gusta... ahora a dormir y que sueñes con los angelitos..."

"no me contaste mi cuento..."

"mañana te cuento dos ¿OK?, ahora a la cama señorita" le dice Kelly con amor

"chau Kelly, que duermas bien"

"buenas noches tesoro".

(En el cuarto de Naomi):

"Naomi... ven ya a acostarte" grita Joan mientras abre las cobijas, al no oír respuesta va en busca de la pequeña, la encuentra en la sala caminando toda rígida, la ve por unos momentos y le sonríe cuestionante

"¿qué?" le dice Naomi mientras avanza pasito a pasito caminando como un pingüino

"¿por qué no caminas normalmente?"

"se me salen tus curaciones..."

"no, no se salen...prueba" Naomi la mira como toda una veterana en el caso y mueve la cabeza en negación

"se salen, ya probé..." Joan se acerca a ella y la toma entre sus brazos, Naomi ríe mientras se sujeta del cuello de su "ángel"

"muy bien momia... ahora hay que cambiarse" le dice Joan mientras toma el pijama entre sus manos y espera a que Naomi se desvista

"Kelly no me contó un cuento..." se queja amargamente Naomi

"mhhm... sabes que no soy buena para eso..." le dice Jo mientras le pone el pijama

"... sólo cuéntame uno... el que se te ocurra... no importa si es de la vida real" le intenta convencer la pequeña mientras se suelta su cabellera y se mete dentro de las cobijas

Joan la ve seriamente y se frota la frente tratando de acordarse de alguno, Naomi espera pacientemente mientras toma su leche

"¿y?" le pregunta haciendo sonar el sorbete

"no me acuerdo de ninguno... te vas a tener que conformar con que te lea alguno" Naomi deposita el envase vació en la basura y la ve seriamente

"está bien" Joan se acuesta junto a la pequeña y toma uno de los libros de la repisa, "pero esta vez no te duermas..."

"lo intentaré" le dice Jo bromeando mientras comienza a leerle la historia, Naomi se acomoda en el hombro de Joan y observa los dibujos de su libro mientras escucha atentamente la historia.

Luego de varios cuentos Naomi se duerme. Joan sale del cuarto cuidadosamente para no despertarla y se dirige a su estudio en donde se pone a trabajar en algunos casos.

El reloj de la computadora marca las 10.30 PM cuando Kevin llega su casa.

Camina silenciosamente por el pasillo aunque sabe que Joan debe estar despierta trabajando.

Cuando Kevin se acerca al estudio la ve sentada en la silla tipiando algo en la computadora, una de sus hermosas y bronceadas piernas yace en el tope del escritorio y la otra moviéndose nerviosamente en el suelo. Su cuerpo está cubierto por un short y un top. Debido al calor su cabello está recogido en un moño del cual salen varios mechones. Una pila de papeles le sirve de apoyo a su taza de café humeante y a su cenicero lleno de cerillos de tabacos.

Kevin se acerca a Joan, rodea con sus brazos el pecho de ella y la besa en el oído

"Hola" le dice Joan mientras acaricia la mano de Kevin que está sobre su brazo

"creo que hace falta algo de luz" le dice Kevin mientras intenta prender la lámpara del escritorio de Joan

"...no la prendas" le dice ella mientras le da la vuelta a su silla y queda frente a frente a Kevin, "¿qué tal te fue?" le dice ella mientras se pone de pie y deja que Kevin se siente en su silla, él la sujeta de la cintura y la sienta sobre sus piernas

"algo cansado... ¿y a ti?"

"idem" le dice Jo mientras se intenta levantar

"¿y Naomi?" le pregunta él dejándola pararse

"se durmió hace una hora más o menos..." Joan toma lo que queda de su café y tira los vestigios de cigarrillo a la basura

"te veo cansada" le dice mientras se pone de pie y la abraza nuevamente

"agotada... no parece Domingo, pero debo seguir trabajando" le dice Jo mientras bosteza

"apaga esa computadora y descansa"

"cómo que si fuera tan—" Kevin la apaga cortando las palabras de Joan, la cual lo ve enfurecida, "Kevin... tenía información importante" le dice ella molesta

"deja de trabajar un poco, te va a hacer mal" le dice él mientras se pone detrás de ella, Joan prende un tabaco mientras inicia nuevamente la computadora, "esto también te hace mal" le dice mientras le quita el tabaco, Joan no se mueve

"¿podrías dejarme trabajar?" le dice con un tono ofensivo sin darse la vuelta para verlo, con el rabillo de su ojo observa cómo Kevin pone el tabaco encendido en el cenicero y se va, Joan espera algunos segundos y luego lo sigue, al entrar a su cuarto ve cómo Kevin la ignora, "no me ignores" le dice ella algo molesta, Kevin la regresa a ver y luego abre la ducha, en su rostro se encuentra una expresión de ira y dolor, "Kevin" le dice Joan frotándose la adolorida frente, "lo siento...es sólo que debo—"

"debes trabajar –termina él-... últimamente lo único que haces es trabajar... parece que lo demás ya no te importa..."

"Kevin..." las palabras se quedan en su garganta, Kevin la ve fijamente y luego entra nuevamente al baño poniendo su pijama sobre el mesón de éste

"ve...no te quiero seguir robando tu preciado tiempo" le dice Kevin ofendido mientras se saca la camiseta y le da las espaldas, Joan se queda estática por un par de segundos pero luego sale de ahí enfurecida.

PARTE XIX

Kevin sale de la ducha y se recuesta, mira al reloj de su velador y se da cuenta de que se demoró en la ducha más de media hora. Sus ojos dejan el reloj y se centran en la puerta entre abierta, una luz aparece por la delgada hendija de esta y Kevin sabe que proviene del estudio, en ese momento la silueta de Joan se dibuja en la pared y alfombra de la habitación, Kevin la ve fijamente y Joan entra a la habitación; como la luz está apagada no se da cuenta de que Kevin está despierto y la está observando, ella se alista para acostarse y lo hace, se acerca cuidadosamente a Kev, el cuál ahora está con los ojos cerrados, y acaricia su rostro retirando los cabellos mojados de éste

"lo siento" susurra Joan mientras se acerca aún más a él y le besa suavemente en los labios, Kevin la abraza y la besa con ternura dejando de lado la actuación de lado "¿me perdonas?"

"siempre..." él la vuelve a abrazar y ambos se duermen.

Viernes por la noche en Nueva York.

Tom maneja por la congestionada cuidad hasta que llega a la casa de los padres de Kelly. Se parquea justo al frente y se peina un poco mirándose por el espejo retrovisor.

Tomando un hermoso y gran ramo de rosas rojas baja de su Ferrari y se acerca a la casa de Kelly.

Toca el timbre y después de un par de segundos Peter la abre

"Buenas noches señor Bench" le dice Tom cordialmente al padre de Kelly

"Pasa hijo..." le dice Peter abriendo la puerta por completo y dejando que Tom entre a su casa, "siéntate... Kelly enseguida baja"

"gracias" Tom espera pacientemente por alrededor de un par de minutos cuando ve a la hermosa rubia bajando las escaleras como toda una princesa de uno de los cuentos que le leyó a Naomi algún tiempo atrás

Kelly sonríe cuando lo ve y se acerca lentamente torturándolo con cada uno de sus pasos, ambos se saludan y salen de la casa de Peter y Diana Bench para dirigirse a cenar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York.

Después de la cena Tom lleva a Kelly a pasear en uno de los yates de su padre alrededor de la Estatua de La Libertad (Statue of Liberty).

Ambos están parados en la proa del lujoso yate.

La suave brisa de verano ondea los cabellos de Kelly y despeja su hermoso rostro que carga una gran sonrisa.

"...No soy muy buena para andar en barcos..." le confiesa ella penosamente

"mi hermana me enseñó un truco especial años atrás –Tom toma la delicada mano de Kelly entre las suyas y prosigue- yo también me mareaba fácilmente... –sus ojos se conectan y Kelly le sonríe-...¿ves?" le pregunta mientras masajea suavemente la muñeca de la joven y hermosa rubia

"funciona" le dice ella

"¿te han dicho que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes?" le dice él mientras deja la mano de Kelly a un lado y trata de seguir los consejos que Naomi le dio por la mañana cuando llamó a Joan

"...no tienes que decir eso" le ice Kelly algo ruborizada

"pensé que te gustaba la verdad" Kelly le sonríe y asiente mientras se apoya a la borda y mira a las ondas producidas en el agua por la velocidad con la que el yate avanza, "¿sabes Kelly? -ella alza la vista- cuando te conocí no pensé llegar a sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora por ti..."

"¿y qué es eso?"

"esperaba que tú me ayudaras a descubrir exactamente cuál es el significado de mis sentimientos hacia ti..." Tom se reclina y la besa suavemente en los labios.

Algunas semanas después en la Ciudad de Northline.

Kevin se está preparando para un corto viaje que debe hacer a una ciudad cercana a Northline.

Naomi juega con él por un rato.

"Papi... ¿vas a volver pronto?"

"dame tu mano –Naomi lo hace-, sólo voy a estar fuera dos días –él le muestra con sus dedos- ni más ni menos..."

"...te vamos a extrañar" le dice la pequeña mientras juega con la mano de su padre

"y yo a ustedes..."

"ahora juega conmigo" él obedece, juega con su hija por algunos minutos hasta que ya es hora de que fuera a la cama.

"A dormir tesoro..." le dice Kevin a su hija después de haberla arropado bien

"nos vemos en dos días papi..." le dice ella mientras se cubre con una sábana y cierra los ojos. Kevin apaga la luz y sale del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo.

Kevin está recostado en el suelo alfombrado haciendo ejercicios cuando Joan sale de la ducha.

Él se detiene y observa que está cubierta por una salida color océano que le llega hasta más arriba de las rodillas

"¿qué miras?" le dice ella divertida mientras escurre su cabello con una toalla

"nada... ciento treinta..." sigue contando Kevin mientras hace sus flexiones, cuando termina se pone de pie y se acerca a Joan, le arrebata la toalla con la que se está secando el cabello y se seca el sudor de su cuerpo, Joan se la quita nuevamente y le sonríe

"ven aquí..." le dice mientras se arrodilla en la cama, Kevin se sube y se sienta dándole las espaldas, Joan retira algunos mechones color castaño que están sobre el cuello y hombros de Kevin para poder masajearlos cómodamente, "estás bastante tenso" le dice ella mientras recorre con sus mágicas manos el cuerpo de Kev; él sólo ríe y acaricia uno de los muslos de Joan con dulzura

"estoy cansado..." le confiesa mientras echa su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que Joan terminara bajo él, ella rodea con sus brazos el pecho de Kevin que yace sobre el suyo y apoya su quijada en el tope de la cabeza de él, "mañana será un día largo..."

"lo mejor es que descansemos" le dice ella mientras cierra el océano que tiene por ojos, Kevin se retira de encima suyo y se arrodilla al frente, la ve con ternura y ambos se recuestan a descansar de su largo día.

Pocas horas antes de que amanezca en la ciudad de Northline.

La luz de la luna alumbra en algo la habitación de Kevin, en especial su rostro y el de Joan.

Kevin protege con su cuerpo al de Joan mientras la mantiene muy junto al suyo.

Joan mira fijamente a la Luna por un pequeño espacio entre ambas cortinas mientras habla con Kevin.

"...cómo quisiera poder darte lo que tú tanto quieres" le dice Kevin a Joan al ver la tristeza en sus fracciones

"...tú de alguna forma ya me lo has dado..."le dice Jo mientras acaricia la mano y brazo de Kevin

"me alegra saber que quieras a Naomi como a tu hija"

"sí..."hay algunos segundos de puro silencio

"tal vez algún día Jo, tal vez algún día suceda un milagro que nos de un bebé" Joan cierra los ojos y siente cómo se le llenan de lágrimas, una tras otra caen por su rostro y mojan el brazo de Kevin en el cuál está apoyada, él acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa en la boca con ternura y amor, "te amo Jo" le dice al oído mientras la abraza aún más fuerte para calmar su dolor y tristeza.

Joan y Naomi están en el parque divirtiéndose un rato. Naomi corre para escaparse de Joan, la cual la coge al vuelo y la lleva al suelo una vez más en aquella tarde de verano.

A lo lejos las observa una mujer de buena estatura y presencia. Las estudia cuidadosamente y de rato en rato baja la vista hacia algunos papeles que tiene en su mano. A menudo se acerca un hombre de constitución robusta y musculosa y le dice algunas cosas al oído, ella no le presta mucha atención hasta que lo manda a hacerle un mandato, él obedece y se acerca disimuladamente a Jo y Naomi, se da un par de vueltas por el perímetro y luego regresa al lugar de dónde partió.

"Definitivamente, son ellas"dice mientras entra a su auto, la mujer las ve por algunos segundos y luego entra al asiento del pasajero

"buen trabajo" él hombre arranca su auto y ambos se alejan del parque en dónde se están divirtiendo Jo y Naomi.

Desde hace horas que la cocina de la familia Bench dejó de ser un lugar ordenado y aseado, para este momento las cosas están por donde quiera y Naomi y Joan están totalmente cubiertas por diferentes ingredientes de una salsa de spaghetti que le están preparando a Kevin para la cena de bienvenida.

"Listo ángel2 ... ahora a limpiar este chiquero..." le dice Jo mientras se lava las manos

"no... yo ya te ayudé a cocinar, no es justo que tenga que limpiar" le dice Naomi mientras se quita el delantal

"vas a limpiar porque tú también me ayudaste a desordenar..." Naomi la ve de reojo y comienza a recoger las cosas obedientemente.

(Minutos más tarde)

"Muy bien, está reluciente... ahora sí, a jugar"

"primero a bañarse"

"¿a bañarme?"

"a bañarte"Joan asiente y Naomi la ve rendida, camina hacia el baño en donde comienza a desvestirse para tomar un delicioso baño de tina, Joan llega y la ayuda a bañarse, le pone espuma al agua y deja que la pequeña se divierta un rato en la ducha. Al salir está tan cansada que lo único que quiere hacer es dormir un rato, Joan la viste y la lleva al cuarto en donde se acuestan a descansar.

Jo acaricia el cabello castaño claro (casi rubio) de la pequeña y sonríe complacida al sentir que Naomi la abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras duerme. La morena se lo retira de la cara con ternura maternal y lo acomoda para que no tenga mucho calor. La pequeña se mueve ante el contacto y abre los ojos, le sonríe a Joan y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos azules mientras se abraza de su brazo fuertemente para no dejarla escapar.

Jo también se acomoda y cierra los ojos, espera conciliar un par de horas de sueño antes de que Kevin llegue de su viaje. Acaricia con una de sus manos la espalda de Naomi y involuntariamente se va quedando dormida junto a la pequeña que tanto quiere.

Ya son las seis y media de la noche en Northline.

La misma mujer que estuvo en el parque la tarde anterior está ahora a pocos pasos de la puerta de la casa de Kevin, cuando la alcanza toca el timbre dos o tres veces y pone una maleta en el suelo.

Joan se despierta y piensa que es Kevin el que llegó, aunque es extraño que suene el timbre pero igual se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a la puerta, sin siquiera preocuparse por preguntar quién es, la abre.

"Al fin lle—" la sonrisa del rostro de Joan se desvanece al ver a la mujer al frente suyo, algo le huele mal, sus instintos se lo dicen, Joan alza la ceja de una manera cuestionante y sus fracciones se tornan fuertes

"¿Está Kevin?" le dice la mujer con un aire de total superioridad, Joan la manda al diablo en su interior

"no está..." le dice ella sin mayor interés mientras sostiene la perilla de la puerta lista para cerrarla

"me gustaría ver a Naomi entonces" Joan ríe con sarcasmo, "¿está o no?"le dice con ira la mujer mientras sostiene la puerta con una de sus manos impidiendo que Joan se la cerrara en la cara

"¿quién es Usted?" le dice Joan

"primero responda mi pregunta—"

"no responderé nada hasta que no me diga quién es y por qué busca a Kevin"

"soy Sarah" –Joan está apunto de mandarla a volar pero... – "la esposa de Kevin..." Joan se queda perpleja, al principio no lo cree o no lo admite pero luego... "ahora dime, ¿está mi hija?" Joan pestañea un par de veces y no le responde, le duele respirar y siente que su cuerpo pierde la fuerza, quiere hablar pero las palabras no le salen, la impresión e incredulidad se hacen visible en su, normalmente, impenetrable mirada y le toma un rato reaccionar

"¿qué dijiste?" le dice nuevamente, necesita volverlo a escuchar porque simplemente no lo puede creer, no puede creer que en todos estos meses Kevin no le haya dicho una palabra al respecto

"me parece que fui clara... busco a **mi** esposo e hija..." le dice con rabia la mujer

"Kevin no está casado" le dice Jo con dificultad mientras se lo repite a sí misma una y otra vez rogando que todo esto sea una pesadilla

"sí lo está... conmigo... y Naomi es **nuestra **hija..." Joan retrocede y entra al pasillo, se siente humillada y pisoteada por esta mujer y por más que quiere detener sus palabras no puede, simplemente el dolor es abismal y no la deja actuar

"no puede ser..." murmura Joan mientras se apoya al respaldo de uno de los asientos, luego alza la vista y se da cuenta de que la mujer está dentro de la casa y camina hacia ella

"es bastante obvio que tú y mi esposo tienen una especie de... romance..."le dice a Joan mientras observa a la casa para evitar mirarla a ella "pero déjame decirte que ahora que estoy de regreso las cosas van a volver a ser como antes..." –ambos pares de ojos se conectan y la rabia en ambos es evidente, Sarah ve a otro lado nuevamente y suspira - "en vista de que Kevin no está, será mejor que me vaya...por ahora" –le dice con sarcasmo y ánimo de hacerle daño, camina hacia la puerta y se para en la entrada - "estoy **segura** de que nos volveremos a ver"

Sarah cierra la puerta detrás de sí y Joan cae al suelo miserablemente, no tiene la habilidad de pararse. Las lágrimas caen atropelladamente por su rostro mientras siente el peso inmenso de la traición nuevamente sobre sus hombros y el dolor de la humillación cerrar su garganta de tal manera que no puede respirar. Una sola palabra desgarra una y otra vez su corazón: traición, sí traición, Kevin le ocultó por todo este tiempo algo que era simplemente ineludible.

Joan está sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda a la cama en la que Naomi duerme apaciblemente.

En una de sus manos tiene un papel húmedo con el que se seca constantemente los rezagos de su sufrimiento y en la otra la llave de su Mercedes.

Su mirada está perdida en algún lugar de la habitación y se nubla cada poco tiempo con lágrimas.

No puede creer que Kevin le haya ocultado algo tan importante mientras que ella le contó absolutamente todo sobre su pasado... .

Se para adolorida y se acerca a Naomi, acaricia su cabello y le da un beso en la frente, camina hacia la salida del cuarto y la ve por última vez.

Sale del pasillo y deja sus maletas listas en la puerta de la casa. Aunque le gustaría irse y no volver a ver a Kevin no puede hacerlo, no puede dejar a Naomi sin su supervisión. Por más que le duela, debe esperar a Kevin e irse en su presencia.

PARTE XX

Pocos minutos después Kevin parquea su auto en el garaje y se dirige felizmente a su casa.

Cuando abre la puerta ve varias maletas junto a la mesa de entrada y se extraña; lo primero que pasa por su cabeza es que Kelly vino de visita pero luego se da cuenta de que eso simplemente no es posible ya que habló con ella justo antes de partir. '¿Tomas?' piensa mientras deja las suyas por ahí, 'no...' piensa mientras toma conciencia de que algo no está del todo bien.

Cuando entra a la sala Joan se para y le pasa por el lado sin siquiera saludarlo, Kevin nota que ha llorado y se preocupa

"¿Jo?" le dice mientras la intenta abrazar, ella se escurre agresivamente de sus brazos y camina hacia la entrada, "Joan, por Dios, ¿qué está pasando?" le dice mientras sigue sus pasos hacia la puerta, 'las maletas—oh no' Joan voltea y lo ve con rabia y rencor, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero no se llega a derramar ninguna, el nudo que se encuentra a en su garganta se hace mayor y le duelen las mandíbulas por apretarlas tanto, "¿te vas?" le pregunta Kevin casi sin poder creerlo, "dime por Dios ¿qué está pasando?"

"vino Sarah... -Joan intenta que la voz no tenga sus altos y bajos, Kevin siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe justo en la boca del estómago, quiere decir algo varias veces pero las palabras simplemente no le salen- y no quiero que me digas nada... ella ya se encargó de ponerme al tanto de todo..." Joan se voltea y queda de espaldas a Kevin

"déjame explicar—" Jo voltea nuevamente y queda frente a frente con Kevin

"no te daré ese privilegio... despídeme de Naomi" le dice con rabia mientras sale con todo su equipaje de la casa del hombre al que ama; Kevin reacciona y sale tras ella, la sostiene fuertemente por el brazo deteniéndola, ella voltea con sus ojos empapados y le da una cachetada con toda sus fuerzas, cuando Kevin la suelta ella sube a su Mercedes y arranca sin siquiera regresar a ver.

Kevin se queda parado ahí, en mitad de la calle, no puede creer todo lo que acaba de vivir.

Apenas reacciona entra a la casa y llama al celular de Joan una y otra vez, al ver que no le contesta deja el teléfono a un lado alterado.

'¿Cómo pasó todo esto Dios?' piensa mientras busca respaldo en uno de los asientos del comedor, 'Sarah…' susurra con confusión mientras marca nuevamente el número del celular de Joan, al oír que la contestadora de este se activa le deja un mensaje

"Jo… por favor contesta tu celular… hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar y bueno… sólo déjame explicarte absolutamente todo…por favor, sólo te pido que me dejes explicártelo!!!" Kevin cuelga el teléfono y va al cuarto de Naomi, la cual se despierta al verlo, él le sonríe, aunque se esté muriendo por dentro y se acerca a ella para hablarle.

"¿Qué pasó qué?!!!" grita Kelly alterada mientras se pone abruptamente de pie, Tomas la ve preocupado pero sigue viendo la película que alquiló con Kelly

"lo que oíste… Joan me dejó!!!" le dice Kevin desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

"¿por qué?, ¿qué pasó?" le dice Kelly con suma preocupación

"Sarah volvió Kelly…. Justo cuando yo no estaba en casa—"

"o no… o no…" Kelly se vuelve a sentar

"y Jo se enteró de todo…" le dice Kevin con culpabilidad y dolor

"¿por qué no se lo dijiste?—" murmura Kelly

"sabes la respuesta Kelly…."

"se pudrió todo Kevin, eso es lo que sé!!!!" le grita ella enfadada, "¿cuántas veces te dije que lo hicieras tú?... pero claro, siempre había una excusa—"

"Kelly, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, necesito que me ayudes—"

"no mereces mi ayuda Kevin…." le dice ella muy enfadada

"por favor, necesito saber dónde está… tú puedes hablar con ella, sé que va a hablar contigo" le dice Kevin esperanzado

"¿ya lo intentaste?" le dice Kelly algo más calmada

"sí"

"voy a ver que puedo hacer Kevin…"le dice colgándole el teléfono a su hermano, la verdad está muy enojada y decepcionada de él y no quiere ni siquiera pensar por el dolor que Joan debe estar pasando en este momento por la maldita de su cuñada, 'esa rata' piensa mientras deja el teléfono de lado y se dirige a hablar con Tomas al respecto.

Le cuenta absolutamente todo y él adopta una posición atacante y agresiva.

"Tú lo sabías todo Kelly y te quedaste callada, eres igual de culpable que el maldito de tu hermano"

"sé que lo que hice no estuvo correcto, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?" le dice ella con tono defensivo

"la verdad Kelly… podías decirle la verdad a mi hermana"

"no podía… ponte en mi lugar, tú tampoco lo hubieras hecho…"

"no me vengas con comparaciones… tú hermano no se merece a una persona como Joan, no lo voy a ayudar a recuperarla porque simplemente no se lo merece…" Kelly baja la cabeza entristecida y ve cómo Tom sale de la casa de sus padres enfurecido.

Horas después en la ciudad de Northline.

Kevin tiene a Naomi en sus brazos mientras le dice que Joan se fue.

"¿Por qué?" le dice Naomi con dolor

"tuvo que irse tesoro, debía hacer un trabajo muy importante y urgente…" le dice Kevin mientras siente cómo su garganta se cierra

"¿por qué no se despidió?" le dice con sufrimiento

"para evitarte el sufrimiento tesoro…"

"quiero que vuelva papi… la quiero aquí conmigo" le dice con lágrimas en los ojos

"ella siempre estará contigo… aquí" le señala al corazón

"no… la quiero **aquí**" Kevin respira hondo mientras repele a las lágrimas

"sé fuerte Naomi…"

"¿va a volver?" Kevin asiente sin saber qué más decirle, sería muy cruel quitarle la esperanza a su hija, no posee ese derecho, no después de lo que le hizo a la mujer que ama, "¿cuándo?"

"no lo sé Naomi… ahora debes ir a dormir"

"no quiero…"

"vamos, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas" Naomi se abraza de su padre y es llevada al cuarto para que durmiera.

"_(…) Dime que podré confiar en ti Kevin..." _ Joan abre los ojos mientras se incorpora y se queda sentada en la cama del hotel en el que se hospeda, cubre a sus ojos con sus manos y alza la cabeza tratando de tomar aire, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y otra gran cantidad de imágenes pasan por su cabeza, _"(…) te amo Joan, (…) tal vez algún día suceda_ _un milagro que nos de un bebé, (…)"_ Joan sostiene su cabeza mientras intenta librarse de sus pensamientos, _"(…) Es suficiente saber que dejé una marca en ti, y una bastante grande... es algo de lo cual me puedo sentir orgulloso(…)" _las palabras de su ex marido vuelven a su cabeza después de muchos meses sin haber siquiera mencionado su nombre. Joan se vuelve a recostar y mira a su lado izquierdo inconscientemente esperando tener a Kevin junto a ella durmiendo.

(Corte al dormitorio de Kevin):

Kevin tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, él las retira una vez más mientras pasa con su mano izquierda las sábanas extendidas sobre las cuales estaría Joan durmiendo apaciblemente.

Todavía no puede entender cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y haber dejado que todo llegara hasta este punto.

Se maldice por no haber hecho caso a su hermana y no haber podido evitar todo esto.

Desea ser castigado, la culpa y el remordimiento incitan este sentimiento que lo carcomen sin piedad.

Y para empeorar las cosas está la confusión que siente al saber que Sarah regresó; la esposa a la cuál alguna vez amó, la madre de su hija y la mujer que fue enterrada gracias a Joan.

Desea odiarla, siente que lo hace, pero algo muy dentro de él revive las esperanza que mantuvo por años, ahora que regresó aquella esperanza se vuelve realidad, pero demasiado tarde, no puede volver a siquiera sentir lo que alguna vez sintió por ella. El perdón es un privilegio que alguna vez estuvo dispuesto a dárselo, pero ahora simplemente es algo imposible de otorgar. Su amor por Joan y su orgullo son mucho mayores de lo que era su amor por Sarah y nada ni nadie lo hará cambiar de opinión ahora, ahora que Sarah está más muerta que viva para él.

Esa misma noche en Nueva York.

"... Ella volvió mamá... Sarah volvió" le dice Kelly con preocupación a su madre

"¿qué?, ¿cuándo?" murmura con dificultad Diana, sabe las consecuencias que esto puede traer

"no sé exactamente, al parecer fue esta tarde antes de que Kevin regresara de su viaje"

"¿y Naomi?" le pregunta Diana muy preocupada por su pequeña y hermosa nieta

"no lo sé mamá... creo que no lo sabe... Kevin no me dijo nada al respecto"

"por Dios, es tan tarde sino llamaría a tu hermano..." le dice Diana a su hija mientras mira a su reloj que marca la una y media de la mañana

"debe estar despierto..."

"lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana, a que tu padre se despierte..."

"sí… también debo seguir intentando localizar a Joan..."

"¿qué pasó con ella?"

"ella no lo sabía mamá..." Diana se da la vuelta quedando de espaldas a su hija, comprende todo y realmente la preocupación ahora es mucho mayor.

El día siguiente.

Kevin se levanta temprano, se alista y a su hija, la pasa dejando por la escuela y se dirige a trabajar.

Cuando llega se da cuenta de que Gina está sentada en la acera esperándolo para abrir la puerta de metal del dojo.

Kevin se disculpa y juntos entran al dojo.

"¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje?" le pregunta mientras entra a la oficina, Kevin no le responde, obviamente está en otra, "¿Kevin?"

"¿mhmm?" le dice él mientras saca algunos papeles del archivador

"¿te pasa algo?" le dice ella preocupada mientras se acerca, Kevin respira hondo y asiente, "¿es algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

"no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme… pero gracias por preocuparte" le dice mientras sale de la oficina y se dirige a la planta alta para alistarse como lo hace todos los días antes de iniciar la clase.

Son las nueve y media de la mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Kelly sale de su oficina y ve la puerta de la de Tom entre abierta, trata de acercarse pero se arrepiente y vuelve a entrar a la suya, sin pensar que Tom también tenía como destino aquella oficina.

"Kelly..." le dice él suavemente

"¿Mhhm?" le dice ella mientras conecta sus ojos verdes azulados con los de Tomy

"quería disculparme, ayer me porté mal contigo y dije muchas estupideces" Kelly deja varias carpetas sobre su escritorio y se acerca a él aliviada de que él haya sido el que se acercó a hablar

"no te culpo, lo que hice estuvo mal…"

"lo sé, pero también sé que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu caso…" Tom y Kelly se acercan aún más al otro

"gracias…"

"perdóname"

"te perdono… -Kelly lo besa cariñosamente en los labios y luego se aleja- ¿hablaste con Joan?" le pregunta con preocupación

"no contesta su celular… estoy preocupado, sé que no debería, pero aún así lo estoy"

"¿hablaste con tu padre y le preguntaste si estaba en su casa...?"

"no está…"

"de seguro se encuentra bien…"

"físicamente, pero psicológicamente…" ambos se ven conociendo la respuesta

"la encontraremos..."

"te voy a pedir una cosa, si la encontramos no quiero que se lo digas a tu hermano, no sin antes hablar con Joan…"

"primero hay que encontrarla…" Tom asiente y sale de la oficina de Kelly.

Horas más tarde en el North Shotokan.

Kevin está hablando con los demás instructores de la academia.

"Necesito que uno de ustedes tome la clase de las nueve y media"

"¿la de Joan?" le pregunta Jim algo preocupado

"por un tiempo…" les dice Kevin, los instructores ven el sufrimiento en la mirada de Kevin y se dan cuenta de que algo no está bien, ninguno pregunta pero se lo suponen, "por favor" concluye Kev

"yo la tomaré… a la de la mañana porque en la tarde no puedo" le dice Peter, Kevin asiente con una sonrisa

"gracias" le dice él

"no hay de qué hombre…" le dice Peter mientras pone algunas carpetas en el archivero

"sí quieres yo tomo la de la tarde"

"gracias Jim… sólo será hasta que consiga un reemplazo"

"no hay problema Kevin… estoy para lo que me necesites amigo"

"gracias a todos, ahora si me disculpan…" les dice mientras sale de la oficina, camina sin prestar mucha atención a nadie y no se da cuenta de que Sarah está parada a pocos metros de distancia

"Hola Kevin" le dice ella, Kevin voltea y ve a su esposa parada ahí, como si nada, como si todos estos años nunca hubieran pasado. Él no le responde, sé queda perplejo y se demora en reaccionar, "¿no me dirás nada?" le dice con una sonrisa, Kevin se acerca y la mira a los ojos, 'después de tantos años…' piensa al tenerla cerca, "¿ni siquiera me insultarás?"

"¿por qué volviste?" le dice sacando el nudo en su estómago

"así es cómo me tratas" le dice ella aparentando estar ofendida

"no mereces más" le dice él

Cuando Gina y los demás instructores salen y ven a Sarah se queda perplejos, todos y cada uno de ellos la conocían y saben lo que hizo años atrás; la miran con desprecio y rabia, ahora ya entienden qué es lo que pasó con Joan y les duele en lo más profundo, su cariño por ambos no les permiten sentirse alegres en lo más mínimo, es más, sienten odio hacia aquella mujer que está parada hablando con Kevin como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo lo que hizo fuera algo fácil de olvidar, diciendo todo con un tono de inocencia y candidez imperdonables. Todos suben a la planta alta, no pueden verla más.

"Kevin, te recuerdo que soy tu espo—"

"ni siquiera te atrevas Sarah…no después de lo que hiciste" ella baja la cabeza y la alza nuevamente

"perdóname Kevin, por favor… quiero comenzar de nuevo"

"no puedo creer que tengas la cara para pedirme algo…"

"necesitas saber por qué me fui—"

"no, no me importa porque te fuiste, no más"

"necesito que lo sepas… por favor, sólo déjame explicártelo…"

"sé breve, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar hablando contigo"

"me fui porque estaba teniendo problemas psicológicos—"

"no me digas lo que ya sé…"

"no quería lastimarte y menos a Naomi, es sólo que… necesitaba ayuda, desesperadamente"

"me parece que todavía la necesitas, sólo una persona con problemas mentales es capaz de hacer algo así"

"no me ataques más… no quise dejarte, nunca" Kevin asiente y voltea, no está dispuesto a escucharla, "me fui porque temía por ustedes… pero ahora, ahora ya estoy bien y sé que puedo comenzar de nuevo" Sarah se lo dice de una manera que por poco y se convence a sí misma de sus palabras

"¿qué es lo que quieres?" le dice Kevin casi con un susurro y con una expresión de furia en su rostro

"a ti… a Naomi" le dice ella mientras se acerca y trata de acariciar el brazo de Kevin con una de sus manos, él se lo quita abruptamente

"no…" le dice él dándose la vuelta

"muy bien… si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas—"

"¿qué Sarah?... ¿me vas a llevar a juicio?... no lo creo"

"dame las llaves de la casa" le dice ella adoptando una posición autoritaria

"¿qué?" le dice él casi sin poder creerlo

"lo que oíste… dame las llaves, ¿o también me vas a negar la entrada a mi casa?"

"Sarah, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?"

"Kevin" –ella adopta nuevamente su posición de niña buena- " no quiero pelear… por favor, no tengo a donde ir y es la casa que compramos ambos años atrás"

¿Cómo puede Kevin negarle algo que legalmente es suyo?, no, simplemente no puede, por más que la idea lo disguste en grado extremo, Sarah tiene el derecho de volver a su casa y vivir en ella como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ninguno de estos años hubiera transcurrido

"te daré algo de dinero para que vayas a un hotel y pases la noche ahí"

"pero—"

"dame algo de tiempo, debes saber que esto no es fácil para mí… debo hablar con Naomi"le dice él cediendo

"muy bien… te concedo algo de tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a comenzar todo de nuevo…" 'muy bien… haciéndole la psicológica me va a terminar dando lo que quiero…' piensa ella. Kevin asiente y saca algo de plata de su billetera, se la da a Sarah y voltea sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

Joan está apoyada en el borde de uno de los pequeños puentes que hay en Central Park.

Sus ojos están cubiertos por unas gafas color negro que esconden la naturaleza de su dolor.

Una lágrima emerge de sus hermosos ojos azules y cae hacia el agua creando una pequeña honda la cuál se amplía y se alimenta de otras con el mismo origen que la primera.

Joan respira hondo como queriendo olvidar su debilidad y sufrimiento. Se sienta en uno de los bancos de madera y observa al paisaje intentando pensar en todo menos en Kevin.

Un par de minutos dura su tranquilidad, luego todo vuelve a estar de color negro.

Se enfurece, se desespera, pero nada sirve, es algo inolvidable e inclusive más doloroso que la traición de Mark, esto está reabriendo la herida que por fin se había podido curar y el dolor es mucho mayor porque está alimentado con la sensación de impotencia y derrota.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo Kevin?, no lo sabe, ni siquiera puede entenderlo y mucho menos aceptarlo. Le duele en el alma que la persona a la cuál le abrió su corazón la haya hecho algo así. ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dijo?, esa pregunta sólo puede ser respondida por Kevin, ella lo sabe y a pesar de ser así no puede ni quiere escucharla.

También se siente enojada con Kelly, ella lo sabía todo y nunca se lo dijo. No quiere entender tampoco sus razones, simplemente no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

'No tortures a los que te quieren…' se lo dice su voz interior, Joan trata de callarla y deja que su teléfono celular continúe timbrando, es Tom, una vez más, 'Está preocupado… atiende' su conciencia es su peor enemigo, simplemente no puede no ceder ante ella. Se ha negado a la insistente voz de su hermano por más de dos días y ahora simplemente debe contestar.

"Hola" contesta con voz áspera

"Jo, al fin contestas, te he estado llamando por días… me tenías preocupado… ¿dónde estás?... ¿cómo estás?..."

"estoy bien" le miente ella

"¿dónde estás?" Joan no le responde, "¿Jo?, ¿estás ahí?"

"sí, estoy aquí…"

"quiero verte, ¿dónde nos podemos encontrar?"

"en el Manhattan Chill, a las dos" Joan cuelga el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse y se levanta para emprender camino hacia el hotel en el que se está hospedando.

(Corte al bufete de la familia Ryan):

"…Lo tengo" le dice Tom a Kelly mientras cierra el teléfono

"¿cómo está?"

"me dijo que bien, pero sinceramente…" no tiene que decir más, es bastante obvia su respuesta

"¿te dijo en dónde se estaba hospedando?" le dice Kelly preocupada

"no—"

"perdón la interrupción…" entra el padre de Tom interrumpiéndolos, lleva una expresión de total agotamiento en su rostro, "¿sabes algo?" le pregunta él refiriéndose a Joan

"quedé en encontrarme con ella en un restaurante—"

"¿a qué hora vamos?"

"ehmm… papá, no te molestes pero creo que lo más oportuno es que no vayas"

"no me vengas a decir qué debo hacer con mi propia hija muchacho…" Kelly ve la preocupación en su rostro

"Sr. Ryan—" le dice ella levantándose de la silla en la que está

"Robert"

"Robert" -ella le sonríe cálidamente y se acerca a él- "su hija está pasando por un mal momento… sé que se preocupa por ella y estoy segura que Joan lo aprecia, pero creo que lo mejor es no acosarla…" Robert le sonríe a Kelly, esa chica se robó su cariño y ahora era como otra hija para él

"está bien…" los tres sonríen y él continúa, "pero sólo porque tú me lo pides…" -su rostro retoma sus fracciones duras- "ahora a trabajar…" él sale de la oficina, Tom y Kelly se ven

"y bien… ¿a qué hora vamos?" le dice ella con una sonrisa picarona mientras repite las palabras del padre de Tom.

PARTE XXI

El reloj de Tom marca cuarto para las dos y todavía no están ni cerca del restaurante en el que Jo lo citó.

"¿No la quieres llamar al celular?" le pregunta Kelly mientras abre la ventana del Ferrari

"intenta por mí…" Kelly hace lo que Tom le dice por un par de veces y luego se rinde, Joan no contesta, "¿crees que espere?"

"tal vez… igual sigue intentando…" Kelly asiente y continúan su viaje mientras intentan localizar a Jo.

Kevin toma el teléfono por décima vez en ese día y marca el número de Joan.

'Vamos, vamos… por favor contesta…' piensa exasperado mientras camina por su oficina, "Joan…" dice entre dientes mientras vuelve a marcar 'es inútil… no te contestará' se lo dice su voz interior mientras espera que conteste

"Kevin, alguien te está buscando…" le dice Gina mientras se asoma a la puerta, Kevin asiente y deja el teléfono a un lado

"¿quién es?" le dice Kevin mientras camina junto a ella, su mirada enseguida enfoca a un hombre, lleva puesto una camisa de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro, su frente está llena de sudor al igual que la camisa que cubre su prominente estómago, de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón saca un paño blanco y se limpia el sudor de su frente

"señor Bench…" el hombre se acerca a Kevin hasta que queda a pocos pasos de él

"el mismo" le dice Kevin cruzándose de brazos

"Cohen, Yoram Cohen, abogado de la señora Sarah Bench" le dice el pequeño y obeso hombre mientras le extiende una de sus sudorosas manos

"¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?" le dice Kevin con tono áspero

"¿usted sabe algo de leyes?"

"fui policía… ¿eso responde a su pregunta?" le dice Kevin con un tono para nada amigable

"usted verá señor Bench, mi cliente, es decir su esposa, acudió a mi para que le ayude con el asunto de su matrimonio" –Kevin lo ve con más atención y el hombre continúa- "quería preguntarle a usted si era cierto que no la deja acercarse a su hija o habitar en su propia casa"

"mire señor Cohen, me parece que llegué a un acuerdo con mi esposa, le estoy pagando la estadía en uno de los mejores hoteles de esta zona y—"

"ella desea volver a su casa, y déjeme decirle que está en todo su derecho, al igual que volver a ver a su hija"

"necesito tiempo" le dice Kevin algo exaltado

"mi cliente no tiene porqué estar esperando hasta que usted se decida si puede o no volver a su casa…"

"¿qué quiere decir?"

"déjela volver a casa, claro, eso si quiere evitarse problemas"

"¿vino ella con usted?"

"está afuera... lista para volver a su hogar"

"dígale que entre" le dice Kevin mientras lo intimida con su mirada

"enseguida" el abogado sale del dojo y se acerca al auto en donde lo está esperando Sarah

"¿y bien?" le pregunta ella

"puede volver a su casa… un consejo, gánese a su hija..." Sarah le sonríe, sale del auto y toma sus maletas, "trate de llevar la fiesta en paz, por lo menos hasta que haya conseguido el cariño de su hija"

"no se preocupe, lo lograré…" ambos se apartan y Sarah camina hacia el dojo, cuando entra ve a Kevin y le sonríe

"deja tus cosas arriba, a las siete nos vamos" corta él las palabras que Sarah estaba a punto de decirle

"¿ni un Hola Sarah?" le dice ella mientras camina con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente en su rostro

"confórmate con que te deje volver a casa" le dice Kevin volteándose

"¿por qué eres tan duro conmigo?" le dice con hipocresía

"¿te suena la palabra abandono?" le dice él aún de espaldas a ella

"ya te lo expliqué—"

"hazme un favor, no me digas nada… simplemente no quiero oírte" Kevin entra a la oficina

"¿dónde está Naomi?"

"donde una amiga" Kevin cierra la puerta de la oficina y deja a Sarah sola en medio del salón principal, ella toma sus maletas y las sube.

(Mientras tanto en Nueva York):

Joan le pide un café a uno de los meseros y espera a que su hermano llegue; ya son las dos y cuarto y no hay rastro de él.

Espera otro cuarto de hora y se levanta fastidiada, camina hacia la entrada mientras guarda algunas cosas en la cartera y cuando alza la vista ve a su hermano y a Kelly caminando hacia ella.

'no puedo creer que haya tenido el valor de venir...' piensa ella furiosa al ver a Kelly

"Jo" grita Tom mientras pega un pequeño trote y queda a su altura

"no voy a hablar con ella…" le dice furiosa

"pero Joan—"

"ahora no la quiero escuchar…" Kelly la oye a la distancia y siente que se le hace un nudo en la garganta, sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas y por algunos segundos se conectan con los azules de Joan, la muchacha baja la cabeza y se da la vuelta hacia el lugar en dónde está parqueado el Ferrari

"Joan" le dice Tom bravo

"¿esperas que hable con ella como si nada hubiese pasado?... ella me engañó al igual que Kevin, no la quiero ver y punto, si te gusta bien y sino te puedes ir" le dice mientras lo hela con sus témpanos

"tranquilízate… conversaremos tú y yo pero primero déjame ver si está bien"

"mira Tom, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…. Ya me viste… eso es lo que querías… ahora me voy" le dice ella mientras voltea

"yo no te engañé Jo, no merezco que me trates así…por favor linda" le dice mientras apoya su mano cariñosamente en el hombro de su hermana, ella se queda parada y voltea, Tom le sonríe y la abraza, "espérame un segundo… ¿si?" ella asiente y se sienta en una de las mesas, Tom sale y busca a Kelly, la ve a lo lejos tomando un taxi, trata de alcanzarla pero no lo logra, cuando el taxi parte él regresa al restaurante.

(Corte al North Shotokan):

"¿Hola Rebbeca?"

"con quién hablo"

"soy Kevin..."

"hola Kevin, ¿cómo estás?" le dice la madre de Jenny a través del teléfono

"bien gracias... oye te llamaba para pedirte un favor enorme con respecto a Naomi"

"lo que sea... dime..."le dice ella gustosa de poderlo ayudar aunque fuera sólo por una vez.

Kevin se lo pide rápidamente y ella se compromete en cumplirlo.

Tom entra al restaurante y divisa a su hermana, la alcanza y se sienta frente a ella.

"Mesero... una cerveza" le pide Tom al mesero, Joan no lo ve directamente a los ojos y espera pacientemente hasta que él hable, "Joan, primero que nada quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado y que vine aquí para escucharte, sabes que puedes confiar en mí..."

"no necesito decirte nada, es obvio que ya sabes todo" le dice Joan con un tono seco pero calmado

"sé lo que pasó, sé sobre el engaño, pero no sé lo que está dentro de ti, lo que te está pasando ni cómo te estás sintiendo..."

"¿cómo me estoy sintiendo?" –Joan le sonríe llena de dolor y continúa- "esa es una buena pregunta... el problema es que no sé cuál es la respuesta... es tan grande el dolor que se confunden con otros sentimientos"

"dime que pasó"

"me enteré de la peor forma Tom... llegó esa mujer y en un par de segundos y con un par de palabras me acabó, literalmente lo hizo"

"¿nunca habías hablado del tema con Kevin?"

"él evadía cualquier pregunta que tuviera relación a la madre de Naomi... nunca me dio respuestas concretas y yo daba por hecho de que ella estaba muerta..."

"estaba buscando un momento para de—"

"ni siquiera se te ocurra defenderlo, si estás conmigo no lo harás" le dice ella con dolor

"no lo estoy tratando de defender, estoy tratando de pensar como él y ponerme en su lugar..."

"no me interesa..."

"¿qué más pasó?"

"Tom, no lo tomes a mal, pero ya no puedo continuar... debo irme"

"ven conmigo a casa..."

"no..." Joan se levanta y está dispuesta a irse

"Jo... no dejes que una cosa así te acabe de esta manera..." ambos se ven a los ojos y Joan voltea saliendo del restaurante y dejando a su hermano atrás.

"Jo... ¿por qué ya no me llamas?, ¿qué acaso ya me dejaste de querer?, te extraño tanto y quiero que vuelvas... ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi... quiero estar contigo... por favor... por lo menos llámame, me voy a quedar a dormir hoy en la casa de Jenny pero mañana me puedes llamar a casa... por favor, si oyes este mensaje llámame ángel..." Naomi deja el teléfono que su pequeña amiga le prestó y va a jugar con ella en lo que queda de la tarde.

"Puedes dormir aquí..." Kevin le dice a Sarah mientras abre la puerta del cuarto en el que solía dormir Kelly meses atrás

"¿yo?" le dice Sarah con una mirada de total desacuerdo, "prefiero dormir en el master gracias..." le dice mientras lleva sus maletas al que había sido alguna vez su cuarto

Kevin se queda sin palabras, definitivamente esa mujer está loca y él va a tener que aguantarla hasta ver qué hacer...

"...¿de quién son estas cosas?" le pregunta mientras saca algunas prendas de vestir que eran de Joan del closet y las tira al suelo

"no toques eso Sarah" le dice Kevin con furia

"...todo este lugar tiene su aroma, hasta tú..." le dice ella aparentando estar celosa sin prestar atención a las advertencias mientras sigue descartando las pocas cosas que Joan dejó en la casa de Kevin

"te dije que no las tocaras..." Kevin la toma fuertemente de la muñeca y la para agresivamente, realmente el descaro de Sarah lo estaba cansando y no puede permitir que siga con aquel aire de superioridad e inocencia después de haberlo dejado

"ay... me estás lastimando..."

"todo lo que perdimos es irrecuperable... espero que entiendas eso" le dice Kevin furioso mientras la suelta y recoge las cosas que dejó en el suelo

"Kevin... espera..." Sarah va tras él y lo ve subirse a su auto.

"...Ten, bebe esto" Joan toma entre sus manos un pequeño vaso con licor áspero y añejo

"perdón por despertarte..." le dice ella mientras mira el grande y hermoso departamento de su hermano

"no hay problema _blue eyes_" ella le sonríe y bebe algo de su licor, hay un silencio y Tom se pone de pie, se acerca a la barra en donde tiene los licores y se sirve uno, en ese lapso Joan comienza a hablar sobre lo que sucedió hace ya una semana

"... recuerdo que Naomi me había pedido que le cocináramos algo a Kevin para darle la bienvenida después de su viaje, así que desde temprano nos pusimos a cocinar algo que ya no recuerdo... todo parecía estar yendo tan bien Tom, parecía que al fin estábamos obteniendo nuestro final feliz, las cosas entre Kevin y yo no podían estar mejor y ni se diga con Naomi. Al fin estaba obteniendo lo que siempre deseé, a veces tan secretamente que ni siquiera yo sabía que lo quería, pero que en ese momento se estaba transformando en realidad..." Joan respira hondo tratando de que la ola de sufrimiento no volviera a su cuerpo.

(Simultáneamente en un bar de Northline):

Kevin está sentado con Jim en una mesa de uno de los bares de Northline. En sus manos está un jarro lleno de cerveza espumeante.

"...ya no me interesaba, al final la estaba enterrando... pero luego... –Kevin alza la vista y mira a su amigo, el cual lo escucha atentamente, toma un respiro hondo y continúa- ¿por qué no se lo dije desde un comienzo Jim?" se lamenta

(Corte a la casa de Tom):

"... ¿por qué no me lo dijo desde un comienzo?..." le pregunta Joan a su hermano esperando una respuesta coherente además de las que ella se había tratado de dar varias veces

"no lo sé... creo que deberías hablar con él"

"no..." le dice ella poniendo el vaso de licor a un lado y parándose

"¿te vas?" le pregunta Tom mientras se para junto a ella y la toma del brazo

"creo que es lo mejor Tom..." le dice ella con una media sonrisa y una expresión de aquel sufrimiento que carga desde hace una semana

"quédate conmigo... no tienes porqué estar pagando hotel mientras tienen un lugar en donde te puedes quedar"

"no me estoy quedando en un hotel... y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien..." Joan le dice con un tono apagado y tratándole de dar aquella seguridad de la cual carece ella misma

"déjame ayudarte Jo-Jo..."

"gracias... pero no hay nada que puedas hacer" Jo sale del lujoso departamento de su hermano y se dirige al lugar en donde se está quedando por un tiempo.

Kevin está sentado en uno de los pasillos de la escuela de Naomi esperando a que la profesora de su hija se desocupara.

Se entretiene con las llaves de su auto mientras mira hacia el patio a través de un vitral.

Luego de varios minutos a solas la profesora de Naomi lo invita a pasar al salón de clases.

Kevin la escucha atentamente y se da cuenta de que la partida de Joan afectó a su hija mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

"...Me parece que lo conveniente es que hable con ella..."

"lo voy a hacer" Kevin le regala una sonrisa y sale del salón para buscar a su hija, debe hablar con ella sobre su madre y tratar de que ella le cuente lo que está sintiendo en respecto a la partida de Jo.

(Minutos más tarde en el auto de Kevin).

"¿Naomi?" Kevin le dice a su hija sin quitar la mirada del parabrisas y exterior

"si papi..." le dice ella desde el asiento trasero

Kevin, decide que este es el momento preciso para decirle a su hija sobre Sarah, toma valor y comienza

"¿recuerdas lo que te dije de tu mami?"

"siii... que está en el cielo junto a los angelitos y que me está viendo..." le dice Naomi a su padre, el cual estaciona su auto y baja con su hija a dar un paseo por el parque

"bueno Naomi... esa era una historia que papá te dijo y..."

"¿qué pasa papi?"

"tu mamita está viva tesoro" le dice él con el mayor de los temores a su reacción

"¿mi mami está viva?"

"si tesoro y quiere verte"

"¿pero no estaba en el cielo?" le dice ella confusión

¿Cómo decirle?, ¿cómo decirle la verdad de la manera en la que ella pueda entender? Se pregunta Kevin tratando de averiguar la manera en la que decirle todo sin lastimarla

"eso te lo dije porque tu mami me lo pidió que lo hiciera"

"¿por qué papi?"

"por que estaba enfermita y debía ir a curarse..."

"¿ya está sana?"

"sip... por eso volvió, quiere estar contigo mi vida"

"pero yo quiero a Jo..." la mirada de confusión y perdición de Naomi conmueve a su padre, ¿qué más puede hacer?

"¿no quieres conocer a tu mami?"

"sii..." le dice Naomi, "quiero ver a mi mami..." Kevin en el fondo tiene miedo, miedo de que su hija fuera apartada de él por el cariño y el hecho de que Sarah volvió, "...¿dónde está ella?"

"se va a quedar en casa"

"quiero verla..." ambos caminan por un rato más sin hablar, hay demasiadas cosas para meditar y no se puede desperdiciar aquellos minutos de tranquilidad antes de que la tormenta empiece, aunque sea sólo para Kevin.

CAPÍTULO II –PARTE I

Han pasado un par de meses desde la última vez en que Kevin y Joan cruzaron palabra.

La necesidad de hablar el uno con el otro sigue ahí, pero Joan aún no puede hablar con él y Kevin finalmente se rindió, sencillamente no puede pasarse la vida esperando a que Jo se digne a contestar sus plegarias, ahora tiene asuntos que realmente le están exprimiendo el cerebro.

Pasadas ya un par de semanas del incidente de Sarah, Joan empezó a retomar la comunicación con Naomi, simplemente no podía alejarse de ella, la necesitaba y sabía que la pequeña a ella. Hablaba con la niña siempre por las tardes, cuando Kevin estaba dando clases, de esta manera no se lo encontraba.

La vida no es fácil tampoco para Kelly, desde el incidente de Sarah se la pasa pendiente de su pequeña y adorada sobrina y de su hermano, el cual empeora con el pasar de los días. Pasando un fin de semana viaja a Northline para dar apoyo a sus seres queridos y tratar de poner, cada vez que puede, en su lugar a su odiosa cuñada.

La madre de Kevin está pensando en ir a pasar un tiempo en la casa de su hijo para tratar de ayudarlo, aunque él no se lo haya pedido su instinto maternal le dice que Kevin no puede con esto sólo, la convivencia con aquella mujer es simplemente insoportable.

Kelly se está moviendo rápido y está buscando algún abogado para que ayudara a Kevin con el asunto de su esposa, él y todo el mundo sabe cuál es la solución, sólo el divorcio puede terminar con esta pesadilla, pero existe un problema mayor consecuente al divorcio, la custodia de Naomi.

El encuentro de madre e hija fue tremendamente sentido; por más que Sarah haya regresado por intereses sublimes e inhumanos, el reencuentro fue de carácter arrollador y le sacó más de un par de lágrimas.

A pesar de tener a su madre de regreso Naomi seguía extrañando inmensamente a Joan y quería más que nada estar con ella. Su cariño por la morena puede ser difícilmente subministrado a una persona que conoció recientemente.

Después de largas conversaciones y pedidos de parte de Tom, Joan volvió a la empresa y retomó su antiguo cargo sin necesidad de haber desplazado a su hermano de éste.

Este regreso más o menos forzado a la empresa hizo que Jo y Kelly retomaran el contacto. Los primeros días y la primeas charlas fueron las más duras, el resentimiento que sentía Joan hacia su antigua amiga la seguía lastimando pero el arrepentimiento y el poder de convencimiento de Kelly la hizo darse cuenta de que no hubo otra salida y que Kelly cumplió con su deber de hermana y, aunque fue cómplice de la mentira de Kevin, no era la culpable de la decisión que él tomó.

Es una noche fría de otoño en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Un miembro más del clan Ryan ha vuelto a casa, es Sack, el hermano mayor de Tom y Joan que partió hace varios años a Inglaterra para finalizar sus estudios y finalmente iniciar su vida en aquel país monárquico.

Toda la familia, incluyendo a Kelly, están reunidos esta noche festejando en la mansión Ryan el regreso de Sack a USA.

Familiares y amigos cercanos se encuentran en la mansión disfrutando de una velada ostentosa organizada por la madre de Joan.

Los miembros principales de esta familia se encuentran en una mesa circunvalada llena de candelabros y arreglos magníficos que en un par de minutos se destruyen por acción de un par de pequeños niños de no más de siete años que corren alegremente y juegan por la casa de sus abuelos.

A diferencia de todas las visitas planeadas de Sack y su familia a Nueva York, en ésta Joan se muestra animada y alegre, su habitual cara larga y desinterés ya no están presentes, es más, es ella junto a Kelly las que se encargan del par de demonios que rondan y desordenan la casa de Samantha durante toda a velada.

"Tía Joan..." Joseph, el mayor de los dos hijos de Sack, le dice a su tía

"dime..." le dice Joan mientras baraja las caratas de su papá y las reparte

"¿cuándo viajarás a Inglaterra a visitarnos?" le pregunta el pequeño con su adorable acento inglés

"no lo sé... cuando tenga tiempo" le dice ella mientras organiza las fichas para enseñarle a jugar pocker a su sobrinito

"trabajas mucho, ¿verdad?" le dice el pequeño prestando atención a todos los movimientos calculadores de su tía

"sip..." le dice ella mientras se recoge el cabello en un moño

"¿dónde está el tío Mark?" le pregunta el pequeño con curiosidad

"él y yo ya no estamos casados..." le responde Jo

"creo que eso te hizo bien..." Joan lo ve con confusión, "es que ahora eres buena" ella ríe y se arrodilla para alcanzarlo a revolver su dorada melena y continuar con su lección de pocker.

"¿Papi?" Naomi toca la puerta del cuarto de su padre y espera a que él la abra, "¿papito?" dice más fuerte mientras gira la cerradura de la puerta y asoma su cabecita por la hendija

"mi vida, tu papi no está aquí..." Sarah se acerca a su hija y le abre la puerta, Naomi sólo asiente con la cabeza y camina de regreso a su cuarto, "¿te pasa algo cariño?"

"quería mostrarle algo" le dice la pequeña mientras camina dándole las espaldas

"me lo puedes mostrar a mí si quieres" Naomi se da la vuelta y asiente, pero sin mostrar gran emoción en la propuesta

"espérame" le dice la pequeña mientras corre al estudio en dónde solía trabajar su ángel meses atrás, luego de un par de segundos regresa con un dibujo en sus manos

"es lindo" le dice Sarah."¿quiénes son?"

"Kelly, mi tío Tom, tú, mi papi y mi ángel" le dice Naomi mostrándole en orden los personajes del gran dibujo

"¿tu ángel?" le dice la mujer con poco interés

"Jo" le dice Naomi a su madre

"hay Naomi, esa mujer no es parte de nuestra familia" le dice Sarah molesta

"sí de la mía" ambas voltean para ver a Kevin el cual deja su chompa a un lado y le guiña el ojo a su hija

"Naomi... tesoro, ¿qué dices si vas a pintar a tu cuartito... mhhm?" Naomi entiende perfectamente el mensaje de su madre y asiente, una vez más se retira del campo de batalla que se ha creado entre su padre y madre, "¿dónde estuviste?" le pregunta Sarah a Kevin tratando de jugar el papel de esposa celosa, la verdad es que le vale un bledo

Kevin la ve fijamente, niega con la cabeza y se retira de ahí

"¿no me responderás?" le dice ella siguiéndole

"estuve en el dojo" le dice Kevin sin importarle lo que piense Sarah

"¿sabes?, a veces pienso que no me entiendes" le dice ella después de algunos segundos, Kevin se le ríe en la cara

"no, no te entiendo y no quiero darme el trabajo de hacerlo—"

"estuve por más de cuatro años en un hospital tratando de recuperarme para poder ser una buena madre y esposa y así es cómo me tratas"

"no me vengas con el melodrama nuevamente Sarah..."

"todo eso lo hice por ti y por mi hija—"

"hazme el favor de parar todo esto..."

Naomi está encerrada en su cuarto llorando, los gritos de sus padres resuenan en sus oídos y pronto el llanto de su madre acompaña al de ella, sufre mucho, no entiende por qué no pueden dejar de pelear y quiere desesperadamente que Joan y su tía estén ahí. Toma el teléfono y llama a Joan, ella no la puede atender, su secretaria le informa a Naomi que está en una reunión y que se tardará en salir, llama a su tía y ella por suerte sí está disponible.

Hablan un rato y Naomi se tranquiliza, Kelly le cuenta un cuento y trata de animarla con lo que se le ocurre.

No es fácil lidiar con el dolor y sufrimiento de una pequeña y Kelly lo sabe, pero está dispuesta a hacer lo posible para que la vida de Naomi no se convierta en un infierno como se está convirtiendo la de Kevin y se le ocurre que lo mejor será que Naomi vaya por un tiempo a Nueva York a estar con ella y sus abuelos, mientras las cosas se arreglan en Northline.

Más tarde en la noche ella habla con Kevin y le propone su idea, él está de acuerdo pero teme que Sarah no le de permiso a Naomi para irse a pasar un tiempo con sus abuelos y tíos, esto también puede llegar a convertirse en un problema en el que deben intervenir los abogados como en otras ocasiones en los que ambos no han llegado a un mutuo acuerdo en cuanto a la pequeña.

Kevin habla con Sarah y, como es de esperarse, ella sólo accede después de una pelea que acaba con las energías y paciencia de Kevin, el cuál termina por pedirle de una vez por todas el divorcio.

"¿Jo-Jo?" Joan enfoca sus hermosos ojos azules en su hermano, el cual está parado en la puerta de su oficina sonriéndole

"Tom, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías y—"

"epa, epa señorita... sólo te venía a preguntar si quieres venir a comer con Kelly y conmigo" Joan ve a su reloj de mano y luego a la pira de papeles que tiene a un lado y se queda en silencio, ya es más del medio día y ella no ha acabado ni con un tercio de su trabajo

"nop, tengo mucho trabajo..." le dice ella mientras sigue tipiando veloz y ágilmente sobre su teclado

"será rápido... vamos, te hará bien despejarte..." Joan para por un momento y se da cuenta de que su estómago realmente necesita algo más que cafés tintos y todos los tabacos que le ha proporcionado desde la noche anterior

"está bien... pero que sea rápido" Joan toma la chaqueta que colgó al llegar en el armario de su mega oficina y se la pone sobre sus hombros junto con su bolso de Giorgio Armani

"vamos guapa" le dice Tom a su hermana mientras la conduce hacia su Ferrari que está estacionado en la planta baja en donde los espera Kelly para salir a almorzar.

"...Así que estás practicando Karate Jo" le dice Kelly a Joan para romper el hielo que hay aún entre ellas dos

"cuando no salgo muy tarde del bufete sí..." le dice Jo un poco incómoda, la verdad que le había costado mucho volver a retomar su rutina de soltera y más que todo volver a practicar Karate por los recuerdos que este deporte le traen

"yo estoy asistiendo al gimnasio... me sirve para distraerme..."

"sólo un cierto señor se las da de vago y no practica más que los deportes virtuales..." comenta Joan refiriéndose a su hermano

"hey!!, corro todas las mañanas por más de media hora y hago pesas..."

"¿en serio?" le pregunta Joan incrédula mientras se acaba el vino que hay en su copa

"por supuesto—" el celular de Kelly los interrumpe, ella se levanta y contesta

"¿Hola?"

"Kelly... soy yo... Kevin"

"ahh hola..." Kelly regresa a ver a Joan, la cual enseguida deduce que está hablando con Kevin y se descompone

"¿llamé en mal momento?" le pregunta Kevin a su hermana al notar los intervalos largos que ella se toma

"no, no..." Kelly se disculpa por un momento y se aleja de ahí para hablar con su hermano sin torturar a Joan

Tom nota que su hermana se puso algo pálida de un momento al otro y también deduce la causa

"...¿estás bien?"

"necesito algo de aire, eso es todo..." le dice ella aparentando estar casi perfecta

"¿quieres agua?" Joan retoma su compostura y aparenta que nada ha pasado, pero en el fondo siente el ardor del dolor que la vuelve a consumir

"no te preocupes Tom, estoy bien" le dice mientras prende un tabaco

"pensé que lo habías dejado" le dice él mientras juega con los palillos del sushi

"intenté..." le dice ella mientras mira hacia a fuera de la lujosa pagoda en la que están almorzando

"... ahh" murmura el menor de los hermanos Ryan mientras espera a que su novia vuelva a hacer acto de presencia.

Es un Lunes por la mañana en la ciudad de Northline.

Kevin y Sarah están, como de costumbre, discutiendo. Por suerte el autobús de Naomi ya la pasó a retirar minutos atrás por lo que no está presente mientras sus padres se acaban nuevamente.

"Qué parte de la palabra divorcio no entiendes" le pregunta Kevin agresivamente a Sarah

"¿en serio quieres el divorcio Kevin?" le pregunta Sarah con tono amenazador

"definitivamente... y no sólo quiero eso, sino que también quiero que te largues y que dejes a Naomi en paz" Sarah lo ve seriamente y se da la vuelta

"no me alejaré de mi hija Kevin... si quieres el divorcio perfecto, pero a mi hija no... no te la daré"

"eso ya lo veremos"

"ah... y si te incomoda **tanto **la convivencia conmigo puedes irte buscando un departamento..." Kevin la mira incrédulo, no puede creer que alguna vez pudo haber querido a alguien tan mezquino y detestable como Sarah

"¿ahora yo soy el que debo salir de aquí?"

"¿por qué no?, esta también es mi casa y si no quieres estar aquí conmigo es tú problema, no el mío..." Kevin agarra sus cosas y sale azotando la puerta de su casa.

Horas más tarde en el dojo.

Kevin tiene el teléfono en su mano derecha y una lista de números que Kelly le dio en la otra. Marca uno por uno y habla por un rato con cada uno de los abogados para ver cuál es el que más le conviene.

Se cita con un par y se alista para partir.

'Si Sarah quiere guerra, yo se la daré' piensa mientras arranca su auto y conduce por la ciudad hasta que llega al las direcciones anotadas en un pequeño papel amarillo.

CII -PARTE II

El sol de la tarde alumbra una de las oficinas de uno de los bufetes de Northline.

La oficina es pequeña pero aún así parece haber espacio para todo: cuadros, esculturas, armarios, ficheros, plantas y demás artefactos que dan un aspecto de bazar a aquella pequeña oficina.

En medio de la sala se encuentra un escritorio lleno de carpetas y otros papeles que no parecen pertenecer a ningún lugar en especial.

Detrás del escritorio yace un asiento recubierto con cuero negro en el que descansa uno de los abogados que Kelly le recomendó a su hermano.

Kevin lo inspecciona con la mirada, es una persona calculadora de edad avanzada que parece haber escuchado más de una vez casos como el de Kevin.

"¿Y bien?" le dice el karateka impaciente luego de algunos minutos de espera en silencio

"le voy a ser franco señor Bench, esto parece más un película que la vida real—"

"pero es un caso cerrado, ¿verdad?, fue deserción..." le dice Kevin tratando de convencerse de lo siguiente

"primero: ningún caso se puede cerrar sí como así... segundo: está el hecho de que ella volvió y convive en su casa... tercero: si es verdad que pasó todos estoy años en un hospital de rehabilitación entonces tendremos que recaudar pruebas de que ella no está curada todavía y por consiguiente no puede quedarse con su hija... cuarto y más importante: puedo realizar todo esto sólo si usted está dispuesto a pagar $2500 con un adelanto del diez por ciento y eso es si es que ganamos, sino también debe pagar los gastos de su esposa en todo lo que es corte y trámites" Kevin tiene ese dinero y está dispuesto a pagarlo, todo con tal de que Sarah se aleje de su hija y de él

"está bien..." le dice con determinación

"perfecto... déjeme asegurarle que no se arrepentirá... contrató al mejor en el ámbito" le dice Roger Lloyd a su cliente

'sólo espero que sea la mitad de competente de lo que es Jo...' piensa Kevin con tristeza mientras firma el cheque de adelanto para su abogado

Sarah está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala hablando con su abogado mientras beben no de los licores de Kevin.

"...Estás diciendo que si le presiono con el asunto de Naomi talvez me ceda sus bienes a cambio de la niña... –Cohen asiente- sí que me gusta esto..." murmura Sarah mientras bebe

"pero es posible que obtengamos ambas cosas, su hija y la casa..."

"eso suena bien..." Sarah hace un gesto con la copa como brindando

"eso sí... debe asegurarse de que los "testigos" sean lo suficientemente convincentes..."

"eso no es problema..."

Una semana más tarde los abogados de Sarah y Kevin hacen una reunión para tratar los términos del divorcio, nada sale bien por lo que la única solución es ir a juicio. Acuerdan una fecha y Sarah y Kevin se ponen de acuerdo para dejar a Naomi ese par de días en la casa de los padres de Kevin en Nueva York.

Es Domingo por la mañana en el pueblo de Northline.

Naomi y su padre están haciendo una maleta con las cosas indispensables para un par de días fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando la pequeña está lista, padre e hija emprenden su viaje a Nueva York.

"Hola preciosa..." Diana carga a su nieta y la besa constantemente

Peter y Kelly son los siguientes, la miman y llevan al interior de la casa para dejar sus cosas.

Diana se queda en la sala con su hijo.

"Tesoro... todo va a salir bien..." le dice ella tratándolo de reconfortar

"estoy dispuesto a cederle todo con tal de que me deje a mi bebé" le dice él con sufrimiento

"tu abogado es uno bueno, de seguro va a poder manejar la situación... además este juicio es sólo para tu divorcio con esa mujer... de seguro habrá otro para pelear por la custodia de la nena"

"sí lo sé... pero tengo la esperanza de que Sarah cambie de parecer y se conforme con la separación de los bienes o lo que sea que tenga que ver con dinero..." le dice Kevin mientras camina por la sala

"Kevin, si no es así hijo... sólo mantennos informados, ¿quieres?"

"por supuesto..." le dice él a su madre mientras comienza a caminar hacia el cuarto para despedirse de su hija, cuando lo hace sale de la casa junto a Kelly

"¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?"

"no... –le dice Kevin a su hermana- prefiero que estés junto a Naomi... ella te necesita" Kelly lo ve y le da un abrazo

"ten esto..." Kelly saca un llavero, "quédate en mi departamento estos días... no te conviene estar junto a esa arpía"

"gracias..." Kevin las toma

"hey... mírale el lado positivo..." le dice después de un pequeño silencio

"quisiera poder hacerlo..."

"sólo recuerda todo lo que has hablado con tu abogado y lo que yo te he dicho... las cosas van a salir bien..." le dice ella dándole seguridad

"gracias linda" le dice Kevin con un beso en la frente y luego se aleja para volver a la ciudad de Northline

"suerte campeón..." le dice ella mientras avienta su mano en despedida, él sigue su gesto y luego se aleja de ahí.

"Tom... hoy no puedo salir, estoy con Naomi" le dice Kelly a su novio por el teléfono

"los viejos se van a cenar con mi hermano y su esposa esta noche y me ofrecí a cuidar a los pequeños... iba a llamar a Jo pero resulta que no está en su departamento, así que voy a necesitar algo de apoyo... amor vamos, será divertido, trae a la nena..."

"Naomi, ¿quieres ir a casa de Tom esta noche?" le pregunta Kelly a su pequeña sobrina

"siii... quiero ver a Tom y a Jo" le dice la pequeña

"estamos dentro" le dice Kelly a Tom, "oye, trata de localizar a Joan, es que la gordita quiere verla"

"gracias amor... yo la voy a seguir llamando"

"nos vemos luego entonces"

"las voy a estar esperando..."

Kevin llega después de varias horas de manejo a la ciudad en la que reside.

Pasa rápidamente por su casa y hace algunas maletas con ropas y otras cosas necesarias para llevarlas al departamento de Kelly en donde se quedará esos días.

Después de empacar maneja por la ciudad y dentro de algunos minutos está subiendo por las escaleras hacia el departamento de Kelly.

Al abrir la puerta siente una ráfaga de aire fresco mezclado con el aroma de Joan que tanto adoraba. Deja las maletas en la puerta y entra al departamento con la esperanza de un niño de que Joan lo iría a recibir como tantas veces lo había hecho.

No puede creer que el aroma de Joan siguiera en aquel lugar después de tanto tiempo, 'tal vez es algo psicológico' deduce mientras va la sala a abrir la ventana para que el aire cambiara y se llevara los viejos recuerdos, 'nop... eso es algo inevitable' piensa mientras lleva sus maletas al master.

Cuando entra se encuentra con unas cajas de mudanza llenas de papeles, se acerca y toma en sus mano unos pocos papeles, 'son de Jo...' piensa mientras los vuelve a dejar en la cajas que posteriormente son guardadas en el closet vacío.

Se sienta en la cama y luego se acomoda bien, cierra los ojos por el cansancio y se duerme profundamente.

El viento frío golpea el rostro de Joan mientras camina por la ciudad de Nueva York. Una leve garúa la obliga a buscar algún tipo de refugio en la inmensa ciudad.

Entra a un bar restaurante de buen aspecto y se acerca a la barra para pedir algo de beber.

"Hola... en qué te puedo ayudar" le pregunta el _bar tender_ mientras limpia con un paño la barra cubierta con vidrio

"Un whisky realmente podría servirme..." el chico asiente y ambos sonríen, Joan se entretiene en mirar cómo la garúa se convierte en una tempestad mientras el _bar tender_ le sirve su pedido

"aquí tienes..." le dice él mientras lo pone sobre una servilleta en la barra, Joan lo toma entre sus manos y ve que un hombre se sienta junto a ella, obviamente también escapando de la lluvia

"mierda..." murmura mientras sacude un poco las gotas que no han penetrado todavía en su abrigo color negro

"¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" le pregunta el chico detrás de la barra

"ehm... bueno... dame, qué sé yo un martini... o no, preferiría un scotch... o espera un segundo me caería mejor—" le dice el apuesto hombre al _bar tender_ mientras continúa sacudiendo su abrigo

"¿me permites pedir por ti?" le dice Joan algo fastidiada, el hombre la ve y le sonríe accediendo a la propuesta, "dale ron..." el _bar tender _busca la mirada aprobadora del señor

"lo que la señorita diga..." le dice él mientras se apoya a la barra y mira a Joan, "buena elección..." Joan percibe aquel tono seductor que tantas veces ha escuchado en la voz de un hombre

"perdona mi impertinencia" le dice Jo mientras bebe su licor, el hombre ríe y niega con la cabeza

"debería agradecerte –el _bar tender _le da el ron y él le agradece con la cabeza- es un buen licor" Joan no le responde, parece haber perdido el interés en su breve conversación, el hombre insiste, "¿escapando de la lluvia?"

"más bien escapando de mi esposo, ¿sabes? me descubrió teniendo un pequeño idilio con su mejor amigo y las cosas se pudrieron" Joan bebe su licor mientras cuenta los segundos antes de que aquel hombre le dijera algo o saliera de ahí corriendo

"lamento decirte que no eres muy buena en esto..." le dice él con aquel tono persistente en parte sorprendiéndola

"¿en serio?" Joan comienza a sentirse divertida, el coraje de este hombre es impresionante, pero si no entendió la indirecta entonces tendrá que cantárselo todo de otra manera

"¿cómo te llamas?"

Joan ríe y lo ve directamente a los ojos, "no saldré contigo"

"pedí un nombre no una cita, pero si eso es lo que quieres—"

"Joan"

"mhhm... lindo nombre" le dice él mientras pide una segunda ronda para Joan y para él

"hombre no te das por vencido" le dice Joan mientras prende un tabaco

"soy Matt" le dice él mientras le extiende la mano, "y no, no me rindo tan fácilmente"

"mientras estás sobrio déjame decirte que no quiero nada contigo Matt y que cuando acabe este whisky me iré..." él alza las cejas en sorpresa y Joan retoma sus fracciones serias

"eso quiere decir que todavía tengo un par de minutos para conocerte—"

"sí que estás enamorado de tu voz"

"me gusta más la tuya..."

"¿qué quieres saber Matt?" le dice Joan mientras se acomoda en la silla y juega con su vaso casi vacío

"qué profesión tienes por ejemplo..."

"soy abogada, ¿satisfecho?"

"no todavía, me gustaría saber por qué esa frialdad"

Joan le sonríe, "ahhh... eso es genético" le dice ella mientras deja el vaso vacío en la barra y trata de poner un billete junto a éste

"deja, yo lo pagaré..." le dice moviendo la mano de Joan que está apoyada a la barra y poniendo un billete gordo cerca del _bar tender_

"gracias por eso..." le dice Joan mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida

"hey espera... déjame darte un aventón" le dice él mientras la sigue, Joan voltea y le muestra las llaves de su carro

"adiós" le dice ella volteando nuevamente y quedando de espaldas a él

"un placer conversar contigo..." Joan no se da la vuelta sólo sonríe para sí misma mientras continúa caminando al lugar en el que está estacionado su Mercedes.

CII- PARTE III

Después de algunos minutos Joan llega a su departamento ubicado en el famoso distrito teatral neoyorquino, Broadway.

Se dirige a la moderna cocina y se prepara un café, luego va a la sala para tomar asiento.

Minutos después se da cuenta de que le han dejado varios mensajes en la contestadora y oprime el botón con luz intermitente de la misma.

La mayoría de los mensajes pertenecen a su hermano y los otros son de su secretaria y algunos otros abogados.

Toma el teléfono y llama a Tom a su departamento, al no encontrarlo ahí lo llama al celular.

"¿Hola?" le contesta él

"aquí me tienes..." le dice ella

"dónde estabas, te he estado buscando desde temprano—"

"corta el interrogatorio... ¿qué necesitas?"

"que vengas a la casa de papá... te tengo una sorpresa"

"con lo que me encantan las sorpresas—" le dice ella con ironía

"no seas aguafiestas... ven para acá... te voy a estar esperando" Tom le corta la llamada

"genial..." susurra Joan mientras deja el teléfono a un lado y emprende viaje a la casa de sus padres.

(Corte a la mansión Ryan)

"Ya viene para acá" todos los niños empiezan a saltar emocionados, especialmente Naomi la cuál ha estado esperando por esto desde la tarde

"¿qué te dijo?" le pregunta Kelly mientras organiza sus barajas

"ah lo de siempre..." Tom se sienta en la mesa y reinicia el juego de cartas

Todos esperan pacientemente a que Jo llegue a casa de sus padres.

Aunque están ansiosos, Kelly se siente algo preocupada; sabe que el ver a Naomi le va a hacer mal a Joan y teme por eso.

Después de más de media hora se oye desde la planta alta el sonido de las rejas eléctricas abriéndose. Los niños se acercan a la terraza y ven el Mercedes plateado de Joan parqueándose en el garaje. Bajan corriendo al hall principal en donde corretean los perros de Samantha y Robert. En pocos segundos Samuel, el mayordomo de la casa, se acerca a abrirle la puerta a Joan.

Ella lo saluda mientras se limpia las botas en el tapete de la entrada de la casa de sus padres. Cuando entra ve que su par de sobrinos comienzan a correr hacia ella emocionados

"Hola diablillos" les dice ella mientras los abraza y mima un poco

"estás mojada" gritan ellos mientras corren alejándose de su tía

"sí... un poco..."

"¿la señorita desea que lleve su abrigo arriba?" le pregunta Samuel a Joan

"no gracias Samuel... oigan chicos, ¿dónde está su tío?—"

"JOOO" Joan se paraliza, luego voltea y ve a Naomi corriendo escaleras abajo para lanzársele a los brazos

"sorpresa..." murmura Tom con una sonrisa en su rostro, Joan no le quita los ojos de encima a la pequeña y siente ganas de llorar.

"Jo" grita la niña mientras se lanza a los brazos de la morena, la cual la abraza fuertemente y la acurruca como a una bebé

"te extrañé tesoro" le dice sin abrir los ojos mientras acaricia la dorada cabellera de la nena

"¿por qué no has ido a casa?" le dice la pequeña mientras entrelaza sus manitas regordetas en la cabellera de la hermosa morena

"es que he tenido demasiadas cosas por hacer... pero ya me tienes aquí" le dice la mujer mientras respira hondo para evitar llorar

"qué linda que estás"

"vamos" Jo le sonríe a su hermano y a Kelly y todos van escaleras arriba a seguir con sus juegos.

Lunes por la mañana en la ciudad de Northline.

Kevin se levanta temprano esa mañana. Desayuna y se alista como un rayo y parte a la oficina de su abogado para tener una última charla antes del juicio.

Llega temprano y lo hacen pasar de inmediato a la oficina de Roger Lloyd, su abogado.

"Buenos días señor Bench" le dice él cordialmente mientras le extiende la mano

"disculpe si lo molesto—" le dice Kevin a su abogado

"¿de qué está hablando?... me alegra que haya venido... hay un par de puntos que debemos cubrir"

"adelante" le invita Kevin a seguir mientras se acomoda en uno de los sillones de la estrecha oficina (no necesariamente por que sea pequeña, sino por todas las cosas que hay en ella)

"Bueno, primero que todo espero que los testigos estén puntuales..." le dice como si fuera responsabilidad de Kevin

"van a estar... le aseguro que van a llegar puntuales"

"bueno, con ellos ya hablé el otro día y quedamos en la preguntas que les haría y les aclaré lo que deben decir..."

"perfecto..."

"señor Bench... debe decir absolutamente todas las actitudes erróneas de su esposa durante su convivencia, tanto la de hace cuatro años como la de estos pocos meses... debe ser claro y frío, no le tenga piedad, tome en cuenta que bien o mal es en este juicio cuándo se van a tomar muchos aspectos en cuenta para el juicio de la custodia de su hija..."

"ya le dije que no me importa perder—"

"sí le importa, ¿estamos?" Kevin sólo asiente y luego continúan discutiendo por algunos minutos más hasta que parten a la corte en donde se llevará a cabo el juicio.

En la corte.

Kevin entra a la sala de la corte y ve a muchos de sus amigos ahí sentados hablando entre ellos. Él se acerca y los saluda y luego se va sentar en la parte frontal de la sala en donde se encuentra Lloyd anotando algunas cosas.

"¿Listo?" le pregunta el abogado sin quitar la mirada de encima de los papeles en los cuales está escribiendo

"no es tiempo para decir que no..." murmura Kevin mientras se sienta junto a él y mira a su alrededor

"Kevin..."una voz lo hace voltear, es Gina la cual se acerca a él rápidamente

"Hola Gin... gracias por venir" le dice él mientras la saluda

"de nada cariño..." le dice ella mientras se peina su arreglada cabellera con los dedos, la verdad es que está muy linda y formal

"quiero que sepas que esto significa mucho para mí y que..."

"no digas nada..." le dice ella mientras le sonríe, "no vas a volver a verla, te lo aseguro..." ella toma una de las manos de Kevin para darle apoyo y le sonríe nuevamente

"gracias" le dice él

"por nada... voy estar esperando al momento en que la acaben"

"yo también" Kevin se despide de ella y vuelve a sentarse junto a Lloyd para esperar a que Sarah llegue y que comience el juicio.

Para este entonces la sala está casi llena de personas.

Kevin espera impaciente a que Sarah llegue, quiere acabar con este tormento ya.

Luego de algunos minutos llega ella junto a Yoram Cohen, su abogado. Ellos caminan por el pasillo y se ubican en la mesa al lado opuesto de la de Kevin y su abogado.

El alguacil presenta a la jueza que atenderá el caso y pide que todos se ponga de pie.

Kevin ve de reojo a Sarah y ve que lleva una sonrisa cargada de seguridad en su rostro, no puede creer que esté tan tranquila, eso lo asusta aunque no lo admite.

En ese momento entra a la sala la jueza y el alguacil les informa a los miembros que se pueden sentar.

Cohen se pone de pie y se acerca un poco al estrado para habar.

"Su señoría. Como primer testigo quisiera llamar adelante a Sarah Bench"

El mismo infierno se desata en ese momento, las preguntas de ambos abogados son voraces y duras, tanto para Kevin como para Sarah. Aunque todo parece estar bajo control,

Cohen le lanza una pregunta más parecida a una acusación a Kevin.

"... Señor Bench, ¿por qué no realizó los trámites del divorcio anteriormente?"

"porque guardaba a esperanza de que Sarah volviera a casa..." le dice Kevin con sinceridad

"¿así que pasó cuatro años casado por una simple esperanza?" le dice Cohen con sarcasmo

"objeción su señoría" le dice Lloyd a la jueza

"objeción denegada, el testigo va a responder la pregunta"

"me parece que fui claro" le dice Kevin tratando de no alimentar más preguntas

"de hecho no lo fue... usted no sé divorció de mi cliente por sus bienes mancomunados, los necesitaba para terminar de pagar el local en donde da clases—"

"objeción su señoría, no está siendo claro y sólo está haciendo presunciones"

"objeción concedida"

"se lo diré de otra manera, ¿acaso no siguió casado con mi cliente para evitar la separación de bienes?"

Kevin no responde inmediatamente, primero ve a Sarah la cual baja la cabeza, "por supuesto que no—"

"señor Bench, ¿terminó o no el pago del local a nombre suyo con los bienes suyos y de su esposa?" las preguntas de Cohen son atropelladoras

"sí, pero como usted bien dijo eran bienes mancomunados lo que significa que también me pertenecían..." le dice Kevin fuertemente, Cohen sonríe complacido y se retira dándole las espaldas

"no más preguntas su señoría" él vuelve a su puesto junto a Sarah y Kevin al suyo junto a Lloyd.

El juez y el jurado se retiran a deliberar y luego de algunos minutos vuelven a la corte con su veredicto.

"¿Se ha llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto a la custodia del menor?" les pregunta antes de dar su veredicto en cuando a los bienes

"No su señoría" le dice Lloyd con firmeza mientras espera el veredicto sobre los bienes

"Entonces el veredicto será dado junto al de la custodia el día 15 de Octubre del presente año, por el momento la señora Bench hará uso de la propiedad y estará a cargo de la menor..." la jueza cierra la sesión y todos se quedan algo anonadados

"...tiene el divorcio señor Bench... ahora a esperar" le dice Lloyd mientras recoge sus cosas y se prepara para irse

"espere un momento, ¿en qué quedamos?" le dice Kevin con frustración de no haber avanzado casi nada en el proceso

"oyó al juez señor Bench, tiene el divorcio pero para la separación de bienes se debe esperar al juicio por la custodia"

Kevin asiente y sale de la sala sin hablar con nadie, desea estar solo, no quiere que le digan nada, necesita tiempo para pensar en el juicio que se llevará a cabo la próxima semana y en lo que puede llega a pasar en aquel día.

Esa tarde en Nueva York.

Joan sale de su mega oficina y se dirige a la de su hermano para preguntarle una cuestión de un caso.

Cuando está por entrar ve que la puerta está entreabierta, se acerca y escucha a Kelly algo exaltada.

"...Kelly... ya tiene el divorcio, el primer y más importante de los pasos ya está hecho..."

"lo sé... pero eso no quita que me preocupe por el juicio del próximo miércoles..."

"¿en qué quedaron?"

"Naomi se quedará en casa con esa bruja hasta el juicio..."

El corazón de Joan se acelera, no sabía que Kevin estaba haciendo los trámites de su divorcio y menos que había llegado a esto, simplemente no se lo esperaba.

"¿irás?"

"mañana con mis padres y la nena... nos vamos a quedar allá con Kevin hasta que esto pase..."

"¿Naomi lo sabe?"

"sabe que se están separando, pero ella cree que se va a quedar con Kev..."

"todo va a salir bien Kelly..."

Joan al fin reacciona y decide que escuchar más sólo la va a llevar un mayor sufrimiento del que ya tiene, así que se aleja sin siquiera reportarse en la oficina de su hermano.

"eso espero..." Tom abraza a Kelly y la reconforta un poco.

Es martes por la mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Kelly está en la oficina organizando algunas carpetas para llevar a Northline.

Su maletín está casi lleno, 'por suerte existen las computadoras' piensa ella mientras recuerda la gran cantidad de su trabajo que está guardada en su laptop, '¿me estaré olvidando algo?—'

"Señorita Bench, la señora De Barrat la solicita en su oficina" le informa la secretaria de Kelly por el intercomunicador

"dile que voy enseguida" le dice Kelly mientras guarda las últimas carpetas en su maletín. Al terminar se dirige a la oficina de Joan que se encuentra dos pisos más arriba que la de ella y se reporta con la secretaria de ella

"puede pasar" le dice la secretaria, Kelly le agradece con la cabeza y entra a la inmensa oficina

"¿me llamaste?" le pregunta Kelly mientras se para en la puerta

"entra" le dice Jo amigablemente, Kelly obedece, "Kelly quería hablar contigo…"

"soy todo oídos…" le dice ella mientras se sienta en una de las sillas al frente de la de Joan

Joan traga en seco y se pone de pie, camina hacia Kelly y se sienta en la silla junto a la joven rubia, '¿de qué querrá hablarme?' piensa Kelly mientras ve la preocupación en el rostro de Jo

"ehm… mi hermano me contó sobre la cuestión del divorcio de Kevin" Joan trata de permanecer seria, pero Kelly se da cuenta de que detrás de sus palabras hay un toque de sufrimiento

"perdón si no te lo dije pero—"

"no, no... no me des explicaciones, entiendo tus razones…"

"¿y?" le dice Kelly mientras ve como Jo apoya su codo derecho a su escritorio y su cabeza a su vez en su mano

"pueden contar conmigo" Kelly se queda impresionada, simplemente no se lo esperaba, no después de lo que pasó, "si las cosas se complican sólo avísame… no quiero que Naomi sufra…"

Joan se da cuenta del impacto que sus palabras tuvieron en Kelly y recuerda lo difícil que fue llegar a tomar la decisión de decirle que ella que ayudará a Kevin si él la necesita

"Jo… gracias… de verdad, gracias" le dice Kelly mientras pone su mano sobre la de Joan

"les deseo suerte" le dice ella tratando de que la voz no se le quiebre, 'si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…' comienza a pensar Joan

"gracias…" Kelly le sonríe y luego de pensarlo más de dos veces la abraza, hace tanto tiempo que no lo había hecho y definitivamente extrañaba aquella sensación que producía el estar cerca de ella.

CII- PARTE IV

"Puedes llegar a un acuerdo..." le dice uno de los alumnos de Kevin a él mientras se prepara para ir a su trabajo

"Tal vez, pero eso sólo con los bienes, es obvio que la jueza va a ir a favor de Sarah" le dice Kevin

"pero eso sería injusto—"

"¿crees que no lo sé?... es estúpido... es sólo que la madre siempre tiene preferencias..."

"si se queda con la nena, también necesitará un lugar en donde vivir..."

"si llega a ganar la custodia, no venderé la casa para repartir los bienes, se la daré... no puedo dejar que mi hija pase incomodidades... además de todo lo que implicaría que yo ya no viviera con ella, no puedo permitir que deje su casa..." enfatiza Kevin en su razón

"¿y Jo?" le pregunta el alumno luego de varios segundos de silencio, "ella te podría ayudar..."

"las cosas se pudrieron entre nosotros Ricky... no tengo la cara para pedirle nada..."

"¿la amas?"

"¿qué crees?" le dice Kevin con una sonrisa cargada de melancolía, su alumno asiente entendiéndolo y no habla más del asunto con su sensei

'ya es suficiente sufrimiento...' piensa mientras cambia de tema para distraer a su maestro aunque sea por algunos momentos.

"Hey Kev!!!" Kelly toca el vidrio del dojo y saluda a su hermano con la mano, él le sonríe y sale a recibirla

"hola" le dice él mientras la abraza, "¿y Naomi?"

"está en casa con papá y mamá..." le dice ella mientras entra con su hermano al dojo

"¿qué tal el viaje?" le pregunta Kevin sosteniéndole la pesada puerta para que entrara

"algo cansado... ¿y tú?, cuéntame qué tal te ha ido..."

"no muy bien... realmente estoy preocupado..."

"quiero hablar con Lloyd" le dice Kelly

"mañana debo ir a verlo, si quieres puedes venir conmigo..."

"está bien—"

"hola Kelly!!!" le saluda Gina a la hermana de Kevin mientras camina hacia la oficina

"hola Gina- dirigiéndose a su hermano- ¿tienes que irte?"

"tengo una clase en cinco..."

"entonces te dejo... voy al super a hacer algunas compras para la casa, parece que no has estado comiendo nada..." Kelly comienza a caminar hacia la salida

"no he estado con el mejor de mis apetitos..." le dice él sonriéndole

"nos vemos luego" ella sale y en ese momento se topa con Sarah, la cual está por entrar al dojo

"Hola Kelly" le dice Sarah, Kelly se para al frente de la puerta impidiéndole el paso

"un gusto verte Sarah" le dice con cinismo mientras se cruza de brazos

"¿y mi hija?"

"con mis padres"

"ni bien acabe de hablar con Kevin la iré a ver..." Sarah la hace a un lado y entra al dojo, Kelly se queda parada en donde está conteniéndose, desea voltear y mandarla a volar pero no puede hacerlo, en este punto cualquier reacción imprudente puede perjudicar a Kevin.

Es martes 14 de Octubre por la noche en Northline.

El día que todos han tratado de evitar se acerca. La tensión y preocupación se agrava con el pasar de las horas. El sueño es un privilegio que no acompaña a la familia Bench.

El temor, el sufrimiento, la nostalgia y algunos otros sentimientos aturden a la razón. Es difícil creer que las cosas hayan llegado a ese punto y es aún más difícil aceptar la posibilidad de perder a un hijo.

Los minutos se hacen eternos, Kevin lo agradece, mientras más distante esté el juicio mejor.

Es en estos momentos de meditación cuando más extraña a Jo y, en este caso, cuando más impotente se siente. El hecho de que una decisión tan importante y trascendental en su vida dependa de un extraño lo asusta; cómo quisiera poder solucionar todo esto de otra manera, cómo quisiera que Sarah jamás hubiera vuelto a su vida.

'Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí...' piensa Kevin mientras mira inconscientemente a su lado en dónde podría estar Joan recostada, recuerda las facciones relajadas que solía tener mientras descansaba y respira hondo para tratar de reavivar el aroma de su piel, 'oh Dios como te extraño...' piensa mientras voltea para ver al reloj que marca las once y media PM, en ese momento oye cómo su puerta se abre y trata de ajustar su visión para ver de quién se trata

"¿Kevin?" la voz de Kelly llega a los oídos de Kevin, el cual prende la lámpara que está en su velador

"hey..." susurra él, Kelly se aproxima

"¿tú tampoco podías dormir?"

"ni un segundo" le dice Kevin mientras se hace a un lado para que su hermana menor se recostara junto a él como cuando eran niños pequeños. Ambos se quedan en silencio por varios minutos pero luego Kelly habla

"todo va a salir bien Kevin..." ninguno de los dos se ven

"¿y qué pasará si no Kelly?"

"meteré presa a Sarah..." ambos ríen ante la idea

"¿crees que tenemos posibilidades de ganar?"

"por supuesto, es más... estoy segura que no le van a dar la custodia a esa bruja" nuevamente hay un silencio entre los hermanos

"recuerdo que siempre me dijiste que Sarah terminaría siendo un dolor de cabeza... si tan sólo te hubiera escuchado..."

"no te lamentes, gracias a que no me hiciste caso tienes a Naomi"

"con eso me basta y me sobra" ambos se miran por primera vez y se dan cuenta de la preocupación que existe en la mirada del otro

"vas a ganarle Kev..."

"eso espero...".

Son a penas las ocho y media de la mañana pero la familia Bench ya está toda en movimiento. A las nueve en punto ya todos están listos para partir a la corte en donde se realizará el juicio a las 10.

Kelly y Kevin salen primero hacia la corte ya que tienen cosas que hacer ahí antes de que todo comience.

Kevin camina de un lado al otro nerviosamente mientras Kelly habla con Lloyd sobre algunos asuntos importantes, cuando terminan ella se acerca a su hermano.

"Kevin podrías dejar de moverte tanto" le dice ella nerviosamente

"necesito algo en qué desfogar mis energías" le dice él

"acompáñame al café de la esquina a tomar algo –él se queda parado, no está muy de acuerdo- vamos..." ella lo jala del brazo hacia la salida de la corte y entra al café que se encuentra al lado del establecimiento

"Faltan veinte minutos Kelly..." ella toma los dos envases de café en sus manos y camina con su hermano nuevamente hacia la sala en donde ya se encuentran ubicados la mayoría de personas

"... ten esto..." ella le pone el vaso en su escritorio junto a una pastilla

"¿un calmante...?" le pregunta él algo extrañado

"vamos tómalo..." él lo hace, "muy bien... quiero que te relajes... las cosas van a salir bien..."

"a quién van a llamar primero"

"no lo sé..."

Lloyd se acerca a su cliente y su hermana con una sonrisa cargada de seguridad

"muy bien... todo está listo..." les dice él mientras se acomoda en su puesto

"suerte grandote" Kelly abraza fuertemente a su hermano y luego se ubica en la parte posterior de la sala

"no se preocupe señor Bench... las cosas van a salir bien..."

Esperan unos minutos más y llega Sarah con su abogado. La rutina se repite, sale la jueza, el alguacil la presenta, Lloyd y Cohen presentan el caso y llaman a los testigos al estrado.

"Su señoría. Llamo a mi primer testigo al estrado, Sarah Bench" Cohen, su abogado, espera a que su cliente se acerque al estrado y haga los juramentos, "Díganos sra. Bench, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo casada?"

Sarah se reclina un poco hacia el micrófono y hace resonar su voz a través de éste, "Seis años antes de iniciar los trámites del divorcio... en resumen sólo dos..."

"¿podría describir aquellos años como felices?"

"sí, lo eran... Kev—mi ex marido y yo teníamos algunos problemas como toda pareja, pero sí, éramos felices..." Kevin la ve con rabia, no puede creer que tenga el descaro de decirlo

"sra. Bench, ¿alguna vez trabajó mientras convivió con su esposo?"

"en Nueva York tenía un puesto en la editorial de una revista, pero cuando nos mudamos aquí dejé de trabajar, Kevin no quería que lo hiciera..."

"¿le dio alguna razón en particular?"

"verá usted... mi hermana menor murió poco tiempo antes de mudarnos y yo empecé a sufrir crisis emocionales, Kevin no quería que me involucrara en algo serio por temor a que mi estado decayera..."

"su estado emocional mejoró con la falta de actividad..."

"no señor... las cosas fueron empeorando progresivamente..."

"¿visitaba usted a algún psicólogo?"

"no lo hice"

"¿tomaba algún tipo de antidepresivo?"

"medicinas naturales, estaba embarazada y no podía arriesgarme a perder a mi hija"

"después de haber tenido a su hija, ¿cómo estuvo su estado emocional?"

"al principio pensaba que mejoró, pero posteriormente las cosas volvieron a estar mal, es ahí cuando decidí alejarme de mi familia..." se crea un ambiente de murmuros y susurros en la sala, Lloyd le dice algo a Kevin y él asiente sin quitarle los ojos de encima de Sarah

"¿a caso su estado mejoró después de haber pasado cuatro años en terapia?"

"absolutamente, es por eso que volví..."

"Su Señoría, me gustaría evidenciar la estadía de mi clienta en el Centro de Terapia para Mujeres, California" Cohen le pasa los papeles al juez y a Lloyd y luego continúa

"¿ahora tiene trabajo?"

"hace un año trabajo en una empresa publicitaria, pedí la transferencia para estar junto a mi hija..."

"¿cuánto gana?"

"$3000 mensuales" Lloyd se inclina nuevamente y le susurra algo a Kevin, él le responde en el mismo tono

"Señora Bench, ¿ama usted a su hija?" Cohen cambia de táctica

"Sí, mucho..."

"¿y aún así la dejó?"

"necesitaba estar curada, no podía criar a mi hija cuando no podía tener un estado estable... no hubiera sido responsable de mi parte..."

"Señora Bench, ¿le podría decir a la corte porqué está pidiendo la custodia de su hija?"

"pienso que el sacrificio de alejarme cuatro años de ella no fue en vano, ahora estoy curada y me parece que tengo el derecho a recuperar los años que perdí debido a una enfermedad... la amo y quiero estar con ella" Sarah comienza a llorar

"gracias señora Bench... –dirigiéndose a la jueza- no más preguntas su señoría"

Después de que Lloyd le hiciera las preguntas a Sarah, Cohen hace que Kelly pase al estrado a comparecer, Kevin sabe que aquel tipo no va a poder jugar con Kelly y que ella va a hacer lo posible para que la jueza se de cuenta de cuán perjudicial es que Naomi se quede con Sarah.

Luego de que Cohen la interrogara lo hace Lloyd, ambos tratan de convencer mediante sus preguntas y respuestas respectivas a que Sarah es una mala madre.

"...Señorita Bench, ¿cree que fue oportuno que la señora Bench regresara?"

"desde cuándo es oportuno que un muerto vuelva a la vida a perturbar a todos y a todo"

"¿así es cómo ve al regreso de la madre de su sobrina?"

"las cosas estaban bien, ella vino a perturbarlas..."

"¿piensa que su sobrina entiende todo esto?"

"es una niña muy inteligente, ella sabe lo que está pasando..."

"¿piensa que necesita a su madre?"

"hace un tiempo lo hacía... ahora ya no... no creo que la afectaría que Sarah se fuera nuevamente".

(Corte a Nueva York):

Joan está parada al frente del ventanal de su oficina desde la cual se pueden admirar la maravillas de la hermosa ciudad Estadounidense.

Ella mira al reloj nerviosamente, sabe que en estos momentos el juicio se debe estar llevando a cabo.

Se siente preocupada, pero no quiere interrumpir a Kelly llamándola a preguntar qué pasó.

Ella no es la única que se encuentra así, también Tom está muy preocupado y nervioso al respecto.

Lo único que les queda a ambos es esperar.

CII- PARTE V

Es Miércoles por la tarde en la ciudad de Northline.

Después del juicio Kevin se dirige al dojo, el cual está vació.

Se sienta en una de las bancas de éste y cierra los ojos aspirando un poco de aire para refrescar la mente.

Piensa en su pequeña hija y en todo lo que se dijo en el juicio, se siente tan intranquilo y no puede hacer nada para combatir aquel sentimiento.

Se saca la corbata y la chaqueta del terno, luego sube las escaleras y se pone su karate-gi para practicar un poco del deporte que tanto ama.

Calienta brevemente y comienza a hacer empi29.

Cierra los ojos y deja que los movimientos fluyan libremente. Respira, el aire entra a sus pulmones para luego liberarlo. Siente como su cuerpo y mente se armonizan con cada movimiento. Por un par de momentos despeja su mente de todo tipo de problemas y pensamientos, lo único que recorre por su cabeza es la belleza del karate y el liberador murmuro de su significado. Entiende la complejidad de la vida y se aferra a sus temores para poder vencerlos, adquiere la fuerza para hacerlo. Entiende que la pérdida es una opción y la acepta. Siente que más allá de la desesperación se encuentra la calma, debe encontrarla para poderse dejar llevar por ésta y no por la complejidad de su problema.

Poco a poco va volviendo es sí, retomando la conciencia y la visión de su problema, la diferencia es que ahora lo ve de distinta manera, ya no le tiene miedo, va a luchar a dar lo mejor de sí como siempre lo hizo. Si las cosas resultan mal, sabe que no será por su culpa, él habrá luchado.

Ese día por la noche.

Kevin llama a su casa para hablar con Naomi.

Sarah le contesta.

"Hola"

"Sarah, pásame por favor con Naomi" le dice Kevin tratando de mantener la compostura

"espera un momento" le dice ella

"holitas..." la voz de la pequeña niña resuena en los oídos de Kevin

"Naomi, tesoro, soy yo... papá"

"papi!!!!" grita Naomi emocionada mientras salta

"hola amor, ¿cómo estás?"

"bien... pero quiero que vengas, con Kelly y los abuelos"

"ohh tesoro... ya es tarde, no puedo pasar por allá..."

"ven mañana... "

"ya vamos a ver... dime, ¿qué tal la estas pasando?"

"bien, hoy en la escuela jugamos mucho y luego mamá me llevó a McDonald's y comimos hamburguesa"

"me alegro que te hayas divertido..."

"sí... pero igual quiero que vengas..."

"mañana nos vemos, te lo prometo..."

"papi, mi mami me está llamando... debo ir a dormir..." le dice Naomi con tristeza

Kevin traga en seco y se despide de su pequeña, no puede imaginarse lo que sería la ida sin ella, "duerme bien princesa... te amo"

"y yo a ti papi..." Kevin cuelga y se queda con la mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad

Diana, la cual lo estaba observando, se le acerca por atrás y lo abraza cariñosamente, "sé fuerte tesoro...", Kevin no le responde, Diana le da un beso en la cabellera del color similar a la de su hija y continúa "debes descansar, mañana será un largo día para todos..." Kevin asiente y regresa a ver a su madre

"te quiero mamá..." Kevin le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja hacia su dormitorio para dormir.

"Me voy..."

"¿de qué estás hablando?" le pregunta Joan preocupada a su hermano

"me voy con Kelly..."

"Tom—"

"necesita mi apoyo..." le dice él mientras comienza a empacar algunas cosas

"¿no quieres esperar a saber el veredicto del juez?"

"no... ella me necesita ahora..." Joan no le dice nada, sólo se sienta al filo de la cama mientras mira cómo su hermano hace una maleta

"ven conmigo Jo..." le dice él mientras entra al baño a sacar su cepillo de dientes y algunas otras cosas, ella no le responde, "sé que quieres hacerlo... Naomi te necesita..." Joan baja la cabeza y articula algunas palabras, vuelve a alzarla y Tom le sonríe.

La siguiente mañana en la corte.

Todos están reunidos para las 9.50 AM en el mismo salón en donde se realizó el juicio la mañana anterior.

Kevin está más preparado emocionalmente para el juicio de lo que estaba el día anterior, pero aún así siente los estragos de los nervios en su estómago.

Lloyd lo anima nuevamente y le recuerda algunas cosas sobre las preguntas que le hará.

Kevin lo escucha atentamente y mira a su alrededor para ubicar a su hermana, ella está sentada junto a su madre apoyada en su hombro, Kevin les sonríe a ambas y ellas a él.

Cuando el juicio está por comenzar las puertas de la corte se abren, todos voltean para ver quién está ahí y se quedan sorprendidos de hallar a la persona menos esperada parada en la puerta de la corte.

Kelly corre y se lanza a los brazos de Tom, él la abraza y la llena de ánimos.

Kevin mira la escena con sufrimiento, una parte de él esperaba á que Joan llegara, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no es así, ella no volverá.

Tom se acerca a Kevin y ambos intercambian sus miradas. Kevin se da cuenta de que ya no existe rabia en la mirada del joven muchacho, de que al fin lo ha perdonado.

Tom le extiende la mano y le sonríe, Kevin la acepta y luego se vuelve a sentar, pero no sin antes darle un último abrazo a su hermana.

El juicio que no terminó el día anterior comienza para poder dar fin a todo el conflicto sobre la custodia de Naomi.

Gina pasa primero al estrado. Lloyd la estudia por algunos segundos y se da cuenta de que todo esto también la ha afectado bastante.

"señora Anderson, ¿por cuánto tiempo conoce al señor Bench?"

"más o menos unos cinco años, tal vez un poco más"

"¿cada cuánto ve a mi cliente y a su hija?"

"a Kev—señor Bench lo veo a diario... y a Naomi la solía ver todos los días después de la escuela"

"¿puede describir la relación entre la menor y el señor Bench?"

"al principio fue difícil como era de suponerse, pero después de poco tiempo el señor Bench se convirtió en un padre excepcional... la relación entre él y su hija es realmente admirable... aunque él no tiene mucho tiempo para pasar con ella ha encontrado la forma de estar cerca de la nena..."

"¿cree que Naomi es feliz con su padre?"

"definitivamente, para ella el estar con su padre es toda una aventura... solía pasar las tardes jugando en el dojo hasta que su tía la pasaba a retirar. Kevin siempre encontraba la manera de hacer especiales los momentos que pasaba con su hija..."

"¿piensa que a la niña le haría bien alejarse de todo lo que conoce?"

"en lo absoluto, ella se crió con su padre y ha vivido toda su vida con él... no la pueden someter a un cambio tan brusco"

"¿se refiere a la convivencia con su madre?"

"Naomi apenas la conoce... no creo que sería bueno dejarla con una persona que casi no conoce y alejarla de todo la familiar a ella..."

"no más preguntas su señoría..." Lloyd se va a sentar

"no tengo preguntas su señoría" Cohen anota un par de cosas y Gina vuelve a su puesto.

Minutos más tarde está Kevin sentado en el estrado. Su abogado se le acerca y lo interroga.

"Señor Bench, explíquenos porqué piensa que es usted quién debe quedarse con la menor"

"...Cuando nació mi hija lo menos que imaginé fue que las cosas fueran a terminar de este modo; pensaba que la relación entre mi ex esposa y yo duraría, que no sufriría por su abandono, que no criaría a mi hija sin la ayuda de su madre y menos tener que pelear con ella por algo que nos pertenece a ambos. Después de que ella me dejó me di cuenta de que mis aspiraciones y responsabilidades habían cambiado, tenía a mi hija a mi total cuidado... –hace una pausa y toma aire- debo admitir que eso me aterraba, pero luego me di cuenta de que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, aquel temor se transformó en un sentido de responsabilidad y cariño indescriptibles... Si bien es cierto que fui torpe en cuanto a mi metodología para educarla, tuve ayuda. Creo que tanto Naomi como yo estamos concientes de que nuestra familia no es perfecta, de que podemos tener carencias pero que también poseemos cosas preciadas. Lo único que debería importar aquí es el bien de mi hija... no espero perder su custodia, pero estoy consiente de que la ley favorece a la madre aún cuando ella cometió deserción... no creo que una persona que abandonó a su familia por la razón que haya sido deba salir favorecida por su sexo... Creo que para ser un buen padre no se necesita ser hombre o mujer, son valores y comportamientos los que deberían definir eso. Naomi tiene un hogar formado conmigo, aunque no sea perfecto, pero ya lo tiene... es egoísta para ella arrebatárselo y obligarla a crear otro con una persona que no la conoce lo suficiente como para tenerla a su cargo... Admito que soy estricto y severo, pero amo a mi hija, más que a nada en este mundo"

"Gracias señor Bench... su señoría, no tengo más preguntas..."

Cohen se pone de pie y cruza hacia el estrado.

"Señor Bench, ¿tuvo alguna relación con alguna mujer mientras su esposa estaba "muerta"?"

"sí... tuve una..."

"¿qué pasó...?"

"objeción su señoría..." Lloyd se para

"denegada, el testigo va a responder..."

"simplemente se terminó..." todas las personas que conocen muy bien a Kevin saben que Cohen puso un pie en territorio indebido...

"¿fue reciente?"

"hace algunos meses..."

"su hija, ¿estaba de acuerdo con ésta?"

"gracias a mi hija llegué a tener aquella relación" a Cohen se le va la sonrisa, deberá incursionar por otros caminos ahora

"¿cuánto tiempo pasa con su hija?"

"ella pasa las tardes en mi trabajo y las noches pasamos un par de horas juntos antes de que se vaya a dormir"

"¿en total cuántas horas tiene interacción directa con ella?"

"supongo que unas cinco o cuatro"

"¿y usted fundamenta a su "tan sólida" relación con cuatro o cinco horas?..."

"objeción su señoría... está siendo irrelevante"

"sostenida"

"Señor Bench, ¿su hija se crió en medio de un ambiente de violencia?"

"por supuesto que no..."

"una academia de artes marciales no es exactamente un Kinder Garten señor..."

"Naomi entiende las artes marciales..."

"¿una niña de cinco años entiende la violencia física?"

"el karate no enseña a las personas a ser violentas, enseña a las personas a defender la paz... Naomi entiende perfectamente ese concepto..."

"... señor Bench, ¿alguna vez tuvo relaciones con una mujer mientras su hija dormía en la habitación de al lado?"

"supongo..."

"también yo—"

"objeción!!"

"sostenida"

"¿alguna vez llegó borracho a su casa o en malas condiciones?"

"no fumo ni soy alcohólico... si eso responde a su pregunta"

"¿alguna vez a tenido su hija un accidente mientras estaba a su cargo?"

"los niños se caen y se lastiman... pero no, no ha tenido ningún accidente que podamos llamar grave"

"¿le dijo la verdad sobre su madre?"

"no"

"¿por qué?"

"cómo podía decirle a mi hija que su propia madre la dejó..."

"¿trató alguna vez de comunicarse con la señora?"

"no sabía a dónde se había ido"

"la buscó"

"en un principio..."

"¿sabía usted de los problemas depresivos de su esposa?"

"lo sabía..."

"¿por qué no la llevó con un psicólogo?"

"pensaba que sería algo pasajero"

"¿un año es pasajero?"

"ella nunca pidió que la llevara a un psicólogo durante los primeros meses, luego simplemente sus "síntomas" no fueron lo suficientemente evidentes..."

"¿por qué pensó que ella lo había dejado?"

"un amante..."

"¿y por qué pensó que podía tener un amante?"

"sólo fue una idea..."

"obviamente sus elucubraciones fueron erróneas señor Bench—"

"objeción su señoría!!!"

"sostenida..."

Cohen mira a Kevin y sonríe, luego se dirige hacia la jueza

"no tengo más preguntas su señoría..."

Kevin mira a su alrededor por un par de segundos y luego se retira del estrado para ir a sentarse junto a su abogado, respira hondo y luego regresa a ver a Kelly la cual sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos, obviamente las cosas no están del todo bien.

Después de algunos minutos de espera es obvio que la jueza ya tiene listo su veredicto.

Kelly, sus papás, todos los amigos y compañeros de Kevin, incluyendo a Tom están cruzando los dedos y pidiéndole a Dios que lo ayuden.

Sarah por su lado lleva en su rostro una expresión de sufrimiento y preocupación que engañan hasta a la persona más inteligente de la sala.

La jueza respira y comienza su discurso.

"Señor y señora Bench, estos procesos de patria potestad suelen favorecer a la madre, pero nos damos cuenta de que no es del todo favorable privar a la menor del afecto que su padre le puede brindar... –Kevin y Lloyd se ven entre sí y el abogado sonríe un poco, parece obvia la decisión de la jueza ahora- Sin embargo, debido a las circunstancias antes expuestas por parte de cada uno de los abogados, el jurado ha llegado a la conclusión que la señora Bench es quién debe hacerse cargo de la menor"

Kevin no lo cree, acaba de perder la custodia de su hija. Las palabras no se forman y sus reacciones son pausadas. Se siente desfallecer por primera vez en su vida.

Lloyd obviamente también está sorprendido, todo parecía estar yendo a su favor hace un par de segundos pero ahora...

Tom abraza a Kelly tratando de reconfortarla de algún modo mientras Peter y su esposa Diana se quedan perplejos ante las palabras de la jueza.

Jim sostiene fuertemente la mano de Gina, quien empieza a llorar.

La jueza continúa "...el señor Bench tendrá derecho de visita todos los Sábados y Domingos..."

"haga algo..." Kevin apenas puede articular aquellas palabras dirigidas a su abogado

"la decisión ya está tomada señor Bench... no hay nada que pueda hacer..."le dice Lloyd virándose hacia su cliente, Kevin se cubre el rostro con ambas manos mientras siente la mirada de Sarah sobre sí, ella lleva una gran sonrisa en su rostro ahora

Kelly la ve entre lágrimas a la distancia y siente el deseo de acercársele y acabarla.

"su señoría... por favor... no puede alejarme de mi hija" Kevin se pone de pie y trata de hacer algo para impedir que lo alejen de su hija, "...no puedo separarme de mi hija cuando he pasado con ella desde el día en que nació... por favor..."

"Señor Bench por favor... no hay nada más que hacer..." Lloyd le dice a su cliente mientras lo trata de sentar

Kevin mantiene contacto visual con la jueza para tratar de entender sus motivos, pero el sufrimiento le impide mirarla así por mucho tiempo, él se sienta y pone su cabeza entre sus manos nuevamente.

"...Se levanta la sesión..." la jueza acaba con juicio y Kevin se pone de pie simultáneamente, sale de la sala como un demonio poseído sin que nadie le pueda decir nada.

Kelly se pone de pie para tratar de seguir a Kevin, pero Tom la detiene, Kelly trata de soltarse pero termina cediendo. Ella apoya su dorada cabellera en el hombro de Tomy adquiriendo una visión completa de Sarah, su abogado, y un par de personas que se acercan a felicitarla.

Sarah se da cuenta de que Kelly la está viendo y le sonríe sarcásticamente, luego voltea y abraza nuevamente a una señora de mediana edad.

"...Sácame de aquí..." le susurra Kelly a su novio al oído, él la ve a los ojos y asiente, pasa uno de sus brazo por los hombros de Kelly y camina con ella detrás de los amigos de Kevin y sus padres.

CII- PARTE XI

"...Hey..." susurra Tom dulcemente mientras acaricia el brazo de Kelly para tratar de reconfortarla, ella lo regresa a ver y simula una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "... vamos, te llevaré a casa... necesitas descansar..." Kelly se acomoda las gafas color negro que lleva puestas y entra al Ferrari de Tom

"...no me lleves a mi departamento Tom..." él deja su cinturón de seguridad por un momento y se acerca a Kelly para darle un beso en los labios, ella lo acepta y luego acaricia la mano de Tom, "gracias..."

"de nada amor...".

"Marie... soy yo, Tom, ¿está mi hermana?" le dice Tom a la asistente de Joan mientras espera impaciente a que lo comunique, para hablar con su hermana sí que debía primero hablar por poco con todo el personal del bufete

"Buenos días señor Ryan... su hermana se encuentra en este momento en un juicio... me temo que llegará a la oficina tipo tres y—"

"gracias Marie... adiós" Tom corta la llamada bruscamente y mira a Kelly la cual está cabizbaja, "...no te preocupes cariño... Jo ya va a aparecer y va a venir a ayudarnos... vas a ver"

"...eso es lo de menos Tom..." él se acerca a ella y la abraza

"Jo va a conseguir que le devuelvan la custodia a Kevin..."

"...Kev..." susurra Kelly mientras se seca una lágrima

"llámalo... tal vez esta vez te conteste..."

"no quiero molestarlo, sé que quiere estar solo..."

"debes ser fuerte Kelly, por él y por la nena..."

"¿cómo puedo ayudar a alguien si me siento tan destrozada?"

"a veces las cosas son así Kell... debes tratar de ser optimista y darle ánimos a Kevin..."

"Dios... no puedo imaginar el dolor por el cuál debe estar pasando..."

(Corte a una corte en Nueva York):

El juez acaba de dar su veredicto, el cliente de Joan ganó el juicio por el cuál habían estado trabajando.

Jo había trabajado tan fuerte por este caso en las dos últimas semanas que realmente era reconfortante haber ganado el juicio.

Uno más en la larga lista de casos ganados.

Jo se despide de su cliente y toma un taxi que la transporta al bufete de su padre.

Cuando llega Marie ya le tiene una larga lista de llamadas que Christa le pasó durante el día.

"...No salgo de una para que me metas en otra, ¿no es así Marie?" Jo camina hacia su despacho mientras Marie la sigue informándole sobre todas las personas que le han llamado

"es mi trabajo... la llamó el señor Carrison, el de la inmobiliaria..."

'¿ese patán otra vez?' piensa Joan mientras se lava las manos en su lavabo de mármol negro, "¿qué necesita esta vez?... no pienso atender otro de sus divorcios..."

"¿lo descarto?" Joan se ve al espejo y ve el reflejo de su asistente esperándola impacientemente al margen de la puerta para que le de una respuesta

"dile que debo viajar y que no estaré disponible en algún tiempo..." Joan apoya sus brazos al lavabo y baja su cabeza con cansancio

"Adam Blair la llamó... me pidió que le dijera que le devolviera la llamada cuanto antes..." Marie se calla al ver que su jefa no le está prestando toda su atención

"...Marie... ¿eres feliz?" Joan alza la cabeza y ve nuevamente por el espejo

La mujer se acerca a su jefa y le sonríe, su edad y sabiduría le permiten descifrar lo que hay debajo de la mirada perdida de Joan

"... soy una mujer realizada... si eso responde a su pregunta"

Joan ve los ojos cristalinos de su asistente y se da cuenta de que definitivamente luce como una mujer feliz

"... perdón..." le dice Joan mientras vuelve a su posición inicial, Marie deja su agenda de lado y acaricia el brazo de Joan

"¿qué le está pasando mi niña?" Marie deja la formalidad a un lado, Joan ríe y mueve su cabeza como si estuviera negando

"es sólo que a veces siento que todo esto no es para mí..."

"¿es aquel hombre otra vez?"

"¿quién?, ¿Kevin?" Marie asiente, Joan le sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia el interior de su inmenso despacho, "la verdad soy yo..."

"no lo creo... es ese hombre... le trajo más confusiones que nunca"

"¿lo crees?"

"sí, pero me alegro que lo haya hecho... usted cambió tanto" Joan ríe y asiente

"es sólo que ahora no me siento bien... siento que ésta no soy yo..."

"¿por qué no vuelve?" Joan ve directamente a los ojos de Marie y niega con la cabeza, hay un silencio entre las dos

"... dime quién más me llamó..." Marie ve de lado a su jefa y ella le sonríe

"debería alejarse de esto mientras puede..." le dice ella mientras se acerca a darle un par de faxes que recibió, Joan los toma y respira hondo

'ojalá pudiera...' piensa mientras llama a Christa para que la comunique con las personas que la llamaron antes.

Joan se encuentra en su departamento leyendo el periódico cuando suena su teléfono celular.

"¿Jo?..." la voz de Tom se encuentra al otro lado de la línea

"Tom... ¿hola?" Joan casi no puede escuchar a su hermano ni él a ella

"Jo... ¿me escuchas?"

"muévete de lugar Tom..."

"¿ahí?"

"sí... dime"

"ehm... las cosas salieron mal Joan, Kevin perdió la custodia de la nena..." Joan no le responde, Tom continúa, "...necesitamos tu ayuda Jo-Jo... Naomi no puede quedarse con esa mujer..."

"mándame el record del juicio mañana por la mañana... necesito que me hagas un favor... quiero que hables con Sarah, sácale información que me sirva..."

"¿nos vas a ayudar?" Tom le pregunta felizmente

"no le digas nada a Kevin... quiero saber todo sobre esa mujer y tú vas a hacerla de detective"

"gracias Jo... sé lo difícil que es para ti todo esto—"

"te equivocas..."

"de todas maneras, gracias..."

"adiós..." le dice dulcemente Joan a su hermano

"te quiero..." ambos cuelgan y Joan se queda por algunos minutos pensando en lo que se acaba de meter

'todo por Naomi' se trata de convencer a ella misma al respecto.

Kevin se encuentra en su casa sacando todas sus cosas para llevárselas al departamento de Kelly en donde vivirá indefinidamente.

Naomi se encuentra en la escuela en ese momento. Kevin sabe que es lo mejor, no quiere que su hija presenciara su mudanza.

Sarah lo ayuda a subir algunas cajas al auto de Kevin, pero nada más, no han hablado desde que Kevin llegó para sacar sus cosas de ahí.

"Ehm... gracias... por dejarme la casa..." le dice ella aparentando estar agradecida, Kevin asiente y sube la última caja a su auto

"lo hago por Naomi..." él se sube a su carro y da una última mirada de la casa en la que vivió tanto tiempo y en la cual pasaron tantas cosas, "mañana paso temprano a ver a Naomi..." le informa él antes de arrancar hacia el departamento de Kelly.

Los días han pasado y la situación de Kevin no parece mejorar.

Kelly y sus padres siguen sumamente preocupados por él, pero tanto Kelly como Tom ya deben regresar al trabajo.

Kevin aparenta estar bien, pero todos se dan cuenta de que por dentro está destrozado.

"Hey..." Kelly se acerca a su hermano y se sienta junto a él en una de las sillas que hay en la terraza

"¿ya se van?" le pregunta Kevin sin regresarla a ver

"Tom y papá están cargando las cosas en el Jeep..."

"gracias Kelly... de verdad gracias..." Kelly le sonríe y luego lo abraza

"cuídate grandote..." él la besa y se queda sentado ahí... no quiere entrar al departamento para afrontar su cruda realidad, está completamente solo.

Es un Lunes a finales de Octubre.

Joan se encuentra en su oficina desde ya un par de horas. Es todavía muy temprano por lo que no hay casi nadie ahí.

Junto a ella están Kelly y Tom, los tres están trabajando desde hace algunos días en el caso de Kevin.

Tom se está encargando de mover sus contactos para transferir el caso a la corte de Nueva York mientras que Kelly se concentra en desenmascarar a Sarah y conseguir algo en su contra para amenazarla con llevarla a prisión.

Joan se encarga de la investigación de Sarah y en el juicio que hará que se lleve a cabo para que Kevin retome la custodia de Naomi.

"...¿Encontraste algo?" Joan alza la vista del record del juicio de Kevin y ve a su hermano

"algunas cosas..." ella vuelve centrarse en su lectura

"maldita sea... definitivamente parece estar limpia..." grita Kelly mientras revisa una vez más sus papeles

"imposible... ese juicio fue arreglado... o por lo menos hay algo sucio detrás de todo esto..." dice Tom

"... Marie, ven un momento por favor" Joan llama a su asistente, la cual entra a su oficina en un par de segundos

"Buenos días"

"hola Marie..." le dice Tom a la asistente de su hermana mayor

"hola muchachos... ¿les traigo otro café?"

"eso sería genial..." le guiña el ojo Kelly, Joan solamente le sonríe y le entrega un papel

"por favor, has que Christa lo arregle..." Marie sale de la oficina asintiendo

"¿qué fue eso?" le pregunta Tomy a su hermana

"nada importante..." le dice Joan mientras escribe una carta para enviarla por correo electrónico a la ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Son pasadas las nueve y media y Joan continúa trabajando en el bufete.

Kelly y Tom salieron por un rato a cenar pero le prometieron a la "jefa" que volverían, a pesar de que ella les dijo que no lo hicieran.

Joan está esperando una llamada importante desde la ciudad de Los Ángeles desde hace una hora más o menos.

En sus manos se encuentran varios papeles concernientes a Sarah y su vida personal. Estos papeles le fueron enviados desde Northline por el ex abogado de Kevin, Roger Lloyd.

Kelly y Tom entran a la oficina de Joan con comida para ella en las manos.

"Pensé haberles dicho que no quería verlos por aquí..." se queja la mayor mientras recibe besos de Kelly y Tom

"no seas mal agradecida... te trajimos la comida"

"¿china?" le pregunta Joan con un tono de disgusto, los tres se ven por un par de segundos y luego Kelly enciende su laptop ubicada en la mesa de reuniones de la oficina de Joan

"¿qué lees?" le pregunta la joven rubia mientras se sienta a seguir con sus investigaciones

"nada... es para ti... Lloyd te los envió" Joan le da los papeles que el abogado de Kevin se los había enviado

"¿los leíste?"

"está limpia..." Joan se pone de pie y se acerca a su biblioteca para sacar un libro, Kelly y Tom se sorprenden al ver que Joan está sin sus tacos, es obvio que está más que agotada

"hey Jo... ¿no quieres descansar?" le pregunta Tom a su hermano

"mañana a las nueve tengo un vuelo a California –Kelly y Tom se ven entre sí sorprendidos- debo hacer un par de cosas por allá por lo que quiero avanzar lo más que pueda en este caso ahora..."

"¿te vas?, ¿cómo así?"

"necesito resolver algunos asuntos—"

"¿concernientes a...?" Kelly le da un codazo a su novio, el cual se queda callado

"gracias Kell..." le dice Joan a Kelly mientras conecta un dispositivo a su computadora para descargar información necesaria en éste

"¿cuándo regresas?"

"en un par de días—" el teléfono de Joan los interrumpe

"¿hola?" Joan se da la vuelta quedando de espaldas a los dos miembros

"Joan... soy Héctor... ¿me llamaste?"

"hace algunas horas ya..."

"en qué te puedo ayudar mujer..." el acento latino del amigo de Joan resuena en sus oídos

"ahora no... pero de seguro mañana nos vemos... te espero en el café a las nueve"

"¿ehh?, ¿Jo?"

"adiós..."

"en qué café—" Joan corta la llamada y se da cuenta de que dos pares de ojos están fijos en su espalda

"a trabajar" les dice ella al voltear, Kelly y Tom le regalan otra mirada confusa pero vuelven a su trabajo.

Son las seis de la mañana de un martes.

Joan se encuentra en el aeropuerto revisando su boleto y agradeciéndole por celular a Marie por su favor, no es fácil hacer todos los trámites para un vuelo en sólo un día.

"…gracias…"

"buen viaje…"

"adiós…" Joan apaga su celular revisa su _palm… _"… oh bien… vamos a ver qué tan buena mentirosa eres…" Joan revisa una pequeña tarjeta de presentación y la guarda en su cartera, 'espero que Sean ya me tenga todo listo…' piensa mientras se sienta a esperar a que la embarquen en su vuelo hacia Los Ángeles.

Horas más tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York.

"¿Qué crees que Joan haya ido a hacer en California?" Tom le pregunta a su novia mientras caminan por la ciudad comiendo un par de sánduches

"no sé… son asuntos de ella…" le responde Kelly sin querer alimentar especulaciones de Tom

"¿por qué no nos dijo qué iba a ha--?"

"Tomy… déjala…"

"…¿crees que esté viendo a alguien?" Kelly no le responde, sabe que puede ser una posibilidad y eso la asusta, todavía tiene la esperanza de que las cosas entre ella y su hermano puedan llegar a arreglarse, de hecho, ya estuvieran arregladas si alguno de los dos no fueran tan orgullosos y testarudos

"puede ser…" le dice ella finalmente

"es lo más probable… además ayer se citó por el teléfono con ese tal Sean…"

Kelly se queda en silencio y luego lo ve a los ojos

"¿por qué no podemos estar juntos sin tener que hablar de uno de los dos?" Kelly le dice algo fastidiada mientras se adelanta

"¿te molesta?" Kelly avienta los brazos por el aire, Tom entiende su mirada, "tienes razón… dejemos a los hermanos mayores de lado y ocupémonos de nosotros…" Tom abre los brazos y Kelly lo abraza

"gracias…"

"de nada" le dice Tom mientras continúa caminando con su novia por Manhattan.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos comenta algo al respecto, siguen bastante preocupados por sus respectivos hermanos.

"Yea _baby…_eso es manejar!!!" Joan aumenta la velocidad del BMW que Martha le alquiló mientras que Sean sube el volumen

"¿seguro que todo está arreglado?"

"querías los expedientes, pues tendrás los expedientes…" el volumen está tan alto que ambos gritan un poco para oírse el uno al otro

"espero no haber gastado dinero innecesariamente para venir aquí …"

"tranquila nena… los invertiste bien"

"eres un policía malo…" ambos ríen y Sean sigue cantando según el ritmo R&B de su música.

(Corte a Northline):

Kevin está sentado en una de las bancas de dojo con la mirada en dirección a sus pies. Mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras oye los ruidos ambientales y las conversaciones que hay a su alrededor. Jim se acerca a él y le da una palmada en la espalda, Kevin lo regresa a ver tratando de ocultar su dolor.

"Oye hombre… qué dices si nos acompañas a los solteros del dojo a dar una vuelta por ahí hoy de noche" Jim le dice eso con la mejor intención posible a su amigo, lo ve tan mal que un poco de distracción tal vez haga su efecto

"no lo sé…" Kevin lo deja de ver

"deja la melancolía para otro rato… vamos, te caerá bien…"

'Tal vez, tal vez una par de copas ayuden en algo…' piensa Kevin tentado mientras asiente

"eso es ja, ja !!! Nos vamos a divertir!!!"

"sí tú lo dices…" Kevin se pone de pie sonriendo

"vamos a entrenar…"Jim le da un par de palmadas en la espalda y camina junto a él hacia la oficina en donde está los demás instructores.

Joan y Sean se encuentran en la estación de policía.

"Mike… ella es Joan" Sean le presenta a Joan a su compañero de oficio

"un placer" Joan y él estrechan sus manos y luego el chico de tez pálida se sienta en su escritorio, "…encontré esto…" les dice él, Joan y Sean se acercan al monitor de la computadora y ven la fotografía de un hombre de unos 140kg, leen su expediente y se ven el uno al otro, Sean, entendiendo la mirada matadora de Joan, se adelanta a preguntarle a su amigo de quién se trata

"hey hombre… esto no es lo que la dama aquí presente pidió que buscaras" Sean sonríe a Joan la cual lo ve con algo de cólera

"estoy esperando…" Joan no le quita la mirada de encima a su amigo que la había ayudado algunas veces con este tipo de "favores"

"calma, calma… éste hombre tiene que ver con la persona que me pediste que buscara…" le dice Mike a su compañero

'Kelly, definitivamente sólo tú puedes trabajar con personas así…' piensa recordando la paciencia y comprensión que su amiga tiene

"¿ah sí?... hombre, quiero el expediente de esta mujer" le muestra una foto

"la señorita tiene una larga lista de "malos contactos"… pensaba dártelos primero para conservar el suspenso—"

"es suficiente" les dice Joan bastante enojada, "dame absolutamente todo lo relacionado a esa mujer…"

Mike empieza a imprimir varios papeles y se los da a Joan

"gracias…" ella los toma en su mano y sale de la oficina

"oye Jo… espérame…" Sean va detrás de su amiga la cual entra al BMW y lo espera.

CII- PARTE VII

"¿Hola?"

"Kelly, soy yo, Joan…"

"hey Jo… ¿cómo estás?"

"bien… oye necesito que me averigües de estas personas, utiliza tus contactos si es necesario y tus técnicas de abogada experimentada" le dice Joan a su amiga

"ok…" le dice Kelly algo confundida, '¿qué se traerá entre manos?' piensa mientras recibe un fax de su amiga

"también necesito que le digas a Tom que prepare la apelación del caso de Kevin…"

"¿qué?!!!, ¿tan pronto?!!!"

"sólo necesito que consigas que aquellas personas atestigüen…"

"¿quiénes son Jo?"

"un par de amiguitos de nuestra querida Sarah" Kelly empieza a gritar emocionada al ver de qué eran los expedientes

"eres una genia!!!" le dice ella

"mira… todavía tengo un par de cosas que hacer por acá así que vuelvo el Domingo"

"¿se lo digo a Kevin?"

"nop… quiero tener todo asegurado… luego se lo dic—"

"decimos…" Joan y Kelly se quedan en silencio

"de cualquier manera… saluda a mi hermano y la nena…"

"lo haré… gracias, de verdad!!!"

"adiós…"

"nos vemos…".

"¿Mami?... ¿me llevas a ver una película?" Naomi se para junto a su madre, la cual está leyendo una revista

"hoy no Naomi" le dice ella sin quitar los ojos de ésta

"¿puedo llamarle a mi papi para que me lleve?" le pregunta la pequeña después de algunos segundos

"no Naomi… te quedarás aquí… si quieres ver una película te la pongo en la sala de video…"

"pero antes me llevabas todas las semanas al cine…" se queja la pequeña sin entender la mentalidad de su madre

"no quiero que me hagas enojar… si digo que es no es no… ¿entendiste?"

"entonces ponme una película por favor…" le dice con el ceño fruncido mientras la jala del brazo

"te quedas viendo la película y me dejas descansar, ¿está bien?" le dice Sarah a su hija mientras le prende el TV y le pone una película

"gracias…" en ese momento suena el timbre, Sarah deja a Naomi en la sala de video y va a ver de quién se trata, pasa la cadena por la puerta y la entreabre dejando sólo una pequeña hendija por la cual hablar

"¿qué haces aquí?"

"déjame entrar Sarah"

"no puedo, está mi hija…." le dice ella a un hombre de apariencia sospechosa

"entonces sal un momento…"

"dime que quieres…" le dice ella desde adentro

"mi dinero…"

"no lo tengo, ahora vete…" Sarah trata de cerrar la puerta pero el hombre se lo impide

"mira Sarah, te ayudé con esto… ahora es tu turno de ayudarme…"

"te dije que ya no quería más líos…"

"no te vas a meter en líos si me das el dinero…"

"¿cuánto necesitas…?"

(Corte a Los Ángeles):

Joan se encuentra en el hospital de rehabilitación en el que estuvo Sarah internada.

La abogada está hablando con una de las enfermeras del lugar mientras Sean la acompaña.

"_Shit_!!!" grita el moreno mientras ríe, Joan lo regresa a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro de igual amplitud

"… necesito un registro de los ingresos al hospital del año 1999, ¿con quién debo hablar para que obtenerlo?"

"con el gerente del hospital, seguramente él se lo puede proporcionar"

"muchas gracias…"

"no hay de qué"

Joan y Sean caminan hacia la parte administrativa del hospital

"¿por qué eres así mujer?... dime, por qué demonios eres tan brillante… ja, ja , eres una genia… eres una genia…" comienza a cantar el amigo de Joan, "… pero admítelo… sin mí no lo hubieras logrado…" Joan, la cual no había mencionado palabra alguna, le agradece

"absolutamente—"

"¿qué fue eso?"

"te estoy hablando en serio…"

"¿tú me estás agradeciendo a **mí**?... sí que has cambiado _baby…_"

"no te imaginas…" Joan le sonríe y ambos suben al piso en donde se encuentra la oficina del gerente.

Joan está llegando de su viaje a California.

Después de pasar por las tediosas revisiones de los aeropuertos, Joan toma un taxi que la lleva directo a su apartamento.

Aún sorprendida por haber logrado aterrizar en medio de una tormenta, sube por el ascensor de su edificio y entra a su departamento.

Siente el terrible sentimiento de soledad que abarca el gran espacio y, aunque trata de evitarlo, llega a deprimirse un poco.

La vida no es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero por lo menos ahora está satisfecha por haber conseguido todo lo necesario para que ella y su "equipo" puedan hacer la apelación del juicio de Kevin con fundamentos de bastante peso.

Toma el teléfono y se reporta con su hermano, ya sabe que el chisme va a correr rápido por lo que no se da el trabajo de llamar a sus padres a avisarles que ya llegó.

Prende su equipo de sonido y se sienta en la sala. Luego de admirar un poco la lluvia decide ir al gimnasio del edificio, hace algún tiempo que ha dejado de hacer ejercicio y ahora simplemente siente la necesidad de hacerlo.

Después de una media hora sube nuevamente a su departamento a darse un relajante baño en su tina y a descansar un poco, realmente que estos últimos días han sido agotadores, ha descansado poco o nada y su cuerpo ahora le está pidiendo a gritos algo de descanso.

"¿Segura que quiere ir usted?"

Joan no le responde a su asistente, ni siquiera la regresa a ver

"¿por qué no deja que la señorita Kelly vaya?" hay un tono de preocupación en la voz de Marie, sabe por todo el sufrimiento que Joan pasó y no quiere que vuelva a sufrir

"debo hacerlo yo..."

"usted ya ha hecho demasiado por ese hombre... deje que la hermana vaya a avisarle"

"¿crees que todavía me importa lo que me hizo? –Joan ríe y niega con la cabeza, retoma sus expresiones frías y le dice de una manera hostil- ya no me interesa..." Marie ve esa frialdad en la mirada de Joan que la llega a asustar, se da cuenta de que sigue tan dolida como antes y que sus palabras sólo tratan de sanarla

"si usted lo dice..." susurra Marie mientras cruza su mirada con la de su jefa, después de algunos segundos Joan habla

"...dale esto a Tom..." le pasa una carpeta a su asistente y camina hacia su librero, Marie asiente y sale de la oficina, Joan espera hasta que salga para golpear la pared y apoyarse en ella, "demonios" susurra mientras cierra los ojos y apoya su frente a la pared antes golpeada, "será algo estrictamente laboral..." admite en murmuros mientras se reclina quedando en posición erguida, "¿por qué todas las cosas son tan difíciles...?"

(Corte a Northline):

"Quiero verla... la extraño tanto..."

"Kev... trata de ser fuerte..." le dice Kelly a su hermano al teléfono

"eso hago... pero no sabes lo difícil que es estar lejos de mi hija..."Kelly está a punto de decirle sobre el juicio en el que han estado trabajando en las últimas semanas, pero se da cuenta de que es mejor que Joan lo haga, ella le pidió que lo dejara en sus manos

"... me imagino, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar..."

"hey... debo regresar a clases..."

"no te preocupes... yo también debo atender algunas cosas..."

"entonces hablamos mañana... ok??"

"sip..."

"chao Kelly..."

"chau" ambos cuelgan el teléfono y cada uno se dirige a continuar con sus respectivas obligaciones.

Kelly está en el departamento de Joan hablando con ella.

A pesar de las barreras que las distanciaron hace algunos meses, las cosas lograron volver a la completa normalidad entre ellas.

Aquel sentimiento de rencor y de culpabilidad ya no las perseguían respectivamente, ahora pueden conversar como solían hacerlo e inclusive hablar de Kevin –(cosa que en este punto ya es algo inevitable por el asunto del juicio)-.

Kelly tiene bien en claro cuáles son sus límites en el tema de su hermano, sabe que hay territorios peligrosos con respecto a éste y que es preferible no incursionar en estos.

Joan por su parte ha logrado disimular lo mejor posible sus sentimientos cuándo llegan a hablar directamente sobre Kevin, aunque sabe que no se puede escapar siempre de los ojos de los que la aman.

Kelly sabe que Jo está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ayudar a Kevin, aunque siempre diga que lo hace por Naomi. Quiere demostrarle lo importante que es para ella que la esté ayudando en este asunto, pero Joan no necesita ninguna prueba, sabe que es lo correcto y eso le basta y le sobra.

En este momento le está contando sobre lo bien que va su relación con Tom y sobre sus nuevos planes.

Ambos piensan mudarse juntos. Kelly le cuenta el plan y busca inconscientemente la mirada aprobadora de la morena.

Ella sólo le regala una sonrisa y Kelly entiende que está en completo acuerdo. No es que realmente necesite su aprobación, pero a Kelly le importa demasiado lo que Joan piense, simplemente la quiere demasiado.

"... ¿cuándo piensas mudarte?" le pregunta Joan mientras alista su maleta de viaje

"antes del juicio, prefiero ya estar instalada para cuando Kevin venga... además debo dejar arreglada la casa de papá y mamá para cuando llegue..."

"si necesitan ayuda me avisan, me caerá bien algo de distracción..."

"¿cuándo vuelves?"

"no lo sé... tal vez en un par de días..."

"oye... ven a dar una vuelta con nosotros hoy... será divertido..."

Joan se frota la frente y la ve algo insegura

"vamos... cenamos y luego vamos a ver una película"

"no quiero estar de tercera"

"pero qué dices... además Tom puede llamar a un amigo suyo si te sientes incómoda con nosotros..."

'¿un amigo?...', "tal vez les acompañe sólo a la cena... debo viajar mañana, ¿recuerdas?" le dice Joan intentando mantener el humor

"está bien... entonces vamos ahora, quedé en verme con Tomy a las ocho"

"déjame buscar una chompa... ya bajo…"

"te espero en el carro".

CII- PARTE VIII

Joan llega a Northline tipo seis de la tarde debido a favor inesperado que le pidió su padre y que le tomó toda la mañana para solucionar.

Recorre las calles de la pequeña ciudad levantando la lluvia que las moja al igual que todos sus recuerdos concernientes a aquella cuidad.

Le toma algún tiempo reponerse por completo y adquirir el valor necesario para ir a buscar a Kevin.

No ha retomado el contacto con él desde que dejó aquella ciudad meses antes. No podía hacerlo, por orgullo, dolor y amor propio.

Está conciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones y las acepta, no planea volver a tener una relación de cualquier tipo con Kevin, no cree poder hacerlo. Se convence a sí misma de que está ahí únicamente con fines laborales y que si quiere ayudar a alguien es a Naomi.

Pasa por el departamento de Kelly pero no lo encuentra ahí, supone que todavía se encuentra en el dojo y decide dar una vuelta por ahí.

Parquea su automóvil y camina por las aceras respirando e intentando enfocarse en su objetivo. Las luces de las casas y de los faroles de las calles se alumbran en las aceras y asfaltos mojados por las lluvias nuevamente de otoño.

Cuando se encuentra enfrente la puerta del dojo siente un nudo en la garganta tan grande que le dificulta la respiración. Ve por algunos segundos a través de la vitrina y siente ganas de llorar, tantas cosas sucedieron en aquel lugar... Relaja sus puños y extiende su mano para abrir la puerta de vidrio pesado del dojo.

'sólo respira...' piensa mientras pone un pie en el dojo después de tantos meses de no haberlo hecho. El sonido de sus tacos sobre el suelo despista al maestro del grupo que está entrenando, es Jim, él se aparta de sus alumnos y se acerca a Joan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, ella le sonríe de igual manera y lo saluda

"Ha pasado tiempo..." le dice con un tono cálido, él la ve a los ojos y se da cuenta de que está hermosa, como siempre

"es bueno verte..." le dice ella mientras le da un par de palmadas en el brazo

"...¿quieres que te reporte?" le dice él mientras mueve la cabeza hacia la otra sala

"nop... vuelve a tu clase" le dice ella con cariño

"nos vemos luego..." le dice él sin quererle quitar más de su tiempo, ella sólo le sonríe y camina hacia la oficina, toca la puerta y espera a oír la voz de Gina

"pase..." Joan entra a la oficina y le sonríe a la mujer, "Joan..." le dice ella con sorpresa, "¿cómo has estado?" se pone de pie y se acerca a ella

"bien... ¿y tú?"

"agotada..." ambas se mantienen en silencio y luego Gina habla, "¿quieres que llame a Kevin?"

"¿está dando clases?"

"nop... está solo..." Joan asiente

"no te preocupes... voy yo" Gina asiente sin poder evitar fijarse en la imagen de aquella imponente mujer y el maletín que lleva en su mano, parece otra

"nos vemos luego..." Jo sale de la oficina y se para al frente de la puerta de la otra sala, vacila un par de veces pero la abre, el lugar se llena de la luz exterior y Jo distingue la figura de Kevin entre la oscuridad, se encuentra sentado contra la pared con la cabeza entre las manos

"¿quién es?" él alza la vista pero no distingue a Joan, ella cierra la puerta y enciende la luz, Kevin se levanta de prisa al verla

"yo" le dice Jo mientras trata de controlar sus emociones, ella reconoce los rezagos de lágrimas en su rostro y siente la necesidad imperiosa de irlo a abrazar, quiere sentir su proximidad aunque le duela. Ve como las lágrimas comienzan a correr por su rostro deliberadamente y siente el sufrimiento que hay en su corazón. Sin poder resistir más la lejanía de sus almas lo abraza, lo hace con fuerza mientras pelea para mantenerse cerca suyo, tampoco puede ganar esta batalla y termina alejándose de él bruscamente, voltea quedando con el rostro hacia la puerta, la verdad es que no lo ha olvidado y que lo sigue amando pero le duele tanto lo que pasó que prefiere retomar la compostura y jugar el papel para el que vino

"Jo..." susurra Kevin mientras combate con sus propias emociones, ella voltea y se traga todos los deseos de consolarlo

"no me llames así..." le dice suave pero secamente, Kevin la ve confundido, hace un momento lo abraza y ahora lo trata de esta manera???

Kevin se queda en silencio, no sabe qué decirle, la tiene enfrente pero no tiene idea por dónde comenzar.

"vine para ayudarte con el caso de Naomi..."

"…¿por qué?" murmura él tratando de no romper la distancia palpable que puso Joan entre ellos

"merece lo mejor..."

"pensé que no querías saber nada de mí..."

"estás en lo correcto, pero quiero ayudar a Naomi..." Kevin trata de leer su mirada pero falla, sólo puede distinguir una cosa en ese mar azul, ella no está ahí por él

"no hay nada que puedas hacer..." él voltea dándole las espaldas, no puede continuar mirándola, le duelen demasiado sus ojos

"te equivocas, hemos conseguido suficiente evidencia para que te den la custodia de Naomi..." Joan cierra los ojos maldiciéndose por haber sido tan débil

"¿hemos?" le pregunta Kevin mientras voltea ya sin ningún rezago de sufrimiento en su rostro

"Kelly, Tom y… yo..." ambos permanecen en silencio, recordando

"no sabía nada de esto..." le dice él tratando de despistar su mirada de la hermosa morena que está en frente suyo

"le dije a Kelly que sería **yo** quien te lo dirá..." es obvio que detrás de esa frase hay un segundo mensaje, Kevin lo capta a la primera y se da cuenta de que Jo sigue tan lastimada como el día que se enteró, y todo por su culpa

"¿por qué no me dejas explicártelo?" murmura Kevin mientras se acerca a ella

"olvídalo Bench... si estoy aquí es por Naomi, y nada de lo que haya pasado entre nosotros cuenta en **mi **presente..." Kevin asiente con sumo dolor, todavía no puede entender por qué fue tan estúpido y nunca le dijo nada, "...ahora, necesito que leas esto y si estás de acuerdo que firmes, de lo demás me encargo yo..."Joan saca una carpeta de su maletín y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la sala

"perdón..." Jo lo ve sobre su hombro y asiente siguiendo con su curso aparentando un total desinterés en el asunto.

**S**pend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh, a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my brain   
Let me be empty, oh, and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

_**Chorus:**_   
**I**n the arms of the angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find...some comfort here

**S**o tired of the straight line, that everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
Storm keeps on twisting, keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my kness

_**Chorus**_   
**Y**ou're in the arms of the angel  
May you find...some comfort here 30

Joan se apresura a contestar su celular que está encima de la cama del hotel. Recién sale de la ducha por lo que se demora más.

Lo contesta y se para al frente de la ventana de su habitación.

La voz alegre de Naomi resuena al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"… Hola tesoro"

"mi papi me contó que viniste ayer…"

"sip… estoy arreglando un par de cosas—"

"¿van a volver juntos?"

"no… en realidad vine porque quería ver si podía hacer algo para que vuelvas a vivir con él"

"ahh… ¿y mi mami?"

"¿quieres quedarte con ella?"

"no creo… prefiero estar con mi papito"

"¿quieres que te ayude a volver con él?"

"sí… yo quiero estar con él"

"¿crees que pueda ir un rato a verte?"

"no sé… mi mami no me deja salir de casa con nadie que no sea ella, ni con mi papi… dice que él sólo puede verme los fines de semana…"

"así son las reglas de este juego linda… debes tratar de aguantar lo más posible… yo te voy a sacar de ahí…"

"quiero verte ángel"

"¿está ella en casa?"

"ahora estoy con Felicia… ella está trabajando"

"¿quién es Felicia?"

"mi niñera…" Joan ve el reloj, ya eran las seis de la tarde, recapitula un poco y se acuerda de que la mamá de Naomi supuestamente trabajaba sólo medio tiempo en la empresa publicitaria, o también eso sería mentira??

"¿desde cuándo tienes niñera Naomi?"

"unos pocos días después de que mi mami vino a vivir conmigo"

"voy a pasar por allá un ratito, ¿ok?" le pregunta Joan mientras se viste apresuradamente

"bueno, pero ven rápido…"

"voy a volar" Naomi ríe y se despide de su "ángel", Joan sale del hotel y mientras baja por el ascensor prueba a su celular, necesita estar segura de que sirve bien las grabaciones de voz, se apresura hacia su Mercedes y se dirige a la casa en la que alguna vez vivió.

"Bájate aquí… no quiero que Naomi te vea"

"vamos, ¿qué puede hacer o decir una mocosa de cinco años?"

"esa niña no es tonta, para mi mala suerte sacó la perspicacia de su padre…. Ahora bájate"

"¿no me das mi beso de despedida?"

"sólo sal de mi carro, ¿está bien?" Sarah para su automóvil y espera a que su acompañante baje de éste

"nos vemos mañana, y recuerda que es tu último plazo para darme mi dinero…"

"lárgate de aquí…" susurra Sarah mientras acelera su motor.

Naomi está sentada en las escaleras de piedra de su casa, Joan está junto a ella abrazándola para que no le de frío mientras hace que Naomi hable sobre lo que necesita oír.

Luego de un rato guarda su celular en su chaqueta y le sonríe con ternura.

"¿Así que mañana se van de paseo?" le pregunta la mujer a Naomi cambiando de tema

"Sip, nos vamos a ir a una granja…" le cuenta Naomi

"¿en serio?"

"sí, vamos a ver a las gallinas, a las vacas, y tal vez montemos a caballo"

"¿nunca has montado a caballo?"

"no..."

"yo tengo varios caballos…"

"¿en serio?" le pregunta Naomi mientras alza el rostro para verla a los ojos

"mi padre tiene una hacienda en Montana… ¿sabes en dónde queda?"

"nop"

"bastante lejos de aquí, está al otro lado completamente…"

"¿me vas a llevar algún día?"

"es una promesa…"

"pero tienes que pedirle permiso a mi mami… "

"cuando todo esto se acabe, ya no habrá necesidad"

"¡genial!" el sonido del motor de un auto las despista, Joan distingue a Sarah a través del parabrisas del auto en el que maneja, "ocou" dice Naomi con temor mientras se pone de pie, Joan se para también y acaricia la cabellera de Naomi tranquilizándola, "no dejes que me hable ángel"

"no te hará nada… lo prometo" Joan ve el temor en los ojos de la pequeña y se da cuenta de que debe sacarla de ahí cuánto antes

"vaya, vaya… con que regresaste" Sarah le dice maliciosamente a Joan mientras se baja de su auto, Joan no le hace caso, se despide de Naomi y ella entra a su casa, "no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar" Joan, que está virada hacia la puerta, gira y la hiela con sus témpanos azules

"¿o qué?" espata desafiante mientras se acerca a ella, Sarah retrocede inconscientemente

"o te denuncio con la policía" Joan ríe y le queda viendo directamente a los ojos

"yo de ti no lo haría… Sabes Sarah, te recomiendo que te portes bien, porque yo **sí** te puedo meter a prisión con un sólo chasquido de dedos" Sarah la ve algo preocupada

"¿a sí?" le pregunta tratando de sonar desafiante

"vas a pagar Sarah…"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"saca tus propias conclusiones…" Joan camina hacia su Mercedes y abre la puerta de su auto, la ve por última vez y luego arranca dejándola atrás.

Minutos más tarde en su hotel.

Joan toma su celular y lo conecta con su laptop, marca el número de Tom en la computadora y cuándo él contesta Joan transfiere un número a su celular.

"Jo, se puede saber qué estas haciendo…"le pregunta él mientras sigue los pasos que Joan le dice que siga

"transifiriéndote mis grabaciones…"

"¿de qué?"

"son preguntas que le hice esta tarde a Naomi—"

"¿la estás involucrando?"

"siempre lo estuvo, pero nadie tuvo las agallas de preguntarle qué es lo que quería"

"Jo no la involucres… es sólo una niña, no le va a hacer bien"

"¿confías en mí?"

"¿qué pregunta es esa?—"

"entonces no me digas cómo debo hacer mi trabajo… ahora, quiero que se las muestres a Kelly, ella sabrá que hacer con ellas"

"estás tomándote todo esto demasiado a fondo…"

"mierda Tom, esa mujer es una estafadora y está a cargo de una pequeña que no tiene la menor idea de todo lo que se trae entre manos esa mujer, ¡qué no te puedes dar cuenta!"

"ya tenemos evidencia suficiente para ganar el juicio y, si Kevin quiere, para meterla presa, ¡no es necesario que Naomi esté presente mientras sacamos a la luz todas las verdades de su madre y menos que se pare en el estrado a declarar!" Joan no le responde inmediatamente

"vas a hacer lo que te digo que hagas, ¿está bien? –le dice con voz más calmada- y contrario a lo que pienses, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo…" Joan cierra la llamada enfurecida, sabe que Tom en parte tiene razón, se lo está tomando demasiado a fondo todo esto.

CII – PARTE IX

Es pasado el medio día en la ciudad de Northline.

Joan se encuentra trabajando en su computadora cuando alguien toca la puerta de su habitación.

Ella se acerca a abrir y el recadero del hotel le informa que Kevin la está esperando en el hall.

"Dígale que me espere en el restaurant del hotel… en seguida bajo" le dice ella al joven mientras cierra la puerta detrás suyo, 'tranquilízate' piensa ella mientras se cambia de ropa y baja al restaurante.

Kevin se encuentra de pie de espaldas a la puerta en la que está Joan, ella camina hacia él y se para a un par de pasos suyos

"¿Me necesitabas?" Kevin voltea y asiente seriamente, ambos se sientan en una de las mesas, frente a frente

"¿fuiste a ver a Naomi ayer?" le pregunta él

"sí, la fui a ver…" le dice Jo con un tono despreocupado mientras llama al mesero, "¿quieres algo? –Kevin niega con la cabeza- una cerveza por favor" le dice ella al mesero, espera unos segundos y continúa con lo suyo, "¿pasa algo?"

"no quiero que ella esté involucrada" Kevin ve a Joan y ella a él directo a los ojos

"necesito que declare en la corte Kevin"

"no… no quiero que lo haga"

"es inevitable, es necesario que el jurado la vea y la oiga"

"has lo que puedas para impedirlo… no quiero que mi hija esté en ese ambiente" Joan ve la preocupación en el rostro de Kevin y asiente

"voy a ver que puedo hacer para impedirlo…" hay algunos segundos de silencio

"aquí están los papeles que querías que firme"

"perfecto…" Joan les da una ojeada mientras Kevin la ve a ella atentamente

'sigue igual de hermosa que antes' piensa con dolor

"muy bien, ahora debo hablar con el abogado de Sarah y entregarle la orden" Joan no separa los ojos de los papeles y Kevin no los separa de ella

"si eso es todo entonces… me voy a seguir con mi trabajo" le dice Kevin mientras se para

"sí eso es todo… cualquier cosa yo te aviso" ella se pone de pie y se dispone a salir de ahí

"espera un segundo…-Kevin vacila un par de veces pero le dice- necesito que me escuches" Joan voltea y lo ve a los ojos

"me parece que fui clara, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional, soy tu abogada y tú mi cliente y dentro de ese campo no entran las disculpas…"

"¿por qué no me puedes perdonar?"

"porque no necesito perdonarte, no necesito escuchar las mismas palabras de disculpas que todos se las aprenden de memoria y más que todo, porque no te necesito a ti" 'mentirosa…'piensa ella enfadada

"…muy bien abogada, le mandaré el cheque ya que todo esto se fundamenta en su interés por las ganancias económicas"

"no necesito que me envíes nada porque no lo hago por dinero, lo hago por Naomi y si tanto te cuesta aceptar que yo a ti ya no te amo entonces consíguete a alguien más para que resuelva el caso y que sí lo haga por dinero" Joan sale del restaurante maldiciéndose por dentro como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho.

Sarah está hablando con su abogado mientras él le cuenta sobre la conversación que tuvo con Joan.

"… esa mujer no va a descansar hasta que usted pierda la custodia de la niña"

"maldita perra"

"está demasiado segura de que lo va a lograr… para mí que sabe algo—"

"eso es imposible, nadie pudo haber dicho nada"

"no es necesario que alguien haya dicho algo, basta con que haya investigado a fondo…"

"no, no puede saber nada" se lo repite Sarah mientras camina por la oficina de su abogado

"trasladó el caso a la corte de la ciudad de Nueva York—"

"¡¿para qué se supone que le pago?!... ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo usted mientras esa mujer hacía y deshacía todo el caso?!"

"debe firmar estos papeles"

"¿de qué son?"

"la reapelación… le recomiendo que los firme… las cosas empeorarán si usted no lo hace"

"¿me está diciendo que firme mi sentencia?"

"si es verdad que sabe lo que pasó en el juicio anterior, pueden llegar a meterla presa…" Sarah se sienta en una de las sillas y apoya su cabeza al escritorio de su abogado, las cosas se pusieron mal.

Después de unos días, Joan regresa a Nueva York.

Kevin también viaja a la ciudad un par de días después para el juicio al igual que Sarah y Naomi

Hoy es Miércoles por la noche y el juicio está a pocas horas.

Kelly consigue la dirección del hotel en el que se está hospedando su ex cuñada y va a hablar con ella.

Ella le entrega una tarjeta al botones del hotel y él se la lleva a la habitación de Sarah. Ella lo recibe y lee su contenido:

_Te espero en el café de la esquina en diez minutos. _

_Kelly B._

Luego del tiempo predicho Kelly la ve entrar por la puerta del café con un abrigo color café claro y un aspecto algo refinado.

"¿Qué quieres?" le dice Sarah

"hacerte una propuesta… siéntate" le dice fuertemente la joven rubia mientras cruza sus piernas por debajo de la mesa

"¿qué clase de propuesta me puede interesar a mí?"

"firma este papel y puedo convencer a Joan de que no haga nada"

Sarah lee la hoja, "¿planeas que confíe en ti?"

"no… es tu decisión"

"no voy a caer en tu juego niña… tú y tu maldita familia, incluyendo a esa mujer, ya me cansaron… no voy a morder el anzuelo"

"como quieras…" Kelly se pone de pie, toma el papel en sus manos y sale del café, camina un par de cuadras y se encuentra con Tom y Joan, los tres caminan en silencio y toman un taxi hacia a casa de los padres de Kevin y Kelly.

La luz de la chimenea ilumina a Kevin y Kelly, los cuales están sentados frente a frente en los sillones de la sala.

Joan está de pie frente a la ventana y de espaldas a los dos hermanos.

Tom está junto a Peter en el pequeño bar tomando algo, mientras que Diana se acerca y se para junto a Joan.

"Kevin… puedes seguirle un juicio penal" Kelly le dice a su hermano

"sería lo correcto a hacer, pero eso no es bueno para Naomi"

"Sarah no merece estar libre…"

"mi hija no merece que su madre esté presa…" Joan mira por encima de su hombro y vuelve a fijar su mirada en los autos que pasan delante de la casa de los Bench, "ya es más que suficiente a todo lo que la he sometido durante su vida…" Kevin ve a su madre y luego a la espalda de Joan

"no sabemos de lo que es capaz esa mujer… lo más seguro para la nena es que esté lejos de ella" le dice Diana a su hijo

"¿y qué tal si la mantienes alejada mediante una amenaza?" dice Peter desde atrás

"primero lo primero" dice Joan mientras voltea, "acabemos con lo de la custodia" ella se apoya al marco de la ventana y se cruza de brazos

"tienes razón… por ahora todos deberíamos ir a descansar" Peter anuncia mientras ve su reloj

"¿vamos chicas…?" les dice Tom mientras ve a su hermana y novia

"no te preocupes por mí Tom, tomaré un taxi…" le dice Jo a su hermano, Kelly y Kevin se ven a los ojos y entienden sus pensamientos, Joan camina hacia la cocina en donde dejó su celular y Diana va tras ella

"¿no quieres que Kevin te lleve?" le dice desde atrás la mujer de cabellos rubios

"no es necesario… tomo un taxi" Joan comienza a marcar el número de la compañía de taxis

"gracias" Jo regresa a ver a Diana

"¿por qué?"

"por todo lo que estás haciendo… significa mucho para mí que quieras ayudar a mi hijo y nieta"

"de nada" le dice Jo mientras se ocupa en su llamada, Diana la deja sola y se va a despedir de Tom y Kelly

"deja eso muchacha… vamos yo te llevo" le dice Peter a Joan, la cual se siente más y más incómoda con cada insistencia

"ya está en camino, pero igual gracias" le dice la mujer mientras se pone su abrigo y recoge algunas de sus cosas que están por la casa, ella ve por la ventana a su hermano y a Kelly junto a Kevin

"ya llegó" le dice Diana a Joan, ella se despide de los padres de Kelly y sale de la casa justo cuando Tom arranca el carro, Kevin camina de regreso hacia su casa y se encuentra con Joan

"déjame acompañarte" le dice él, Joan lo ve como de costumbre y niega con la cabeza

"no es necesario" ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta de que tanto Peter como Diana los están observando desde el interior de la casa

"sé sincera conmigo Joan, ¿porqué estás haciendo esto?"

"haciendo qué" le dice ella mientras ve a su taxi parqueado en la acera esperándola

"evadirme…"

"según yo no estoy haciendo nada…" Joan pasa junto a él y camina hacia el automóvil

"lo acabas de hacer… me estás esquivando…" Jo voltea pero no le dice nada, "¿por qué?" insiste Kevin

'porque me lastimas…'piensa Jo mientras lo ve a los ojos, "porque por desgracia el olvido no está entre mis facultades… Buenas Noches" Jo camina hacia su taxi y se sube a él sin regresar a ver a Kevin, el cual entra a su auto y maneja sin rumbo fijo.

Joan llega a su departamento pasada la media noche.

Revisa los mensajes de su contestadora y prende el televisor mientras se cambia con su pijama.

Está tan confundida, el hecho de Kevin la siga presionando la complica mucho más de lo esperado.

Sabe que todo esto es un acto de inmadurez de su parte, pero hace tiempo que dejó de tener riendas en el asunto y ya no sabe cómo comportarse, si ceder o mantenerse firme.

Admite que no sólo quiere ayudar a Naomi sino también a Kevin; sí lo quiere ayudar porque siente la necesidad de hacerlo, es algo que le nace y no puede evitarlo, solo puede cubrirlo con excusas casi perfectas.

Entonces es como estar colgando de una cuerda floja sin saber de dónde sostenerse para no caer, razona ella sin esperanzas de encontrar la solución.

'Por suerte todo esto está por acabarse….' Piensa tratando de buscar alivio pero lo único que encuentra es un mayor dolor.

Una vez más se duerme con la incertidumbre en su cabeza.

Es temprano por la mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Poco a poco la gente va llegando a la corte en donde se llevará a cabo el juicio por la custodia de Naomi.

Kelly y su sobrina están en el pasillo jugando a algo mientras que Tom conversa con Diana y Peter sobre el juicio en general.

Joan y Kevin están cubriendo unos últimos puntos mientras hojean los papeles que Joan había conseguido a lo largo de sus arduas investigaciones. Cuando terminan ella sale de la corte.

Se sienta en una de las bancas junto a Kelly y a Naomi a distraerse un poco mientras ve como la gente va entrando a la sala para tomar sus puestos en ésta.

"¿Nerviosa?" le pregunta Kelly a su amiga

"para nada… -ambas sonríen- la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa" le dice mientras se apoya contra la pared, en ese momento entra Marie y se acerca a su jefa

"Buenos días señoritas…" les dice cordialmente, "aquí está todo lo que me pidió, ya hice las reservaciones y dentro de esto está su pasaje" Kelly las ve asustada, Joan los toma en las manos mientras quiere matar a Marie con la mirada por haber metido la pata, "…ehm, creo que… mejor me voy a dentro, vamos Naomi"

"¿te vas?" le pregunta Kelly con temor en su voz, Joan no la regresa a ver, "¿por qué… a dónde?"

"con mi hermano"

"¿te vas a Inglaterra?" Joan cierra los ojos, todas las personas que pasan junto a ellas las regresan a ver por el grito de Kelly

"Kelly, si no te importa me gustaría algo de discreción" le dice Jo mientras se acomoda la falda color negro que le llega hasta más arriba de las rodillas

"¿por qué te vas?" le pregunta ella con sufrimiento, "¿y por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

"necesito despejar mi mente Kelly—"

"ya entiendo… te vas por Kevin, ¿no es así?" Kelly se pone de pie desconcertada

"por Dios Kelly, te estás comportando como una niña… la relación con Kevin ya se acabó, ¿por qué nadie lo acepta?"

"porque no es posible que por orgullo dejes escapar al amor de tu vida"

"Kelly, este no es el lugar ni el momento… entiéndeme" Kelly ve la mirada de sufrimiento en el rostro de su amiga y asiente con pena

"no te vayas… por favor" ambas se ven directamente a los ojos y justo cuando Joan le iba a responder sale Sarah del salón con su abogado

"vamos adentro" le dice Jo mientras la toma por el brazo y la conduce hacia el interior de la corte, "no le digas esto a nadie… prométeme" Kelly niega con la cabeza

"hablamos de esto después…" le dice mientras se acerca a su hermano para conversar un rato, él tiene a Naomi en brazos explicándole de una manera que entienda todo el asunto por el que está pasando y que debe estar con Felicia hasta que la llamen para hablar

"¿no puedo quedarme contigo y con Jo?" le pregunta la pequeña mientras bebe el agua del vaso de su padre

"nop… te vas a quedar con tu niñera tranquilita afuera hasta que te llamen, luego vas a responder las preguntas que Joan y ese señor te hagan y te vas a ir sentar con los abuelos, ¿estamos claros?"

"como el agua" le dice la pequeña mientras abraza a su padre

"hola…" les dice Kelly desde atrás

"creo que voy a jugar con Tomy…" Naomi corre hacia el novio de su tía, la cual se queda hablando con su hermano

"la vas a recuperar…" le dice ella mientras se apoya a la mesa y le toma de la mano

"tengo mis dudas…"

"no se lo digas a Jo…" le dice la rubia guiñándole el ojo, Kevin asiente e inhala algo de aire, "tranqui…"

"ehm… el juicio está por comenzar" les dice Jo desde atrás, Kelly le da un último abrazo a su hermano y se va a sentar en las sillas, "¿listo?" le pregunta Jo mientras se sienta junto a él

"sí…" le dice él con una sonrisa en su rostro

"yo también…"susurra Jo en voz poco clara, en ese momento entra el alguacil y presenta al juez, Joan y Cohen presentan el caso y llaman a los testigos hacia el estrado para declarar.

"Su señoría, llamo a mi primer testigo, Sarah Bench" le dice Joan al juez mientras toma un fólder entre sus manos

Sarah se pone de pie y sube al estrado, Joan se acerca a ella y procede a intimidarla únicamente con la mirada

"muy bien Sra. Bench –comienza Jo- usted dijo que estuvo casada en total por seis años incluidos los cuatro de deserción"

"lo estuve..." le dice Sarah

"en esos dos años mi cliente la llegó a agredir o abusar de usted de alguna manera física"

"no..."

"fue usted testigo de algún comportamiento indebido del señor Bench durante su convivencia por los primeros años"

"no..."

"¿sabe usted de algún tipo de adicción que posea mi cliente?"

"no"

"usted dice que abandonó a su hija por problemas psicológicos... háblenos un poco de ellos"

"mi hermana menor y yo éramos huérfanas, vivíamos con nuestros tíos... poco tiempo después de casarme con Kevin ella cometió suicidio... eso me afectó demasiado, empecé a tener grandes depresiones y decaimientos físicos y no podía tomar ningún tipo de pastillas porque estaba embarazada... no consultaba con un psicólogo... a la final todos los problemas que tuve desde la infancia se hicieron evidentes y yo no pude soportar más..."

"si no me equivoco usted estuvo internada en el Centro de Terapia para Mujeres de California, ¿no es así?"

"por cuatro años" dice Sarah con seguridad

"¿está segura?" Joan la ve con malicia

"objeción su señoría…" clama Cohen si mucho éxito

"denegada… continúe por favor"

"según los registros de los últimos cinco años del Centro de Terapia para Mujeres usted no estuvo internada ahí ni un sólo día –Sarah se descompone inmediatamente- ¿cómo explicaría eso?"

"debe haber un error..." balbucea ella sin mucho éxito

"lamentablemente no… su Señoría, me gustaría evidenciar que la señora aquí presente mintió en el primer juicio por la custodia de su hija, Naomi Bench" Jo le pasa los registros a la jueza y luego al jurado

"debe haber un error" dice alterada Sarah, "yo estuve internada en ese hospital rehabilitándome"

"digamos que sí hubo un error y usted pasó internada cuatro largos años de su vida en un clínica de rehabilitación, cómo nos explica esto" Joan les muestra una ficha penal en la que está Sarah

"no sé que es eso…" les dice ella débilmente

"según el departamento de policía del estado de California usted pasó tres meses en prisión por haber sido cómplice de un robo en el mismo estado" los murmullos de las personas en la corte confunden aún más las palabras de Sarah, la cual ve a Cohen con desesperación

"silencio en la corte" después de que todos se callan Joan continúa

"¿o nos va a decir que la policía también está equivocada y que la persona que está aquí en la foto es una doble suya?"

"objeción su señoría, no está siendo objetiva" Joan ve a Cohen luego a la jueza y continúa

"¿cree usted sinceramente que merece tener a su hija después de haber mentido inclusive en el juicio anterior?"

"yo no mentí… y sí, quiero a mi hija"las palabras de Sarah se quedan atoradas en su garganta

"dígame... ¿alguna vez le mandó alguna postal o algún regalo a su hija por Navidad o cumpleaños?" le pregunta Joan cambiando un poco de táctica

"no... ella pensaba que yo estaba muerta"

"¿por qué es eso?"

"porque Kevin se lo dijo..."

"¿y por qué cree que lo hizo?"

"no lo sé..."

"¿participó usted en esa decisión?"

"me enteré cuando volví..."

"entonces todo el tiempo que pasó fuera de su casa pensaba que su hija sabía de su existencia pero aún así no le envió siquiera un saludo..." Sarah mira desesperada a Cohen

"objeción su señoría..." le dice él

"denegado, la testigo va a responder, por favor" Sarah se queda en silencio y luego baja la cabeza

"estamos esperando señora Bench..."

"no lo hice, por su bien" Joan avienta sus brazos por el aire y le dice

"¿así que se olvidó de la existencia de su hija por su bien—?"

"objeción su señoría!! Está intentando lastimar a mi cliente"

"sostenida..." le dice la jueza al Cohen, él se vuelve a sentar

"¿A tenido alguna relación personal entre "tratamiento y tratamiento"?" le pregunta Joan sarcásticamente

"no lo recuerdo..."

"¿no lo recuerda?, así que pudo haber tenido relaciones con hombres que ni siquiera recuerda"

"objeción"

"sostenida"

"¿así que en más de cuatro años no ha salido con absolutamente nadie?"

"no lo recuerdo"

"se lo haré fácil, ¿cuántas relaciones ha tenido a lo largo de su vida?"

"objeción" Cohen se pone de pie inmediatamente, Joan se dirige hacia la jueza

"busco una respuesta directa para una pregunta directa su señoría"

"la testigo va a responder, por favor..."

"señora Bench, ¿cuántas veces, seis, diez, veinte... cuántas?"

"siete..." Sarah susurra

"¿y han sido igual de exitosas que la última... si es que fue la última?"

"no veo a mi relación con Kevin como un fracaso"

"bueno obviamente no fue un éxito... terminó divorciándose"

"Kevin me pidió el divorcio" le dice ella furiosa

"¿cree usted que no tuvo razones?"

"fue egoísta..."

"¿cree o no que tuvo razones para hacerlo?" las preguntas de Joan son totalmente atropelladoras

"sí..." susurra Sarah

"no la escuchamos señora Bench..."

"sí..." Sarah está tan furiosa que las lágrimas caen por su rostro

"¿cree que tiene derecho a pedirle que le de la custodia de su hija después de todo lo que ha pasado?"

"soy su madre por Dios..." le dice llorando casi descontroladamente, su acto convence tanto al público que todos se quedan en silencio mientras ella trata de retomar el control

"objeción su señoría, está lastimando emocionalmente a mi clienta" Yoram Cohen se pone de pie

"sostenida"

"señora Bench... describiría a este momento como desequilibrante" Sarah alza la vista y entiende perfectamente cuál fue el objetivo de Joan en todo esto... ella le puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa para que la morena juegue con ella y sin siquiera darse cuenta

"no..." le dice ella mientras para de llorar

"por supuesto porque nunca tuvo problemas emocionales que necesitasen tratamiento, por lo consiguiente sus supuestos motivos para su desaparición son completamente inválidos y como gran conclusión a su actuación simplemente se acercó a su hija por los beneficios económicos que mi cliente le proporciona mensualmente, ¿y por qué hace eso? porque necesita pagar sus deudas con personas que, llamémoslas así, son todo menos compañía recomendable…"

"yo…" Sarah está tan pálida y descompuesta que sólo puede reclinarse en la silla y cerrar los ojos

"no más preguntas su señoría" Joan se aleja de ese lugar y ve a Kevin, él la ve con confusión

'¿realmente fue necesario todo eso?' piensa él con lástima

"no tengo preguntas su señoría…" le dice Cohen a la jueza mientras baja la cabeza aturdido, Sarah baja del estrado y se sienta junto a su abogado.

Después de interrogar a un par de testigos Joan llama a Naomi a que declare.

"Hola Naomi" le dice Jo después de ayudarla subir al estrado

"Hola Joan…" le dice la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"dime… ¿sabes para qué estás aquí?"

"sip, vine para ayudar al señor juez a tomar una decisión" todos ríen

"¿qué me dices sobre la decisión que tú quieres que tome?"

"me gustaría quedarme con mi papi, él necesita mi ayuda para recuperar a la persona más importante en su vida después de mí…" la pequeña ve picaronamente a Joan y luego a Kelly en la distancia

"¿a sí?" le dice Jo instintivamente, luego se arrepiente de hacerlo

"sí... quiero estar con él como antes de que viniera mi mami…"

"¿eras feliz así?"

"**éramos **felices, ¿lo recuerdas?" Joan ve directamente a Naomi y oye varios murmullos a sus espaldas

"no más preguntas su señoría…" Jo se mueve lentamente hacia su puesto, cuando se sienta regresa a ver a Kevin y luego desvía su mirada hacia Cohen, el cual se acerca a la pequeña que tanto quiere

"hola Naomi" le dice él

"buenos días, señor" le dice ella con dureza, Jo ríe para su interior

"¿cuántos años tienes?"

"ya tengo seis años… recién los cumplí" le dice ella emocionada

"¿te divertiste en tu cumpleaños?"

"mucho, mi mami me llevó al cine y a jugar con Jenny toodo el día"

"¿estuviste con tu padre ese día?"

"noo… mi papi sólo puede verme los fines de semana y era un miércoles" Naomi lo trata como un total ignorante

"¿qué haces los fines de semana que estás con tu padre?"

"me divierto mucho…"

"¿cuéntame qué sueles hacer?"

"mi papito trabaja los sábados en el dojo y yo lo acompaño y luego vamos a casa y jugamos o vamos a pasear…"

"¿cómo era antes de que tu mami llegara a tu casa?"

"todos los días iba al trabajo de mi papi y me quedaba ahí con Gina...o con mi tía Kelly..."

"¿te divertías ahí en la academia de tu padre?" le interrumpe el abogado

"algunas veces me aburría…"

"quisieras volver a pasar todas las tardes en el trabajo de tu padre en vez de en tu casa con tu mami"

"yo no paso con mi mami señor, paso con Felicia y ella suele quedarse dormida" Kevin regresa a ver a Sarah y se da cuenta de que preferiría estar muerta que ahí

"pero pasas jugando y divirtiéndote"

"algunas veces también me aburro ahí…" Cohen se sorprende, sacarle información a Naomi es mucho más complicado de lo que se espera

"¿quieres a tu mami?"

"sí… es mi mami" la pequeña le habla nuevamente con aquel tono despectivo

"¿te gustaría quedarte con ella?" Naomi lo piensa un rato y luego ve a su madre, ella le sonríe tratando de comprarla

"preferiría quedarme con mi papi" le dice la pequeña mientras desvía su mirada de su madre hacia su padre y Joan

"pero ella te trata bien—"

"objeción su señoría, está tratando de convencer a la niña de cambiar de opinión"

"sostenida"

"no más preguntas" dice Cohen enojado consigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno

"Ya puedes bajar pequeña…" le dice el alguacil a Naomi mientras la ayuda a bajar, ella pasa junto a su padre y a Joan y les sonríe orgullosa de sí misma

"¿estuve bien?" le pregunta a su abuela cuando se sienta junto a ella

"perfecta…" le dice ella mientras la abraza cariñosamente y espera al igual que todos en la sala a que se acabe el juicio.

Ambos abogados terminan de interrogar a todos los testigos y el jurado ingresa a la sala conjunta para tomar una decisión al respecto.

"No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien" le dice Joan a Kevin mientras juega con su pluma

El jurado y el juez vuelven a la sala después de algunos minutos de estar ausentes. Todos en la sala se ponen de pie a su entrada y se sientan luego de que el juez lo hace.

"Señor y señora Bench, el anterior proceso de patria potestad tuvo como veredicto que la señora Bench sería la encargada del cuidado de la niña, pero en este caso el jurado ha decidido que el padre será quien deba estar a cargo de la menor... –Jo y Kevin se ven y, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Joan le sonríe cálidamente- las pruebas y argumentos no sólo permitieron al jurado llegar a esta clara y correcta decisión sino que también me permiten aconsejar al señor Bench a que siga una demanda en contra de la señora Bench por cargos diversos, entre esos la estafa y el engaño durante el anterior proceso legal... –Sarah ve a Kevin y trata de conmoverlo de algún modo para convencerlo de lo contrario, él simplemente desvía la mirada- En fin, la señora Bench debe ceder la custodia de la menor y se le permitirán visitas acompañadas los días Sábados... Se levanta la sesión"

Joan le sonríe a Kevin y él articula un GRACIAS en su boca mientras la ve fijamente por algunos segundos; ninguno dice nada, sólo se miran hasta que Naomi los interrumpe con varios abrazos

"Disfruta la victoria... debo ir a arreglar algunas cosas todavía" le dice Jo a Kevin, él carga a su hija y la abraza con alivio mientras se acercan todos a felicitarlos

Joan camina hacia la mesa en la que está Sarah sentada y justo cuando está por decirle algo, Tom la detiene

"No ahora... vamos, te explico luego..." le dice él en voz baja mientras la toma de la mano y la dirige hacia la pequeña aglomeración de personas en el centro de la sala

"Debo hacerle firmar los papeles que preparaste..." le dice Jo a su hermano

"Después Jo... ten algo de compasión... esa mujer está destrozada" le dice él mientras pasa su brazo por sus hombros

'si supieras que ya no va a haber un después...' piensa Jo mientras ve a Kelly abrazando a Kevin con mucha fuerza, '...Dios qué estoy haciendo...' se pregunta mientras ve a su pasaje entre sus carpetas y otras cosas, 'unas vacaciones no le harán mal a nadie...' razona mientras recibe los agradecimientos de todas las personas que están al lado de Kevin, ambos se ven nuevamente y Kevin asiente saliendo de la sala junto a su hija, 'adiós Kevin...'.

CII- PARTE X

Joan está en su oficina hablando con su asistente dándole un par de indicaciones y comandos para cuándo ella se vaya.

Marie anota todas las cosas rápidamente en su agenda no sin antes dirigirle varios vistazos desaprobadores a su jefa.

"OK, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" le pregunta Jo después de aguantar varias de aquellas miradas reprochadoras de su asistente

"nada..." le dice Marie, "le doy los archivos a su hermano y qué más"

"...que haga que Sarah los firme..." Marie la ve y se acerca a ella dejando de lado su agenda

"no piensa volver en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"no lo sé... lo que sí sé es que necesito vacaciones"

"¿le puedo dar un consejo?"

"está bien..." le dice Joan aparentando no prestarle mucha atención mientras camina hacia su librero en la oficina

"no haga esto..."

"¿por qué no?"

"creo que usted ya tiene la respuesta..."

"no seas tan exagerada... sólo me iré por unos días, nada más"

"si la hace feliz..."

"la verdad es que no creo que me haga feliz, pero por lo menos quiero intentar despejar mi cabeza un poco..."

"¿sabe lo que pienso? –Jo la invita a seguir cuando niega con la cabeza- que la vida es demasiado corta como para no vivirla con la persona a la que uno ama, es demasiado frágil para darnos el lujo de mantenernos separados de **esa** persona y más que todo por orgullo –Jo la sigue con la mirada hasta que llega a tenerla justo al frente suyo- le puedo decir que se vaya y que deje a ese hombre atrás porque la engañó, pero no sería lo correcto porque no es lo que su corazón le está dictando... usted quiere ese hombre pero teme al sufrimiento, bueno, déjeme decirle algo: el amor es así, nadie le puede asegurar que no volverá a pasar, porque errar es humano, pero lo que sí le puedo decir es que se sentirá bien por siquiera haberlo intentado... no deje que su orgullo le quiete lo más preciado que ha llegado a tener hasta ahora, porque para el momento que se de cuenta de que cometió un error, puede ser demasiado tarde...".

Después de un par de días de largos trámites, Tom consigue obtener el documento para que Sarah ceda sus derechos de maternidad.

Pasa a buscar a Kevin a la casa de sus padres y juntos van hacia el bufete de Robert Ryan, en donde suponen está Joan trabajando como de costumbre.

Kevin se queda asombrado por lo grande y lujoso que es el establecimiento y piensa en que Joan alguna vez estuvo realmente dispuesta a dejar su puesto y vida de rica por él y su pequeña hija; una vez más se maldice y trata de aceptar la idea de que eso fue tan sólo un buen sueño y que ahora se acabó como todos.

Tom ve la nostalgia en el rostro de Kevin y le sonríe con comprensión

"No dudes sobre los sentimientos de mi hermana hacia ti, simplemente el amor a veces no es suficiente..." el elevador se detiene en el piso de Jo y ambos descienden de este, Kevin meditando en las palabras del joven Ryan

"tienes razón... a veces el amor no es suficiente" Kevin le da una palmada a Tom en la espalda y ambos caminan hacia la oficina de la única hija de Robert y Samantha

"Christa... avísale a Jo que la estamos buscando" le dice Tomy a la secretaria de su hermana

"la señorita Joan no se encuentra..." le dice ella

"¿en dónde está?" le dice Tomy despreocupado

"no ha venido en todo el día, no sé si pase por aquí a esta hora"

"¿cómo que no ha venido?" dicen ambos hombres simultáneamente

"tal vez Marie los pueda ayudar... ella está en la oficina de la señora De Barrat" ninguno de los dos dice más sino que entran a la oficina de Jo con un tanto de preocupación en sus miradas

"Marie, ¿dónde está mi—Kelly qué haces aquí?" le pregunta Tom a su novia mientras la ve conversando con Marie

"buscando a Jo" le dice ella mientras saluda a su hermano y novio

"¿dónde está?" pregunta Kevin, Kelly y Marie se ven con la típica mirada de complicidad tratando de ser ocultada, "¿Kelly?"

"se fue a Inglaterra Kev—pero no te preocupes, ya está todo arreglado en cuanto a lo de Sarah y—"

"¿a Inglaterra?" obviamente a Kevin le importaba más el hecho de que Joan se haya ido

"de vacaciones" les dice Marie

"¿por qué no nos lo dijo?" pregunta Tom confundido

"bueno tú sabes... a Joan no le gusta estar hablando de sus cosas ni nada por el estilo—" le dice Kelly a su novio

"se fue por mí" les interrumpe Kevin

"NO" le dice Kelly, "sólo se fue de vacaciones"

"yo no me chupo el dedo Kelly, sé fue por mí, nuevamente" Kevin se sienta en uno de los sillones mientras los tres adultos restantes se ven entre ellos esperando a que alguien diga algo

"bueno, ya tengo todos los papeles listos... lo mejor será que hagamos que Sarah los firme" les dice Tom intentando cambiar de tema

"¿ahora?" le dice Kelly en voz baja, antes de que Tom pueda responder lo hace Kevin

"sí ahora... debo acabar con esto cuanto antes" él se pone de pie

"bueno vamos..." les dice Kelly mientras coge su bolso

"vayan, enseguida los alcanzo en el parqueadero..." les dice Kevin, ambos salen y él ve a Marie, "dime dónde está...".

Kelly, Kevin y Tom se encuentran en camino hacia el hotel en el que Sarah se está hospedando.

Cuando llegan la mandan a llamar y la esperan en los sillones del hall casi vacío.

Ella baja de mala gana y se sienta entre los tres adultos.

"¿Qué quieren?" les dice ella

"es simple: lee esto y fírmalo" le dice Kelly dándole un documento y su pluma

"¿qué es?"

"tu renuncia a tus derechos como madre" le dice Kevin

"¡¿qué?!" les pregunta ella incrédula, "ustedes no pueden hacer eso... no me pueden quitar el derecho de ver a mi hija"

"oh vamos Sra. Bench, seamos sinceros, a usted no le importa Naomi..." le dice Tom mientras se apoya al respaldo del sillón

"¿me están ofreciendo dinero?" les pregunta ella aparentando estar desconcertada pero en realidad bastante interesada en la propuesta

"nop, tu libertad" le dice Kevin

"¿de qué estás hablando?"

"voy a tomar en serio los consejos del Juez si no firmas esos papeles Sarah" le dice Kevin amenazándola

"sabes que te puedo meter presa..." le dice Kelly mientras le muestra el record de ambos juicios

"¿tengo opción?"

"en realidad no... es su libertad o su "hija"... " le dice Tom

"¿por qué Kevin?" le dice ella

"es hora de que comiences a pagar... sino te alejas de nosotros, haré que te metan presa" le dice él

Sarah firma los papeles rápidamente y se los da a Kelly

"pasa mañana a despedirte de Naomi... después de eso no quiero verte más" le dice Kevin mientras sale con los demás del hotel.

Otra etapa queda en el pasado de Kevin, pero a diferencia de las demás esta será irreversible.

"Naomi, querida... mamá debe alejarse de ti por un tiempo"

"¿por mi culpa?" Sarah regresa a ver a Kevin el cual se encuentra detrás de Naomi y él niega con la cabeza

"por supuesto que no... es por el trabajo, simplemente debo viajar muy lejos"

"¿te volveré a ver?" Sarah ve nuevamente a Kevin y le da una mirada de 'cuidado con lo que dices'

"no lo sé pequeña... te mandaré una postal cuando llegue..."

"¿y un regalo?"

"en navidad" le dice Sarah mientas se incorpora

"fue bueno conocerte" le dice Naomi, Sarah la abraza por última vez y ambas sonríen

"igualmente... pórtate bien" le dice Sarah y luego camina hacia su auto

"adiós mamá" aunque Naomi no lo diga, ella sabe perfectamente que su madre no va a volver, realmente no le afecta demasiado, lo superará después de un tiempo.

Después de un par de días en Inglaterra.

"¿Segura que estás bien?, parece que quisieras estar en otro lugar" Sack se sienta junto a su hermana en el balcón de su gran casa en Londres

"no sé que me pasa Sack, pensé que al venir aquí me sentiría bien..." confiesa Joan

"si tu interior es el que está mal, entonces no habrá ningún lugar en el que estés bien hasta que lo pongas en orden..."

"¿crees que debería volver?"

"creo que deberías hacer las pases con tu yo interior... deja de batallarlo, has lo que realmente sientas..."

"no puedo, soy malditamente orgullosa"

"como tú siempre lo dices..."

"...es hereditario" ella concluye, hay un silencio entre ambos

"...no dejes que te gane... sé más fuerte" él se pone de pie y la deja nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos y batallas internas.

Kevin y Naomi están haciendo las maletas para "regresar" a casa.

"¿Ya tienes listas tus cosas Naomi?"

"casi" le dice Naomi a su abuelo mientras empaca todos sus juguetes, nuevos y viejos en una pequeña maleta de colores

"déjame ayudarte con eso jovencita..." Peter coge todas las cosas de su nieta y las lleva al auto de su hijo

"Papi, papi... –Naomi corre hacia la sala gritando- Kelly, ¿dónde está mi papi?" le pregunta ella a su tía luego de no encontrarlo

"se está dando un baño..." le dice ella mientras deja su revista a un lado

"¿crees que podamos pasar despidiéndonos de Jo?"

"ehmm... tesoro—"

"ohh no, ¿otra mala noticia?" Naomi ya sabe que cuando comienzan con un 'ehmm' y siguen con un'tesoro' significa problemas o malas noticias

"en realidad sí..." le dice Kelly algo sorprendida por las palabras anteriores de su sobrina, "Jo está de viaje..."

"¿por qué no se despidió?" le dice ella apenada

"porque la vamos a ir a ver..." Kevin concluye desde atrás

"¿QUÉ?" pregunta Kelly algo confundida

"¿qué dices si tomamos unas vacaciones nena?" le dice Kevin a su hija guiñándole el ojo

"¡SUPER!"

Después de tener que dar explicaciones a rey mundo y todo el mundo, Naomi y Kevin llegan al aeropuerto internacional de la cuidad de Nueva York.

Su reloj marca las cuatro y media. A las cuatro y cincuenta ambos ya tienen sus pasajes con destino a Londres.

Naomi está tan emocionada por viajar y más por ir a ver a su "ángel" que se la pasa correteando y saltando por el aeropuerto entero mientras Kevin reflexiona bien sobre su decisión.

Naomi le repite varias veces que es lo correcto y le hace un poco a la sicológica para que no cambie de parecer como tantas otras veces.

"Vamos a ir a verla y le vas a decir que la quieres..." le dice ella tomando una posición autoritaria en la situación y mostrándole quién "manda" en este asunto

"Naomi..." le dice su padre mientras busca algo con qué entretenerse

"lo bueno de todo esto es que ya teníamos las maletas hechas, ¿no te parece papi?"

"algo muuuy bueno" le dice él mientras le sonríe con aprensión

"¿qué hora es?" le dice ella después de un rato

"las seis y media..."

"¿falta poco o mucho para entrar al avión?"

"media hora y estaremos en el aire tesoro... te va a encantar volar"

"más me va a gustar ver la cara que va a poner mi ángel cuando nos vea...".

Las luminarias exteriores de la gran casa al estilo victoriano de Sack Ryan hacen que la oscuridad de la noche cobre vida y llene los alrededores de una belleza abrumadora.

Las esculturas de granito ubicadas en el patio frontal de la casa le dan un toque medieval a los contornos verdes que amurallan a la casa que antes había sido de los padres de Samantha.

Joan camina por los senderos de piedra delineados entre las hojas color cobre caídas de los árboles mientras habla por su celular con el aeropuerto local.

Su voz se pierde en la distancia de las paredes enladrilladas y los muros de plantas añejadas por el otoño.

Aunque siempre se pierde entre los muros de plantas que forman intrincados laberintos, nunca se cansa de pasear por ellos, le gusta la sensación de no saber por dónde caminar; irónico, siendo una persona a la que le gusta tener todo muy bien planificado y organizado. Tal vez es el simple hecho de alejarse de todo lo rutinario y habitual, razona entre pensamiento y pensamiento mientras continúa hacia delante en busca de una salida a aquel enmarañamiento de plantas.

A unos pocos pasos suyos se encuentran sus pequeños sobrinos jugando y cumpliendo con un favor que su padre les encomendó.

_Busquen a su tía_ les dijo, ellos encantados con la oportunidad de poder montar sus cuadrones y pasear por el jardín partieron en busca de la misma. Ahora, media hora más tarde, están a solo pocos pasos de encontrarla para llevarla nuevamente a casa.

"Mira, ahí está" Joseph le dice a su pequeño hermano mientras señala a su tía con el dedo

"¡Tía!" la llama William mientras acelera solo un poco a su medio de transporte

"Hey... ¿qué hacen por acá?"les dice ella mientras guarda su celular en su bolsillo

"papá nos mandó a buscarte... ¿estás bien?"

"algo perdida, pero bien..." les dice ella

"ves... vinimos justo a tiempo" les dice William

"sip... son mis salvadores" los tres emprenden el camino de regreso a la casa en donde Sack los está esperando. Para la sorpresa de Joan, los dos pequeños salen del laberinto en menos de dos minutos, y pensar que ella se ha demorado una vida en poder atravesarlo y con ayuda.

CII- PARTE XI

Son las 6.55 AM para cuando el avión aterriza en uno de los aeropuertos de Londres.

Kevin carga a Naomi en brazos mientras hace todo el papeleo y espera a que la pequeña se despierte por completo.

Al terminar los trámites rutinarios ambos se dirigen a retirar sus maletas.

"¿Dónde estamos?" murmura la pequeña cuando abre los ojos

"en el aeropuerto... ¿quieres bajarte?" le dice él dulcemente mientras besa y acaricia la castaña cabellera de su hijita

"nop... quiero ir a dormir" confiesa ella algo adormecida mientras se abraza férreamente al cuello de su padre

"...papá te llevará a dormir un rato" Kevin alquila un coche para las maletas y se dirige hacia la salida del aeropuerto a tomar un taxi.

Joan se despierta a las siete en punto de la mañana.

Se dirige al gimnasio particular de su hermano y permanece ahí por una hora más o menos hasta que oye el movimiento en el interior de la casa, toda la familia se está preparando para su rutina diaria; los niños se van a la escuela y los adultos al trabajo.

Cuando termina de ejercitar su cuerpo va a tomar un baño y a preparar un poco sus cosas para el vuelo de esa noche hacia su hogar, en donde no planea quedarse más que un par de horas debido a que viajará a Northline para ver a Kevin y a Naomi.

Está decidida a hacerlo, va a tomar en serio los consejos de todos y hacer lo que realmente desea hacer, volver al lado de los Bench.

Kevin se encuentra dándole un baño a su hija en la tina del hotel en el que se está hospedando.

"Te quedas aquí un rato mientras llamo a Kelly" Naomi asiente fascinada mientras juega en el agua de la tina

Kevin se dirige al interior de la _suit_ y pide a la operadora que la comunique con USA. Luego de algunos minutos está hablando con su hermana.

Luego de que ella lo llene de consejos y le desee suerte por la milésima vez, Kevin cuelga.

'Debo estar realmente fuera de mí…' piensa mientras toma una toalla entre sus manos y se dispone a secar a su hija

"Vamos a ver a Jo… vamos a verla ya" le dice la pequeña mientras se peina y arregla la cabellera

"Es temprano—"

"¿temprano?, hay papi…" le dice ella algo molesta

"¿qué dices si vamos de tarde y ahora descansamos un poquito?"

"bueno… no quiero que te vea así de cansado" le dice ella mientras se sienta en el piso al frente del TV a ver Barney

Kevin se recuesta y dentro de poco tiempo se encuentra profundamente dormido.

"¿Papi?... papi, ya despiértate…"Naomi se sube a la cama y comienza a mover a su padre

"oh por Dios me quedé dormido…" murmura él sintiéndose algo culpable por haber dejado a su hija sin supervisión por… "¡TRES HORAS!" grita al ver su reloj

"Vago…" se burla Naomi mientras se baja a seguir con sus juegos

"bueno Naomi, fueron siete horas en las que no pude pegar un ojo…"le dice él mientras se pone de pie

"ve a tomar un baño y ponte guapo… yo te espero aquí y luego vamos a ver a Jo" le dice Naomi mientras comienza a saltar en la cama

"no saltes en la cama , te puedes caer…" le dice le mientras entra al baño

"apúrate papi…" Naomi trata de matar los nervios y ansias jugando y viendo la televisión hasta que su padre termine de prepararse. A ratos parece ser ella la que planeó todo el asunto del viaje.

Joan baja hacia el estudio de su hermano y se conecta al Internet un segundo para ver que hay de nuevo en su correo.

Luego de escribir un par de e-mails y leer otros se desconecta y se pone a leer el periódico.

Cuando se aburre va a ver un poco de televisión y es ahí cuando se acuerda que su madre le pidió que comprara un par de cosas en Londres y que no las ha obtenido hasta ese momento.

Toma prestado uno de los autos de su hermano y se dirige al primer centro comercial para poder comprarle los encargos a su madre.

Cuando está de salida pasa por una juguetería y decide entrar para comprarle cosas a sus sobrinos y a Naomi, cosa que es muy raro en ella debido a su carácter.

Aprovechando que se encuentra de compras decide ver un par de cosas para ella, más que todo ropa.

En ese momento suena su celular.

"¿Hola?"

"Jo, ¿dónde estás?"

"hola Sack, estoy en el Centro comercial haciendo un par de compras, en una media hora estaré en casa…"

"recuerda que debes estar en el aeropuerto a las seis y son las cinco y cuarto"

'¿tan tarde?' piensa Jo sin darse cuenta de que ha pasado más de dos horas en un centro comercial –(tiempo record en ella…)-

"si, ya salgo para allá… nos vemos luego" y así como llegó se va del _mall _manejando como demonio por las calles de Londres.

Durante todo el camino de ida hacia la casa del hermano de Joan, Naomi ha mantenido una incansable conversación sobre lo feliz que está de haber viajado y de ir a ver a Joan.

Kevin le presta poca o ninguna atención durante el viaje ya que está inmerso en sus propios pensamientos e indecisiones. Se ha pasado todo este tiempo pensando en lo que le va a decir a Jo y las excusas que le va a dar para decirle que está ahí. La verdad es que nunca fue una persona con pelos en la lengua y ahora tiene tanto temor de ver y dar explicaciones a la persona que ama.

No puede permitirlo, razona mientras se da cuenta que es la cosa que más nervios le ha dado en su vida entera.

Cuando se percata de que llegó a la dirección que Marie le dio el otro día, siente que el corazón se le sube a la garganta mientras que Naomi comienza a expresar su admiración por la magnitud y belleza de la propiedad.

Ambos se quedan viendo a la casa por un rato y Kevin ve que varias personas están subiendo algunas maletas a un Porsche plateado último modelo.

"¿es aquí?" la voz de Naomi lo devuelve a la realidad

"sip… es aquí" Kevin hace una par de maniobras al volante y se para junto a la caseta del guardia

"Buenas tardes" le dice el guardia mientras se acerca a la ventana del auto

"Buenas tardes, busco a la señora De Barrat…"

"no puede entrar señor"

"¿qué?"

"oiga señor, dígale que Naomi está aquí" le dice la pequeña mientras se para y se acerca a la ventana

"lo lamento, no puedo dejarle pasar—"

"¡SACK!" grita Naomi mientras se asoma a la ventana del auto que su padre alquiló

El hermano de Joan la distingue y se acerca al auto

"¿Naomi?, déjelos entrar" Sack se acerca a la caseta y ve a Kevin

"Kevin Bench, mucho gusto" le dice él mientras baja del auto

"es mi papi Sack…" le dice la pequeña mientras se para junto a su padre, el cual le explica brevemente su situación

(En el interior de la casa)

Joan piensa por un minuto que oyó la voz de Naomi y luego razona que fue únicamente una impresión.

'Debió ser William…' piensa mientras continúa guardando sus cosas en las maletas

"…¿lista?" le voz de Sack suena desde atrás de ella

"casi, en seguida bajo está maleta" le dice ella sin voltear hacia la puerta de la habitación

"Jo, me equivoqué, lo mejor es que te quedas aquí… no vuelvas a USA"

"no me confundas más hermano…-Jo va hacia su closet sin regresarlo a ver y continúa- iré porque necesito hablar con Kevin"

Sack mueve la mano hacia sí y tanto Kevin como Naomi se paran junto a él en la puerta

"creo que te puedes ahorrar el viaje…" Joan lo regresa a ver por primera vez en ese lapso y antes de que pueda reaccionar por completo, Naomi ya está en sus brazos

"Jooo" grita ella mientras se aferra al cuerpo de la morena

Sack sale del cuarto y los deja solos, Kevin se acerca a Jo y sin pensarlo dos veces la besa

"Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, menos de esto…" le dice él mientras la abraza

"YUCK!!" Naomi se tapa los ojos y se apoya al hombro de Joan mientras su padre la besa nuevamente sin ningún tipo de dudas.

"Nunca quise lastimarte Jo, simplemente no fui consciente que mi temor por perderte era peor que la misma verdad…" Naomi se baja y corre tras Sack dejando solos a ambos adultos

"yo también te mentí Kevin, lo hice cuando te dije que ya no te necesitaba… la verdad es –toma un respiro- es que te necesito más que a nada…"

"ya somos dos…" Kevin y Joan se besan nuevamente y sienten cómo Naomi los abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras ríe alegremente.

Algún tiempo después...

"Upa…" Kevin sube a Naomi al caballo delante de Joan, la cual la acomoda y la sostiene fuertemente

"Wow… esto si que es alto" exclama Naomi sorprendida mientras ve hacia el suelo

"¿lista?" le pregunta Jo a Naomi, ella asiente y ambas parten al galope por los campos llanos y llenos de nieve en Montana.

Después de una larga vuelta a lo largo y ancho de la hacienda, ambas vuelven a la casa de campo de los padres de Joan y ahora abuelos de Naomi

"Eso fue genial… mañana vamos por el río y me dejas montar a mí…" la pequeña le dice a Jo mientras es bajada del hermoso palomino con toda la emoción digna de una niña

"no, no… nada de querer matar a papá del susto…" le dice Kevin mientras la carga y la pone sobre sus hombros

"ah… aquí están… vamos es hora de cenar" les dice Kelly mientras se pone a la altura de Joan, ella pasa su brazo por sus hombros y la atrae hacia sí en un abrazo cálido que es bien correspondido por Kelly.

Los cuatro entran a la casa y ven a Tom batallando por prender la chimenea junto a Peter.

Diana los saluda y lleva el pato que preparó hacia la mesa.

"Cuidado quemas mi árbol de Navidad recién hecho Tom…" le dice Kelly señalándole con el dedo mientras se quita el abrigo y la bufanda para el frió de la noche

"sí… y cuidado con mis regalos…" le dice Naomi mientras se sienta a la mesa junto a su tía y sus padres

Todos se ubican en la mesa y pasan la mejor Nochebuena de su vida junto a los seres que más aman y aprecian.

Horas más tarde Jo está parada en la puerta del cuarto de Naomi observándola. Había un tiempo en que todo esto realmente parecía ser nada más que un sueño inalcanzable y ahora, después de todo, está ella junto a **su **familia celebrando y compartiendo su vida.

"¿En qué piensas?" Kevin se acerca a ella por atrás y la abraza

"En todo lo que a pasado en este año y en lo afortunada que soy…" le dice ella mientras mira sobre su hombro a Kevin

"lo que afortunados que **somos…"**él la besa suavemente en los labios y ambos se alejan del cuarto de Naomi, ninguno sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña sigue despierta

"…ahora que ya tengo una mami te voy a necesitar nuevamente a ti angelito…FELIZ NAVIDAD…" susurra ella mientras se acomoda entre las sábanas para conciliar el sueño, siempre llevando consigo esa sonrisa de felicidad que la hacen única entre todas las criaturas del mundo.

FIN

1 Lugar en donde se practican las artes marciales

2 traje usado por los karatekas

3 cuenta hasta 10 en japonés

4 "cambio"

5 patada circular

6 golpe de brazo circular

7 patada frontal

8 combate imaginario con pasos y tiempos definidos para cada ataque y defensa

9 estilo de Karate fundado por Gichin Funakoshi (1868-1958)

10 Rango utilizado para los cinturones cafés (3) y negros (10)

11 Rol hacia delante en el aire

12 preparados

13 arrodillarse

14 lo básico, esencial

15 niveles o rangos en Karate

16 combate a un paso con ataques y defensas básicas de cada nivel

17 empiecen

18 combate a tres pasos con ataques y defensas básicas de cada nivel

19 combate

20 combate imaginario en donde se aplican as técnicas aprendidas en KIHON

21 patada trasera

22 SACRIFICE- Elton John

23 FRAGILE- Sting

24 WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL- Ronan Keating

25 sí

26 empiecen

27 PRIVATE EMOTIONS- Ricky Martín

28 AFTER WE MAKE LOVE- WITHNEY HOUSTON

29 Una de las Katas de cinturón ngro

30 ANGEL- Sarah McLachlan


End file.
